Two Weeks Notice
by GemBlue89
Summary: Elizabeth Webber decides to make a career change after a sticky situation with Jason Morgan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, was pitiful.

For over a year, she had worked for Jason Morgan and during that time she had adjusted to the lavish lifestyle around her. Including the constant presence of bodyguards, who had blended into the background after awhile and even turned out to be wonderful friends. She enjoyed her work and the perks that came with it. The only problem she had with her job was her boss.

The notorious Jason Morgan wasn't an unkind employer, but the man's social skills needed some adjustments. He was cold and anti-social. He spoke no more than ten words at once to her and in many cases answered her with a nod or a shake of the head. At first, he had intimidated her with his silent ways, but after spending some time around him and a little bit of prodding by Emily and Brenda, she had become comfortable in the Morgan penthouse. That didn't mean her skittishness around her boss had disappeared.

The man was stoic, which she guessed came with the territory of the life he led. She didn't pretend that she wasn't aware of what he did for a living. She had no place to judge him for his choice of profession or associates. She was just an employee that he paid to take orders-not to be heard from.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Elizabeth pulled the spaghetti straps of her red cami into place as she moved about the spacious living room, gathering things here and there. Stalking barefoot across the beige rug, she dumped an arm full of trinkets into a large wicker basket. Pivoting to face the living room, Elizabeth groaned when her eyes traveled over the coffee table. She wasn't done cleaning yet; there were books scattered over the coffee table. There were two things left for her to do before she needed to go get ready: clean the coffee table and put together lunch. Her work wasn't stressful, but sometimes she felt swindled by time.

Straightening the numerous travel books and grabbing the abandoned black ceramic coffee cup, Elizabeth smiled at the tidy living room around her cleaned just in time. Striding proudly, she passed the pool table that dominated the dining room and walked straight into the kitchen. Standing over the stainless steel sink, the brunette grimaced at the pitch-black coffee that drained down the pipes. How the man could stomach coffee without milk and sugar was a mystery to her. She was a hot chocolate girl.

The daily cup of black coffee in the morning was one of the few habits-that she was aware of-that the man had. He was different than any other male she knew. He had a pool table instead of a dinning table. His leather jacket was rarely absent, even during the summer. He was normal in his own way.

Jason Morgan was a perfect gentleman that many women would-did fawn over. Her only problem with the blue-eyed enforcer was his treatment of her. His cold demeanor toward her made her self-conscious and made her feel she had done something wrong or offended him in some way. She understood that sometimes you receive the cold shoulder from those you work for, but not all the time. Sometimes she wondered why she was still here.

"Liz!" a child's voice echoed through the penthouse.

Lila Amanda Morgan was the reason.

It had been her final year at Port Charles University, when she was in desperate need of a job. Her waitressing position at Kelly's was no longer covering her expenses. Emily Quartermaine, her high school best friend, in some ways came to her rescue. Her brother, a single father, at the time was in need of a nanny and Emily had decided she was perfect for the position. Brenda Corinthos had walked in, in the middle of her argument with Emily and interjected herself because her husband's best friend was a part of the dilemma and she enjoyed aggravating the man. After two hours of nonstop bickering with the two headstrong women, she had agreed to allow Emily to speak with her brother about an interview.

A week later, she had walked into the Corinthos & Morgan Coffee warehouse nervous as hell, on the verge of emptying her stomach into a toilet at any moment. Emily was there, but that didn't help her nerves much. She had rambled through out the interview and fidgeted in her seat like a five year old. Jason Morgan didn't help her situation much either with his five-word questions and stony expression.

That all changed the moment the tear-stained three year-old stumbled into the office with a light blue stuffed bunny in her arms. The child instantly captured her heart and from that moment they were inseparable. Lil, her nickname, was unlike any other toddler she had known. The child was full of energy and always seeking to learn new things.

Lil had recently turned four and for a month Elizabeth had wondered what to get the child that had everything. In the end she went out to a local bookstore and brought as many landscape photograph books as she could find for the child, but yet it still didn't seem enough for her and then it came to her only two nights before Lil's birthday. It had brought joy into her heart to see the four year-old's face light up when she ripped off the paper to find her favorite photograph from a travel book on Italy; Venetian glassblowers at work at Murano, the Glass Island. She had fallen in love with the young child that she looked after and unknowingly the child kept her in the Morgan household.

Lil patted into the well-lit kitchen, her short golden hair tussled from her nap. A pout on her lips, the young child went straight to the woman she had come to adore as more than a nanny. Instantly, the nanny kneeled, scooping the child into her arms.

Brushing aside her hair, Elizabeth placed her cheek gently against the child's forehead since her hands were cold from washing the coffee cup. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

The child continued to pout.

"Are you not feeling well?" Elizabeth asked concerned. Lil didn't feel warm and she had eaten her breakfast without any problems.

"No," the child mumbled.

Elizabeth frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"I can't find Mr. Floppy." She continued to pout as tears formed in her eyes.

"Aw, sweetie," Elizabeth murmured brushing away the child's soft golden hair. "He's in your playroom right on top of your play table." Mr. Floppy was the blue bunny that she had first seen Lil with. It was the color of the sky and made of velvet fabric. It had been one of the first things her father had given her and the child had kept it with her since. Lil went everywhere with it. She rarely misplaced the bunny and when she did, she became extremely sad.

Lil raised her head and looked up with a light of hope in her soft stunning blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth chuckled at the child's suspicion. "Yes, I'm sure."

Lil kissed her on the cheek and asked politely, "Can you put me down? I need to go get Mr. Floppy to have lunch with us."

Placing a ticklish kiss on the child's neck, Elizabeth placed her on her feet and watched her scurry away. "Come back down and we'll put lunch together," she called out to the young child.

It was spring and being cooped up in the penthouse all day drove both her and the toddler nuts, so they made it a habit of having some activity planned for the day. Today, it was a picnic at the park. Lil had been the one to suggest going to the park. The toddler adored the outdoors, always insisting on a trip somewhere whether it was the petting zoo or the docks. The days the young child's father was available to spend time with her, Elizabeth took the day off and stayed out of their way.

It wasn't just the fact that her employer didn't enjoy company her that she took the day off, but the reason was Elizabeth wanted Lil to have as much time with her father as she could. Lil spent nearly every waking second with Elizabeth. The few exceptions that she was with her father were when he was available for meals. The man rarely ate, but for his daughter's benefit from time to time enjoyed a plate of healthy food with her.

Whenever the single father and young child spent time together, Elizabeth felt as if she were intruding and chose to keep her distance. They were a family. She was the hired help.

Shaking her head free of her thoughts, Elizabeth's eyes traveled to the four-year old that had reappeared at the threshold of the kitchen. Mr. Floppy was now safely tucked in the crock of her arm. Lil stood examining her nanny, a pondering look on her face. Elizabeth knew that look. The child was about to ask a serious question.  
"Liz," the child said, shifting from her spot.

"Yes, sweetie," Elizabeth murmured, turning to face the counter that the breadbox sat on.

"Can I ask you something?"

She was right. The child's curiosity had been piqued by something.

Pulling open the cover of the breadbox, Elizabeth reached inside for six slices of rye bread. A sandwich for her, Lil, and Max. Neatly placing the slices of bread on the wooden board, the young nanny moved for the fridge. Elizabeth froze at the soft words that reached her ears.

"Do you think my daddy loves me?"

Pivoting sharply, Elizabeth's eyes fell on Lil's heart broken face. Instantly the child was in her arms as Elizabeth held Lil close to her heart and tried to comfort her. "Of course he does," she murmured to the child, gently running a hand up and down the child's back.

Lil raised her head and looked up at Elizabeth with tears cascading down her youthful face. "Then why don't I have a mommy?" she asked helplessly.

Elizabeth's breath hitched at the child's silent question. She didn't know anything about Lil's mother. No one mentioned her including Lil's father. And Elizabeth had never had the courage to ask anyone even Emily. All she knew about the mother that had given birth to the angel in her arms was that her name was Samantha McCall. She had seen Lil's birth records once during a doctor's appointment and learned the mother's name. Other than that she had no idea if the woman was dead or alive. If alive, where was she?

"Lil," Elizabeth sighed, brushing away the child's wet tears. "I don't know. I think you'd have to ask your Daddy about your mommy."

The child sniffled.

"Why do you think she went away? Was it because of me?" the child said guiltily.

"Of course not," Elizabeth said sharply. Lil was an amazing child with a kind heart that only deserved to be loved.

The child wiped her nose. Her cerulean blue eyes, the same shade as her father's reflected her misery. It broke Elizabeth's heart to see the twinkle in the child's eyes gone. Swiping away her tears, Lil asked. "Will you ever leave me?"

Tears flooded Elizabeth's eyes. "Never," she said, placing a tender kiss on the child's forehead. "You'll always have me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The child held out her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

The corners of Elizabeth's lips lifted. Hooking her own pinky with the child's, "Pinky swear," Elizabeth agreed.

The sparkle in the child's eyes returned and a soft smile began to form on her lips. Kissing Elizabeth's cheek, the child began to squirm to be put down. Sitting her down on the blue counter of the kitchen island, Elizabeth moved to the fridge once again. Retrieving the chicken fingers from the freezer, Elizabeth's eyes once again landed on Lil. The young child folded napkins, carefully placing them in the picnic basket after she was done.

Lil was Jason Morgan's life and joy. When he was with her, the true him made an appearance. Around any child, a loving fatherly side came out in the blue-eyed enforcer. He laughed and conversed with Lil. Explaining things in a simple way that her young mind could understand. He read travel books to her, telling her about the places he'd been too. He treated her and any child like an adult. All Lil needed to do was pout with big blue eyes moist and her father would move the earth if he could for her. Lil had him wrapped around her little finger. She was without a doubt Daddy's little girl.

It was the side of Jason Morgan that came out around children that made it easier for Elizabeth to bear being in his presence. And the reason that to this day her letter of resignation remained safely tucked away in her journal.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Collapsing onto the brown armchair of the Corinthos penthouse, he closed his eyes for a moment of silence. He didn't care that Sonny would most likely scold him for throwing his leather jacket on the coffee table, but he needed silence.

After, listening to the three stooges argue about some stupid football game between competing colleges, a moment of silence anywhere even a few feet away from Brenda was good enough for him. He had no idea why Sonny wanted him to stop by for lunch, but he had jumped at the excuse to leave the warehouse for a few hours although it meant he would have to deal with the insane brunette his best friend had moved heaven and earth to marry. At the moment he didn't care if the woman popped out of no where and attacked him, he would simply ignore her. The shrill ring of his phone interrupted his moment of bliss.

Flipping the phone open, he said, "Morgan," gruffly with his eyes still shut.

_"Hey Jason, it's me, Johnny. Elizabeth wanted me to let you know that they're at the park."_

"Why couldn't she tell me herself?" he asked, frowning.

_"I don't know,"_ a member of the three stooges mumbled.

Instantly, Jason Morgan heard the muffled footsteps on the carpeted staircase located behind him. The muffled steps told him it was Sonny finally making an entrance. "When did they leave?"

_"At noon. They're having a picnic and according to Elizabeth, they should be back at two,"_ the young guard reported, knowing the questions that his boss would ask.

"Thanks for letting me know."

_"No problem, just doing my job."_

Eyes still closed, the enforcer shut his phone and continued to scowl. Elizabeth Webber had been Lil's nanny for over a year and the woman remained edgy as the day she had stepped foot in his office. Why she always looked like a deer caught in the headlights around him made little sense to him. The woman was an enigma he was incapable of understanding.

"Everything, okay?"

Eyes flashing open, Jason found himself staring up at a rarely ruffled Sonny Corinthos. His hair was disheveled, his black dress shirt wrinkled with a few of the top buttons open. The older man looked away. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of black slacks, he cleared his throat. "Sorry it took me so long. We were washing Della and David up for lunch and Brenda and I-"

Jason's hand instantly flashed up in the air to silence the man from continuing, his face twisted in disgust. "Please spare me the details. I can guess on my own."

Sonny chuckled at his best friend's sickened expression.

"Sure you can guess right? Since you are so out of practice."

Jason's face distorted even further.

Both men turned their heads in the direction of the teasing voice. Brenda Corinthos stood at the foot of the of stairs with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Dressed in a comfortable white cotton tank top and skirt, the brunette bounced down the steps ready to annoy the enforcer that sat in her living room. Placing the baby monitor she held on the coffee table, Brenda smiled pleasantly at Jason. "Do you need a reminder? You have been living like a monk for a while now. It's okay if your memory needs some refreshing."

Jason glared at his best friend's wife, but kept his mouth clamped shut. Saying something would only prolong the misery of being around her. The woman just lived to aggravate him.

"You know if you do need a reminder, all you have to do is wake up and pay attention to a certain brunette beauty that works for you," Brenda suggested, offhandedly folding a burping towel.

The disgusted expression was replaced by a frown of confusion. After Brenda didn't specify whom she was referring to, Jason turned to Sonny with a quizzical look.

Sonny covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to cover his smirk, but his dimples were still visible. He knew exactly of whom his wife was referring to and he wasn't going to take mercy on his best friend. The said woman had been working for Jason over a year and his poor schmuck of a best friend had yet to make a move. Sometimes Jason's lack of a love life worried him. Jason continued to look at him for an answer, but Sonny said nothing, enjoying the sight of the young man dumbfounded for once.

"I never thought you were that slow."

Looking up, Jason found his sister, Emily Quartermaine, standing in the threshold of the penthouse, frowning at him. He wasn't slow. He always tried to be quick on his feet, but it was moments like this that he couldn't come up with an answer. From time to time Emily and Brenda did that to him.

"You usually tune us out this far into the conversation. But you should know what we're-or should I say who we're talking about."

Once again, she received a blank look from Jason.

Rolling her eyes, Brenda took a seat besides Jason, shaking her head in disappointment. "The girl spends more time at your penthouse than you and you act like she doesn't exist. I take that as denial of pure lust."

"And she's such a pretty little thing too," Emily sighed, plopping down on the other side of her brother.

Jason once again looked to Sonny for support, but the older man found so much pleasure in watching the show that he decided to take his time in interfering.

"Lil approves of her as well."

As the two women continued their commentary a light bulb went off in his head. "Elizabeth?"

"You're not as slow as I was starting think you were," his sister stated, smiling cheekily at him.

"We're back to this again?" Jason asked, growing tired of the unfortunately frequent lectures he received from Brenda and Emily about dating women, especially Elizabeth Webber, his nanny. "We've had this conversation before."

"And we will continue to until you've asked her out and made her officially my sister-in-law."

Jason glared at his little sister. "She's my _nanny._"

"And your point being?" the older brunette replied. When her husband's best friend didn't reply she continued. "Exactly, nothing."

"She's my _nanny,_" Jason repeated through clenched teeth.

"And…" Emily prompted.

"And," Jason sighed. "I don't want to make things uncomfortable for either of us if it doesn't work. Especially for Lil. I won't do that to Elizabeth or my daughter."

Emily and Brenda simultaneously groaned.

"What?" Jason asked, bewildered at the behavior of the two women flanking him on each side.

Sonny chuckled, receiving a glare from Jason that the older man ignored.

"Do you like Elizabeth?" Emily asked, daring her brother to say no.

"Yes," Jason answered skeptically, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"What do you think of her?" Brenda followed up her cohort.

"Why does this even matter?" Jason exclaimed, jumping off the couch. "She doesn't even talk to me."  
"Hello, if you haven't noticed, you're not Mr. Talkative yourself," Emily remarked ignoring her brother's heated glare.

"Jason, I happen to agree with them," Sonny admitted, speaking for the first time since Brenda and Emily had ganged up on Jason again. The guards ganging up on Jason was entertaining, but the two feisty brunettes against Jason was more worthwhile to watch. "You barely talk to Elizabeth and if you do it's about Lil, which isn't a terrible thing, but have you ever thought of getting to know her? Letting her get to know you?"

Jason stared at his best friend, expecting to wake up any second and find himself back in his office at the warehouse. He would take any day with the three stooges than with two brunettes teamed up with his traitor of a best friend. "Whose side are you on?"

"Everyone's," Sonny stated diplomatically.

Sighing deeply, Jason picked a spot on the Persian rug of the Corinthos penthouse. "Elizabeth is a wonderful person." His eyes remained riveted on the spot as he addressed the people he considered family surrounding him. "I know that without having to spend time with her, but she's the type of person that deserves more than a few bike rides and lousy dates. She's too beautiful inside and out to deserve the life I chose. And after the whole mess with Sam, I'm not ready to put myself through that again and I have a daughter to think about now. A relationship is not a priority for me and let's face it, I'm not the dating type."

Once again, he received two frustrated shrieks and a shake of the head from his best friend.

"You'll never know if you're the dating or marrying type if you don't put yourself out there again." When Jason's sober facial expression didn't change, Emily jumped to her feet and took a solid stance in front of her brother. "You said it yourself, Elizabeth is wonderful. She's great at what she does."

"She's talented," Brenda added.

"Good in the kitchen," Sonny threw in his own two cents.

"Kind."

"Thoughtful."

"Friendly."

"Loving."

"Creative."

"Has a great sense of humor."

"Is drop dead gorgeous," Brenda continued to list off.

"Come on big brother," Emily said, socking Jason playfully in the arm. "She's a stunner."

Exhaling, Jason closed his eyes and scrubbed his face roughly. He needed to start scheduling meetings at the warehouse or he was going to get ambushed like this again. He didn't mind that people he called family wanted him to be happy and involved with someone, but sometimes it could be annoying when they sounded like a broken record for nearly a year. "I know all that," Jason murmured. "Trust me I do." And he did. He was the one that had to watch her with his daughter day in and day out. He knew how gentle and giving Elizabeth was with his daughter. He kept his distant from her for a reason. "But Elizabeth-"

His words were cut off by a brisk knock at the door. After a few moments, Adam, a newly acquired guard opened the penthouse door, with a serious look on his young face. He held a small white envelope that usually held R.S.V.P. cards. "I have a delivery for Jason."

Jason frowned.

Sonny moved towards the guard. "What is it?" he asked, holding out his hand for the message.

"I don't know," the young guard responded. "It was just dropped off by a teenager. I had Eric intercept him at the exit. Just in case."

"Thanks," Jason said sincerely, moving for the envelope.

The guard exited back to his post, leaving two anxious brunettes and a worried mob boss staring at Port Charles' one and only lethal enforcer. They watched closely as Jason opened the envelope cautiously. Jason's once weary face drained of color before their eyes. Within moments his face grew stoic and all emotions faded away as his eyes steeled.

"Sonny call the three stooges. Get the jet fueled and get everyone on it," Jason growled, pulling his leather jacket on. Before anyone occupying the penthouse could question him, Jason was out the door.

Moving rapidly on his feet, Jason passed the elevator for the emergency exit stairwell. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator. As he flew down the staircase and into the garage complex, the only thought in his mind was the one single line that had been sprawled in elegant script on the three by two card.

_Pretty little things shouldn't be left out in the open._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The sun was waving its final goodbye as Jason wondered aimlessly around the Port Charles Park, in search of his daughter and her nanny. He had a pretty good idea who sent the note and if anything happened to either Lil or Elizabeth, the man would never take another breath.

Brushing aside a branch, the enforcer reached an opening and sighed heavily. He had been searching for them for nearly an hour. The rest of the men were out as well scanning the park. He had contacted Max and left more than one threatening voicemail to call him back, yet he received no answer. It was as if they had disappeared off the planet. Clenching his fists, Jason glared at the ground, growing frustrated with every second that passed.

Where were they?

Shaking his head, Jason attempted to clear his mind. He had checked the picnic area of the park. They weren't there. He had checked the pond area. No luck there either. They weren't at the zoo area, he knew that for sure. They only visited the zoo when Lil demanded it and today she had agreed to a picnic. Johnny had stopped by Kelly's to inspect the diner and found the place full of the usual lunch patrons, but not the brunette and four year old. He could have gotten help from the park security, but he didn't want to risk informing anyone involved with the note he had received. Shouting their names could have helped, but once again he wasn't willing to take the chance.

Kicking away a rock that appeared in his path, the enforcer gave his head another good jerk to get it started. He hated when his life touched the people he loved, especially his daughter. Lil was born into the life and he had accepted that, but time-to-time when a new threat surfaced or an old one reappeared, he hated himself for the danger that surrounded her. Now, not only was his own flesh and blood in harms way, but an innocent woman was as well. Sometimes he wondered why Elizabeth even stayed.

Moving fluidly under the cover of thick elm trees, Jason's eyes traveled over a structure that immediately had him wanting to smack himself. The gazebo. It was beautiful at all times and both his nanny and child enjoyed spending time there. As he moved closer he heard muffled voices that he recognized at once.

"Which flower do you want kid?" the youngest member of the three stooges asked, standing beside a newly blossomed tree.

"I want that one," he heard his daughter squeal. He inched closer hoping not to alert any of the members of the ensemble beside the park gazebo. Soon Max and Lil came into view. His daughter danced around pointing at a flower high up on the branches. She clapped her hands in joy as the tall guard kneeled to place the flower in her pale blonde hair. As the guard looked over the child's head, Jason caught his eyes and Max became fully alert.

Lil twirled besides her now stiff guard. Jason inched closer, crouching he waited for Lil to look away. Once he was sure his daughter was fully distracted, Jason ordered the guard in a low commanding voice. "Get Lil out of here."

When Max's questioning, yet concerned green-eyes reached his and then jerked his head slightly to the side, Jason looked up and found himself staring at the lone figure in the gazebo. "I'll take care of that."

The guarded nodded his head vaguely and straightened to his full height. Jason's steady gaze remained on Max, as the young man moved towards the four year-old. Instantly, the guard had the young child's attention by easily striking up a conversation that he knew would have the girl chatting away. Jason released a deep breath he wasn't aware he was holding as Max took Lil's small hand into his and led her towards the park exit. Once, Lil was safely out of sight, Jason's steeled blue eyes swung to the slender silhouette before him.

The sun was barely visible now, allowing for Jason to move undetected in the darkness. As he creeped closer to the white gazebo, a distinct, but familiar sound clicked in the distance. There was someone else nearby. An unwelcomed stranger.

Jason frowned, immediately reaching behind him, beneath his white t-shirt for the waistband of his deep blue jeans. He had discarded his leather jacket in the car. The jacket produced noise among leaves. His leather-gloved hand tightened around the cold metal handle of his glock. Moving lithely on his feet, Jason neared the gazebo. If there was someone else among them, he didn't want to alert the person to possibly open fire.

Crouching by the side of the gazebo, the enforcer made it to the steps of the gazebo occupied by one petite figure. She stood staring out at the conglomerate of colors that adorned the sky from the departure of the afternoon sun. Her skin glowed in the deep red and orange hue of the sky. She stood with her chin titled towards the sky and her shoulders relaxed. The wind blew, brushing away the curtain of dark hair that hid her face. She looked dazed. Silently, Jason strode up the gazebo steps, remaining bent at the waist to remain out of sight from the lurker in the bushes.

"Elizabeth," he whispered urgently.

She pivoted, her jean skirt rustling at the surprised movement. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jason placed a long, leather clad finger to his lips. Immediately, her mouth closed. Leaves rustled once again, sending a shiver of fear down Jason's spine.

As he motioned for Elizabeth, he saw it. The glint of a silver barrel appeared among the leaves that he was directly across from a few moments ago. An ear-deafening roar combined with Elizabeth's frightened scream filled the quiet late afternoon.

Everything blurred before his eyes as he dashed for Elizabeth. His grip on the glock tightened as he brought it before him and aimed straight ahead with steady hands. He fired off one round after another as Elizabeth fell into his arms. The bullets whizzed by them as Jason pulled Elizabeth down with him to the wooden floor of the gazebo. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around her midsection, Jason used the siding of the gazebo as a shield as the gunman fired at them. The enforcer matched each round of bullets with silver bullets of his own.

Finally, Jason fired off a shower of bullets without a second of delay until only the echoes of his shots were heard. Lowering his silver glock, he ducked with his arm tightening around the quiet brunette in his arms and waited for the cloud of smoke that surrounded them to clear before moving. The smoke slowly drifted away and looking over the railing towards the trees that was directly opposite them, Jason's narrowed eyes sought out the gunman. The tension in his body seeped away at the sight of the gray suited man sprawled on the grass. Placing his gun back in its place, Jason stared at their attacker with questions running through his mind.

Tearing his eyes away from the attacker that laid dead, Jason focused on the brunette in his arms. Brushing away the silky locks that covered her face, he found her staring at him through hooded eyelids. Her cheek rested against his chest. One of her fists was clenched loosely in his white t-shirt. Something tugged at his heart as Elizabeth remained limp in his arms. Gently nudging her, Jason waited. He grew worried with each passing second that her eyelids didn't flutter open completely. Kindly, he moved her head to the crook of his arm and shook her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered urgently, shaking her harder. "Wake up."

Her face filled with pain as a whimper slipped from her unpainted lips.

Tearing off his leather glove with his teeth, Jason moved his left hand over her arm. That was when he felt it.

Liquid.

Hot moist liquid.

Bringing his hand to his eye level, the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Blood.

Crimson red blood covered his hand.

Elizabeth's blood.

Frantically, Jason shifted the woman in his arms, pressing her closer to his solid body as he checked for her wound. It was one gunshot wound. A bullet that had pierced her soft pale skin and left a gashing laceration in her arm. Placing pressure on the wound, Jason thought madly for anything to speak to her about that could keep her talking to him and alert.

"Elizabeth," he said, reaching for his cell phone. "Do you remember when I joined you and Lil at the petting zoo?"

Her face wrinkled as she fought to open her eyes.  
"We went to the area with the goats. Lil was a little scared and wouldn't let go of my leg." Keeping pressure on her wound, he flipped his phone open. "You didn't like the goats either, but you went up to one with treats anyway."

She groaned as she attempted to move her body.

"You didn't want Lil to be scared and then followed you when she saw the goat was nice." He pressed down on one number and brought it to his ear. The phone rang, but Jason's sole attention was on his nanny. "Then, when you weren't paying attention and one of the goats snagged onto the corner of your skirt."

Her fist tightened in his white shirt.

He half paid attention to the person on the other end of the line. _"Jason?"_

"Have the car ready, Elizabeth is hurt."

Her faced distorted even further as her eyelids slowly parted. Her eyes barely visible were dark with pain. She groaned as Jason cupped her cheek, gently stroking his thumb against her skin comfortingly.

"Hey."

Her eyes rolled back.

"Hey, hey," he murmured, anxiously sweeping her hair away from her face, streaking a speck of blood across her pale blemish-less cheek. "Stay with me," he whispered, moving her body carefully until her head laid on his thigh and the rest of her upper body in his lap.

Her warm blood began to spread. Seeping down her arm. Leaving a dark stain on her red cami and drops of blood on the wooden floor of the white gazebo.

"Do you remember the zoo Elizabeth?"

She shifted her head.

"You were wearing a white skirt with blue polka dots. The goat wouldn't let go of it. He was really enjoying it," he continued his story as he slipped his white shirt off his body, all the while balancing her on his lap. He removed his remaining glove and tucked them away. Sloppily folding up the shirt using one hand, Jason wrapped it securely around Elizabeth's upper right arm while he carried on about the zoo incident. "You jumped around a little. Everyone, but you found it funny. You glared at me."

His white shirt instantly stained with Elizabeth's warm, deep red blood. "It took a while to get that goat to let go." He persisted with his story with some hope that she would pick up the story for him. "A huge junk of your skirt was missing. You were upset, but that quickly changed when you saw how much the scene had amused Lil." With quick movement, Jason brought the two ends of his folded shirt together to form a firm knot.

She cringed from the pain.

"Sorry," he mumbled to her barely conscious body. He was now shirtless, but it didn't matter to him. His shirt was being used for a greater purpose than covering his body. It placed enough pressure on Elizabeth's gunshot wound to keep the blood at bay for the time being. It would hold up until the bullet could be removed and she could be patched up.

Taking one last look at her blanched face, Jason hooked one arm under her knees and another under her neck. Lifting her effortlessly into his arms, Jason rose to his feet with Elizabeth cradled against his chest. He took care to make sure she was comfortable. Her face was pressed against his chest and her injured arm lay over her body. Taking stable strides, Jason treaded away from the gazebo with Elizabeth fading in and out. Walking down the steps, he stopped in his tracks as her nails scraped his chest and her audible cry reached his ear.

"Jason…"

"Shh," he whispered, placing a soft kiss against her chestnut locks. He resumed his steps away from the gazebo. "Just hang on and I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Jason Morgan had never been happier in his life to see the looming Boeing Business Jet awaiting his arrival. As the black SUV drew closer to the runway, the stairs descended and two suit-clad figures rushed down them. The runway was lit with signal lights and men swarmed it, preparing for the departure of the private jet.

A few years ago, Sonny had decided to make a change in traveling methods and set out to buy a more spacious aircraft. After dragging Jason around for a month from one manufacturer to another, he had finally brought a Boeing Business Jet. It was over a thousand square feet with more rooms than was really needed. A private pilot and staff were always on stand-by in case the jet was needed.

He had to admit there were perks to having an enormous jet at your disposal. He was able to walk out of one room and into another. Usually, to get away from any of the insane people he was unfortunately associated with and in many cases it was the guards or Brenda.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Jason took in a deep shaky breath and tried to collect his thoughts. On its own accord, his hand absentmindedly stroked the thick chestnut locks that belonged to the sleeping beauty in his lap.

Adam had had the car ready to go when he had reached him at the exit of the park. The guard had jumped into action, opening the door for Jason to enter. He made sure that the enforcer was in the car and situated with Elizabeth before gunning the engine and rushing to the airport. The guard had done a good job and proven himself worthy with his quick reflexes. He had also contacted a backup to clean up the mess at the park and alerted the doctor on the island at the estate to be ready as soon as possible.

Elizabeth's head rested in his lap on a pillow that Adam had supplied him. Her eyes were still closed, her hair sprawled over the white pillow. She barely moved. Her arm was now covered with dried blood. His shirt, soaked with her blood, held up as a makeshift bandage. Her skin was cold under his touch, but her breathing had evened out and her pulse was still strong. The only thing he needed to do now was get her on the plane and remove the bullet in her arm.

The car came to a sharp halt as Adam literally flew out of the car and reached for the handle of the passenger door. He flung it open and moved aside for Jason to exit. Sliding out of the car first, Jason felt none of the harshness of the winds against his bare chest. After scanning the perimeter for a moment, the enforcer reached back inside the car for the brunette. Cradling her tenderly against him, Jason moved quickly and fluidly all the while aware of the injured woman in his arms.

Once inside the private jet, the enforcer paid no attention to those gathered in the lounge area. Placing Elizabeth carefully on a beige leather chaise, he pivoted to observe the group surrounding them. "Emily, do you have the bag of supplies Francis was asked to get?"

"Right here," she replied, raising a black leather bag and already moving towards her best friend.

"Brenda, please go distract the kids. Especially Lil."

The older brunette nodded her head in agreement, the fear in her moist eyes evident.  
Max rushed into the lounge at that moment pulling off his tie as he moved. "Everyone is on and we're ready to go. Johnny is in position," he reported. Only the mob boss, enforcer, and the other guard understood his cryptic words.

Turning away from Max, Jason ordered the first person he saw. "Sonny, go get clean towels and some steamed ones as well."

The older man rushed off for the galley of the jet.

The oldest of the three stooges, Francis Corelli, kneeled besides Elizabeth, checking her temperature as Emily removed the equipment from the black leather pouch. "Jason, her temperature just spiked."

Jason's pale blue eyes grew wide with gut-wrenching fear as he moved quickly to Elizabeth's side. Checking her temperature himself, he let out a long string of curses that had not only his little sister blushing, but the Irish guard as well. "Emily, do you think you can help me with this?"

"I'll do my best," the first-year intern muttered, reaching for the blood soaked white shirt that placed pressure on Elizabeth's wound. The moment Emily removed the bandage the blood quickly oozed out, splattering down onto the couch and the rest of Elizabeth's clothes.

Applying pressure on the wound, Emily shouted, "Jason, give her the Valium and give me something to cut off the blood flow to her arm."

Following Emily's orders, Jason maneuvered Elizabeth's mouth open and dropped in a pill that Francis handed him. She was barely awake, but with Francis' help he was able to get her to swallow the water. It took a few minutes for the pill to work, but she was soon out cold.

None of the occupants in the lounge noticed the movement of the jet as it took off for the private island. Within moments it was in the air headed for the Caribbean estate that awaited the arrival of the passengers on board.

Francis moved around Jason and reached for a pillow.

"You should put that under her head," Max suggested to the older bodyguard.

The older man glared at him. "I was about to do that, genius."

"Well, you should move a little faster if you're trying to be helpful."

"Shut your mouth before I use my fist to do it."

"If Elizabeth wasn't hurt you'd have a black eye already," Max retorted.

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Sonny roared, returning with the towels and a bucket of ice.  
Ignoring the childish bickering of the two stooges, Jason took Max's discarded tie and tied it right above Elizabeth's wound and within moments the blood in the area stopped flowing. "Okay, I stopped the bleeding. It's a clean-cut wound. The bullet didn't hit her bone. We only have a few minutes to get that bullet out and fast."

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat from the paleness of her best friend's skin and the amount of blood she had lost, Emily got to work. Rummaging through the pouch, she found a pair of surgical tweezers in their sterile cover. The perk of being associated with the mob was that they had more private medical equipment available than she had ever seen. Ripping it open, Emily passed it to her brother. "I can't…I can't do this. You need to. You have more experience at this stuff then I do," she answered the question in her brother's blue eyes.

Taking the tweezers from his sister, Jason moved around the chaise to the side where Elizabeth's injured arm lay. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked his sister.

"See, when you get offered an all-expense paid vacation on a private island away from the Quartermaines, you don't think twice to accept it," Emily answered offhandedly as she handed a confused Max a bag of fluid antibiotics. In two seconds flat, she had the catheter in and antibiotics running smoothly into her best friend's veins.

Accepting the answer, Jason squatted down, took in a deep breath and took one last look at Elizabeth's colorless face. He prodded the skin around the bullet until he had a clear view of it. Moving more flesh out of the way, Jason used the tweezers to get a secure grip on the bullet and cautiously pulled it. "I got it," he announced as he brought the blood-splattered bullet to the light. It was a silver 9mm-caliber bullet. Most of the guards loaded their guns with magazines of ten rounds of it.

The occupants surrounding the petite patient released a deep sigh of relief.

Tossing the bullet into the towel that Sonny held for him as a pail, Jason harshly pulled the tie lose from around Elizabeth's arm and reached for the wet towels that Emily held out for him. Wiping away as much blood as he could, Jason inspected the wound. It wasn't that bad of a wound now that the bullet had been extracted and cleaned up.

"I'll patch her up," Emily murmured, pushing her brother aside with a tube of ointment already in her hands. His sister worked quickly cleaning the rest of the wound and applying necessary ointment. The future surgeon to be stitched diligently, her hand never wavering. And then proceeded to bandage the wound with the supplies that Francis helpfully handed her. Once she was done, gave everyone the okay to start breathing normally again.

Rising off from the floor, Jason took a seat besides Elizabeth's limp body. Grabbing one of the white hand towels that Sonny had retrieved, Jason placed a few ice cubes onto the cloth and brought the ends together forming a makeshift ice pack. Keeping a good grip on the towel, he slowly brushed it against Elizabeth's warm skin. The normal soft hue of her skin was starting to return. Her lips were now no longer pasty pink, but once again a deep yet soft pink, yet her temperature was still relatively high. He continued his ministrations with the ice pack, moving it down her throat and leisurely to her collarbone, attempting to ignore the expanse of bare skin he encountered in doing so.

A smear of blood tainted her flawless cheek. Gently, Jason wiped it away gazing down at her peaceful expression.

His heart began to beat calmly again.

She was going to make it. The tension in his body began to slowly seep away as the thought swirled in his mind. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't gotten to her in time. His daughter's anguished face flashed before his eyes. Pushing the image away, he concentrated on the slumbering brunette beauty before him. She was beautiful. He'd always known that, but right now, witnessing her skin returning to the pink tinted hue under his touch, took Jason's breath away.

"She'll be just fine," he heard someone murmur to him. Looking up he found himself staring at his pleased sister.

"Thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure to help out my brother and best friend. You did good Jason," Emily clapped her brother on the back.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"And you did it all while shirtless."

~*~

Soft bubbling laughter floated to his ear as he neared the heavy wooden door.

They had safely made it to the island without any mishaps or arguments among the guards. Elizabeth's temperature had gradually decreased reaching normal body temperature moments before they reached the villa. Dr. Griggs had been waiting at the island for their arrival. She gave Elizabeth a check up and announced that the nanny would be back up and running in a few days.

Shuffling his bare feet on the smooth varnished cherry wood floors, he reached his destination. Shifting the tray that he held in his arms, he turned the doorknob to open the door to the image of his daughter giggling along with a tired, yet glowing nanny.

The door drifted open catching Elizabeth's attention. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of the man standing in the threshold of her room. Her boss stood bare feet in just a pair of simple black silk pajama bottoms with no hint of embarrassment at his state of undress. She had seen him walking around shirtless in the penthouse or the villa when they were on the island more than once, but it never stopped her from blushing at the sight of his tanned skin. The man may act like a block of concrete at times, but his well-defined body would have any woman warming up to him. Tearing her eyes away from his bare upper body, Elizabeth forced herself to listen to the excited four-year old beside her, all the while very aware of the man watching her.

Once they had arrived on the island and the doctor had visited Elizabeth, Emily and Brenda had jumped into action, ordering the guards around. They removed Elizabeth's blood-soaked clothes and replaced them with a satin indigo nightgown including a soft terry cloth robe of the same shade that didn't bother her bandage or the IV drip hanging from a tall lamp. She looked relaxed and comfortable propped up by the mountain of different blue shades of pillows Emily had insisted her friend would need. A soft white knitted blanket covered her body from his view.

"Hi Daddy," his daughter greeted him, tearing his attention away from his nanny.

Placing the tray he carried on a night table, Jason faced his daughter with a frown. "Isn't it a little late for you to be up, young lady?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, but I wanted to come see Liz. She got hurt and I wanted to make her feel better."

"Well," he drawled, scooping her off the blue comforters, making her squeal. "I'll make you a deal. You say goodnight to Liz and make your way to bed then maybe we'll all take a trip to the beach tomorrow."

Her soft blue eyes shot wide open in joy. "Really?"

"Really."

She clapped her small hands in delight. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she began to fuss to be let down. Jason complied with a ticklish kiss.

Cautiously, Lil moved towards her nanny. "Good night Liz," she murmured placing a sweet kiss on her nanny's cheek.

"Good night sweetie," Elizabeth said against the child's soft pale blonde hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Giving the child one last kiss and a one armed hug, the young nanny released her. She waved back at the child as the four year-old skipped out of her room. Silently, Elizabeth brushed away a tear that fell, but not fast enough for Jason's observant eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Surprised, Elizabeth found herself looking into her boss's concerned blue eyes. "I'm fine, Mr. Morgan."

He groaned at the sound of his last name. "Elizabeth," he shook his head. "You've worked for me for over a year now and I have asked more than once for you to call me Jason."

"Sorry," she mumbled, fidgeting with the end of sash of her robe. He was acting different. They barely had conversations let alone be in the same room for more than five minutes.

"Jason."

"Sorry Jason," she amended.

His name rolled of her tongue, making Jason wonder of how it would sound after a breathless kiss. A frown appeared on his face at the thought. Pushing it away, he reached for the tray that sat on her night table. He popped the cover off a bottle and shook out one pill. Placing the pill in the middle of his palm, he reached for the glass of water besides the bottle. Turning back to face Elizabeth, Jason felt his heart skip a beat.

While he had distracted himself with getting the medicine that Francis had brought to him for their patient, Elizabeth had removed herself from under the covers. She now sat at the edge of her bed in just her nightgown and robe. The nightgown barely reached her knee, leaving her long legs uncovered. The robe she wore was transparent enough to reveal the expanse of white creamy skin of her upper body. She rubbed her neck, drawing his eyes to the laced deep V-neck of her gown, cupping her full breasts. She gazed up at him with wide blue eyes that were more distinctive by the shade of her nightgown.

Why was he noticing all of this?

Swallowing harshly, the enforcer kneeled before her. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

"I can do this myself," Elizabeth retorted. He was acting like he cared and that alarmed her.

"I know, but I want to," he replied softly. "Now open your mouth."

She did as she was told this time.

"This is for the pain," he explained dropping a white pill into her mouth. Helping her with the water glass, Jason watched as her face darkened from the pain that pierced through her.

"Did Brenda or Emily change your bandages?"

She shook her head. "I just woke up when Lil came to see me."

"Oh, I'll take a look at it if you want?" he asked, not sure if he was doing the right thing.

She shrugged. "Okay." She struggled with getting her robe off. She froze the moment she felt Jason's warm hands over hers taking off the robe for her.

Gingerly, he moved the robe out of the way and began to remove the bandages ignoring the way her gown clung to every curve of her body. "You…you scared me a little today," he whispered.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be for not opening fire in time."

She sighed. "I wasn't paying attention to Lil. I got so wrapped up in the sunset. I was so focused on the colors I would use on my canvas that I didn't even notice that there was someone else with us or that Max had taken Lil to safety."

Jason's hands froze on her wound as he listened to her blame herself.

A tear slipped down her cheek, clinging to her chin for a moment before dropping to her lap. "It could have been Max or…or even Lil." The tears began to fall freely.

"Hey," he murmured, cupping her cheek. "Hey," he repeated, tilting her head so she looked down at him. Tears continued to fall as she gazed down at him with miserable blue eyes. He hated the dimness in her blue eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I know you. I know you would have protected Lil in anyway that you could."

"I'd do anything for her."

"I know," he murmured, brushing away her wet tears. "And she'd do the same for you." He watched her skin flush from her tears. She began nibbling her lower lip under his gaze. The muscles in her cheek tensed under his touch. Her lips parted in an audible gasp of surprise when his hand moved down her cheek and grasped the back of her neck. Her chest fell and rose as she took in one labored breathe after another.

Jason wasn't aware of what caused him to move, but one moment he was watching her and the next his lips were on her soft ones. She froze under his touch, but that didn't stop Jason as he brushed her lips over and over again in a sensual rhythm.

Ignoring the things the man's mouth could do was like denying herself air. His hand clenched in her thick locks as his tongue danced a wet trail over her lips. Her mouth opened on its own accord, granting his mischievous tongue entrance, pulling a deep moan from the back of her throat. Her talented digits danced their way over his bare chest to wrap around this neck. She began playing with the short hair at the base of his neck while their tongues began a duel of control. His kisses warmed every part of her body.

The lack of air was the only reason he broke apart from her plump lips to run kisses down the white column of her throat. His hands traveled through her hair down to her hips. His hand tangled in the satin fabric of her gown as he pushed himself up off his heels and lowered her onto her massive bed. He was careful not to place his full weight on her. Her hands fisted in his short blond spikes, pulling his head back to her. Her lips were demanding on his, but he held nothing back as his tongue rubbed against hers taking control.

Jason's work-roughened hands moved to the hem of her nightgown as his mouth moved from her lips to her chin. He nipped at the soft cleft in her chin. A harsh groan escaped his lips at the feel of Elizabeth's nails scrapping his bareback. She kissed the underside of jaw softly as her other hand traveled to his bare chest, moving south towards his apparent arousal. His hand disappeared under the hem of her nightgown. The roughness of his hand contrasted sharply to the smoothness of her creamy thigh.

Tangling their lips together, Jason basked in the moans that he received from the withering woman beneath him. He cupped one of her young, yet firm breasts through her nightgown. He stroked a nipple with his thumb and it hardened instantly. He then slipped his hand between her thighs and parted them to cradle his body. The hand that remained on her thighs only moved higher towards her heat. Nuzzling her elegant neck, Jason forced his hand away from her breast and moved for the thin strap of her gown. He needed to feel her warm soft skin against his fevered skin.

Hooking one long finger under her thin indigo strap, Jason's lips met Elizabeth's plump ones in another tantalizing kiss as he eased the strap off her milky white shoulder. He pulled the strap down, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his hands. The strap was off her shoulder, past her wound when Elizabeth groaned in pain. The groan brought Jason's foggy mind back to reality. He jumped off of her without a second thought.

They both stared at each other with dazed eyes.

Their breathing hard and labored.

Skins flushed.

Lips red and swollen.

Tearing his eyes away from her alluring body, Jason shook his head hard. Running a hand through his tussled hair, Jason's darkened eyes examined Elizabeth's appearance. Her silk nightgown was high on her thighs. The strap of her gown was off her shoulder, leaving the fabric barely clinging to one of her high breasts. Her skin was flushed a deep red and her lips swollen from his kisses. His eyes slowly traveled to Elizabeth's hazy ones.

"I'm sorry, he forced past his lips. "That shouldn't have happened."

With those words he turned and strode out of the room.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

There was one thing Elizabeth Webber was sure of: getting shot sucked.

The weather was perfectly fine on the island with light winds and cloudless skies, but she was trapped inside the villa while everyone else was outside enjoying themselves on the beach. Sonny made sure that she remained inside with more than enough guards at her disposal, but that didn't make her feel any better. The one thing she hated was being stuck indoors while the weather was beautiful.

The bullet wound wasn't that bad any more. Elizabeth could move her arm freely now with barely any pain. It was healing nicely. Dr. Griggs had said that much herself during last her check- up. But Sonny, Brenda, and Emily, who was a medical intern herself, didn't care what the doctor's opinion was and demanded that she stay home. Poor Dr. Griggs had battled on her behalf for nearly an hour with little success of removing the figurative shackles that adorned her patient. That's what she had done for the last two days, stay in her room. She grew more restless each day.

On past visits, Elizabeth had enjoyed spending time in the spacious villa, but now it only annoyed her. There was nothing to do, other than walk from one room to another. All the books in the library had been read. The ones that Emily had packed for her were now sitting in her room repacked in her carry-on. Painting was out of the question. She had no paint. Drawing only frustrated her; she drew things she wished her mind wouldn't conjure up. The scenery around her upset her as well for she wasn't allowed out the door to enjoy the horizon at sunset or watch the waves. She was a prisoner on the verge of insanity.

Elizabeth's mood was furthermore foul because of a certain blue-eyed blond employer who was avoiding her. After kissing her senseless, the man had disappeared from sight. He lurked around the house, staying clear of her. He wasn't even around when Lil was with her. It only frustrated her when she woke in the morning to find Lil already fed and dressed, but her father missing.

The four year-old had been a sweetheart the last few days, always at her side with Mr. Floppy in her arms. Lil brought all her toys and travel books into Elizabeth's room to entertain her nanny. She fussed very little of being cooped up until one of guards arrived to take her outside. The young child made sure her nanny was comfortable and following the doctor's instructions. When she wasn't around she left Mr. Floppy behind so her nanny wouldn't get lonely. Their roles had been reversed and Elizabeth found it amusing that the young child acted as she did if the toddler were sick.

In some ways it was a good thing that her boss remained out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind. She could only wish that were the case for her. The mere thought of him had her blushing, which she couldn't afford to do with the possibility of Emily and Brenda popping up out of nowhere. If one of the older brunettes caught her turning red at the mention of Jason Morgan, she would have to explain, which would only led to question after question for her to answer. They would only make her head spin.

The kiss.

A soft sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips at the thought of the kiss. The memory of the kiss followed her everywhere she went. Even in her sleep, she dreamed of his firm lips over hers. His rough roaming hands. The scent that was only his dominating her senses. His warm skin under her palms. Jason Morgan's one kiss did things to her that no one else ever had. Feelings she had pushed away to the back of her mind when she first arrived at the Morgan household only sprung free with a vengeance.

Fingering the smooth leather spine of her journal, Elizabeth wondered what she was feeling. They were familiar emotions, but ones that had only caused her heartache in the past. Her mind pondered her boss's odd behavior. Why did he kiss her? Why did he pull away? Had she done something wrong?

Shifting on the tan couch in the spacious living room of the villa, she tried to get as comfortable as her injured arm would allow her. Mr. Floppy stared back at her. Dressed in a pink tank top and white caprice, Elizabeth only fidgeted in the cool air-conditioned room. Giving up on getting comfortable, she tried to keep her body still as she flipped open her journal-Emily had packed it for her-to the last written page. Pen posed to write down her thoughts, Elizabeth struggled to think straight. All her thoughts rushed at her at once. Throwing her pen across from her in frustration, she attempted to clear her mind.

It didn't work.

Tossing her leather bound journal onto the glass top of the coffee table, she laid back against the variety of throw pillows. Instantly, Elizabeth regretted throwing her journal. The resignation letter she had written more than a year ago, slipped out and fell onto the wooden floor of the living room. Groaning, she reached for it to only follow the momentum and went crashing to the floor.

Fresh tears pooled in Elizabeth's cornflower blue eyes as pain pierced through her. She had landed right on her wound. The polished oak wood of the floor stared back at her as she remained in her spot. Slowly, the wooden floor began to drift far away as a strong set of arms pulled her into a sitting position.

Jason Morgan crouched besides her with eyes full of concern.

A crimson blush formed on her cheek as he stared down at her. Only she was capable of being clumsy enough to fall over getting a piece of paper. Elizabeth was jarred from her thoughts by the sudden movement of being lifted off the ground. Startled, she found herself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes that only made her breathing difficult. A bolt of electricity sparked through her as her hand landed on one of his bare, well-built forearms.

Placing her down gently on the couch, he squatted down besides her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she barely got out, trying her best to ignore the feel of his touch on her injured arm. The pain began to slowly fade away.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"I'm fine now."

"Good," he replied quickly, moving away from her.

Elizabeth scowled at him.

"Liz, are you okay?"

Lil's worried voiced had Elizabeth's features softening at once. Tearing her eyes away from the tall blond now on the other side of the room, she concentrated on the young girl gazing down at her.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she murmured to four year old, drawing her closer to her.

"Your boo-boo doesn't hurt?" Lil asked, fingering Elizabeth's bandage lightly.

"A little bit, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" she inquired with a glint of suspicion in her pale blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Elizabeth, replied with a small chuckle. "How was your day?" she asked, taking notice of the child's blue shorts and yellow bathing suit. A pail sat besides the couch. Lil had been keeping her informed on the happenings of the island. She had become Elizabeth's private informant while she was out of commission.

Lil's face filled with excitement as she climbed onto the couch with Mr. Floppy. Elizabeth shifted, making it possible for the child to lay her head gently on her nanny's chest. "I went to the beach with Daddy and David. Uncle Max came too. Daddy and David helped me make a sand castle. It was so pretty," she gushed. "But then Uncle Francis came and Uncle Max pushed him and he fell onto it," she pouted.

"Aww," Elizabeth sympathized, giving the child a hug. Her arms remained around the child.

"Daddy scolded them and then they helped me and David fix it."

The nanny began to fiddle with the child's soft pale blonde hair. "That was nice of them."

"Then we had lunch," Lil continued with the day's occurrences. "Aunt Brenda made fun of Daddy about some person. I don't know who. They wouldn't say her name. Daddy just made his face at her and Aunt Emily," the child imitated her father's scowl, making Elizabeth laugh at her screwed up features.

"What did Uncle Sonny make for lunch today?"

"He made a bunch of stuff. Something called poco-wait no it was Pollo cop-" She tried to pronounce the Cuban dish, but eventually gave up and continued her chatter. "I liked my PB and J sandwich." Lil giggled. "Uncle Sonny made Daddy eat his lunch and it was something called ossob uco or something like that. I don't think he liked it much."

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well," she drawled, smiling at her father for a second. "He made this face that David makes sometimes when he has to, has to eat vegetables."

Elizabeth tried her best to smother her laughter.

"Oh," there was a bit of scandal in the child's voice now. "You wanna know what Uncle Max did today?"

Elizabeth leaned in closer. "Yes," she replied with her voice a tad bit lower.

"He said a really bad word."

The nanny clutched at her heart and gasped in horror. "He didn't?'

"He did and then Aunt Emily smacked him on the head and he said sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Oh, and guess what?" Lil's blue eyes brightened in excitement.

"What?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Della crawled."

A smile blossomed on Elizabeth's face at the mention of the six-month-old infant. The youngest member of the Corinthos family had attempted to crawl for weeks now and finally she had accomplished it.

"Aunt Brenda wanted me to tell you something."

The brunette giggled. Lil and David had become Brenda and Emily's personal messenger for the last few days, passing along messages to her. They had their own courier service now. "What did she want you to tell me?"

"She said that you, Aunt Emily, and her have to go shopping soon with Vicky C or someone like that. She kept looking at Daddy when she said that. She's a weird lady."

Elizabeth felt the blush blossom on her cheeks and begin to travel down her neck. Ignoring the male in the room, she cleared her throat loudly and focused on the young child seated next to her. "Yes, she is."

"Did you and Mr. Floppy have fun today?" Lil asked thoughtfully.

The nanny smiled at the child. "Yes, we did. I sat around and he was always at my side like the perfect gentleman that he is."

"Good job, Mr. Floppy," she complimented the toy bunny.

Tucking a lock of the young girl's hair behind her ear, Elizabeth frowned. "I think it's time for you to wash up young lady."

Touching her hair where Elizabeth's hand had been, Lil puckered her brow. "Yuck sand."

"Off to a shower you go kid," her father announced, picking her up.

"Go ahead and I'll be up soon to wash your hair," Elizabeth said, kissing the top of Lil's head.

"Okay," the energetic child called over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs.

Elizabeth struggled to sit upright. A pair of gentle hands righted her. For the second time that night, her boss had come to her assistance wordlessly, confusing Elizabeth even more. He stood in a form fitting white sleeveless t-shirt and khaki shorts. His dirty blond hair was tousled and his exposed skin even more tanned than usual. Trying her best to keep her eyes from straying to his exposed muscles , Elizabeth distracted herself by blurting out, "Did you really hate the osso buco?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't that bad, but I-I had a hard time getting it down my throat."

The brunette covered her mouth, muffling her soft laughter at her boss's pained expression.

He joined her and chuckled.

Their laughter soon faded away and the uncomfortable tension that existed between them settled in.  
Peaking a look at her boss, Elizabeth found him moving his bare foot over the wooden floor. His eyes anywhere, but on her. Mustering up all the courage she had, Elizabeth looked straight at him and began to speak.

He beat her to it.

"About the other night."

Recovering from her monetary shock, she offered, "We should talk about it."

"Yes, we should." Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes before murmuring, "I'm sorry."

She frowned. "For what?" She had yet to figure out why he was sorry. She had responded and allowed him to touch her.

Sighing, his arms dropped to his side. "You're the nanny, Elizabeth. Lil loves you and I don't want your relationship with her to change."

He only confused her more. "From where I stand, my relationship with Lil is perfectly fine and I think she would agree with me. As for my relationship with you that's changed."

"Exactly why this shouldn't be happening," he waved his hands back and forth between them. "We shouldn't even have a relationship other than a professional one."

Rising from her perching place on the sofa, Elizabeth tried her best to stay strong. "Then, I think we're going to have a problem."

"And what is that."

"It's no longer professional between us. We kissed that can't be undone and its anything, but professional behavior the last time I checked."

"That kiss shouldn't have happened," he growled, his back to her he faced the floor length bay windows. "I shouldn't have kissed you and it went too far."

Whatever control Elizabeth had over her emotions broke and her confusion and anger were released. "Why did you kiss me then?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"I think you'd have an answer since you were the one that kissed me," she countered.

"I haven't been with someone in a very long time," he explained. "And you were there and I just gave in and for the moment didn't think of what I was doing."

"An itch that needed scratching," Elizabeth muttered, her eyes drifting to the floor.

He pivoted sharply, his face a total mask of disbelief. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then, how did you mean it?" she seethed.

"Elizabeth, we just need to forget it happened."

"But it did."

"Then, it shouldn't happen again," he growled, growing impatient.

Glaring at Jason, Elizabeth diverted her eyes for a moment when she caught sight of what laid on the floor besides her foot. "You won't have to worry about it happening again," she said, reaching down.

"Good, that's the way it should be."

"It won't happen again because I'm quitting," she announced calmly, holding out her resignation letter.

"What?!"

"You heard me, I'm _resigning_." Her hand remained midair, clutching the battered white envelope. "Consider this my two weeks notice."

When he wouldn't take the envelope from her, Elizabeth threw it at him. He caught it against his chest, staring at it as if it were a foreign specimen.

"You have two weeks to replace me, _Mr. Morgan_," she enlightened him through clenched teeth.

"Eliz-"

"Liz, where are you?" Lil's worried voice cut her father off, giving Elizabeth the excuse she needed to leave the room.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Closing the heavy oak door of the master bedroom softly behind him, the young father entered the hallway just as he heard another door open in front of him. The main hallway of the second story of the villa was hazy from the lack of lighting. Lil had found it amusing to turn off one light after another on her way to her room.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Jason recognized the petite frame of his nanny as she retreated quietly back to her room. She was ready for bed early tonight. The fabric of her pink nightgown glimmered in the darkness. Noticing her attire, he looked away, forcing his mind to avoid the memories from a few nights ago. When he turned back, he found that she had already entered her room.

Shaking his head, Jason continued down the hallway dressed for bed, but with a t-shirt on. He didn't need a repeat of a few nights ago. It was early for bed, but Jason planned to lie in bed with his thoughts. He barely made any noise as he traveled down the hallway, stopping at a door left slightly open. A slither of light shined over his body as he paused at the open door. Gently pushing the door open, a soft smile graced the young father's face at the site that greeted him.

The room was decorated in a variety of shades of blue. The walls were the color of the sky, painted clouds covered the ceiling. The bedding, a quilt patchwork of different blues and white with stitched butterflies and flowers. All the furniture was white in an antique style. A lit lamp with a blue and white-checkered shade sat on the night table. Lil sat under her quilt with Mr. Floppy, flipping through a photography book of Scotland. She immediately closed her book and beamed up at her father. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, munchkin." Moving toward the four year old, Jason noticed the time. He instantly frowned. Elizabeth would be kissing Lil asleep at this time. It was one of their usual nightly rituals. The nanny would be tucking the child into bed, just as he would enter the room to bid his daughter good night. His frown deepened. Was she avoiding him?

It made very little sense to him why Elizabeth had decided to resign. He thought she was happy with her job as Lil's nanny. From the moment he had hired her, with every corner he had turned, he had always found Elizabeth and Lil together. They were either cooking up a storm in the kitchen or simply cuddling on the couch with a book. Elizabeth had won his approval by making his daughter content. Lil was always smiling because of the woman that looked after as if she was her own daughter.

Jason had been reluctant at first to hire Elizabeth, mainly for her age, but once she had entered his home, she had become a permanent fixture that felt odd to be without. She had a kind gentle soul that was always willing to help those around her. She never complained. She stayed out of his way. Why? He didn't know. She never asked questions and brought warmth into his home that he enjoyed. He spoke very little to her, but that was the kind of person he was. Calm, reserved, and indifferent.

Jason understood that he had slipped up in some sense by kissing Elizabeth, but staring down at her in her bedroom, something in him had ruptured and he had kissed her without a second thought. It was a mistake. Being in a romantic relationship had been out of the question for him, ever since Sam. He certainly didn't think starting anything with his nanny was a wise decision. He was her employer. She was his employee. They had to keep a professional relationship despite everything else, even as overwhelming as the circumstances were.

When he had tried to explain earlier downstairs that it was in their best interest that they not be involved, it had came out wrong, landing him in trouble. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, or to push her to quit. Her letter of resignation now sat on his desk, waiting to be opened. It was a simple envelope that would cause a great deal of trouble for him.

Lil loved Elizabeth. Della and David gladly spent time with her. Emily and Brenda adored her. Sonny paid more attention to her than him. Even the guards worshiped her. Elizabeth leaving wasn't something he saw coming because of one kiss. A kiss that replayed in his mind more times than he would like to admit.

A vigorous tug on his white t-shirt jarred him from his thoughts. Looking down, Jason's cerulean eyes connected with his daughter's concerned ones. "Daddy, you okay?"

Taking the book his daughter held, Jason placed it on her night table and sat down beside her. Gently, sweeping her golden locks out of her eye, he smiled down at her. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you made that face, Daddy."

"What face?"

"The one where your forehead wrinkles and your eyebrows lower," she touched the creases in his forehead and the pinched narrow space between his eyebrows.

"I was just thinking, sweetie."

"About what?" she asked, her curiosity twinkling in her pale blue eyes.

Lil didn't known yet that the nanny she loved was leaving and he wasn't sure if he should tell her now or wait for Elizabeth. His daughter deserved to be told that her caretaker was leaving and not the day that a stranger arrived to replace her nanny. Making up his mind, Jason decided he would speak to Elizabeth and from there they would break the news to Lil. "Just some grown- up things."

"Oh," she paused. "Can I help you with it?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his daughter stared up at him with loving eyes. Despite the fact that she was only four years old, Lila Amanda Morgan was always willing to help in whatever way she could. It was one of her characteristic traits that he knew she inherited from her namsake. Leaning over, the young father pressed a gentle kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Thank you, but Daddy needs to take care of this himself."

"Okay," she murmured. Her eyes began to dart over the room as she held Mr. Floppy closer to her. There was a look in her eyes, Jason immediately recognized. Pain. Pain mixed with confusion.

Soothingly taking a hold of his daughter's chin, Jason titled her head to lock gazes with her. Tears rimmed her eyes as she stared up at him. The corners of her lips turned downward. The lost look in her blue eyes tugged at his heart. Did Elizabeth tell her? Did she hear that Elizabeth was leaving? How? "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise." Letting his hand drop, Jason waited for his daughter to continue. His anxiety growing with every second that passed. What had Lil so upset?

Eyes downcast, the toddler began to fiddle with the Mr. Floppy's blue ears. "Where's my Mommy?" Her words low and muffled.

Jason's heartbeat stopped at the pain in her voice. Reaching for her, he gathered her in his arms and brought her close to his heart. Once in the past, Lil had asked about her mother and Brenda had saved him from explaining when she barged into his penthouse with a treat for Lil. It was one of the rare moments that Jason was grateful for Brenda's annoying ability to interrupt things. Now, he had no excuses to avoid any questions that his daughter would throw at him about her mother. "Your mom…she went away a very long time ago." She had.

"Why did she leave?" Lil sniffed against his chest. "Was it because she didn't love me?"

Closing his eyes, Jason inhaled deeply as his throat constricted at his daughter's words. "No," he murmured against her hair. "She loved you very much." She did.

"Then why did she leave?"

Kissing the top of her head, he answered as honestly as he could. "She wanted to live her life and decided to leave, but never because of you."

"Do you think she will ever come back?" she asked, her hand fisting in his white shirt.

He sighed, causing Lil to look up at him. Her sad blue eyes connected with those of the man she had inherited them from. His were full of regret. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Reaching up she brushed a single tear that streamed down her father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, angel," the young father murmured, tightening his hold on his daughter. They gently rocked in place as father and daughter clung to each other. Brushing away Lil's hair, Jason kissed her softly on her temple, before rising with her in his arms. Placing her and Mr. Floppy on the bed, he pulled her covers back over them and took his place at her side, kindly wiping her tears away.

Lil began to nibble on her lower lip-a habit she had picked up from her nanny-causing Jason's eyes to narrow. "Daddy?" she called hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Lil hesitated for a second. "Can Liz be my mommy?" she mumbled.

He blinked numerous times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Every time he opened his eyes, he saw his daughter's hopeful face, Jason had to accept that Lil had asked him what he thought she had asked him. His mind drew a blank as his daughter waited patiently for an answer to her question.

Clearing his throat, Jason attempted to answer his daughter. "Lil, I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" she complained. "You just have to marry her and then I can call her mommy."

"_Marry her?_" Jason's eyes grew wider as he stared down at his daughter in utter shock.

"Yes, marry her, Daddy. You know like Uncle Sonny and Aunt Brenda," she explained. "You can have them and Aunt Emily help with the wedding and David can be the ring boy." Lil clapped her hands in joy. "And I can be the flower girl."

Jason's head was spinning. Where in the world had his daughter gotten this idea? Lil had been to weddings, the last being Sonny and Brenda's when they renewed their vows. He had explained what marriage was then, because her three year old mind at the time was curious, which it still was about everything. But where had Lil gotten the idea of Elizabeth becoming his wife for the nanny to be her mother?

Trying his best to wrap his mind around the situation, Jason cautiously asked, "Lil, who…" he didn't know how to phrase what he had to ask. There should be a book on how to answer your daughter's suggestions of marrying the nanny. "Lil, why…where-where did you get an idea like this?" He should have asked who.

"Well," she flashed him a sheepish smile. "David explained how mommies and daddies have to be married to have a baby and if you marry Liz then she can be my mommy.

Jason shook his head. It looked like nosiness was genetic and David acquired it from his mother. The kid had just stirred the questions in his daughter's mind. Next time, his mother bugged him Jason wouldn't shoo Brenda away from him. Either way Della was his favorite of the Corinthos family.

"And you and Liz will have someone to love like Uncle Sonny and Aunt Brenda," Lil went on. "You wouldn't be lonely anymore, Daddy."

He was touched by his daughter's concern for his happiness, but he had sworn never to get involved with a woman again after the fiasco with Sam. And to get involved with the nanny would only mean more complications that he wasn't sure he could deal with. "Lil that can't happen."

"Why not, Daddy?" She frowned at him. "You don't like Liz."

"No, no, no," he added quickly. "I like her very much, but she's the nanny, sweetie and for us to be married or a couple is not possible."

Her frown only deepened. "Why not?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest. She was glaring now.

"Because…because…" He had no answer. "Because it's complicated," he announced.

Lil raised a pale blonde eyebrow at him. "No, its not. You tell her you love her. Then, you ask her to marry you."

Jason sighed, since when had his daughter joined the conspirators in the other villa of the estate? Pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes, he muttered. "It's not that simple, Lil."

"It is too," she stated adamantly. "You're just making it complicated."

Now, his daughter was criticizing him. What was the world coming to?

"Daddy," she cupped his face in her small hands. Looking up at him with her big blue eyes, she smiled up at him with hope. "She's wonderful. I like her, the Quartermaines like her…"

Jason rolled his eyes at the mention of his family.

"…the guards like her, everyone likes her," the child exclaimed when she got tired of naming people. "And so do you."

Jason exhaled slowly. "Lil."

"Daddy, I love Liz and I don't want to lose her. Everyone has a mommy, but I don't. She's like my mommy."

He swallowed roughly at the admission. He was in big trouble.

"Lil," he tried to get her attention again. It didn't work.

"If you marry Liz and she becomes my mommy then we'll be a real family." Her eyes lit up with joy as she spoke. "We'll always have someone to love us."  
Jason's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Lil, this is Elizabeth's life we're talking about. We can't just ask her to stay forever. What if she doesn't want to?" She didn't want to now and it was his fault.

"But she promised to always be here for me," Lil said proudly with a bright smile.

He flinched. Something in him cracked at his daughter's words. His daughter stared up at him with innocent hopeful eyes. Elizabeth had promised to stay for his daughter and he had hurt her enough to cause her to break a promise. She never broke promises to Lil or anyone and she would now because of him.

Looking at his beaming daughter, Jason began to ponder what it would be like to have Elizabeth around forever. And not just as his nanny, but as something more. He could see her cooking in the kitchen with Lil like she did now, but with him joining them. He could see them all sitting on the couch with Elizabeth's yellow afghan, reading a travel book. He could see Elizabeth and him kissing Lil goodnight together, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to the master bedroom-their bedroom. Yup, he was in really big trouble.

Shaking his head, Jason gently pushed Lil down onto her pillow and tucked her quilt under her chin. "I'll see what I can do, sweetheart."

She grinned from ear to ear at him with eyes full of glee. "Okay, Daddy."

Kissing her forehead, Jason moved to flip the lamp off, but paused at Lil's words. "Mr. Floppy wants a kiss too."

Chuckling, he kissed the stuffed animal and proceeded to turn the lamp off and the night light on. Taking one last look at the room, Jason moved towards his daughter again.

"Good night Daddy," she called out.

"Good night, angel," he murmured kissing her forehead again and this time not forgetting Mr. Floppy.

Reaching the heavy oak door, Jason paused to watch his daughter slowly fall asleep. A small smile made its way to his face as he watched her doze off. Closing the door behind him quietly, he looked at his dim hallway for a second before breaking into a sprint.

He had created a mess that he now had to find a way to fix.

~*~

The door slammed against the wall from the sheer force that he pushed it open with. The door sprung back at him as he entered the living room of the villa. Shutting the door behind him, Jason leaned against it, trying to calm his heart rate from his run to the villa. Three pairs of startled eyes stared back at him in bewilderment.

"I screwed up big time and I need help to make things right."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Three sets of startled brown eyes stared at Jason as if he'd sprouted an extra head. He stared right back, slowly regaining control of his breathing.

Brenda and Emily were sprawled on the sofa of the villa living room, both dressed in nightwear. The older brunette had the youngest Corinthos' family member in her arms. Sonny on the other hand sat in an armchair in his black silk pajamas and bathrobe, including his gray slippers and newspaper in hand. All three of them continued to gawk at him, waiting as patiently as they could.

Finally, Brenda broke the silence. "Well, are you going to tell us what you did wrong or continue staring at us like an owl?"

Emily giggled as Sonny carefully folded his newspaper, trying his best to contain his chuckle.

"Well?" Brenda prompted, receiving a dirty look from Jason.

Shaking his head at his wife and best friend, Sonny cleared his throat and faced his glowering enforcer. "Jason, what's wrong? Or should I say what have you done this time?" He added a dimpled smile to lighten the mood.

Jason glared at the trio before him. Muttering an explicit under his breath, he slouched against the door and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, this looks like it's going to be good," Emily commented, having recovered from her laughter at her brother's expense.

The young enforcer's gaze flickered to his sister for a moment before he began. "I did something stupid."

"We know," Brenda answered, starting to fidget in impatience.

Combing his hand through his blond locks, Jason repeated. "Something really stupid."

"That's been established, Jason," Sonny said, enjoying his best friend's discomfort. "We could help you if we knew what the stupid thing is that you did."

Throwing his head back, Jason searched for the words for a moment before murmuring, "I had an encounter with Elizabeth," to the ceiling.

"What did you say?" Emily asked, leaning forward to hear better.

"It would help if he was talking to us and not the ceiling," Brenda muttered, cradling a sleeping Della in her arms.

Snapping his spine straight, he declared to the room. "I had an encounter with Elizabeth."

The ensemble sitting before him didn't respond right away, making Jason nervous.

Eventually, Emily opened her mouth. "Want to elaborate for us?"

"That would help," his best friend's wife added.

"Jason, you live with Elizabeth," Sonny stated. "You bump into the girl all the time. She's your nanny, so you're going to have to explain yourself."

"When we got to the island…" Jason trailed off, not sure how he was supposed to go about explaining that he made out with his nanny and then ticked her off enough to cause her to quit.

Brenda gestured for him to continue.

"Elizabeth quit." He came straight out and announced it, bracing himself for the outburst he was sure to receive. He didn't get any response; instead they gaped at him again. Jason preferred the sharp remarks instead of the silence he was receiving at the moment from those he called family, Brenda included. There silence at the moment only translated into harsh treatment when they recovered from their surprise.

They exchanged looks before they continued to gawk at him.

Jason watched as the shock washed away from Brenda's eyes. Bracing himself against the heavy oak door, he waited for her explosion and it came sooner than he thought.

"Explain now," her voice was low for Della's sake, but it was threatening and her eyes were narrowed into slits.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason looked away from the enraged brunette and fixed his gaze on the open veranda doors across from him. "I screwed up."

"We established that Jason," his sister chipped in.

"Jason, I think," Sonny intervened, speaking calmly. "That it would be best for your sake that you explain what you did so that we can do damage control. Does this have to do with your encounter with her?"

The enforcer nodded his head, still avoiding the gazes of his family.

Emily glared at her brother. "What _was_ the encounter?"

"Did you kiss her?" Brenda guessed.

Jason cleared his throat roughly, answering the question.

"Finally," Emily and Brenda uttered simultaneously.

"He's not as hopeless as we thought," Sonny sighed.

Their reactions made Jason frown even darker.

"Wait, why is she quitting then?" Emily asked, her smile disappearing from her face from the realization that there was more to the story.

Three sets of suspicious brown eyes fixed on him, waiting for an answer.

"I pulled away."

Brenda arced an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't right," Jason murmured, shuffling his feet.

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Men are clueless," Brenda murmured.

"Go on, Jason," Emily prodded.

"Wait, a second," Sonny interjected. "How far did you two…" The older man trailed off as a blush stained Jason's usually emotionless face. Sonny released a low whistle. "Cold showers?"

Eyes still on his feet, Jason rubbed the back of his neck and nodded his head. "Multiple ones," he murmured.

"Alright," his sister stated, standing up. "We know that the two of you kissed," she ticked them off on her hand. "Then, you pulled away. And then Elizabeth quit. Is there something I'm missing?"

Shifting Della in her arms, Brenda took a close look at Jason. He was keeping something from them. She could tell from the way he was avoiding their eyes. "I bet, like what happened between ending the make out session and her resignation?"

Cracking his knuckles, Jason prepared himself to answer the question. Taking in a deep breath, he released it all. "I avoided Elizabeth after the kiss and then today we finally talked." He didn't pause when Brenda threw him a look. "She misinterpreted my words when I tried to explain why it was a bad idea for us to be together and then she threw her resignation letter at me." Stopping to gather his thoughts, Jason got ready to continue when Sonny raised a hand up.

Looking Jason straight in the eyes, Sonny asked. "What did you exactly say to Elizabeth?"

Breaking eye contact with his best friend, Jason watched a dark cloud float across the moon. "I told Elizabeth that I hadn't been with anyone in a long time and that's why things got out of hand the other night." Brenda opened her mouth to speak, but Jason quickly added, "She misinterpreted it as an itch that needed scratching and I didn't mean it that way."

"Please tell me I'm imagining this," Sonny groaned, covering his face.

"Nope," Emily answered him sympathetically.

"God Jason, you are an idiot when it comes to women."

"It's not my fault they're so complicated," Jason muttered under his breath.

Brenda scowled at Jason as she passed Della to Emily as the younger brunette sat back down. "We wouldn't seem so complicated if men tried to understand us once in a while instead of-"

"Brenda, the idiocy of men isn't the issue at the moment right now," Emily brought the older brunette's ranting to an end before it could begin. "Even though the incompetence of the male population does need a solution, right now we need to help my big oaf of a brother."

"Fine," Brenda muttered.

"Okay, what happened after your…careless move?" Sonny inquired, rising from his chair. He traveled off to the side of the living room to the bar to grab scotch glasses.

Folding his arms over his wide chest, Jason glowered at the man across the room. "Like I said before she threw the envelope at me and said she quit."

"Then, you came here?" Brenda asked.

"No."

"Then?" Emily prompted. Her brother needed lessons in communication skills.

Sonny began to pile scotch glasses with ice when he realized that his daughter was in the room. Reluctantly pushing the heavy scotch bottle away he reached for the sparkling water. Too bad there was a rule of no hardcore alcohol in front of the children for they really needed something strong at the moment.

"She stormed off to her room and has avoided me since."

Brenda groaned. "You didn't try fixing things?"

"I can't make her stay against her will," Jason replied, growing annoyed. "But she has to stay."

His sister scratched her head in confusion. "I thought you just said that you wouldn't make her stay against her will?"

"I did, but…" the young father trailed off as he tried to contemplate what to say. "She needs to stay." He needed her to stay.

Sonny offered Jason a scotch glass, but the enforcer brushed it away. He took a seat besides his wife. "You didn't give us a reason why yet," the older man pointed out, handing his wife a glass. Brenda took it willingly. She made a face at him when she realized it wasn't liquor.

"I spoke to Lil." Jason's voice softened as he spoke of his daughter. "She doesn't know about Elizabeth yet. She asked about her mother. Then, when I told her that Sam wasn't coming back," he paused. "Lil then asked if Elizabeth could be her mother." His daughter's pained wet piercing blue eyes flashed in his mind. "Elizabeth made a promise to my daughter to always be there for her. I don't want her to break that promise because of me. My daughter loves her nanny and I've disappointed her enough in her life." He swallowed roughly. "I don't want to do it again by being the reason that Lil loses another person she loves."

Shutting his eyes for a moment, Jason inhaled deeply. "So, I need help." Opening his eyes, his sharp blue eyes meet with each pair of brown eyes that stared back at him in wonder. "I need your help to get Elizabeth to stay here with Lil…and me." Breaking their gaze, he murmured. "She belongs with us."

A silence fell over the group as each of them processed the admission of the young father.

Della's soft coo broke the silence.

"Thank you, lord the light has dawned on him," Sonny sighed happily.

"I knew I loved Lil for a reason," Emily laughed, gently rubbing Della's back.

Brenda smiled kindly as she turned to her husband. "We're going to be needing the three stooges on this."

"It's no longer the three stooges," her husband smirked. "Adam's been corrupted."

"It's about time he got recruited," Emily giggled.

Jason examined the group, trying to decipher what the gleams in their eyes meant. "Does this mean you're going to be helping me?"

"Duh, Jason," his sister answered him with a playful smirk.

"But, we've got a lot of work to do," Brenda added, crossing her legs. "Unfortunately, Elizabeth is one stubborn girl and we've got our work cut out for us with barely enough time."

Sonny smiled, his dimples out in full force. "You're going to have to turn on that charm we all know you're hiding away for this to work."

Jason nodded his head, lost as to what the trio was planning.

The two brunettes shared a look as devious smiles bloomed on their lips. A sparkle appeared in their eyes.

"Jason, you're going to have to take advantage of the beautiful island that you own for the next four days." Emily turned to Sonny for clarification. "Right?"

"Yes," Sonny answered. "We're here until Monday and the weather isn't going to be bad. The island is a perfect romantic spot."

"Well," Brenda drawled. "You can fix this mess by doing it the easy way by pinning Elizabeth down on any available flat surface."

"On an island, women would prefer the beach," Emily took over. "After pinning her down you can have your way with her. Releasing all your sexual frustration."

"Then, she'll see you're not a monk and maybe stay," Brenda finished. She looked Jason over. "Out of physical need and then you can work from there to show her you care. She can then, possibly fall in love with you."

Jason gaped at his sister and her accomplice. They had lost their minds. That was the only reason he could come up with for their suggestion. It was tempting one, but he wouldn't do it.

Sonny laughed deeply at the stunned expression on Jason's face. "Or you can ignore the gutter mind of those two." He tipped his head towards his wife and the Quartermaine. "By simply courting the one and only Elizabeth Webber."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Rubbing her barely open eyes, Elizabeth descended the last few steps and entered the empty living room. A frown automatically marred her face as she looked around the room.

The morning was off to an odd start. Her alarm clock hadn't paid her a visit. Lil had a habit of waking Elizabeth up in the morning, but today the presence of her morning visitor was noticeably absent. The nanny had checked in the child's room to only find it empty. Assuming Lil was downstairs, Elizabeth went about her morning routine and made her way downstairs dressed in a simple blue cami and a pair of Capri blue jeans. Now standing in the vacant living room, she was slightly befuddled as to where Lil had disappeared.

Slowly, the fog of sleep lifted and a wisp of a familiar scent invaded her senses. Padding barefoot across the room, the aroma grew stronger. Reaching the source of the smell, Elizabeth did a double take at the scene that entered her line of vision in the kitchen.

Lil sat at the kitchen table already dressed for the day in a pair of blue shorts and matching tank top. Mr. Floppy wasn't far, sitting on the table besides her elbow. She carefully placed one white lily after another into a vase. The table was set for three. What woke Elizabeth wide-awake was the man cooking. Jason Morgan moved around the kitchen at ease. A spatula in hand, he stood over the stove, watching the frying pan intently.

Ready to retreat back to her room, Elizabeth pivoted on her heel. She was barely out the kitchen door when Lil spotted her.

"Liz!" She squealed.

Grimacing, Elizabeth froze at the threshold of the doorway. Taking in a big gulp of air, she turned back around with a tight smile. Her eyes were only on the four year old that beamed with joy. "Hey, sweetie," she said cheerfully as possible, avoiding the other pair of startling blue eyes on her.

"Have breakfast with us?" the child asked full of hope.

It was her mistake of looking up.

Their eyes connected and stayed locked. She couldn't look away. He stared at her over his shoulder with his stunning cerulean blue eyes. The corners of his firm lips quirked up. "Good morning."

Elizabeth looked away. She wasn't capable of looking at him for long without her insides melting. "Good morning," she mumbled.

He turned back to the task at hand, flipping something. "Take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Silently tucking her hair behind her ear, Elizabeth took a seat besides Lil. Her palms were sweaty. She was cautious not to look at her boss. Lil began to struggle to place the vase she had put together in the center of the table. Lending a hand, the nanny helped the child put it in its place.

"Thank you, Liz," she murmured politely.

The child began to chatter away about a new travel book she had started with her father. As she sat in the warmly decorated kitchen, listening to the innocent child before her, a soft breeze rustled the lilies, and the world around her shattered.

In two weeks, she would not wake up to the soft laughter that belonged to Lila Amanda Morgan, nor would she spend time with her charge and Mr. Floppy cooking, going on picnics, or sneak peaks at her boss while he was reading to his child.

The nanny's eyes burned as she watched Lil's face fill with joy as she continued to babble on. Her vision blurred as her mind began to process the consequences of the past night.

Suddenly, the soft murmur across the table stopped, bringing Elizabeth back to reality. She looked up to find Lil's soft blue eyes staring at her in concern.

"Liz?" she whispered.

Blinking her eyes hastily, Elizabeth fought the emotions that created havoc on her senses. "Yes, sweetie."

Lil climbed off her seat with Mr. Floppy dangling from her hand. She walked around the table to stop besides Elizabeth's chair. Her piercing blue eyes took in her nanny's paled face. "Why are you so sad?"

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and shifted in her seat to face the four year old. She wasn't going to cry. It wasn't the right time to tell Lil the bad news. "I'm fine, honey," she croaked.

"No, you're not." The child said firmly, scrunching up her nose.

"Lil," Elizabeth pleaded, hoping that the little conversation was going unnoticed by the man occupying the kitchen.

"No," she said stubbornly, shaking her head. Lil carefully climbed onto Elizabeth's lap, shifting to face her nanny. "You're sad. Why are you sad?"

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Elizabeth tightened her hold on the child. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just…" she trailed off not sure what to reveal.

"Elizabeth?" A worried voice came from behind her.

She raised her watery cobalt eyes to a pair of same identical worried sky blue eyes of the child she held.

A frown appeared on her employers face.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately squatting down besides her.

"Is it your booboo?" Lil asked, fiddling with Elizabeth's chestnut locks.

A rough, yet warm hand grazed her patched wound. "Did you change your bandages?" He asked, as his hand began to pull on her bandage. A chill ran down her spine at the feel of his hand on her skin again.

"I'm fine," she said firmly. "I was just thinking of something and I got sad. I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you," she murmured pressing a kiss against Lil's forehead.

"I was just worried," she mumbled against Elizabeth's chest. "I love you," Lil whispered, before hugging Elizabeth as tight as her small arms would let her. "Mr. Floppy loves you too."

"I love you two too."

With one final hug, the four-year hopped off her nanny's lap as her father rose off his heels for her to pass. "Breakfast, Daddy?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

"In a moment," he replied, his attention swinging back to the brunette staring at the tabletop. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said softly.

He lingered for a moment before he finally turned away.

Inhaling deeply a few times, Elizabeth calmed her edgy nerves. Breaking down in tears at the breakfast table in front of Lil wasn't a very bright idea. Wringing her hands, Elizabeth continued to struggle with remaining strong. She had made the decision to walk away from the Lil because her employer didn't return the feelings he had stirred in her and she needed to accept that decision. Gaining control over her erratic feelings, she focused her attention on the young blonde across from her.

It was her choice to resign. She needed to accept it and ease her nerves. She would savor the remaining time she had in the Morgan household that was the first place in her life that she felt she belonged.

"Breakfast is served."

Looking up, Elizabeth found the coffee importer standing over her with a bottle of syrup and a plate. He smiled softly at her, reaching over her to place the items he held on the table. "I hope you enjoy my cooking," he said kindly gripping the back of her chair. A whiff of the smell that only belonged to him invaded her senses. Ignoring the masculine scent surrounding her, she focused on the plate before her.

A fresh stack of chocolate chip pancakes sat before her.

With startled eyes, Elizabeth quickly sought out the man that had cooked for her. "How did you know…" she trailed off.

"That chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite?" he asked, cutting Lil's pancakes into decent pieces for her.

She nodded her head cautiously.

"You always order them when you take Lil to Kelly's for breakfast," he murmured. "You never stick around to have breakfast with us, but Penny always has an order of chocolate chip pancakes ready to go for you."

A soft blush began to creep across her skin as she mumbled, "Thank you, Mr. Morgan."

"What happened to Jason?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Hands folded in her lap and eyes downcast, Elizabeth spoke to her pancakes. "That was before and this is now."

He sat down between her and Lil. "It doesn't change things. I would prefer it if you called me Jason."

Surprised, her doe her eyes flickered to him. A crooked smile played across his lips. The corners of her lips quirked upwards. His rare smiles were infectious.

Their eyes remained connected. She wasn't ready to look and it seemed as if we wasn't either. A warm feeling coursed through her.

"Anyone home?" a familiar voice floated into the kitchen.

Hastily, Elizabeth tore her eyes away.

Within moments, Dr. Griggs head appeared in the doorway. The woman was dressed for ease in a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple white tank top. The only clue that said she had a medical degree was the black doctor bag she carried. "Hello, my fellow homosapiens."

"Homo what, Dr. Amanda?" Lil asked her forehead wrinkled in confusion. She called Dr. Griggs, Dr. Amanda because it was her middle name.

The adults in the room chuckled.

"It's another way of saying humans, darling," the young doctor replied, tussling the child's blonde hair affectionately.

Lil's eyes sparkled at the new found information.

"Max said I could take a look at Elizabeth this morning," she answered Jason's quizzical face. "How's my patient doing today?" Dr. Griggs asked, focusing on the motionless brunette sitting at the table.

"I'm fine."

"The wound?"

"It's fine, Dr. Griggs."

The young doctor shook her head, chuckling. "It's Amanda for the hundredth time and I think it's time to take those bandages off for that wound to receive some fresh air."

A delighted smile bloomed on Elizabeth's face. It was about time the bandage came off. It was very itchy.

Jason rose from his chair and offered it to their private doctor. She gladly took it. Flicking open her black bag, Amanda began rummaging around. She pulled on a pair of fresh latex gloves. "Since the wound isn't that deep from the thing-ma-gigot and the bone was left untouched, it should be about time for this puppy to catch some fresh air." She spoke cryptically to disguise the true cause of Elizabeth's wound from Lil.

Gently, Amanda pulled the bandage off making sure not to jar the wound in case it was not fully healed.

"I like the new hair do," Elizabeth commented on Amanda's new curls in an attempt to distract herself from the dried blood she was sure to see.

"Thanks darling, I thought it was time for a new look," she paused to flick her black curls out of her face before returning her attention to her task.

The bandage peeled away slowly revealing the vivid red gash across the nanny's pale skin. Elizabeth looked away in time to catch Jason turn away.

"With some ointment, you won't even know this ever existed."

"That's good," Elizabeth sighed. The fresh air across her right arm was like a touch of heaven.

Lil watched closely, her eyes wide in curiosity. "Does that mean Liz gets to leave the house with us?"

The young doctor shook her head in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "I don't understand why the hoodlums kept her locked away like Repunzel. But this time if they try to keep you captive," she pointed a finger Elizabeth. "I'll take matters into my own hands." A mischievous grin bloomed on Amanda's face.

Elizabeth chuckled at the young woman's courage to stick up for her. "Thanks, Amanda."

"Going head to head with those three for your freedom would be my pleasure," she replied, pulling off her gloves.

This time Jason joined in on the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lil inquired, her eyes going back and forth from each adult.

Smiling, Jason moved to his daughter's side. "Dr. Amanda here is going to teach your Uncle Sonny and them a lesson if they don't let Elizabeth leave the house."

Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Can I watch?"

Once again, the adults laughed at the child's energy.

Dropping her gloves into her bag, Amanda said, "We'll see."

Elizabeth traced a lone finger over the red slash on her arm. The skin felt warm under her touch. Her face twisted in pain as her nail came in contact with the wound.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason asked, immediately reaching her side.

"Hurts?" Amanda questioned from besides her.

Faintly, she nodded her head.

"Don't worry," her doctor murmured, automatically reaching for her prescription pad. "I'm going to prescribe a strong ointment for the scar and some pain killers if it hurts."

The energetic doctor scribbled away as the concerned enforcer rose and moved for the white intercom. Pressing the button, he spoke into the box. "Adam can you come in here for a moment?"

"Sure, Jason," a young voice filtered through the intercom.

"Thanks, we're in the kitchen."

A few seconds later, Adam appeared in the kitchen. All the guards were dressed in casual wear, but their guns were in tact, tucked into the band of their jeans, pressed against their backs. It was no different for the new member of the Stooges. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and red t-shirt, he strode into the room, ready for his orders.

Elizabeth smirked as she witnessed the guard focus his attention solely on the dark headed doctor. She watched as Amanda's gaze shifted from her pad and then back to only return to the young guard. Elizabeth tried her best to suppress her giggles at the young doctor's blatant gawking. Nudging her doctor, she brought Amanda out of her reverie.

A soft blush stained Amanda's cheeks as she pulled herself together.

Amanda wasn't the only one guilty of staring. The young guard had been fascinated by the dark-headed woman.

"Adam, I need you to make a trip down to the local pharmacy." Jason's request snapped the guard back to reality.

"Uh…sure," he murmured, flustered.

"Amanda will give you the prescription on her way out," the enforcer continued, oblivious to the attraction that was developing between his bodyguard and doctor.

Taking the opportunity, Amanda moved to introduce herself to the guard. "Hi, I'm Amanda." She stuck her hand out.

Elizabeth watched with an amused smile as the guard stared at the small hand for a few moments before he grasped it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Adam."

Their hands remained clasped longer than was needed.

Pulling her hand away, Amanda reached for her prescription pad. Tearing the slip, she held it out to the brown-eyed guard. "That's all that's needed."

Adam paid no attention to the paper he held. "Is there anything else that you need?"

Elizabeth pressed her lips together to hold back her laughter as Amanda leisurely racked her eyes over the guard's body.

"At the moment, no," she drawled. "But if I do, I'll be sure to contact the right person."

Adam chuckled. "You know where to find me."

Smirking, Amanda shifted her attention back to her patient. "I'll be going now, Elizabeth. If you need anything call me." She began gathering her things as the newest member of the stooges moved for the door.

"Thank you, I will."

"You're free of that bandage now. So feel free to prance around. Maybe even make a trip down to the beach and take in some sun."

Flashing her a wink, Amanda followed the guard out of the kitchen.

Giggling, Elizabeth focused her cobalt eyes on the young father and daughter in the kitchen. A soft smile graced her face as she meet Jason's eyes. "I never got to say thank you," she murmured as he took his seat again.

A look of confusion filled his sky blue eyes. "For what?"

"For saving my life."

His eyes downcast, he murmured, "When someone comes into your home and brings joy into your life, there's nothing in the world that can repay them for their presence in your life, but protect them. Even if you're a moment too late."

Elizabeth's eyes grew misty as she took in his dipped head and tense form. Before she could utter a word, Lil cut in.

"Liz, can I get some more syrup please?"

Tearing her eyes away from the young father, Elizabeth shifted her attention to the four year old. "Of course, sweet heart."

"You better finish your breakfast soon," Jason said, picking up his own spoon. "We've got a long day at the beach ahead of us."

Surprised, Elizabeth froze with the syrup bottle dangling in her hand. "Are you serious?"

A boyish grin slipped across his face.

"Doctor's orders."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Shutting the door softly behind her, Elizabeth quietly tiptoed down the marble steps of the Morgan villa. The sun was barely visible in the sky above her. Barefoot she padded across the cool morning white sand, towards the cluster of figures in courtyard between the middle of the two Caribbean villas. Stopping a few paces away from them, the young nanny listened to their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Francis exclaimed at a smug Max. "They're doing good now, but once fall rolls around they'll be back at the bottom of the standings like they always are."

"Bull shit, you're just saying that," Max scoffed, "because your team isn't doing so hot right now."

Elizabeth frowned trying to figure out what they were talking about. She knew for sure it wasn't their door schedule for the day.

"Pfft," the older guard brushed the younger one off. "It's just like last year. They'll be back in tip top shape at the end of spring."

The young nanny's head began to spin as she tried to follow their conversations.

"Yeah right, all their best players are either on the D.L. or on the bench nursing their sore muscles. The Mets are going to the World Series this season and you know it."

"Come back to me in September and say that to my face and I'll laugh at you. You know as well as I do that the Yankees will be the only New York team to make it to the World Series."

Finally, she understood. Smacking her head, Elizabeth muttered, "Men and their games."

Her soft words drew the silent guard's attention to her

"Hey Ms. Webber," Adam called out, motioning for her to join them.

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to hide her smile. "I've asked you to call me Elizabeth over a hundred times, Adam," she scolded, joining them.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Elizabeth," he murmured, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I forgive you, just don't do it again," she said, failing to sound stern.

"I told you, Adam was a suck up," Max rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to agree with that bozo," the oldest member of the now Four Musketeers said, flipping through the clipboard he held.

"I am not a suck up," the young musketeer objected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Italian bodyguard chided.

Swallowing her giggles at their childish behavior, Elizabeth stepped into defend the newest member to their group. "Hey, leave Adam alone. He's a sweetheart unlike you two."

"Thanks," Adam said gratefully.

"You wound my heart," Francis murmured, placing a hand over his heart.

"We know you love us," Max smirked.

"Uh huh," Adam scoffed.

"Oh, shush all of you," Elizabeth said, laughter evident in her voice. "You know I love you all."

"Thought so," the oldest guard smiled proudly. "We know you love us, but I have a feeling that has nothing to do with your presence here at the crack of dawn."

In an instant, a blush began to spread over Elizabeth's cheeks.

The guards were right. It was the crack of dawn, a little past six o'clock to be exact. She had snuck out in her matching sky blue tank top and pajama bottoms with clouds on them before Jason could wake up for his routine laps at the beach and before Lil could come wake her up. She was being paranoid getting up at six in the morning, but she didn't want to have to explain herself since she knew she would ramble and give herself away. She needed to speak to the gang in the villa across the estate, but not while Jason or Lil were in the room and the only way she could in secret was by lurking around the property before the sun was fully up.

"Are they up yet?" She motioned with her head towards the Corinthos villa.

Her only response was laughter from the three guards.

"Sorry," Adam gasped, between laughs. "But since when does anyone besides the guards and Jason wake up at six? Especially Mrs. Corinthos and Ms. Quartermaine."

Max clutched at his sides as he tried to stay upright. "Even the new one knows that."

Regaining his breath, Francis said, "It's unnatural for them to be up this early."

A soft smile on his face, Adam politely asked, "Was there anything that you needed?"

Beginning to gnaw on her lower lip, Elizabeth contemplated what her next move would be. She really needed someone to talk to and get their perspective on the situation.

"Well, see…um…I think something's wrong."

Immediately, the guards snapped to attention.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Francis murmured, fully aware of their open surroundings.

She looked at each of their serious faces before speaking. "I think Jason has gone insane."

They stared at her blankly for a few moments before bursting into laughter again.

Slightly confused by their behavior, she asked, "What's wrong?"

They continued laughing.

"I'm being serious here," she stomped her barefoot in the sand to display her frustration.

Max fell onto the sand and continued laughing at the petite brunette.

"Elizabeth," Francis said, attempting to make a serious face, but he failed miserably. "Jason is possibly the sanest man to ever walk the face of the earth."

When Elizabeth's face only became more puzzled, Adam asked gently, "What happened Elizabeth?"

"Well," she began to fidget under their gaze. "He's acting odd."

Max frowned from his spot on the sandy ground. "How so?"

"He made me breakfast," she mumbled, folding her arms.

"What's wrong with that?" Francis asked. "I thought women liked it when men cooked for them, am I wrong?"

"My mom always said that," Adam concurred. "Treat a woman like a queen," he said quietly, helping Max off the ground.

"Of course you would, you're a mama's boy," Max drawled.

The Irish man went flying back to the ground.

"It's not just that," she muttered. "He took us to the beach too."

The guards frowned even more.

"And again what's wrong with that?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It's not that I don't appreciate that he's being nice, but it feels odd. It-It's so unlike him."

"Or maybe it's the real him?"

"That can't be," Elizabeth murmured, growing uncertain on what she knew. "The Jason Morgan I know leaves before I wake up, spends only time with his daughter and doesn't take me and Lil to the beach after cooking us chocolate chip pancakes." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "He doesn't speak to me or know that I exist. I feel like he's just doing this because-" Elizabeth stopped herself before she blurted everything out.

"Because of?" Max urged her to go on from his spot on the sand; he had chosen to give up on getting up.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you quit?" The youngest guard asked without hesitation.

The young nanny shuffled her feet growing nervous. "I think so. It's like he's trying to make up for the other night or get me to change my mind. I don't understand it, but I have this feeling he's doing it to get something in return."

All the guards frowned at her.

"Why would you think that?" Francis asked, sensing that Elizabeth was keeping something from them other than the fact that she and Jason had kissed and she had misinterpreted his excuses for not wanting a relationship with her. Brenda had immediately informed him of the situation after Jason had left the Corinthos villa.

Elizabeth plopped down onto the sand beside Max and leaned against him, her shoulders falling in exhaustion. "It's the only thing I can think of that he'd treat me differently for." Thoughts of a past relationship came to the young brunette's mind. A relationship that had only left her in pieces in the end.

Wrapping a protective arm around her, Max pulled her close. "Jason's not like that. He'd never use people, especially those that are closest to him."

"Elizabeth," Adam squatted down to her eye level. "Honestly, do you think that Jason would want something in return for his kindness?"

"No, I just…"

"You just what?" Francis murmured, sitting down on the sand himself.

She sighed heavily. "I just don't want to get hurt…" Again. She only had a few days remaining with Lil and her father and she had planned to enjoy those few days. But after they had returned to the villa last night and Sonny's hand prepared meal had welcomed them, a feeling began to nag at her heart. Jason setting the table and serving them had only strengthened the feeling in her. The feeling of fear.

Jason's abrupt change in behavior worried her. She didn't want to be used again especially by a man as powerful as her boss. Being used once in her life was enough. She didn't want to think ill of Jason, but after their kiss and his change in demeanor, she was scared that he wanted something in return. Something she wasn't willing to give.

The three musketeers surrounding her watched anxiously as she thought. They had all come to love her as a sister and were protective enough of her to go toe to toe with their boss.

"Shortie," Francis waited for Elizabeth to meet his gaze. Once her blue eyes met his soft brown ones, he smiled at her softly. "Answer this for me: as long as you've known Jason have you ever seen him do anything he didn't want to?"

The answer came automatically. "No." Jason did what he thought was right.

"Have you ever seen him intentionally hurt someone he cared for?"

"He doesn't care about-"

Francis put an end to Elizabeth's objection with a single motion of his hand. "Answer the question."

"No."

"Did you hate spending time with Jason and Lil yesterday?"

"Absolutely not." The day had been relaxing and wonderful. "I loved spending time with them."

"Then what are you worried about?" the older bodyguard exclaimed.

A shameful blush began to spread on Elizabeth's face as she realized that she was being silly and allowing her past to influence her life. "I guess nothing," the young nanny mumbled.

"Good," Francis sighed. "So stop being a worry wart and enjoy the rest of your time on the island."

"Get a tan while you're at it," Max ordered her. "You're too pale. Need to add some color to your freakishly pale skin."

Elizabeth giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Adam offhandedly checked his watch. "Damn," he muttered. None of them had had noticed the sun creeping further west. "It's almost seven," the young guard informed the group. "Jason will be leaving to swim in a few minutes."

Helping Elizabeth off the ground, Francis gave her a quick hug. "Get back in the house before Morgan catches you."

"I will."

Giving the others warm hugs, Elizabeth scurried away to come to a quick stop after a few paces. "Guys?" She waited a moment for all of their attention. "Thank you for listening."

The three members of the now Four Musketeers smiled back in response. They all waited until Elizabeth was safely back in the house before exchanging high fives.

Adam and Max happily mused over the progress of the situation as Francis wistfully dialed a familiar number on his cell phone. He waited patiently for the receiver to pick up. Finally, a groggy voice filtered through the hearing piece.

"Morgan: One. Webber: Zero."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

He couldn't help smiling at the sight of her outline in the distance.

She sat still on the beach. The sun, a golden, orange filling the sky as the backdrop. Her eyes were trained on the waves that crashed at the shore. Her white outfit glowed in the scarce amount of light from his viewpoint.

Jason had barely spent time with his nanny today with Johnny's arrival on the island. He had reluctantly joined the reunited Four Musketeers and Sonny at the Corinthos villa for an update. He didn't want to leave his daughter and her nanny sitting at the table with the table set for lunch. Lil's sad eyes and her famous pout had been enough to tell him she was disappointed. Elizabeth on the other hand smiled and encouraged him to go take care of business

Coming home, he found Lil and Max about to join Elizabeth on the beach. It was the perfect opportunity to make up for his absence since lunch and through dinner. After the progress, he had made with Elizabeth the day before he didn't want to jeopardize it by letting work get in the way. Grabbing what he needed he had joined his daughter back to the beach to where her nanny waited.

"Come on, Daddy," Lil called over shoulder a few paces ahead of him, her blue bunny dangling from her arms.

Gripping the wicker picnic basket tighter, he quickened his pace and caught up with his daughter.

"Liz," the four year old tapped her nanny gently on the shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie," she looked up. She stared at him for a moment before smiling gently. "Hi," she murmured, shifting her attention back to Lil.

Up close, he noticed what she was wearing. A simple white tank top and knee length skirt. She looked relaxed, but something was wrong. He could tell from the far away look in her doe shaped eyes. He moved off to the side to start a fire, but close enough to listen to their conversation.

"Want to build a sand castle with me?" Lil asked hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll just watch you today."

"Will you make sure David stays away from my castle tomorrow?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Anything for you."

Lil ran off delighted by the idea of having Liz on her side tomorrow against her older cousin.

Within moments the fire cackled, growing fiercer with the gentle sway of the wind. Jason looked up to find Elizabeth looking at him with her forehead wrinkled.

She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Is that safe?"

Grinning, he shook his head at her. "Of course, it's safe. It's actually safer to light a fire on the beach then it is in the woods."

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding before focusing her eyes on Lil in the distance.

With his hand he motioned for her to come closer.

Curiosity in her eyes, Elizabeth padded barefoot on the sand to stand next to him.

Once she had joined him, Jason took a seat on the sand and patted the spot next to him. Elizabeth sat down besides him with a look of mock suspicion on her face. Smiling, he reached for the picnic basket.

"Have you and Lil had dessert yet?" He asked smoothly.

Elizabeth frowned. "We were waiting for you to get back."

"Good," he murmured, the corners of his lips quirking. Pulling off the blue cloth on the basket, Jason revealed the contents: three small ceramic ingredient holders.

"S'mores?" The dejection in eyes lessened as her face brightened in joy.

Smiling timidly, Jason nodded his head, beginning to slowly retrieve the ingredients.

Lil came running at her nanny's delighted outburst. "Can I help, Daddy?"

Handing Elizabeth a fondue fork, he faced his daughter with a smile. "Just be careful," he warned, handing her a fork of her own.

Gleefully, the four year old took a seat between her father and nanny.

Passing around the marshmallow and making sure Lil had a handle on her fork, Jason settled down on the sand and watched as they all began toasting their marshmallows. The sun was now at the horizon.

"Is this what people do when they camp?" Lil asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

The young father frowned. "I've never been camping."

"Me neither, Daddy. What about you, Liz?"

Elizabeth scrunched up her face. "Yes, I did a long time ago. I really didn't like it."

The curiosity in the four year olds was immediately sparked. "Why?"

Jason tried to stifle a chuckle at Elizabeth pursuing her lips together.

"There were a ton of bugs everywhere and I scraped my knee the first time I went."

"What do you do when you camp?"

"A lot of things. Hiking, telling scary ghost stories around the campfire, and watching the stars. I went when I was in the Girl Scouts'."

"You were a girl scout?" Jason interjected, amused at the thought of an eight year old Elizabeth with her curly brunette hair in a yellow girls scout outfit.

She narrowed her eyes in a playful glare. "I'll have you know I moved up the ranks from a Daisy to a Girl Scout and have all my badges as well as the Gold Award."

"I believe you," he couldn't stop from smiling.

Rolling her eyes at him, Elizabeth turned back to Lil.

"Do you think I could join the Girl Scouts' and go camping?"

"You could go camping without being a Girl Scout."

"Really?"

Her nanny nodded her head.

"Daddy, can we go camping?"

"We'll see, sweetie," he removed his marshmallow from the fire. "S'mores time." He motioned for the others to remove their marshmallows from the fire as well.

"How do we eat these?" Lil asked, looking puzzled at her fork and toasted marshmallow.

"Well," Jason looked around for somewhere to place his fork down. "Elizabeth, can you hold this for me?" Handing over the fork to his nanny, Jason reached for the graham crackers and Hershey's chocolate bars. "You first place a piece of the chocolate bar on a cracker and then place it under the marshmallow," he explained as he demonstrated for his daughter by using her marshmallow. "Then, you get another graham cracker and chocolate and place them on top of the marshmallow. Slowly, pull the marshmallow off the fork," he tugged gently. "And you have your s'more." He waved it around for Lil to see.

Lil reached for her s'more. "It looks yummy."

"It is," Elizabeth stated. "Just be careful, the marshmallow is still hot."

"I will," the four year old said, grabbing her stuffed animal. "Come on, Mr. Floppy, let's go finish our sand castle."

Taking one of the forks from Elizabeth, Jason began making another s'more.

"I thought you said you never went camping," she inquired.

"I haven't."

Her eyebrows meet into a deep V. "Then how do you know how to make s'mores?"

Jason looked over at her with a smirk. "Sonny once made s'mores using his s'more maker. I read up on it and learned that they're an outdoor snack for camping."

"Oh," she accepted the s'more he handed her with a "Thank you," and handed the other fork she held over to him.

Sitting next to her on the soft white stand, Jason did his best to keep his gaze off of her, but he failed miserably. He caught glimpses of her from the corner of her eyes. The look of sorrow was back in her eyes. He took in the lack of determination in the set of her jaws. The corners of her lips were set downward. Her eyes were soft and guarded now. She hugged her body as she took small bites of her s'more. There was something wrong. It nagged at his heart to see her like this.

"Elizabeth?"

Surprised, she looked up at him. "Sorry, I was just in my own world." She ran a hand through her chocolate locks.

He watched her closely without any shame of openly looking at her. "Is everything alright?"

Once again, she looked startled as if she hadn't even noticed he was there. He watched her take in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Do you mind if I ask what?"

Her eyes were back on the waves. He thought she was lost in thoughts again when she spoke.

"I was eight years old when," Elizabeth began. She immediately had his full attention, while he was aware of his daughter as well. "My parents rented a beach house on the Jersey shore during the summer that year. At night, I would always sit on the beach and watch the waves."

Jason sat silently, listening to her words. His heart tearing at the sadness he heard in her voice and saw in her cobalt eyes.

"Sometimes I would ran around like Lil does, but most of the time I watched the waves." She sighed. "My parents were too busy mingling with the adults of the neighborhood to notice me. Sarah, my sister, made her own friends and my brother, Steven, he was the only one that would sit with me or help with my sand castles." A soft smile spread on her face. "I miss him."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Africa right now." A proud smile replaced her sad one. "In the Congo to be exact, a part of the Doctors Without Borders organization, helping the people forgotten in the war that's always raging there."

"What about the rest of them?"

Elizabeth faced him with questioning eyes.

"Your family," he elaborated. "You mentioned your parents and your sister."

"The last I checked my parents were in Europe and my sister not too far from them. Grams…well you know about her."

"Sorry about your grandmother."

She gave him a confused look.

"I know she hasn't spoken to you since you started working for me. I'm sorry that you lost her because of me."

"It's not your fault," she murmured. "She was never able to accept my decisions just like the rest of them. Well, except for Steven," she added.

"You never talk about them," he murmured.

"There's nothing much to say about them," Elizabeth shrugged. "We share the same blood, but we have nothing else in common."

He nodded his head not sure what he could say to comfort.

"What about you?" the brunette asked.

Puzzled, he replied back with a question of his own. "What about me?"

"Your family. The Quartermaines."

His gaze fell way from her. Silence stretched between them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't be sorry." She had shared a little about her relationship with her family; he could do the same for her. "The Quartermaines are a difficult bunch." Jason inhaled deeply. "After I woke up from my coma they wanted me to be someone I wasn't. It was frustrating because I couldn't remember. It was hard turning in every direction to find someone telling me who I was. Jason Quartermaine was a stranger to me and I didn't belong in that house so I left."

"Just like that?"

"Well," he chuckled, "they made it difficult, but I had my grandmother supporting me and my sister."

"Lila?" she asked.

He turned to her, a smile on his face."She always supported me in everything I wanted to do. Working for Sonny, opening the garage, wanting to marry Robin, not wanting to marry her, being with Sam and most of all having Lil. She was always backing me. Never any criticism from her, just advice."

"Sounds like Lila."

"Yeah," he smiled. "It felt right to name Lil after her. She reminds me of grandmother sometimes with that knowing twinkle in her eyes." His gaze shifted to his daughter in the distance, playing with the sand.

"She has a kind spirit," Elizabeth murmured.

"I don't know how much Emily has told you about my nonexistent relationship with the Quartermaines, but-"

"I haven't asked."

Startled, he turned to her in confusion. "What?"

"I haven't asked about your history with the Quartermaines." When he simply quaked at her, she began to fumble for words. "I mean I know a thing here and there about you as Jason Quartermaine from Brenda and Sonny even the guards, but I didn't feel right asking. I listen to Emily when she needs to vent about the madhouse, but I never felt right asking about your past."

He was surprised. Everyone asked about his past even the tourists that rarely arrived in Port Charles. A small gossip about him and his family had everyone leaning in closer to hear. "Why?"

Her gaze was on her s'more. "Your past is private. If you wanted me to know something, you would tell me. I don't need to poke into your life just to feed my curiosity."

Jason smiled. "You know you could have asked me."

She shrugged one shoulder. "It didn't feel right."

He chuckled. "Well, you can ask me anything you want." He smiled as her eyes widened until they were the size of saucers.

Nodding her head, Elizabeth looked away to watch Lil come running up to them.

"The sun is gone."

Both of them looked up and noticed that indeed the sun was gone and the moon was up.

"Yes it is," Jason agreed with his daughter as he began to gather their belongings.

"Can I have a bubble bath when we get to the house?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Elizabeth rose and took the child's hand.

Silently, they walked back to the villa. Lil was the first to run into the house. Jason and Elizabeth followed her in.

Turning for the kitchen, Jason paused at his name. Pivoting, his faze locked with Elizabeth's. She smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"Promise me something?" she asked her eyes sincere.

Jason nodded his head, curious by her request.

"I know that you love Lil more than anything, but please promise me that when I'm no longer with you and Lil, you'll make sure that she never feels like I did when I was a child without my brother," her voice cracked. "Promise she'll be always full of life and loved."

There was nothing the young father could do, but nod his head in agreement. His eyes followed her up the steps until she disappeared upstairs. If things went right Jason thought to himself, Elizabeth would be around to make sure that his daughter was happy with both of them both in her life.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"What the hell are you all up to?"

Six pairs of eyes stared up at him innocently. He didn't buy their blank looks. They were up to something and he knew it, just what he didn't know.

Returning to the island, Johnny O'Brien felt out of the loop as everyone around him shared inside jokes and shared knowing looks. He was usually the fountain of knowledge, being away for a few days to follow bosses orders left him out of the loop, which didn't sit well with him.

They were all gathered around the sofa. They looked at each other before looking at him, but no words were voiced.

Tapping his clogs, Johnny waited for an answer. None came.

He threw his arms up in frustration. "For the love of god, will one of you explain already?"

"Aw, poor Johnny feels left out," Max mused with an amused smile.

Francis raised an eyebrow at the pouting bodyguard. "I kind of like this Johnny. He's not much of a jackass."

"It suits him," Adam added from his spot on the arm of the sofa.

Johnny glared at the three musketeers. He was on the verge of stomping his foot like Lil. "I swear to god-"

"Hey, no swearing," Sonny cut him off. "Let's all try to get along, like the civilized human beings that we all are deep down."

Grinning, Emily rose from the sofa to link arms with the Irish bodyguard. "Stop being mean to Johnny Boy. He could be an asset in our master plan."

Brenda rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, he could be of some use."

"You make me sound like hired help," he muttered.

"Dimwit, you are," Francis retorted.

Rolling his eyes at the older bodyguard, Johnny sulked. "Am I in or not?"

"All those in favor say aye," Brenda announced. She received a unanimous verdict, even the musketeers who only smiled cheekily at their fourth member. "All agreed, Johnny is in," Brenda banged Della's milk bottle in confirmation. With a twinkle in her eyes she said, "Now, we need to get him caught up on the happenings of the island."

"Jason kissed Elizabeth," Emily stated.

Max followed up. "Then, pulled away."

"Told her it was a mistake," Francis continued.

"Then tried to explain," Adam added. "Crashed and burned."

"Elizabeth quit," Sonny went on. "She's around for twelve more days."

"Unless, dear old Jason is able to get her to see she loves him and stay all the while realizing that he loves her as well," Brenda finished.

Johnny stared at them all stunned. "Boy did I miss a lot while I was away," he sighed, collapsing into an available armchair.

"Okay, now you three," Brenda wagged her finger at three confused musketeers. "Dish the dirt."

"Jason made Elizabeth breakfast the day after he saw you about the matter," Francis informed his eager boss, his wife, and his other boss's sister. "Then, spent the whole day with her and Lil."

"Interesting," Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully. They could all see the wheels turning in her head.

"Anything else?" Sonny prodded. He was excited. His best friend had finally pulled his head out of the hole he stuck it down and was making a move. As subtle and smooth as it was, it sounded like he was on the right track.

"Elizabeth had a little break down yesterday, Mr. Corinthos," Adam said. The other musketeers rolled their eyes at him for his formal reference to their boss. "She thought Jason expected something in return for his kindness."

"We were able to get her to think otherwise," Max took over. "They had s'mores on the beach last night and had a long conversation about something. They seemed relaxed and comfortable around each other. And of course they spent today with you guys and the kids."

They all shared proud smiles. Jason was getting somewhere, but he would still need their help.

"My dear brother is going to run into problems."Emily dampened all their spirits.

"Why is that, Quartermaine?" Johnny asked on everyone's behalf.

The young brunette began to pace back and forth in front of the group. "Her past," she notified them.

Emily and Elizabeth had been wonderful friends since she had arrived in Port Charles. Elizabeth had been a wild child at first, but after her grandmother's heart attack she calmed down to take some burden off the old woman. Her best friend's change in behavior caught the attention of someone that Emily came to loathe after what he put Elizabeth threw.

As much as Elizabeth repeated that she was past the ordeal, she wasn't. The woman she loved like a sister still guarded her heart after all the time that had passed. She barely dated and rarely showed interest in the opposite sex. It was the only logical reason that Emily could conjure up for Elizabeth quitting after brother's blunder and her doubts of her brother's change in behavior.

"What about Elizabeth's past?" Francis asked, watching Emily with a careful eye.

She grimaced. "It's not so pretty."

Sonny's brows furrowed in concern. "Did something happen?"

"More like someone," Brenda spat. She was aware of Elizabeth's past and if she ever met the idiot that had hurt her friend the man would regret the day he was born.

"What happened?" Johnny asked, his eyes ping ponging back and forth as he followed Emily pacing.

"That doesn't matter," the young Quartermaine waved him off. "What matters is how we're going to get Elizabeth to open up to Jason?"

"We can have dinner or something and bring it up?" Max suggested.

Both women glared at him.

"What?"

"You can never expect or ask a woman to open up about a painful memory in front of company," Adam explained, his eyes trained on his sidekick. "It's a private matter that should be discussed in private."

"I knew I liked that guy for a reason," Emily smiled at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Max asked, clearly shocked.

"Remember," Adam quirked an amused eyebrow. "I'm the mama's boy so it's expected of me to know these things." He smiled smugly at his friend.

Everyone laughed at their behavior.

"We could set them up on a blind date for it to only turn out to be with each other," Francis offered.

"Nah too easy," Brenda shook her head. They needed something that wasn't obvious with signs that the situation was tampered with.

"Lil would have to be out of the picture for them to be able to communicate freely," the Cuban kingpin stated.

"He has a point," Brenda flashed her husband a proud smile.

Sonny thought for a second before looking to his wife. "Sleep over for the kids?" he suggested.

"Okay, Lil is taken care of, but what about the actual love birds?" Johnny asked, turning to the two brunettes for an answer.

"We just need them alone."

"In an intimate setting."

"Some wine?" Sonny suggested.

Max's eyebrows shot up at a thought. "Candles?"

"A nice dinner for two?" Francis put in his two cents.

"Yes to all of that," Emily exclaimed, wringing her hands in anxiety. "But how is that all supposed to happen?"

"There's a storm headed this way," Adam said offhandedly.

"How do you know that?" Johnny asked.

Max rolled his eyes. "Adam and his sidekick."

"Are you instant messaging with Amanda again?" the Italian asked with a mocked scowl.

"Amanda? As in Dr. Griggs?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Adam here got himself a girlfriend."

"Nice going buddy," the Irishman congratulated him.

"It was just dinner," the young guard brushed it off.

Max winked at him. "And you have another date coming up."

"She's a keeper that one," Sonny winked at him.

The youngest member of the Four Musketeers simply shook his head before he realized that the two brunettes were staring at him intently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're a genius," Brenda told him. "I could just kiss you right now."

"Uh…No thanks Mrs. C, I want to live to see tomorrow," he flashed a worried glance at Sonny, who laughed in response.

"How bad is the storm supposed to be?" Emily asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"A pretty bad thunderstorm," he told her as he read through the forecast on his sidekick. "Supposed to start later tonight and end early in the morning."

"I love this kid," Brenda said with a mischievous smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking," she turned to Emily with a twinkle in her eyes.

An impish grin blossomed on the younger brunette's face. "Oh yeah, I'm thinking what you're thinking."

Smiling wistfully, they both turned and faced the dumbfounded five men staring up at them with a mixture of curiosity and fear at whatever scheme they were cooking up now.

"The clock is ticking men. We've got some heavy duty work to do."

~*~

"How's Lil settling in?"

Jason smiled when he followed Elizabeth's voice to her position next to the floor length windows that spanned across the living room wall. She stood beside the window in a pair of blue jeans and a red tube top that landed right above her knees.

"It came out of nowhere, but Lil is excited about the sleep over."

"Good," she replied. "I think Brenda and Emily wanted the kids to distract Sonny."

Jason chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised," he agreed.

"Are you going to dry off?" Elizabeth asked curiously, her eyes running over him.

Jason looked once down at him and then back at her with a sheepish grin. "My umbrella broke on the way."

She laughed. "Go change before you get sick," she ordered him with kind, concerned eyes.

"Aye, aye, captain," he saluted her, failing to hide his smile.

Within a few minutes, Jason was back downstairs in a fresh pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was tussled, now standing up again. His eyes immediately sought out Elizabeth in the room. She was still by the windows watching the darkened outside world. The rain pelted against the glass harshly as the wind howled. Soft rumbles echoed against the walls of the villa.

Barefoot Jason walked across the wooden floors to reach her side. His image was reflected in the glass sides her. She smiled, her cobalt eyes locking with his in their reflection.

The waves crashed savagely against the shore. There wasn't a single soul on the beach. Everyone on the private island had retreated to shelter to wait out the storm. The sky was pitch black. The stars lost in the whirlwind of black clouds, rain, and thunder. It worried her. They were in the middle of Caribbean where it was prone for severe Tropical storms to occur.

"Do you think the storm will let up soon?"

"No," he answered honestly. Jason had barely heard her question; his mind had been too busy searching for where to place his hands that he had nearly missed her voice. He stood a scant inch behind her. He could smell the shampoo of her hair and the scent that belonged to only her. His hands itched to touch the smooth porcelain skin that was left uncovered by her top. His hand lingered in the air above the pale flesh of her shoulder before he clenched it shut.

Swallowing roughly, Jason shoved his clenched fists into his jeans and dragged his eyes to the storm beyond the walls of the villa. "It's supposed to get worse before it calms down. It should be fine by morning."

Thunder cackled, lightening the darkened sky.

Tearing her eyes away from the view of the outside world, Elizabeth pivoted to only come to a complete stand still. Jason hovered over her. His body within touching distance. Rising, her eyes to meet his, Elizabeth stared up at him.

"I-I guess we'd better have dinner," she murmured.

The words were barely past Elizabeth's lips when the room brightened, joined by the roar of thunder. Within seconds the light faded from the sky and they were left in darkness.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Jason was torn over what to do. He could let go or continue enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. The lights had just gone out and Elizabeth clung to him like a lifeline. Her body was warm and soft against his angular one. His blood coursed through his vein at a hasty speed as he inhaled the scent of lavender and lilacs.

If he held on forever like his heart told him to, he was sure Elizabeth would have a few colorful words for him. If he let her go and stepped back-that thought sent an unfamiliar feeling spearing through his heart.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Jason peered down at the brunette beauty in his arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her cheek rested against his heart. Her heart shaped face was full of fear. Her naturally pink lips were pressed together tightly. Rubbing Elizabeth's back, Jason continued to gaze down at her. She buried her face in his chest at a soft cackle in the distance. He decided he would hold her as long as she let him and let go when the time came even if it took all of his will to do so.

Even when she left for good.

"What happened?"

Elizabeth's mumble against his chest brought Jason back from his thoughts. She was scared and leaning on him. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment. "I think the storm knocked the electricity out," he replied back softly. Tearing his gaze away from Elizabeth, Jason looked up at ceiling before his gaze flickered to the windows again. The storm had only worsened. The rain came down harder as the sky only grew darker. Sighing, Jason closed his eyes and only comforted Elizabeth with all that he could offer.

Thunder guffawed again and she clutched Jason.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

She only clutched him closer. "Please don't let go."

Her voice was barely a whisper and it tore at his heart to hear her sound so small and afraid. "I won't," he murmured, his hold on her only tightening.

They remained in each other's arm for a while, both losing track of time before Jason heard Elizabeth's stomach grumbled. Neither one could hold back the laughter that slipped from their lips.

"I think we should get you some dinner," Jason chuckled.

"Says who?" Elizabeth mumbled. He could feel her lips pull into a smile against his chest.

His laughter echoed in the silence. "Says your stomach."

Jason attempted to break apart from her when he realized that her grip on him was still strong. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised her. "Here," one arm fell away from her waist. "Hold my hand," he ordered her softly, twining their hands together.

Slowly Elizabeth broke away from him, her grasp on his hand firm. Looking back at her dipped head, Jason carefully moved away from the windows and reached for the drawer of a side table. Pulling it open, his hands instinctively reached for the flashlights he knew were stored there. Grabbing the two long, black high voltage flashlights, he closed the drawer and turned on his heels.

Their twined hands hung between them. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Jason flicked on one of the flashlights and the room filled with light. They both groaned from the bright light that glared in their eyes. They adjusted and Jason saw a soft smile grace Elizabeth's lips. His heart fluttered at the sight of her beautiful smile. The fear was still in her eyes, but not as dominant as before.

Handing her the lit flashlight, Jason turned the other on and reluctantly released her. He instantly missed the warmth of her hand. Looking away, he shined the light around the living room.

"We should go see what there is to eat," Jason suggested moving towards the kitchen.

He felt her follow him closely as he led the way to the kitchen. Her flashlight was trained on the dark corners.

Opening the supply closet, Jason began to rummage through it as ably as he could with one hand. He didn't have to look far for he found what he was looking for. A box labeled candles. Squatting down, he was surprised to open the box and find it full of ivory pillar candles. Looking at Elizabeth, a quizzical look on his face, Jason was about to speak when he noticed that she wore the same facial expression as him.

"What's wrong?"

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Did you pack us a picnic basket?" She motioned towards the basket that sat on the white marble counter of kitchen island.

Jason frowned when she pulled out two wine glasses from the neatly packed basket. "Did you stock up on candles?" He gestured to the box full in front of him.

She shook her head no.

They both looked at each other before shrugging it off.

Standing his flashlight up towards ceiling, Jason lifted the box of candles onto the island next to the basket. Pulling out a candle, Jason began searching the drawers for a match. Elizabeth handed him a Bic utility lighter.

"There was one in the basket," before he could ask the question.

Pulling out two more candles, he suggested, "Why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner?" Offhandedly, he looked up at her and then down to only look back up. There was fear in her cobalt eyes as she peered at him in the dark. She was still scared of the dark. "Do you want me to come upstairs with you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it's alright." She walked around him to only stop when his hand shot out and caught her arm gently. Her surprised eyes connected with his softened ones.

"If you need me," he murmured letting go of her arm. "Just call my name," he tucked in the unruly bangs that never stayed in place. He flashed her smile before handing her the lit candle.

He watched her take in a deep breath and start for the staircase in the kitchen that upstairs. Her steps were timid and both her hands grasped the flashlight.

He frowned as he watched her disappear upstairs.

Something was very wrong.

Within a few moments, she was back downstairs. Jason watched her step off the staircase and freeze as her eyes ran over the living room

There were lighted ivory pillar candles on every available surface giving the room a soft warm glow. There was no use for the candle Elizabeth held in her hand. Placing it on the bottom step of the stairs, she stepped into the living room a look of awe on her face.

Silently, she followed him into the kitchen. Just like the living room the kitchen was covered in a blanket of candles. He watched her amazed doe shaped eyes roamed over the kitchen before connecting with his. He had set round table that was the breakfast table in the middle of the kitchen. It was set for two with the white lilies that Lil had placed in a vase that morning. Using the utility light, Jason finished lighting the last few candles on the table and looked up flashing her a grin.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, pulling out a chair for her.

Dumbfounded, Elizabeth took it. Jason ran his eyes over her shocked face and was happy to see no fear lingering on her face. Pivoting, he reached for the wine bottle that had been unpacked from the picnic basket. After removing all the contents from the basket, Jason had been able to decipher who had left the basket for them-Sonny. It had his best friend's name all over it and after opening one of the Tupperware, Jason knew for sure. The food was Italian, which was the mob bosses specialty.

Popping the cork of the wine bottle, he easily filled the wine glasses that were set on the table with adequate amounts of the crimson liquid. Elizabeth smiled at him in thanks. Taking his seat across from her, he watched as she tasted her food and then began giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking down at his plate again. Sonny had prepared them a traditional Veal Marsala dish. He had also packed them buttered with parsley cavetelli noodles. He didn't see the humor in the meal. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

"No," she answered, catching her breath. "Not at all."

He was confused. "Then what's so funny?" A feeling of humiliation seeped into Jason.

She laughed again. "Of how wrong I was."

His brows pulled into a deep v. "About what?"

"My assumptions about people involved with the mob," Elizabeth admitted with a sheepish smile.

Jason wasn't expecting the admission. Taken aback he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What were your assumptions?"

She laughed again and he couldn't help smile. "Well, I thought that everyone was a cold, unfeeling robot," she said, twirling her fork in her noodles. "But I was wrong." She looked up at him with honest eyes. "The mob boss cooks like a five star chief. The guards are like older brothers and the mob mole a constant alternation between sister and mother hen. And the enforcer," she smiled. "He's a wonderful father that loves his daughter more than anything in the world."

"So this enforcer," Jason played along. "Is he a nice guy?"

"Of course."

"Do you like anything in particular about him?" he asked before swallowing a spoon full of Veal.

"You'd have to give me a moment to think about that," the nanny replied, placing down her spoon and mockingly thinking thoughtfully. "There is the way he treats his daughter and his need to protect those that he loves."

A boyish grinned graced his face. "Does he have a nanny by any chance?"

"I believe he does," she said after a moment. Her face was as clueless as it could be, but her dancing blue eyes told him she was enjoying their playful banter. Her face was relaxed and her eyes full of joy.

And then it was all gone.

Thunder rolled through the sky, echoing against the thick walls of the villa to only intensify its roar. Her face drained of color. The ease shattered and pure terror appeared in its place. She grimaced at the deafening roar of thunder that only continued to cackle and boom.

Jason watched with concern as the storm reached its climax, the drumming harsher on the foundation of the villa.

Slowly the uproar of the thunder faded away, leaving only the rain behind to continue its onslaught on the surface of the earth. Her strangling grip on the neck of her wine glass loosened as her body stiffened in discomfort. Cracking her eyelids open, Elizabeth's eyes connected with his. She searched his eyes for a moment and then looked away.

She flashed him a a fake smile, before taking a sip of her wine. Setting the delicate glass down beside her plate, she shifted her concentration to the food in front of her. Nibbling on a spoon of noodles, she avoided his gaze, but he kept his eyes trained on her.

"This is really great," she said as energetically as she could.

He saw right through her.

"Elizabeth."

"The seasoning is just perfect. A little of everything," she avoided his eyes. "The wine just compliments the meal." She stuffed her face with spoons full of her meal. "I can never get tired of Sonny's cooking," Elizabeth went on between bites.

She froze the moment he his hand wrapped around hers over the stem of her wine glass. Her eyes instantly fell to their hands.

"Elizabeth," his voice urged her to look up, but her eyes remained on their hands. "Why do you hate storms?" His tone was soft and encouraging.

Her eyes flashed away from their hands.

"Does it remind you of your family?"

She scoffed at the question. A sad smile on her lips.

He pulled away.

"My family may have caused me enough pain in the past, but…" she trailed off.

Staring at the top of her head, Jason began to feel as though he was intruding in her thoughts. He didn't mean to push, but he hated seeing any hint of sadness on her face. She was delicate enough and the more he came to know her, the more he wanted to protect her. He could tell he had been hurt in the past, but if she wasn't ready to tell him, he would step back and wait if she needed to confide in someone.

"Storms have always scared me."

Her soft admission snapped Jason back to reality. Her head was dipped down, her free hair falling over to curtain her face from him.

"It's gotten worse over the years," she went on. "The memories just come flooding back when there's a storm. It's one of the weird things about me." Her bottom lip trembled. "Storms just remind me of the past. Someone from the past that didn't treat me that well."

His fist clenched in his lap.

"It was after my grandmother had her heart attack," she explained. "I shed all my need for attention and became the perfect daughter and a perfect daughter has the perfect life including a wonderful boyfriend." She took in a deep breath. "I meet him my freshmen year at PCU. He was a perfect gentleman."

He could hear the regret in her voice.

"Interested in my life and friends, innocent flirting, casual conversations," she sighed. "Everything that a girl expects before the first date, but that didn't last very long." A tear slipped down her pale skin. "Things began to change. I became last on his list. Brushed me off when he was with friends. Ignored my messages. Avoided introducing me to family and even the topic of marriage."

His jaw tightened.

"I was his girlfriend in name," she murmured. "If he needed me then I was to be the picture perfect girlfriend." She paused to swallow. "And I went along with it. I thought something was wrong with me and I tried to only change myself to make him happy."

There was self-loathing in her voice.

"Until," she sighed. "I thought I was pregnant. I was so happy. I thought of names and if it would be a girl or boy."

His body eased at the joy in her voice.

"I was a junior then, but I thought that everything would work out." She shook her head. "I thought that I would finally have a family that loved me." She looked up at the ceiling, tears streamed down her face. "I dreamt of waking up in the morning to kiss my baby and spending time with her father."

He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her, but he only fisted his hands and waited for her to finish.

"Lucky," her voice broke. "He didn't care." She took in a tortured breath. "I told him and he said that he didn't want a child. And when I found out that I wasn't expecting, he was relieved." Her eyes fluttered close. "It was my wakeup call of who I was willing to give my future up for. I walked away, but it's made me doubt people and never completely trust right away. It's made living through storms difficult."

She opened her eyes, but looked down, continuing to avoid his gaze. A storm of anger brewed in his chest that could match the one outside as his mind thought of various ways to torture Lucky Spencer. He had watched the kid grow up and out of respect for Luke had never spoken out against the young Spencer, but at the moment he was tempted to send the kid swimming with the fishes for hurting Elizabeth.

His chair scraped against the kitchen floor and her head snapped up to look at him. He stood for a moment, thinking, and then moved towards her. Reaching her side, he waited patiently behind her before she stood up as well, a confused frown on her face. Taking her hand, he led her away from the table of two and to the living room towards the floor length windows. She began to panic and tugged trying to free her hand, but his grip was too strong.

He stopped as she continued to struggle against his hold. Looking over his shoulder in concern, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Jason please," her eyes were full of fear again. "I don't want to be near the thunder again."

The rumbling of small bolts of thunder could be heard.

"I can't."

Sighing, he turned completely and cupped her face, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head limply. "Yes."

"Then trust me on this," he murmured, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

They could hear the raindrops against the house, the harsh flickering of branches against the windows upstairs, and the soft, but threatening roar of thunder. Bracing She grasped his hand tighter and followed. Reaching the window, she squeezed her eyes shut. Gently, he gripped shoulders and positioned her in front of the windows. Cool air rolled off of the windows.

Instead of stepping away and struggling not to touch her, Jason stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. Instantly, her hands gripped at his forearms and she leaned against his chest. Inhaling her scent, he moved his lips near her ear. "Open your eyes," he urged her. He could feel the fear coursing through her again.

Jason watched her reflection in the window as she slowly opened her eyes. Her hands gripped his forearms tighter as she watched the waves thrash and the palm trees of the island fight against the winds.

"I know you're scared," he whispered into her ear. His breathe fanning against her neck. "And that it reminds you of your relationship with Lucky, but if you look closely at your reflection in the window against the storm you will see how strong you are."

Jason felt the change sweep through her as she continued to watch the storm run its course. The tension seeped away from her shoulders and she leaned back against him. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned her smile with one of his crooked ones.

Tentatively, she reached out to the window and began tracing the scenery before her. Her fingers ran over the collage of grays and whites in the sky against the darkened night sky. With her pointer finger, she followed the blurring motion of the rain as it fell.

"It hurts," he murmured into her hair now. "I know, I've been there, but Lucky is no longer in your life. You were the one that had the strength to walk away and to move on. All you have to do now is enjoy life and allow yourself to let go of the past and be happy." His hold on her tightened.

She sighed.

The candles flickered around them, as the silence grew comfortable and their bodies relaxed against each other. The soft grumble of the storm adding to the moment as it provided a gentle brush against the windows.

He pressed a kiss against her temple again. "Let go," he urged softly against her skin.

And she let go.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The water lapped from side to side in a soothing rhythm. It was a flawless topaz in the clear morning sky. It contrasted beautifully against his bronze tanned skin. His strokes were clean and precise. Each movement smooth and effortless. The muscles of his back grew loose as he spread his arms through the water and then grew taut as he brought them to his side as he moved forward pushing with his legs.

It was a part of Jason's habits in the morning to swim a few laps right after brushing his teeth. He was up at sunrise and disappeared just before Lil woke up. She had watched him a few times on the island, but she tried to give him some privacy the days she woke up early. It was one of the few rare things he enjoyed doing and she didn't want to intrude.

This morning it was by accident that Elizabeth had come to sit on the beach and watch him. The fresh air after the storm had lured her outside to walk along the shoreline when she had caught sight of him confidently dive into the water, no shattering of water just a flawless dive. And after that she couldn't look away and ended up admiring him from afar.

The sketchbook that Johnny had been kind to bring back with him sat open on her lap, but she was unable to raise her pencil and take down what she saw. The sketchbook was full of drawings of the children and many of them were of Jason with them. He was relaxed around the children and she had been able to sketch him without his knowledge on more occasions than she could count, but at the moment she couldn't. He was perfectly at ease, but she was incapable of drawing him.

His movements.

His facial expressions.

His body.

Every aspect of him seemed impossible for her to capture on paper.

She didn't know how long it was that she sat on the white sand in her nightgown observing him swim. She wasn't capable of tearing her eyes away from him and she didn't mind. It was quite a sight, seeing him in just his black trunks. The man was chiseled everywhere. The muscles of his body would have any woman wanting to run her hands over them. It only reminded her of what she had touched and wanted to touch again. Blushing she pushed the thought away and continued to watch him silently.

It was their last morning on the island, before they had to board the massive Corinthos-Morgan Boeing Business Jet and head back to Port Charles. She loved staying on the island, but she missed Port Charles and she needed to go home and prepare for her goodbyes. In a few days the inevitable would arrive and she would have to walk away. Her lips pulled downward at the thought. She wasn't ready and never really would be, but what had to be done couldn't be ignored.

The lack of water rustling had Elizabeth pause and look around for Jason's form. He sat in the water peering at her now, a few yards away. The water lapped back and forth against his midsection as he sat and stared at her. There was a frown on his face that immediately had Elizabeth frozen on her spot.

She should have known it was a bad idea to wander around in the morning. She always woke up early after a storm and Lil wasn't home today for her to distract herself and walking up the Corinthos family wasn't something she wanted to do just because she had nothing to do. The longer he stared at her the more rattled she became. She was ready to bolt if he didn't say anything.

Her nerves grew unstable as she continued to sit motionless on the beach. She was starting to regret ever leaving her bed. Wringing her hands she was prepared to make a run for the house when he moved.

Sweeping an arm through the water, he stood to his full height and peered down at her. "What are you doing here so early?" He sounded edgy.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, rushing to her feet. "I didn't mean to intrude." She took one step before she felt a cold hand grasp her arm. Looking over her shoulder she found herself staring at a very wet and barely dressed Jason.

Letting her hand drop, he murmured. "You're not intruding."

"Then why did you ask what I was doing here?" she frowned. She was slightly confused. A few moments ago he was frowning and now he was grinning down at her.

Stepping back into the water, he answered. "Because you're never up this early and after last night," he paused before continuing. "I thought you'd still be in bed."

She took her place on the sand again, pulling her keens up to her chin this time. "I wake up early after storms, another weird habit," she shrugged. "And Lil isn't home to keep me company so I decided to walk around and sketch," she motioned to the discarded sketchbook. "And then I found you swimming."

"Do you swim?" He inquired, sitting back in the water.

"Not that much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm not around water that much and I don't have time," she replied back.

He smiled at her. "You could use the pool at home or swim here."

"You do remember I'm the nanny, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. She loved the sound of his chuckle. "I remember. You're my nanny." Sinking down in the water on the heels of his feet, he rose back up and smiled. "Lil loves to swim, you could take her."

"I know," she nodded her head. "But it's something you do with Lil and I do enough with her. She needs some time with her father. And something to share only with you."

He flashed her a grateful smile that she returned.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Neither one bothered by the fact that they were sitting on the beach at an unholy hour to be awake and barely dressed for the outdoors. It remained that way until finally Elizabeth spoke.

"I wanted to thank you," she murmured, her voice soft and sincere.

Jason frowned. "What for?"

"For last night." She began to fidget with the hem of her gown, not aware that Jason followed the movement. "I was a wreck and you just listened. You didn't push, but waited for me to tell my story." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "I don't have much of that in my life. Someone that listens and especially not about Lucky. I never talk about him and you helped me see last night that he doesn't have any power over me anymore. So thank you for that." Her eyes remained on her hands as she continued to play with the fabric of her chemise. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look up.

"I didn't do anything," he sighed, she heard him move closer to her. "You just needed to leave the past in the past and see who I see when I look at you."

She looked up at him a bit startled and curious.  
"I see a strong woman," Jason said softly, his eyes locked with hers. "Who has gone through a great deal more than she deserves in life and in the end came to be a wonderful person. Who loves my daughter and treats everyone equally."

"Thank you," she murmured.

The wind blew softly sending her hair into her eyes. Tucking the strands behind her ear, he replied, "You're welcome." His gaze never wavering from hers.

They watched each other, neither willing to look away.

And then Jason smirked. She never saw him flick his hand to splatter her face with water.

Elizabeth gasped, her eyes wide open, slightly confused as to what had just happened. Recovering she slurred, "You did not just do that."

"Did too," he grinned, sending water at her face again before grabbing her hand. He rose pulling her into the water with him.

"Jason," she yelped, as her body grew cold from the water.

He only flashed her a mischievous smile before swiping his arms through the water and wetting her completely.

"You brat," she exclaimed, attempting her best to walk through the water to reach him. He only moved further away and continued his splashing assault. She splashed back, but none of it had much of an effect on him, he simply continued on splashing like a young child. Their laughter soon joined their childish behavior as both threw water at the other relentlessly.

Having enough, Elizabeth decided to get revenge and dived underneath and as stealthily as possible circled Jason. She knew he was following her with his eyes, but created enough ripples to confuse him before coming to a stop behind him. Surging out of the water she jumped him for only send them both tumbling into the water.

Breaking away from Elizabeth, Jason moved a few feet away from her in the water before resurfacing. They were both breathing hard, their lungs desperately needing oxygen from their water fight.

"That was not fair," Elizabeth said in between gaps for air.

"What's not fair?" Jason question already breathing normal.

"You're twice my size and you picked a water fight with me," she complained.

He smirked. "Size has nothing to do with this."

"Of course it does," she argued. "You're bigger than me," she motioned in the water. "So you can make bigger splashes."

"That doesn't matter," Jason shrugged it off. "You're smaller. So agility wise, you have the advantage."

"Really?" She grinned. "Then let's test that theory," she announced splashing him in the face before diving into the water as quickly as possible. She wasn't surprised that Jason soon yanked her out of the water and pinned her against his wet chest.

"See it's not fair," Elizabeth argued again, taking in deep breathes. His arms were around her waist, holding her against him. Her hands were splayed wide against his wet chest. Their legs tangled in the water.

"Is too," Jason countered. "I started a fair game that I won," he grinned triumphantly.

Swallowing roughly, she muttered, "Did not." Her eyes were zoned in one his tempting lips. Lips that were firm and wet, just a scant inch away from hers. Tearing her eyes away from his lips, her eyes wondered over his body. The ever-present spikes in his hair were nonexistent. Her body was warm pressed against his even though they were bobbing up and down in cool water. His hot breath bushed against her cheek and it sent her blood rushing through her veins.

The bobbing up and down didn't help them much. It caused her breasts to brush against his chest. She licked her lips and watched Jason follow the movement. Her dress had ridden up and now one of his legs was positioned between her thighs sending a wave of heat through her. He tightened his hold on her instinctively when she began to slip away with the motions of the water. Her lips parted.

Lowering his head slightly, Jason whispered, "I won," he drew closer. "I always win."

Their breathing was labored, no longer because of their water fight, but from need. Both of them stared at the other's lips, neither moving forward or apart. Just as their heads began to drift closer a voice broke through their hazy minds and brought them back to their surroundings. They turned, still pressed together, to see a very familiar child running towards them.

"Daddy," Lil yelled happily across the beach. "Liz!"

Both of them sprung apart at the child's yelps. Breathing heavily, they looked at each. Neither knowing what to say. Neither wanting to let go of the moment, but they did as they heard Lil call again from the distance. Turning to face the four year old, they tried to control their emotions and focus on the child they both loved.

"Good morning," Lil bellowed, reaching them. Carefully she took off her flip-flops and handed Mr. Floppy over to Johnny, who trailed behind her with an apologetic smile.

The adults in the water moved near the surface for her to join them. Reaching them fully, she leapt into her father's arms and kissed him before breaking away to greet her nanny.

"Hi sweetie," Elizabeth murmured, keeping a stable hold on the child. "How was the sleep over?"

"Fun," she answered happily. "Aunt Emily told us ghost stories and Aunt Brenda made faces while she told them."

"Did you have a good time?" Her father asked, keeping less than a foot distance.

"Yup."

"Good," he replied, brushing a kiss against her forehead. As he moved away, his eyes connected with the nanny. They both looked away, pretending it never happened.

"Liz," Lil called, hooking her arms around her nanny's neck.

There was that questioning glint in her cerulean eyes again. Jason and Elizabeth both noticed it. They braced themselves for whatever question that would come next.

"What's a skank?" She asked innocently with absolutely no knowledge of what she was asking. They could tell from the lost look in her eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide over Lil's head as she stared at Jason, completely lost as how to answer that. She was pretty sure there was no book out there on how to explain something like this to a four year old, but she was starting to think there should be because she really needed one now. "Where-where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Frannie," she replied calmly as if she was speaking of the weather.  
"When did you hear him say that?" Jason asked calmly for someone who looked ready to tear his friend apart.

"This morning."

Elizabeth brushed some Lil's wet locks out of her face. "Did he say it in front of you?"

"Nope, he said it to Uncle Adam." She splashed the water before her.

"What do you mean he called Uncle Adam that?" Jason asked, sounding slightly lost.

"Okay, see I was up early and was going to help Uncle Sonny make breakfast when I saw Uncle Frannie, Uncle Adam, Uncle Johnny, and Uncle Max," she ticked them off on her hand. "They were sitting in the living room and they said something about Uncle Adam being a skank because Dr. Amanda was in his room this morning."

Elizabeth and Jason both glared at Johnny, who pointed at himself and kept holding his hands up in surrender.

"Does that mean that Dr. Amanda is a skank too?"

Once again they stared at Lil, dumbfounded. Shooting Jason a panicked look, Elizabeth cleared her throat and started to spew what she hoped would put the child's questions to rest. "Lil, honey," she began. "That word is not good just like the other's that you may hear and you shouldn't say them to anyone. They're hurtful."

"Like the ones Daddy says under his breath when he's mad?" She questioned.

Elizabeth watched Jason blink in surprise for a few minutes. "When did I do that?"

She bit her lip, trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"A long time ago, Daddy." She patted his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

Elizabeth laughed at the shocked look on Jason's face.

"We should go inside now," he muttered.

They followed Jason out of the water. Elizabeth attempted to cover herself, but failed miserably. She smiled gratefully at Johnny when he produced an oversized white towel for her from the knapsack.

The adults walked back silently to the villa, while Lil chatted away about one thing or another about the storm from last night. Both of the adult's holding her hands with her skipping between them were lost in their own worlds. Both pondering what would happen when they returned home.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elizabeth was worried.

She sat on the leather couch anxiously nibbling away at her bottom lip. She had paced the length of the room before she caught sight of Lil's concerned expressed and decided to sit down. She had unpacked her bags as well as Lil's. She had unfolded and refolded their clothes. They now sat in their rightful drawers and hung in the spacious closets of the penthouse. The penthouse was spotless. Lil had been fed. Dishes were washed. Lil was bathed and ready for bed. And Elizabeth was restless in apprehension.

It had been four hours since the private Jet had landed in Port Charles. Three hours since Jason had left for a meeting with the five Families. He didn't have to tell her that he was going to sit down with the most powerful mob families on the east coast. His outfit and demeanor before he left had answered the identity of his associates. The only time Jason ever wore a suit was when someone forced him into one—namely Emily and Brenda—for special occasions, or when he and Sonny had a meeting with the five heads of notorious mob families.

Elizabeth was fully aware of the fact that Sonny and the Four Musketeers would be joining him, but a sickening feeling danced around in her heart. She never cared what he did for a living. She knew it was dangerous, but it didn't define who he was and she knew for a fact that he would always protect those that he loved.

In the past, she had been concerned to see him walk out the door, but now the feelings had simply intensified. In a few days she would be leaving and if anything happened to Jason, Lil would be…Elizabeth forced the thought from her mind. She was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. She cared about Jason and on the island they had grown close. And she couldn't bear to see him hurt or worse.

On the plane ride back and even after they had reached Port Charles, they had barely spoken. Returning from the beach earlier in the morning, they had joined the frenzy of the other villa to leave on time. They were still two hours late. Jason had sat with the men on the far side of the plane, reviewing things, while she had sat on the other end with Emily and Brenda. Her best friends had yammered away about this and that. She had been vaguely aware of what passed their lips for her attention had been riveted on the man sitting on the opposite side of the plane.

They had almost kissed. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to kiss him. His lips had hovered over hers. She had felt his breath against her lips. They had been within her reach when Lil had popped out of nowhere with her very intriguing question. Elizabeth couldn't blame the young child for her bad timing, but she had no idea what she had walked in on.

Sighing, the young nanny leaned back on the couch and released her tutored lip. Looking straight ahead, her eyes fell on Lil. The four year old sat comfortably in her blue pajamas with stars on them. She sat cross-legged on the floor, using the coffee table to color in her coloring book. Her velvet blue bunny sat on the glass tabletop, propped up against Lil's pink knapsack. Elizabeth watched her with a soft smile. Lil had been amusing on the plane ride back, making faces for Della to laugh at. The child was full of energy and a moment was never uneventful with her.

Pausing, Lil looked at Mr. Floppy for a moment before setting her crayons a side. Shifting her body, she faced her nanny and peered up at her with interest.

"Are you sleepy?" Elizabeth asked sitting up.

The four-year-old shook her head and her ponytail swung back and forth with the movement.

"Ready for your milk and cookies?" She tried again.

Again Lil shook her head no. "I'll wait till Daddy gets back."

Elizabeth looked her over for a moment. Something told her that the child had something floating around in her head. "Suit yourself," she stated. "But once it's eight, bedtime lady."

She nodded her head in understanding.

The nanny couldn't help the quirking of the corners of her lips. It was one of those moments that Lil resembled her father. They were rare. Lil did it all the time with her concern for people and her endless need for knowledge, but right now her softened features and electrifying blue eyes filled with question did she truly remind people of her father.

"Liz, how do people get married?"

All of Elizabeth's worries took a backseat as she gawked at her charge in utter shock. "What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered by the question.

The four year old rose from her place on the rug and reached for her knapsack. She pulled out what looked like a thick book and grabbed her treasured stuffed animal before joining her nanny on the couch. Shifting until she was comfortable, Lil then placed the book on her lap and Elizabeth stifled a groan of horror.

The cover was simple; a photograph zoomed in on a woman's side. A bouquet of what looked like greenery and unblossomed calla lilies dangled in her hand. A pale white gown fluttered besides the hand holding the flower arrangement. The title in elegant letters was the main reason for Elizabeth's sudden discomfort. _In Style: Weddings_. The brunette nanny watched warily as the young child flipped the book open.

"Honey," Elizabeth asked, her eyes running over the cover. "Where did you get that book?"

"Aunt Brenda said I could have it," she replied, flipping open the book.

The whimper she had held back this time passed her lips, going unnoticed by the child beside her. Between the guards and her best friends, Jason and she would always have enough alarming questions being fired at them by Lil. All the questions that a teenager would ask not a four year old.

After a few moments, Lil paused towards the middle of the dense book. "Like this?" she asked, pointing at the couple sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

A feeling of longing seeped into Elizabeth's heart as she studied the photograph of the couple. The blushing bride in a gorgeous wedding gown and the groom in a sharp tuxedo, gazing at each other with love shining in their eyes as they danced under the twinkling lights with family and friends watching them.

Shaking herself out of her trance, Elizabeth focused her attention on the four year old. "Lil, you've been to a wedding before."

"I know," she muttered. "But I want to know how people get married."

A look of total confusion covered Elizabeth's face as she stared at Lil. They had recently been to Brenda and Sonny's second wedding. The couple had renewed their vows and an entire ceremony had been held from the walk down the aisle to the reception and bouquet tossing before the entire Corinthos clan drove away for a week out of town. Lil had been the flower girl and present for the entire occasion, which only puzzled Elizabeth about the young blonde's question. Lil was known for knowing more than an average four year old. The child took in every moment around her and acquired knowledge and quickly processed it into memory.

"Did you forget Uncle Sonny and Aunt Brenda's wedding ceremony?"

Lil shook her head. "I remember that," she murmured, flipping the pages again. "I remember the flowers, the blue dresses, the…" she paused for a moment looking for the right words. "The vows," she said, her face brightening up at remembering the word. "Daddy's faces," she giggled. "And how he looked at you. I remember it all."

Once again, Elizabeth was dumbstruck. "What do you mean how he looked at me?" She was scared of what Lil's answer would be.

"He looked at you a lot," she replied. She continued to turn pages, going back and forth, searching. "Whenever you weren't looking, Daddy was looking at you."Before Elizabeth's mind could fully process Lil's words, the child was pointing at another page of the book. "Like this?"

Looking down, the nanny found herself staring at a stunning antique engagement ring. The center stone was a diamond, but the straight angle of the camera on the ring gave the stone a deep blue touch. Simple clear diamonds surrounded the band. It was elegant and breathtaking.

"What do rings like those have to do with weddings?" the four year old asked. "Aunt Brenda and Uncle Sonny had different rings."

"The rings that Aunt Brenda and Uncle Sonny have are called wedding bands." Starting to understand what Lil was searching an answer to; Elizabeth pulled her onto her lap along with the book. She gestured to the open book. "Well, these kinds of rings come before the wedding," she started to explain. "They're called engagement rings."

"En-gage-ment rings," Lil sounded the word out. "What are they for?"

"After a couple has been together for a long time, the man in the relationship can ask the woman to get married and if she says yes then she wears a ring like that," she pointed at the page. "On the ring finger of her left hand. And that's when they're engaged. They've promised to marry each other."

"You don't have a ring on your finger," the young blonde pointed at the ring empty finger on Elizabeth's left hand.

"Because I'm not getting married."

"Is it because someone didn't ask you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, feeling a pang of pain pass through her heart at the thought.

"Do you want to be asked?"

Elizabeth paused before answering the question. At one point in her life, she had dreamed of the whole nine yards. The white picket fence, 2.5 kids, a golden retriever. All of it, but now it had simply become a forgotten dream. "Maybe."

"Does the man have to always ask the lady to marry him?" Lil scrunched up her face asking the question.

"It's tradition for the man to ask."

"How does the man ask the woman to marry him?"

"Depends on the man," the nanny answered thoughtfully. "It's traditional for the groom to first ask the father of the bride for her hand in marriage. If the father approves he then gets down on one knee in front of the woman he loves and asks her to marry her."

"What if she doesn't have a Daddy?"

"Then he can ask the brother or mommy."

"Where does the groom ask the bride?"

"It's up to the groom," Elizabeth specified. "If he wants to make it romantic he can ask her after a dinner together, in front of family, or go to a place that is special to them and ask her there. Or he can be silly and ask while she's eating. It's up to the groom."

"Can the lady ask the man?"

"If she wants to yes. Lil—"

"What do you want?" the four year old cut her off.

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "Sweetie, what do you mean?"

"Do you want to be asked or do you want to ask?"

"To get married?"

The child looked up at her with expecting eyes as she nodded her head eagerly.

Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "I would want to be asked."

"What kind of enga—" she trailed off for a moment. "Enga—engagement ring would you want?"

The young nanny's eyes drifted to the open book for a moment before she sighed longingly. "A simple one that's not too big or too small." She combed a gentle hand through Lil's thick locks. "Something without pegs so that paint won't get stuck in them. It really wouldn't matter as long as I'm happy."

Shifting her head, Lil smiled up brightly. Her blue eyes were wide open in delight. "How would my Daddy ask someone to marry him?"

The soft smile on Elizabeth's lips fell at the question. She felt a pang of jealously at the thought of Jason proposing to a woman. She knew that he had never been married and from what she could tell never planned to tie the knot, but if he did…Her eyes locked with Lil and Elizabeth's heart constricted painfully. The woman would be Lil's mother and Jason's wife.

Shaking her, Elizabeth forced the thoughts out of her mind. She didn't need to be thinking of them. She had no say in their life, especially since she was leaving. "I don't know," she answered Lil honestly. "You're Daddy is his own person and he would have his own ideas of how he would want to propose."

Flashing her signature lopsided grin, Lil Morgan looked away before her brows furrowed as a look of deep concentration fell across her young features. She closed the book on her lap and tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her nanny watched with interest as the wheels began to turn in the young fair-haired's head. Angling her head to look into her caretaker's deep blue eyes, she studied her for a bit before the front door opened and both their eyes flew towards the movement.

"Daddy," Lil squealed in joy, jumping off of Elizabeth's lap and straight into her father's arms.

"Hi angel," he greeted, twirling her around.

Her soft laughter filled the living room. A boyish grin graced the young father's lips.

Catching her breath, the four year old looped her arms around her father's neck and studied him intently. "How would you ask someone to marry you?"

A look of complete disbelief and confusion filled his face before his sharp gaze flickered to Elizabeth. Hers were solely on the father and daughter.

His steady gaze on her Jason answered softly, "I would tell her how I feel about her. That I want a life with her and my daughter."

Lil smiled sheepishly before giving her father a warm hug. "Will you have cookies and milk with me?"

Jason dropped a quick kiss on the tip of his daughter's nose before placing her back down on sock clad feet. "Chocolate chip or Oreos?" he asked with mock seriousness.

"Oreos," Lil declared gleefully, breaking into a run for the kitchen, Mr. Floppy swinging in her arms.

Elizabeth watched him smile at her retreating back before he switched his attention to her,

Rising onto her bare feet, she regarded Jason with calmed eyes. The hard angles of his face were softened. His shoulders were no longer rigid. His hands loosely fell to his sides, unclenched. His lean body was at ease and his mood improved from earlier.

On their own accord, her eyes traveled leisurely over his body. His black suite molded taut over his well-built body, complimenting his broad shoulders, narrow waist, and tall frame. The simple white t-shirt he wore beneath his suit jacket was a touch of his rebellious side. No stubble was visible on his handsome face yet and his golden hair remained tamed. The man looked gorgeous in a suit or his usual attire of a t-shirt and jeans. He always took her breath away.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Elizabeth took a step towards him. All her worries faded away at the sight of him standing safely before her. The heavy pressure she had felt press down on her chest since his departure lifted and she felt she could inhale air normally again.

Coming to stand before him, barely reaching his chin, she stared up into his electrifying blue eyes. They changed depending on the light or his mood. At the moment they grew from a light hue to a dark beckoning midnight blue. Witnessing the transformation in his eyes as he watched her, Elizabeth took in a deep breath before grasping the nape of his neck and pulled his head down for his chiseled lips to meet hers.

Gently, she ran her lips over his, waiting for him to take over. Growing bold, she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue while wrapping her arms securely around his neck. A tingling sensation spread through her body as she pressed herself fully against his hard body. Finally he responded, opening his mouth for her tongue to enter and his hands gripped her hips under the short green silk camisole she wore.

Angling her head back, he deepened the kiss, taking control of the kiss. Tangling his tongue with hers, he pulled her closer on a groan. His thumbs caressed her hips as her hands unclasped and began to trail over his wide chest. Breaking away for air, she skimmed her lips over his once, twice, three times. Never deepening the kiss again. Brushing her lips against his one last time, she lingered before pulling back.

Inhaling sharply, she remained in his arms for a moment enjoying the feeling of his body against hers, uttering, "I'm glad you're okay," in a raspy voice. Breaking away, Elizabeth dashed up the stairs not waiting for a response and leaving a very stunned and breathless Jason in her wake.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Very familiar and probing hazel eyes followed her every movement. They bore into her backside as she used the carpet surface of the pool table to iron out a dress shirt for Jason that he had thrown into the laundry. Elizabeth had company, but she had fiddled around the penthouse. She had continuously chatted away barely letting the older woman with her respond. She was nervous and rambling nonstop, but she didn't care. If she let a moment of silence pass she knew she would be cornered, which she wasn't ready for.

Gently placing the now crisp white dress shirt on a hanger, Elizabeth buttoned it up and smoothed a hand down it, making sure that there were no wrinkles remaining. Inspecting it one last time with a critical eye, she said, "Don't you hate it when you think you've ironed out all the wrinkles out, but you find one or two here and there afterwards." She didn't wait for an answer to plow on. "I think this is the first time that I've gotten all the wrinkles out. It takes forever with Lil's clothes, but it's worth it."

Brenda gawked at the younger brunette before her. For the last thirty minutes, she had sat and listened to her go on and on about laundry detergents after a whole one sided conversation about kid snacks and which ones were most healthy, but enjoyable. Not that Brenda minded household tips and suggestions—it made things easier at home for her—but Elizabeth's attempts to distract her from the mystery topic that was bothering her wasn't going to last very long. Something was bothering her best friend and there was a reason behind it and she was going to get to the bottom of it. At least when she could get a word in otherwise.

She knew for sure that it had to do with Jason. That was the only logical reason why she had found the enforcer sitting in her living room reading the newspaper in the morning. Usually if Jason was over for breakfast it was when everyone was invited. Today they had all been too tired to enjoy a morning together and Sonny had opted to wait until everyone looked alive again.

A smile tugged at Brenda's lips. If only Jason could see them now. He definitely wouldn't be complaining that she was a chatterbox. Elizabeth could give her a run for her money with the way she was going on forever about nothing in particular.

"How do you get Sonny's dress shirts so nice and crisp?" Elizabeth asked as she started on another shirt. "They're always perfect."

David from his spot on the floor with Lil threw his mother a disturbed look at his favorite aunt's ramblings.

Biting the inside of her cheek to not laugh, Brenda gave Elizabeth a stern look, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "There's something called the dry cleaners."  
Elizabeth stuck out her tongue at Brenda for her retort before going back to her work at hand.

Finally seeing an opening, Brenda looked around the penthouse for a moment before focusing her eyes on David and Lil. They both looked up from their spots on the couch and gave her blank stares.

"David. Lil," she said in a gentle commanding voice. "Can you please go upstairs and see if Della is still asleep?"

"But Mom—" David started to only be cut off.

"No buts, mister."

Panicking, Elizabeth stepped in. "Brenda, you have the baby monitor with you. Why don't you just let the kids stay down here with us?"

The older woman didn't budge. "I don't have the baby monitor with me." She lied. It was wedged into the side of the sofa cushion of the armchair she sat in, completely out of sight. A look of complete virtue covered her face as she stared back at her best friend. As the kids trudged past her, Brenda winked at them before her features turned back to utter neutrality.

Elizabeth began to fidget as Brenda watched her intently. Her face was now void of any emotion, which only worried her more. She reminded her of Jason at the moment when his face went completely stoic. The older woman continued to observe her, still without speaking. The washcloth that was in her hand wrinkled in her grip as she twisted it, waiting in anxiety for Brenda to speak.

Finally she spoke, but only one word. "Spill."

The nanny grew confused at the command. "Spill? What—Spill what?" she stammered.

"You know what."

Elizabeth only stared back; well aware of what Brenda was referring to.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"That would help," she replied, prolonging the dancing around the topic as much as she could.

Sitting up straight and pulling the short purple dress she wore into place, Brenda sized up the younger brunette. "Quit, playing dumb, Elizabeth." She crossed her bare legs and gave her a pointed look.

"Honestly I have no idea what you're talking about," Elizabeth turned her body as quickly as possible to avoid revealing that she had a very good idea of what.

Brenda rolled her eyes.

About to make a run for the safe haven of the kitchen, Elizabeth froze at the sound of the oak door flying open. Pivoting sharply, she found herself staring at a very ecstatic Emily still in her blue scrubs.

"I'm here," she bellowed. "And I've got ice cream." She held up a bag from Kelly's.

"You're just in time," Brenda told Emily. "Elizabeth was about to confess."

Closing the door behind her, the youngest Quartermaine skipped into the penthouse and plopped down onto the couch. "Okay, spill."

Dropping the laundry basket onto the floor in frustration, Elizabeth groaned. "There is nothing wrong."

"Of course there is," the Corinthos matriarch replied. "You've talked nonstop, calmly might I add, for the last two hours that I've been here."

"Oh, then there's definitely something wrong," Emily sat up straight. "What happened, missy?"

"Just because I'm talking a lot does not mean something's wrong."

"Yes, it does," Brenda said without hesitation. "You only ramble when you're nervous."

"Yup," Emily said in support of the older brunette. "And we're your friends and we can just tell."

"Don't you have work or something," the nanny asked as a last attempt to stir the conversation away from her.

The two brunettes looked at each other before turning back to look her over. "I did, but I just clocked out and thought I'd head over here when I received a very interesting voicemail."

Brenda smiled sheepishly.  
"Now back to you." Pulling out three plastic spoons from the bag she had, Emily held them out to her friends.

Giving in, Elizabeth moved away from the laundry basket and grabbed a spoon. Easing onto the couch beside Emily, she waited for the small carton of ice cream she knew Emily had picked up for her. Leaning back, she sighed.

"And there's the sigh," Brenda commented.

"Now speak, woman," Emily ordered.

"I kissed him."

The former runway model and doctor shared knowing glances before focusing their attention on their best friend.

"Who?" the youngest brunette asked, keeping her excitement out of her voice.

"Jason," Elizabeth grumbled jabbing a spoon into her favorite ice cream, _Ben & Jerry's_ Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

"Oh," Brenda played dumb and for the second time in one day.

"When?" Emily followed up, understanding that they were going to pretend they knew nothing.

"How?"

"Yesterday, when he came home after the meeting. I just went up to him and laid one on him," she stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, keeping her eyes trained on the surface of the coffee table.

"Why?" Emily asked, her delighted brown eyes connected with Brenda's for a moment.

Ignoring the coldness of the ice cream in her mouth, she swallowed the lump and began to scoop more. "Because I saw him and couldn't help myself. I was worried and when I saw him I was relieved." She paused taking in a deep breath. "He was safe and I wanted him to know I cared."

Emily bit her lip to keep from squealing, shoving a spoon of ice cream in her mouth she attempted to concentrate on the subzero temperature. When Jason had needed a nanny, the first person that had come to mind was Elizabeth. She thought Elizabeth was perfect for the job with her major in child behavior and her gentleness with children. The moment she had seen the three of them together, they looked and acted as a family. With every passing day, she knew that her brother and niece had found the missing piece of their family—Elizabeth.

When Jason had announced that Elizabeth had resigned she had the urge to smack her brother silly, but now with him trying to get her to stay for Lil and for himself, she was more than willing to help. From the way things looked they had grown closer and that was a good sign. Emily only hoped that it all worked out in the end.

"It wasn't the first time," Elizabeth murmured, drawing the others back to her.

Once again the two brunettes placed blank looks on their faces.

"It wasn't the first time?" Brenda parroted.

A soft blush began to spread across Elizabeth's cheeks as she swirled her spoon around in her ice cream. "The first day that we arrived on the island Jason kissed me."

Instant smiles graced Emily and Brenda's faces as they listened to Elizabeth reminisce.

"It was everything a girl could want in a first kiss with someone. He was gentle and kind. He didn't push. He simply kissed me." She sighed contently this time, leaning back fully, her eyes fluttered shut. "It was like I was the only one out there. He made me feel special and wanted."

Brenda and Emily shared cheerful smiles as they listened to Liz.

The sigh that now slipped from Elizabeth's lips was one of sadness. "Then, he pulled away."

Emily being the closest one to the nanny pulled her into a warm hug. "It's all right. He's an idiot. All men are in some shape or form."

"Things were fine and then he had to go and kiss me," Elizabeth muttered leaning against one of her best friends. "Then to say it meant nothing. He's the only reason that I resigned."

"We know," Brenda reassured her as she took a seat beside her best friends. Rubbing a hand over Elizabeth's back, she murmured. "You did what you had to do."

"And then the idiot has to go ahead and start being nice," the young nanny scowled sitting up straight.

Emily and Brenda chuckled at Elizabeth's expression. The girl was about ready to give Jason a nice whacking for sending out so many mixed signals.

She shot up from her spot on the couch and began to pace in front of them. Her white sundress with yellow polka dots swishing with every movement. "I mean one minute I don't exist and then he kisses me in a way that had my toes curling to only then upset me enough to quit." She gulped for air before continuing. "And then he goes ahead and starts acting like a wonderful person that anyone would fall for. Breakfast with my favorite pancakes, stupid s'mores on the beach, a romantic candlelit dinner, listening, acting all concerned. A damn water fight that almost ended in a kiss might I add. I have never known someone that can go from cold to hot so quickly like Jason Morgan."

Her two best friends watched in amusement as she ranted about Jason. The man had really done a number on her that was for sure.

"Will the both of you quit staring at me like really satisfied cashmere cats and tell me what to do," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Toe curling?"

"Favorite pancakes?"

"Candlelit dinner?"

"A water fight?"

"Did I just speak Hebrew?" Elizabeth glared at them. "Because I just said all that."

Emily faced Brenda and quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like that brother of mine isn't as boring as we suspected."

"Definitely not," Brenda replied. "Especially if he can cause this one to be all over the place because of him."

"He's come out of his shell," Emily smiled wistfully. "I'm so proud of him."

Hands on her hips, a frown on her face, Elizabeth glowered at them. "Will you both stop praising him? I want to leave in peace not do something embarrassing like hand myself over to him on a silver platter."

"I don't think he'd mind."

_"Emily!"_ she screamed in horror.

"What?" Brenda shrugged. "It's true."

"You could put some of that Victoria's secret wardrobe you have hiding away to some use."

"That black one with the really deep neckline and white lace."

"Or that red strapless one," Emily suggested.

She gapped at them in mortification. "Will you two please be helpful and get your minds out of the gutter?" The Victoria's Secret wardrobe they had forced her into buying a few months ago was going to stay locked in her closet and remain there forever.

"What do you mean?" Brenda smiled up at her innocently. "We are being helpful. We're offering suggestions of what you can wear to lure him to bed."

_"Brenda!"_

"What?" the older woman asked acting lost.

"I am not going to sleep with Jason Morgan any time in the near future." She paused. "Wait no, correction. Ever."

They stared at her blankly.

"I am not going to coerce Jason into bed."

"Well, not coerce him," Emily contemplated her words. "More like seduce him."

"I want to leave without any hostility between us."

"You don't have to sleep with him," Emily replied with a sly smile.

"We're just saying that you can leave him in knots and wanting to kick himself," Brenda took over.

"You know," Emily gestured to Elizabeth's modest outfit. "Show off some skin. Wear some very tempting clothes and do a lot of innocent touching. Like Brenda does when she's mad at Sonny and won't let him touch her."

Brenda flashed her a devious grin.

Slumping onto the coffee table, Elizabeth stared at them as if they both had grown two extra heads. They were insane that was official. She was not going to act sultry to get Jason to all hot and bothered. If she did, the only thing that would happen would be more problems she did not have time to deal with. They continued to look at her with glimmering eyes.

"You two are insane," Elizabeth declared.

"Not insane," Emily corrected her. "As Sonny would say we're just evil geniuses out to make the male race think twice about their next move."

Elizabeth shook her head in shame, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Look, we can tell that Jason and Lil are important to you," Brenda murmured, moving forward. "And we get that you didn't expect the whole quitting thing any less than Jason." She shared a look with Emily before continuing. "But since you're leaving because Jason's behavior and his lack of shall I say appreciation of you, we're suggesting that you make him every bit aware that you're all woman and not just the nanny."

"That's not fair to Jason," Elizabeth countered.

"And how would he know?" Emily retorted. She smirked. "For all he could know you're trying out a new wardrobe."

"This will only complicate things."

"Nope," the oldest brunette replied. "It will just make it more enjoyable for you and a little frustrating for Mr. Morgan."

A warm blush formed on Elizabeth's cheeks at the words.

"Come on," Emily probed. "You know you want to."

"What do I get out of this?"

"You leave your mark on Jason Morgan," Brenda replied easily.  
Elizabeth ran the idea around in her head. It didn't harm anyone except…"What do I do if I start feeling things?"

Emily made a face. "Feeling things?"

"Feeling things," she repeated, wringing her hands. "Like actual feelings of sentimental value."

Brenda smiled softly at her anxiety of falling in love. "Then live in the moment and go with your heart and not your head."

Scrubbing her hands over her face, she mumbled into them, "I can't believe you guys are talking me into this."

They smiled gleefully.

"It gives us an excuse to go shopping," Brenda clapped her hands like Lil did when she was happy.

They all laughed.

"Don't worry," Emily said, joining Liz on the coffee table. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, she continued. "You have us; we'll figure this out and have fun along the way."

Brenda chuckled also joining them and throwing an arm around Elizabeth. "He won't know what hit him."

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured.

The two brunettes flanking their best friend communicated through their brown eyes. Things were about to get more interesting.

"Have I mentioned men suck?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye aye," Brenda raised one of the ice cream cartons in salute.

_"Aunt Brenda!"_ Lil's screech from upstairs filled the penthouse. _"Liz!"_

They all looked up startled as the four year old bounded down the stairs with Mr. Floppy in tow. "David gave me cooties!"

"And they give you cooties," Elizabeth added before they all busted into laughter.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Leaning back in his leather executive chair, Jason's tired cerulean eyes stared up at the white ceiling titles of his spacious office at the warehouse. There were fifteen tiles going horizontal and twelve going vertical, equaling a grand total of forty square feet. He hadn't counted tile by tile, but simply used multiplication for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

His eyes had popped open before his alarm clock had gone off in the morning. A few long laps in the pool followed by a quick shower, Jason had checked on his daughter and strode across the hallway. All day Jason had kept his mind busy. He had ignored Brenda throughout breakfast by concentrating on Della and David. On the ride over to the warehouse he had read the Port Charles Gazette from cover to cover for the second time and evaded all the questioning glances Sonny and the Four Musketeers threw him. At the office he had thrown himself into work and by lunchtime he had all the coffee invoices done for the week. Now done with reading the New York Times, Jason was left to his thoughts. And just like every waking moment since last night his mind went back to one person in particular—Elizabeth Webber.

She had kissed him. His mind was still processing the kiss. She had pulled his head down and kissed him to only scurry away in the opposite direction, leaving him completely stunned and his skin burning. He had taken a step towards the staircase last night before hesitating.

Her kiss had been gentle and full of passion. Her lips had been soft and supple like he remembered. Her touch arousing. Her body warm and inviting.

As quickly as she had initiated the kiss, she had pulled back. It only confused him. If he meant nothing more than her employer to her then why did she kiss him and act concerned for his well-being? Why torture him by kissing him, but still remaining firm on leaving? None of it made sense. Her kiss had sent all his nerve endings on a tailspin. At the end all of his thoughts, his mind came back to one question. Why did she kiss him?

A brisk knock on his office door brought Jason crashing back to his surroundings. Sitting up straight, he answered gruffly. "Come in."

The door opened softly and Johnny came in silently. He looked a bit off, but a smile was spread across his lips. A yellow manila folder in his hand, he raised it up and began to speak, "I've got what you asked for—"

The sound of an argument cut off the young guard. Both of them looked out the door to see Sonny and the rest of the Musketeers heading for Jason's office. Stepping out of the doorway, Johnny allowed for the older man and the rest of their friends to enter. They filed into the room, quarreling over a topic that neither the enforcer nor the bodyguard knew of.

The second the door shut behind them, they all sobered up and took their respective places in the office. Johnny and Jason exchanged inquiring looks before they focused on Sonny.

The older man took a moment to collect himself before pulling his black silk Italian suit into place and sat up straight. A look of strict business fell over his face. "As you all know, while we were away Johnny took care of Manny Ruiz."

A flash of anger passed through Jason before his demeanor hardened.

"After what he had done to Elizabeth, there was no need to continue peaceful relations with the Ruiz family. It's done and over with. The shooting, the hit, and the sudden disappearance to the islands are all covered up and our lives may now return to the interesting normal that we have."

"What about the rest of the Ruiz family?" Jason asked his hands fisted. His words were emotionless.

"They have no more heirs," Sonny explained. "It's over."

All members gathered in the office nodded their heads once in understanding. The tendons in Jason's forearms eased as the tension that had seeped into the room when Sonny had started to speak lessened. Sighing, he once again leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling well aware of the eyes watching him.

Manny Ruiz had taken over the Ruiz family empire after his brother's death. The notorious South American mob family had isolated itself from international situations before Lorenzo Alcazar unfortunately began to meddle with relationships. The Corinthos Empire went from peaceful relations with rival mob families before Lorenzo had involved Manny in taking down Sonny. After months of constant tension, it all came to an end with Elizabeth paying the ultimate price before retaliation took place.

The memories of Elizabeth's crimson blood on his hands rushed through Jason's mind. Instantly, his eyes closed and guilt speared through him. If they had taken care of it right away instead of waiting it out, Elizabeth never would have been hurt. Things would have never changed between them and she wouldn't be leaving in a few days.

He felt the guilt, but also the feeling of understanding of the path life had forced him to go down. If Manny hadn't presented a threat and hurt Elizabeth, God knew how long it would have been before he realized how important she was to him and Lil. He would have never kissed her. He would have never realized how much he cared about her.

Glancing around the room, Jason's gaze paused on his best friend for a moment and he regretted it. A twinkle appeared in Sonny's eyes along with a cheeky smile on his lips and Jason knew what was coming next.

A sharp whack and howl of pain had all the heads in the room swiveling sharply in the direction of the noise. Adam sat on the arm of the black matching leather sofa in the corner, glaring at Max and rubbing the back of his head.

"Max, what did you do?" Sonny questioned with all the disappointment of an old father.

"Nothing. He's been moping around and that love sick pout of his is just insulting to the male race," Max glared right back at Adam.  
"That doesn't give you the right to smack him," Sonny scolded the guard.

Francis sighed heavily. "If Max hadn't done it, I would have."

The youngest Musketeer threw him a dirty look.

"Leave him alone," Johnny spoke up. "He just misses the Doc."

"Which can be easily fixed if he'd get his butt on a plane and down to the island to fix his libido," Francis scuffed.

Adam's face got darker if possible. "I don't have a libido problem, jackass."

"Then, what would you call it?" Francis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Innocent longing. I miss her and I'm not looking for a quick lay as you might prefer," Adam retorted. "Look where it got you."

Francis scowled, his fists clenched, but Adam didn't back down.

"And if you ask me, I think you're being a total idiot about it."

"Well, I didn't ask," the oldest Musketeer hissed.

"I think he's right," Max added as the oldest and youngest Musketeers got ready to square off.

"You know nothing about what's going on with Kris," the Italian guard growled.

"I know that you're being an insensitive bastard by ignoring her," Adam fired back, hopping off the leather soda. "When all she's done since you found out is apologize."

"She lied to me."

The dark head rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief. "She did no such thing. If you had asked rather than simply dragged her into bed at every chance, she would have told you."

"Listen here you numbskull," Francis started towards the young guard, his hands clenched tight. "Don't—"

A sharp ear-piercing whistle had the two Musketeers frozen in place. All heads turned to a disappointed Sonny; his hand back in his lap. "Now that I have all your attention, would someone like please explain what's going on?"

When neither Francis nor Adam spoke up or stopped glaring at each other, Johnny waited a moment for Max to speak up, but when the guard caught in the middle stayed quiet and kept swinging nervous glances between the others, he shook his head and decided to answer. "Adam misses Doc, which has been established. Francis found out Kris was separated from her husband before we left and Max is flirting with your secretary relentlessly, but doesn't have the balls to ask her out."

Three sets of eyes snapped up and if looks could kill Johnny would have been a corpse where he stood by Jason's desk. He simply ignored them and continued on.

"And as for this one here," he gestured to the silent enforcer. "I got no clue on the whole nanny courting project."

A fourth set and this time deadly blue eyes joined the glaring contest at Johnny. He shrugged and looked to Sonny to take over.

The older man looked amused as he watched all his men glare at each other except Johnny, who silently faded back into the corner besides Jason and waited patiently. Clearing his throat, Sonny cracked his knuckles and shifted the chair he sat in until he faced all the occupants of the office. "Let's start with you, Max."

An alarmed look passed over Max's face for a moment before he gulped roughly.

"How long has this…" Sonny waved his hand in the air, searching for the right word. "Shameless flirting with Jill occurring?"

Eyes downcast, he mumbled, "Three months."

Sonny's eyes widened for a moment before a proud smile graced his lips. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

"He's just scared," Francis murmured.

"Am not!"

The rest threw him a look of disbelief.

"Go ask the girl out and let her make an honest man out of you," Sonny said, smiling. "Just no dirty business on any of the office desks, please." He grimaced for a moment before turning to Adam. The young guard was still glaring at Francis. His hands were balled up and his eyes were narrowed into thin slits. "Now, Adam. Miss Amanda?"

"Yes, ," he replied through clenched jaws, his eyes off of Francis.

"We've been over this a hundred times, let's try that again."

"Yes, Sonny."

"Good," the older man replied satisfied. "Now, want to do me a favor?"  
Adam nodded his head briskly, his gaze back on Francis who glared back at him.

"Give it a week."

His head snapped to Sonny so fast, the cracking of his neck echoed in the room. "Huh?"

Sonny winked and a smile instantly bloomed on Adam's slips as the older man's words sunk in. "Now, onto the next one," he murmured, moving his gaze to a disgruntled Francis. "What's the story with this Kris? She's Della's nurse, right?"

Unable to ignore his boss, Francis replied, "Yes."

A troubled look fell over Sonny's face. "I thought Johnny was interested in her?"

"More than a hand or a mouth full has no affect on me," came Johnny's simple response.

Nodding his head in understanding, Sonny muffled his chuckle with his hand and turned back to the Italian bodyguard. "And what did she exactly do that's caused you to ignore the poor woman?" The older man spoke in a gentle, yet authoritative tone.

"She was separated from her loser of a husband when we got together," his dislike for the man evident in his words. "She didn't tell me until the ass wipe stopped by before we left for the island."

"Did she deny it?"

"No."

"Did you ever ask about her past?"

He shook his head as his hardened face fell away.

"Do you love her?"

Francis sighed heavily before nodding his head.

"Then, quit acting like an idiot and go after her before it's too late."

Adam threw Francis a triumphant smile before sticking his hand out in apology. Without a second thought, the older Musketeer accepted and pulled the younger one into a bear hug. "Punch me next time?"

"Absolutely," Adam replied. "The stomach sound okay to you?"

"Wherever as long as the message gets through."

The tension began to fade from the room as laughter filled it. Sonny smiled like a proud father watching his sons and then it slowly occurred to him that Jason had yet to say a word. Moving his chair around again, he faced the front of Jason's desk and took in his best friend's appearance. Just as this morning, his eyes were emotionless the moment the laughter faded away. He could tell the younger man was avoiding something.

Jason realized Sonny was watching him again as he got a hold of his emotions. The glint was back and his dimples were out in full force. He was in trouble Jason thought as the others began to gaze at him as well. He was backed into a corner and this time there was no way out as Sonny clasped his hands.

"What did you do this time?" Francis asked, plopping down next to Max on the sofa.

There was no way out of this, he was going to have to cooperate or who knew what they would do to him or the reinforcements in shapes of Brenda and Emily would be brought in. "Nothing," he murmured. "I did absolutely nothing."

"Then, what's with the long face?" Max asked.

"I'm confused."

"Uh oh," Adam murmured a look of complete horror crossing his face. "What did _she_ do?"

Surprise filled Jason for a moment before relief replaced it. Someone had an understanding of what he was going through. "She kissed me," he mumbled.

Adam fell off the arm of the sofa with a thud. Max and Francis exchanged flabbergasted looks. Johnny adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt. Sonny's jaw parted slightly before he realized and pulled himself together. All the men in the room regained their balance and continued to gawk at the now fidgeting enforcer.

Francis finally broke the silence. "Exactly what did you do in the first place to deserve the kiss?"

Jason shrugged. "Nothing just went home after the meeting with the Five Families."

"Wow," Sonny mused. "I wish it were like that with Brenda. The woman is either cheeky when I get home or too busy with the kids to pay any attention to me." The men chuckled at their boss's confession.

"Did you kiss her back?" a very excited Max asked.

The back of Jason's neck began to turn red as he avoided everyone's gazes.

Rolling his eyes at Max, Johnny broke his silence. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Just that she was glad I was okay."  
Smiles began to spring up left and right, confusing Jason even more than Emily and Brenda did.

"That means she cares," Sonny explained.

"When a woman initiates a kiss," Adam began to explain further. "It means that she cares and that the feelings go deeper than friendship especially if she does after your life has been threatened in anyway. And there is no need to think it was a reaction to her anxiety over your well-being," he quickly added as a look of doubt filled Jason's eyes. "Since she kissed you because she was relieved that you were home safe that means that her feelings for you are strong."

The tense muscles in Jason's shoulders began to relax from Adam's explanation of why she kissed him. An unfamiliar feeling began to form in his heart as he sat back and let his mind process it all.

She cared.

It gave him hope that all wasn't lost. That there was still a chance. A chance for everything to change and it to go in his favor.

"Any cold showers?" Sonny asked.

And once again Jason's face warmed.

"That answers the question," Francis laughed.

"Now," Max drawled sharing a look with the others. "What are you going to do about it?"

They all stared at him, expecting something. Jason took in a deep breath. "Try not to screw it up," he answered honestly. "Be around as much as possible. Taking care of her. Let her know that she's wanted and not just in Lil's life." He stretched his back in his leather chair before continuing. "And keeping my damn hands off of her."

"Good," Johnny said. "I'd have to shoot you if you didn't make an honest woman out of shortie before any funny business." The tail end of a grin told Jason he wasn't serious, but the enforcer still took it seriously.

Glancing at his watch, Jason sat up straight. "And when I said I'm not going to screw things up, I meant it and I'm going to start by making it home for dinner," he spoke every word with confidence.

"And he grows a spine," Francis mused, smirking.

"Remember there is a God," Sonny smiled cheekily. "He works his miracles even for the hopeless."

Jason rolled his eyes as he held the door open for them. One by one they all exited and instead of bickering as they had entered they left joking and laughing at each other like a family, each ready to face the world together. The last one to exit was Johnny. He walked up to the door and paused beside Jason.

"The file you asked for," the Irish guard held out the folder he had brought in earlier.

"Thank you," Jason replied in appreciation, taking the file from him. Smiling gratefully, he stepped into the threshold of the door before pausing. Turning back to Johnny; he raised a sandy eyebrow in question.

"Something wrong, Jason?"

"I just thinking," he paused for a moment. "Why is it that your personal life never gets dissected?"

"Simple," Johnny began. A slow sly smile pulled at the corners of the Irish Musketeer's lips as a devious glint twinkled in his deep green eyes. "I never kiss and tell."

~*~

He was out of breath by the time he made it to his penthouse door, but Jason didn't care. He had exactly five minutes left and he didn't care that he was still in his work clothes and probably smelled like coffee beans. All that mattered was getting to the kitchen in time for dinner with his daughter and nanny. Skidding to a stop in front of the entrance of the kitchen, a smile tugged at his lips at the sound of soft laughter.

Taking in a calming breath and straightening to his full height, Jason stepped through the archway. The aroma of spices and warmth enveloped him the instant he fully entered the kitchen. The table was set for two with lilies set in the middle for decoration by his daughter, but three chairs were pulled up to the round table.

Lil sitting with a blue napkin draped on the lap of her pink dress squealed at the sight of her father. "Daddy, you made it!"

Her squeal of delight brought Elizabeth's attention to the kitchen entrance. She froze with a basket of bread in her hands, her cobalt eyes were stunned and Jason couldn't help running his eyes over her petite body. She was in a simple white tank top with knitted red flowers along the hem and snug blue jeans. She wasn't expecting him that was evident and it made Jason grin that he had caught her off guard.

Pausing to kiss Lil's golden locks, Jason flashed Elizabeth a crooked smirk. "Am I late for dinner?"

Her surprise began to slowly wear away and a cautious smile made its way to her plush pink lips. "Of course not, we were just getting ready to sit down."

"Great," he replied, crossing the kitchen to take the basket she held and placed it on the table with the serving dishes. "Sorry about this morning," he apologized, reaching around her to get himself a plate, brushing his arm against hers. He noticed the contrast between their skins and the sparks that passed, but choose to watch her from the corner of his eye instead. She had found a spot on the wall very interesting. "I wasn't thinking straight and just…sort of…disappeared."

Elizabeth nodded her head slightly, her eyes dazed. "I understand." She helped set his napkin and silverware before she turned to face him. "Can…can I get some kind of warning or note next time?"

"I'd be more than willing to do that," he smiled in agreement.

A shy smile pulled at her lips, her eyes downcast, and a nice shade of blush sipped into her cheeks. "I'd like that too."

Silently coming to an agreement, they took their places at the table. Lil beamed up at them.

"Can we have the baked ziti's now?"

Jason and Elizabeth laughed at Lil's mispronunciation of what they were having for dinner. She simply shrugged and threw them an odd look. Jason inhaled and he looked up for his eyes to connect with Elizabeth's. He didn't look way instead he stared openly into her eyes. There was a storm of emotions in her eyes and one of them was happiness. The joy he saw in her beautiful eyes made his heart swell with the same emotion.

"Can we watch a movie after this?" Lil's question drew Jason's attention back to his daughter.

"Sure," Elizabeth answered with a sweet smile. "What would you like to watch?"

"Finding Nemo!" came the automatic answer.

"That one again?" Jason asked incredulously. "You watched it last night."

"Yes," she smiled wistfully and Jason knew his daughter was ready to battle for the blue clown fish. "He's my favorite. I'll share my brownies with you if you watch with us?" She bargained with a knowing smile.

"Elizabeth's brownies?"

"Of course," the nanny in question grinned.

Jason smirked as he stuck his hand out to his daughter. "You've got yourself a deal, Angel." Lil shook his hand gleefully to only cause her father and Elizabeth to laugh in amusement at her antics.

Sitting at the table with Lil yapping away with Elizabeth at her side helping her cut through her meal and listening intently to every word she said gave Jason more hope than he thought was possible. Things were starting to go in his favor with the help of his friends. It was now time for him to continue on before all hope was lost. Apart of him told him he would make it, but he was fully aware that he had a tough battle ahead of him.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Della," Elizabeth pouted. "Sweetie, will you please eat your cereal?" the nanny pleaded, attempting to get the spoon past the infants firmly sealed lips.

For the last half an hour, Elizabeth had attempted to get the six-month-old child to take a spoon of her rice cereal. Whenever she brought the spoon close enough to her lips she would move her head, bring up her hands, or simply keep her mouth clamped shut. She had tried the airplane trick, playing peek-a-boo, and anything else that she could rack up in her brain, but none of it worked. Usually, Della ate her meals without a fuss unless she was sick, but today the child was jumping with energy, but stubborn as a nail like her mother to avoid the pink baby spoon that zoomed around to get her attention.

Brenda had to run to a Parent-Teacher-Association meeting at David's school, while Sonny had to unexpectedly run over to General Hospital for an emergency board meeting. At the last moment, Brenda came flying across the hallways to beg for Elizabeth to baby-sit the kids. As amusing as it was to see the older woman on her knees begging for help, Elizabeth wasn't cruel enough to leave her hanging and had agreed. Lil was more than happy to run over to her Uncle Sonny's and idolize or annoy David. And hence lead to Elizabeth's battle with the six-month-old infant to eat her dinner.

Groaning in frustration, Elizabeth looked around the Corinthos penthouse for anything that could help her in her quest to get Della to eat. There was nothing in sight in the lavish home that could be of any assistance. Moving away from Della's high chair in the dining room area, Elizabeth searched for a toy that could catch the infant's attention. Picking up a talking Elmo, she ran back to the young brunette.

"Look, its Elmo," Elizabeth cooed, covering her face with the toy. Squeezing the toy, she waited for Elmo to talk. No noise came. Frowning, Elizabeth looked down at and tried again. Flipping it over, she checked the batteries. There were none. "Just my luck," she muttered. Dropping the toy, she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Della. "Please, pretty please," she begged. "Will you eat your cereal?"

Della clapped her hands, the dimples she inherited from her parents making an appearance.

"Please?" She pouted.

Elizabeth tried to fight off a smile as Della's twinkling chocolate brown eyes mocked her. The young brunette was definitely her mother's daughter. Biting down on her bottom lip, she looked around again and once again came up with nothing to get Della to cooperate.

"How about this," Elizabeth bargained. "You eat the cereal and I'll…" She trailed off with no idea what to bargain with an infant. "I'll get you a…one of those snack bar things you love. Do we have a deal?"

Della grinned, waving her hands around.

"How about I give you…" she looked down at herself and spotted the charm bracelet that had belonged to her grandmother. Slipping it off, she waved it close to Della's face. Immediately, the child reached out for it, but Elizabeth held it back. "I'll let you play with this if you eat your cereal."

"Is that a yes?" Elizabeth asked full of hope.

The child cooed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she murmured, handing over the bracelet that Della accepted gleefully. Picking up the discarded pink spoon, she filled it up with an adequate amount. Once again, Elizabeth brought the spoon to Della's lips and tried to wedge it past her lips, but the child remained unmovable. Shaking her head, she bowed her head in defeat.

"I think an infant just manipulated you," a voice came from behind her.

Pivoting sharply, Elizabeth found herself gazing at a very amused Jason. Her stomach fluttered at the boyish grin he flashed her. He had stepped into the penthouse unseen and remained in the doorway with the door wide open behind him. Dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt, he looked relaxed and content. His electrifying blue eyes raked over her black camisole and khaki skirt, sending the blood rushing to her cheeks as the memory of her impulsive behavior flashed in her mind.

Pushing away the memory and the need to rush back into his arms, Elizabeth smiled timidly and hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. Looking back at Della, she glared playfully at the child. Della paid no attention to her, her eyes transfixed on the glimmering bracelet she held. "Young lady, I thought we had a deal."

"She obviously didn't hold her end of the bargain," Jason's voice came from directly behind her, brushing against her neck. Looking over her shoulder, she found him peering down at her no more than an inch away. She didn't jump away from him, simply smiled and looked away to look down at Della again. As cool and unaffected as she appeared, inside she was a complete mess of nerves.

"Della," she pleaded. "Honey, will you please eat a little bit? An insy wincey bit?"

"Did you try to trick her into opening her mouth for you to slip the spoon in?" Jason suggested.

"Why don't you try, Mr. Know-it-all?" She challenged him, sticking out the spoon to him.

He laughed again, taking the spoon from her. "Just watch and learn" Walking around Elizabeth, he sat down in the seat that Elizabeth had vacated and faced Della. "Hi, sweetie." The child instantly shifted her attention to her godfather. Scooping up a decent amount of the rice cereal, he smiled at Della. "I just saw your dad today," he told her. "And he was going on and on about you and how you're crawling around everywhere."

Elizabeth took a sit across from Jason, watching intently as he spoke to the baby in a low, soft voice.

"He says you're growing up faster than he can keep up and too much like your mother in many ways." He laughed to himself as Della watched every move he took with a steady gaze. "Just be careful and don't team up your mother or any of your aunts. They're a bit nutty," he whispered into her ear, making her giggle. As her lips parted, Jason easily slipped the spoon in and took it back right away.

Elizabeth watched in awe as Della swallowed and opened her mouth again for another spoonful. "I think I'm insulted," she announced.

Jason smirked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," she folded her arms against her chest and raised her chin up a notch, "I spent nearly a half hour trying to get her to eat and in a minute you have her gulping down the whole bowl."

He grinned. "Maybe she just likes me more."

Elizabeth feigned utter outrage. "Brenda's right, you do have an ego." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And I think I agree with her when she says it needs to be tamed."

Jason laughed at her. "I think someone's jealous," he told Della as he gave her another spoon of her cereal.

She laughed, going quiet as she watched Jason and Della together. She knew how well he was with his own daughter, but it was when he was with the Corinthos children did she really see how wonderful he was with kids. With David he was active and energetic, with Della he was soft and gentle just like he was with Lil. He was patient and understanding when he was around them.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes as he whipped Della's face clean.

"Of how wonderful you are with kids," she replied without a second thought.

He looked away, a soft blush filling his cheeks. Elizabeth covered her face with her hands for a moment as she felt her face heat up. Looking back at each other, they both laughed softly.

"It's true though," Elizabeth emphasized. "You're patient, gentle, caring with them. It's no surprise you're a wonderful father."

Jason ducked his head. "I do what I think feel is right," he answered honestly. Picking up Della, he patted her back softly until she burped. "You can't be anything, but gentle with children. They're innocent, not aware of the darkness that's out in the world. They can tell from the emotions in the room whether there's something wrong or not. It's our duty to protect them." He pressed a kiss to Della's crown. "And that's what I want to do as long as my child will let me. Protect her and be the father that she deserves."

Rising from her spot by the window, Elizabeth walked toward the godfather and goddaughter. Brushing a hand through Della's thick curls, she smiled at the child before looking up at the enforcer that watched them with soft blue, unguarded eyes. "Don't worry, you're doing a wonderful job so far. Lil's very lucky to have you."

"She's lucky to have you too," he whispered to her in a rasping voice as she took Della from him.

She looked away immediately, the guilt kicking in. He didn't give her time to sulk in her misery.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Sitting down on the quilt she had laid out on the floor in front of the sofa, she turned to him with questioning eyes. "Have I ever thought of what?" She leaned back against the front of the sofa. The coffee table was pushed away for there to be enough room for Della, who happily crawled about.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" he clarified, coming to sit next to her.

The question threw her off. "At one point, yes," she answered honestly. "I thought of having a baby boy first and then a girl for him to look after. I dreamt of decorating a nursery and walking into it every morning and leaving it every night to go to my own room." She smiled solemnly. "I thought of it all, but not anymore."

"Why not?"

She tore her gaze away from Della to stare at him and he immediately recoiled.

"I didn't mean to pry," he rushed to make amends. "You don't have to tell me."

Elizabeth smiled softly at him. "I don't mind telling you."

"I don't mind listening," he replied with one of his breathtaking smiles.

"After my childhood and Lucky," she forced the name out of her mouth. "I-I haven't been the same. When I decided to study child psychology as a backup major, I never thought that I would be around children. I just wanted to learn about them. I was lucky to be a part of Lil, David, and Della's life," she ran a hand through the child's soft locks. "But now I know that maybe motherhood isn't for me. Children deserve someone that's close to perfect and that's definitely not me."

She didn't look back up at him. Her blurry eyes remained on Della who sat up and began to chew on one of her toys. She couldn't face him. She didn't want to know that someone else agreed with her.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes," she replied back without looking at him.

"Will you look at me, please?" he asked politely.

Using her peripheral vision, she saw him lean against the sofa and gaze at her, but she wouldn't look back at him. "No," she replied back.

"Please?"

She shook her head stubbornly, blinking the tears away.

Elizabeth heard him sigh heavily. The soft tuff of air brushed against her skin. He shifted in his place to reach over and used one finger to move her head to face him. She kept her eyes trained on the white patches of the yellow quilt and the little flowers that were stitched onto them. He titled her head back until she was looking directly into his eyes. They were a light blue and the emotions she saw there sent a shiver down her spine.

"You're wrong," he whispered, his eyes searching hers. "You're wrong," he repeated, moving his hand to cup her cheek. Her eyes closed instantly from his touch. His hands were warm and calloused against her cheek. She welcomed the feeling. "You'd make a perfect mother," he murmured. "You're tentative, caring, loving, and so much more. You have this touch that sends comfort and warmth rushing through." His hand slowly began to stroke her cheek in a lingering caress. His warm breathes brushed against her face. She felt him lean in. "You're wrong," he said again softly, before he grazed his firm lips against hers.

Her breath hitched at the deliberate, but hesitant contact of his lips. Warm air swept against her lips for a moment before Jason pressed his lips more securely against hers again. She granted him access to her mouth with a soft mew as his fingers tangled in her silky chestnut locks. He explored her mouth without any hesitance and once the lack of air began too much he drew back, but remained. Skimming his lips over hers tenderly, again and again, he pressed one last wet kiss on her before pulling back.

Elizabeth didn't dare open her eyes, drawing in one labored breathe after another. Every nerve ending in her body was sizzling from his touch and a sense of ease rushed through her. They didn't move from their spots. His hands remained in her hair, simply rubbing a lock between two fingers. Slowly, she opened her dazed eyes and watched him with glazed eyes. She licked her lips, tasting him there. Della disappeared around the sofa as Jason moved his hand out of her hair to brush the fallen locks aside.

"I think that in time Lil needs a little sister," he breathed, watching her through smoldering eyes.

Before Elizabeth could react, the sound of footsteps on the stairs had the two adults reluctantly moving away from each other. In a few seconds, Lil appeared at the bottom of the steps with the always-present Mr. Floppy at her side and David following close behind. They paused at the stairs, exchanging veiled glances before continuing into the living room.

The two adults exchanged frowns. Lil usually leaped into her father's arms whenever he arrived home from work, but today she was acting very reserved. Making her way gracefully around the sofa in her a pale pink sundress, she plopped onto her father's lap.

"Hi, Daddy," she smiled brightly.

Dropping a kiss onto her golden head of hair, Jason murmured, "Hi, Angel." Nodding his head at David, he greeted him, "Hey, David."  
The eight year old simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, making Jason and Elizabeth scowl even more.

Pulling Della into her lap, Elizabeth leaned back against the sofa and tried her best to be immune to the heated glances Jason threw her way. David came to stand besides her, fidgeting. Lil smiled at her and Elizabeth caught the glint of curiosity in the four-year-old eyes and immediately looked up at Jason. He stared back at her, fully alert.

"Uncle Jason," David said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, David?" Jason asked cautiously, Elizabeth felt the tension in his body.

"Can I ask you something?"

The godfather nodded his head slightly, his face a mask of complete patience.

"I would ask my parents, but…Lil, you wanted to ask your Dad something right?"

The four year old glared at her cousin for a moment before looking at her father timidly. "Daddy?"

The young father exchanged a look with the nanny. "Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Like how do they end up with us?" David specified.

"Um…" Jason looked to Elizabeth for an answer. His eyes pleaded with her to come up with something.

"Aunt Liz, do you know?" David asked with hopeful eyes.

She stared back horrified at Jason. As she attempted to open her mouth and speak, the penthouse door opened and in walked the Corinthos couple.

"Why don't you ask your parents?" Jason suggested, grabbing Elizabeth's hand without a pause. He pulled her to her feet and whispered, "Run," into her ear. Giving her no warning, he broke into a sprint through the open door with her close behind.

Within moments they were across the hall with the door of the Morgan penthouse locked behind them, leaving a very confused and surprised Sonny and Brenda to deal with very inquisitive children.

"That was close," Elizabeth said, gulping in air.

Jason regained control of his breathing as well. "Very." He finally dropped his grasp on her petite hand.

"Well," she began to fiddle the hem of her black camisole, already missing the feel of her hand in his. "I'm going to go get dinner ready."

"Want some help?" he offered without a delay.

"Can you instead get Lil from across the hall without being slain by Sonny and Brenda?" Elizabeth asked with an amused smile. "She needs to wash up for dinner."

"I can try," he joked. "But I can give you no guarantees.

"Good," she smiled, stepping towards the kitchen as Jason moved towards the penthouse door.

As Jason stepped into the hallway, Elizabeth called out to him. "I think a little brother would be perfect for her."

She disappeared into the kitchen before Jason could react.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jason Morgan was known for his ability to remain calm and for his unwavering self-restraint, regardless of the situation. People were known to crack under pressure especially when interrogated by the police, but for Jason he always sat completely indifferent, tight-lipped, and utterly bored, driving anyone at the P.C.P.D. insane, especially Taggert. The same went for the shady part of the Corinthos and Morgan business. He remained silent during all meetings with the Five Families, throwing the occasional glare when he disagreed with something. He remained calm and collected during any hits, his emotions never getting in the way. But at the moment, the enforcer for the Corinthos organization was battling it out with his emotions and all because of one petite brunette.

Elizabeth Webber sat perfectly at ease beside Lil at their usual corner table at Kelly's. Her soft brunette locks today were in classic curls that rested on her chest. She wore barely any makeup, her face fresh and delicate. Her poignant cobalt eyes were focused on his daughter as she helped the four year old cut her chicken cutlets into pieces. Her eyes twinkled as she laughed lightly at something Lil said to Mr. Floppy.

The young nanny looked beautiful today like every other day that she stepped into his view. Jason always noticed the small details of her appearance like the soft touch of blush on her cheeks or the way her blue tops matched her blue eyes. Today, he noticed her appearance more so than usual. There was a change in her trend of outfits. She was in casual wear as always, but not her usual style of attire.

Jason's eyes followed Elizabeth's movements as she separated Lil's cutlets from her French fries and helped his daughter pour ketchup onto her plate. She wore a dark mahogany halter, draped snuggly over her upper body and a short denim skirt that fell right above her knees with a slit up the back, giving Jason small glimpses of the back of her thighs when she walked. The mahogany color of her top contrasted perfectly against her pale skin. Elizabeth looked entirely comfortable in her outfit, but it left Jason feeling anything, but relaxed.

He saw too much flawless alabaster skin. The bodice of her top was low—extremely low with a drawstring under the bust that drew the fabric taut over her breasts. With every movement she made, the fabric of her top shifted, granting him a peak of more skin and an enticing outline of her body. The neckline was nothing compared to the back. The back of Elizabeth's top was Jason's undoing. Two thick strips of fabric tied at the nape of her neck held up her bodice, leaving half her back exposed for his eyes to roam over.

When she had stepped off the penthouse stairs, ready to join him and Lil for lunch, it had taken everything in his willpower not to drag her back to her room. The sight of Elizabeth standing in the middle of his penthouse in her revealing outfit had Jason itching to run his hands over her. It didn't help the state of his body with her subtle, innocent touches in the limousine or when she brushed past him to get something or get by. It all heated his blood.

Being at Kelly's didn't help matters either. The intimate circular table gave him not only a luscious view of her cleavage, but also left him open to the rasping brushes of her bare knees against his jean clad legs.

Jason was perfectly fine lusting after Elizabeth as painful as it was for his body, but what aggravated him the most was the fact that she was completely oblivious to his state of arousal. He had sat stiff in the limousine wanting to keep his distance to keep himself in check. But she intentionally plopped herself down next to him and chatted about a topic he had paid no attention to because of the way she had offhandedly touched him to emphasis her ideas. Even now he was very aware of every movement that she made and her scent—which wasn't her usual lilies and lilacs, but exotic, unfamiliar, and more zesty than sweet.

Clearing his throat roughly—which got him curious glances from Lil and Elizabeth—Jason focused his attention on his lunch or he attempted to. He stared down at his number 7 with pastrami on rye with no onions and a cup of coffee, trying his best to concentrate on the taste of the bread and meat instead of what Elizabeth's lips felt like the day before when he had kissed her without hesitation. She picked that moment to lick her lips with her pink tongue. Swallowing a groan along with his food, Jason shifted stiffly in his seat. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to throttle the woman for tempting him or have his way with her on the nearest flat surface.

Shaking his head, Jason reminded himself that he wasn't going to follow the crazy advice Brenda and Emily had given him and go with the more sensible ideas of Sonny and the Four Stooges. With his mindset, the young father went back to his meal, determined to get through lunch without doing something that he would later regret.

"Daddy?" Lil's soft voice drew his attention to his daughter.

"Yes, Angel?"

She smiled sweetly at him with a twinkle in her eyes that immediately had Jason ready for anything that she would throw at him.

"You're handsome," the four-year old announced.

Rubbing the back of his back, "Thank you," he replied, trying his best not to blush. He threw Elizabeth a mock glare when she covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Turning back to his sandwich, Jason got ready to bit into it when Lil spoke again.

"And I think your hair is fine and not messy like Aunt Brenda thinks it is."

The young father threw his nanny a confused frown before replying to his daughter. "Oh, Really?"

"Yup," Lil chirped. "I told her she was wrong and that your hair is pretty the way it is."

"That was very nice of you," Jason murmured, starting to get the feeling his daughter was up to something. Once again he attempted to eat his lunch, but Lil wasn't done with whatever she had set out to do.

"Mr. Floppy thinks the same too," she informed him.

Chuckling, Jason patted the velvet blue bunny's head. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he told the stuffed animal.

Throwing Elizabeth—completely flustered with her hand over her mouth—a questioning glance, the young father set his mind back on finishing his lunch and avoiding any physical contact with his nanny, whose legs just happened to brush his over and over. Jason had barely swallowed a bit when once again the inquisitive four years old spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Will you buy me a pony?" She asked, batting her eyelashes as Elizabeth busted into laughter.

The infamous stoic enforcer gawked at his daughter, utterly dumbfounded. Elizabeth gazed at him with sympathy and amusement in her eyes. "A pony?" Jason parroted.

"Yes," Lil smiled sweetly. "A white pony with a golden mane."

Clearing his throat, Jason asked "And where is this white pony supposed to stay?"

"With us," his daughter announced as if he had just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "Betsy can stay—"

"Betsy?" he asked.

"My pony," Lil supplied, continuing with her explanation of Betsy's living arrangements. "She can stay in my room and come out when I take her riding. I'll share her with everyone, I promise and I'll take care of her. You and Liz won't have to do anything."

"Is that so?" Jason inquired his daughter still dazed.

She nodded her head confidently. She stared up at him with hopeful cerulean eyes. His eyes.

Sighing heavily, Jason moved his chair back a few inches and patted his thigh. "Come over here, Angel." Lil didn't hesitate and diligently walked around the table and onto her father's lap. Pressing a soft kiss to his daughter' temple, Jason asked. "What will Betsy do when we all go outside?"

"She'll come with us."

"What will we do with her when we go to the island? Or when you start school?" Jason began to rattle off on what would happen to Betsy. "She'll be alone with no one to look after her and I'm pretty sure your teacher won't allow you to bring your pony to school. I think it's unfair if you get Betsy and don't take care of her."

The two adults watched with baited breath as the four year old, contemplated her father's words. Lil stared intently at Mr. Floppy for a few moments, her face set in deep concentration. Finally, the corners of her mouth turned downward as she peered up at her father through unshed tears. "I really wanted a pony."

"I know you did," Jason murmured gently against her soft golden locks. He held her gently against his chest as he ran a soothing hand down her back. He hated to disappoint her, but a pony was out of the question. It wasn't that he didn't have the resources or the money to get her one, she was too young and it wasn't sensible to get her a young horse that wasn't as mature as a fully-grown horse. Pausing suddenly, Jason sat up straight and smiled victoriously.

Elizabeth and Lil both gave him worried glances.

"How about this," Jason proposed. "Once fall comes we'll get you some riding lessons?"

"Riding lessons?" Lil asked, raising a golden eyebrow. "With brown horses like from _Dreamer_?"

Jason chuckled, vaguely remembering _Dreamer_ with the young girl and her horse. "Yes," He gently flicked her nose. "And if you're a good rider maybe we can get you a horse to visit at her stable whenever you want."

Lil squealed in joy, turning in Jason's lap she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and peppered his face with noisy kisses. "Thank you so much, Daddy."

Pressing a ticklish kiss to the crock of his daughter's neck, Jason murmured, "Anything for you, sweetie."

Hugging her father one last time, she pulled away and looked to Mr. Floppy as Jason held her securely against his chest. "Did you hear that Mr. Floppy?" She told the velvet rabbit. "I'm going to get riding lessons and I promise to take you with me."

Smiling contently, Jason tucked in one of Lil's stray locks and watched her eyes twinkle as she stared up at him happily. "Why don't you go pick out some dessert for us?"

"I'd love to," she proclaimed, claiming off her father's lap and skipping to the counter, her ponytails bouncing with each skip. She looked absolutely adorable today in her green sundress and white flip-flops. She was simply innocent.

Shifting his attention back to the table, Jason found Elizabeth smiling at him with an ambiguous expression on her face. Growing unusually self-conscious, the enforcer said "What? What is it?" He touched his face expecting to find ketchup somewhere on his face.

"Nothing," Elizabeth murmured, still gazing at him with mysterious eyes.

Looking around skeptically, he ran a tissue across his lips to make sure there was nothing there. "You sure there's nothing wrong with my face?"

She laughed lightly, the twinkle in her eyes brightening. Pushing aside her classic curled brunette locks; Elizabeth leaned closer to him. Resting her chin on one hand, she watched him with admiring eyes. "I love how you make sure that everyone is happy, especially your daughter."

Smiling slightly, Jason dipped his head, feeling the heat color his cheeks from her words. Slowly, covering her smaller softer one with his larger calloused hand, he raised his cerulean eyes to lock with her cobalt ones. "I try my best," he whispered, linking their hands.

Mesmerized by the silky texture of her skin, Jason stroked her palm with his thumb, his gaze riveted on their twined hands. Releasing his grip, he opened her hand onto the tabletop and ran a single long finger down her thumb to her open palm. He heard her breath hitch at his ministrations making him smirk in satisfaction, but he didn't stop instead he began tracing her hand. Her hand grew warm under his touch, sending tingling down his spine.

The rest of the world faded away as he leisurely trailed his finger up her wrist to her forearm. He didn't stop there, he continued upwards, his gaze rising to meet hers across the table as his hand moved further up to her bare creamy shoulder. She stared back at him with wide blue orbs glazed over with desire. Her lips were parted slightly as she took in quick breaths. Her skin was flushed a crimson hue. She looked delectable.

Wetting his lips, Jason reached her shoulder to wrap his finger around a fallen lock. Wrapping the lock taut around his finger, he rubbed it with his thumb. Tugging he released the lock, it bounced coming to rest on her face, her eyes closely simultaneously as the hair fell onto her face. Swallowing roughly, Jason raised his hand to trail his finger down the lock that had fallen against her face as a high joyous scream reached their ears.

Immediately coming back to reality, they both looked towards the door as a dark haired young woman jumped into an equally happy Adam's arms. They both watched as the young guard twirled the young woman in the middle of Kelly's courtyard. Setting her down, they both watched as Adam instantly pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her. One that the brunette responded to without hesitation.

Both of them tore their gaze away from the happily reunited couple.

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth tucked in her hair behind her ear and meet Jason's gaze. "You were behind that weren't you?"

Trying to get a hold of the emotions running through him, Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "Sonny was behind in his plans so I took the initiative and got Amanda on the jet as soon as possible." Turning back to look at the couple again, he muttered, "I couldn't stand Adam's sad pouts anymore."

Elizabeth laughed at his comment. "You're a good friend."

"Like I said, I try my best to make everyone happy." He shrugged again, brushing aside her appraisal.

Grasping his hand this time, Elizabeth looked him directly in the eye before uttering, "Thank you." She squeezed his hand gently, but firmly. "Thank you for making sure that everyone is taken care of. You're a wonderful person. Very few people are selfless like you are. You're one of a kind and you should never be ashamed of that."

Something fluttered in his heart as he stared back at her, her kind words sinking into his mind. He saw the sincerity reflected in her eyes as she gazed at him with a Mona Lisa smile that took his breathe away. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as it all came clear to him. There was something about Elizabeth Webber. Something that drew him to her. Something that made his heart skip. It was more than a physical attraction, he knew that from the start, but there was something aside from that that made him long to have her in his life forever.

The sound of a door shutting drew their attention to the entrance of the small diner. He felt Elizabeth's grasp loosen on his hand as she gawked past him. Her face was full of shock as her jaw fell open and she simply stared. Slowly the shock fell away as did her hand from over his. Her lips broke into wide smile and her expressive cobalt eyes danced with joy.

Within moments, Elizabeth was gone from across from him and running to the entrance and into the arms of a dark haired figure.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

He watched in fascination as the brunette beauty, squatted down and adjusted the hem of her four-year-old charge's green sundress. Elizabeth lingered a moment to whisper something into the golden haired child's ear, making the young girl giggle and smile brightly. She was always good with children. It came to him as a no surprise when she had informed she was going to study child psychology. Pressing a loud kiss on Lil's cheek, she straightened and shared one last conspiratorial grin with the girl. Flashing her one last smile, Elizabeth shifted her weight and faced him. The natural twinkle in her cobalt blue eyes brightened and the corners of her curved into a sweet smile as Elizabeth regarded happily.

Dr. Steven Webber winked playfully at his sister and then the young four year old that had at first observed him with suspicious glances. Both the older brunette and young blonde laughed at his childish antics. Hooking her arm through his, Elizabeth smiled at him again.

"I can't believe you're here, big brother," she repeated, awestruck for the umpteenth time.

"Believe it," Steven countered, tucking one of her stray curls behind her ear. "Little sis."

The soft humming of the elevator came to a pause and a sharp ding replaced it, indicating their arrival at the penthouse level. The metal doors slid open and two bodyguards in similar gray Italian suits came into sight. One was taller than the other with dark brown hair and a leaner figure. The older one had jet-black hair and a harder look to his appearance. Both their faces were void of all emotions. They regarded Steven with cold, distrustful brown eyes before they caught sight of Elizabeth on his arms. Looking past them, they paused for a moment, searching for something, and then quietly stepped out of the way. Turning around to see what they were looking for, Steven realized they were seeking approval from the silent blond, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, looming over them in the back of the elevator.

"This is my brother, Steven," Elizabeth announced, dragging him out of the elevator. Facing the two bodyguards he watched them exchange confused glances before they turned back to him and surprisingly smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," the older one greeted him, sticking his hand out in politeness. "I'm Max."

Shaking his hand in a daze, Steven stuttered, "It—It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Adam," the younger one introduced himself. The two bodyguards looked like two teddy bears now with their big smiles and manners.

Shaking his head in amazement, Steven allowed Elizabeth to lead him past the two bodyguards and to penthouse four. He looked around taking in everything that he could in the small entrance outside the two penthouses. The bodyguards were back in their posts and now arguing quietly about last night's baseball game. When Steven's brown eyes landed on the young blonde he knew was Elizabeth's employer, he paused and immediately as his brotherly instincts kicked in.

Jason Morgan appeared unapproachable with his dark brooding face and guarded blue eyes. But there was something about him since Steven first caught sight of him over Elizabeth's shoulder in the diner. He was gentle with his daughter during lunch and even now as he lifted her into her arms and gave her ticklish kisses. Father and daughter laughed together as they entered the penthouse. At the door, the young father placed Lil down and waited until Elizabeth and he entered, before Jason closed the door behind them.

Steven watched as the tall blonde placed his keys back in the drawer of his oak desk and then proceeded to the closet near the stairs of his penthouse. He automatically pivoted to see what his daughter needed when the four year old tugged on his jeans. Kneeling down in front of the golden haired child, the young father helped her take off her flip-flops and anklet that she scratched at. Exchanging a few words with the child, he rose and turned to Elizabeth seeking instructions.

"Do you need any help making dinner?" he asked his softened eyes solely on Elizabeth.

The young doctor's brown eyes pinged off of the blonde and onto his sister. She closed the distance between herself and her employer. She smiled gently, a light in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I'm not exactly sure, what to make," she mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "I was thinking just a simple meal, but since Steven is here, I thought we could order out?"

Steven's eyes bounced back to Jason for his response.

Jason contemplated Elizabeth's words for a moment before shrugging. "If you don't want to cook, I could cook?"

She scowled. "Nope, that would mean you would never leave the kitchen and have an excuse to stay mum all evening." She flashed him a smirk. "Nope, not going to happen."

He smiled shyly. "I never need an excuse to keep quiet. I do it all the time."

"Uh huh, well tonight you're going to speak even if I have to stick Lil on you."

Jason shrugged.

"Or better yet, Brenda," she threatened him playfully.

He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "How about we go over to Sonny's to eat?"

Elizabeth began to nibble on her bottom lip. "Would they mind? I mean I know that Sonny loves entertaining people, but this would be last minute and I don't want to intrude and—"

The dark haired doctor watched closely as Jason reached out for Elizabeth's arm. He gently caressed her arm and grinned at her. "If I know my best friend as well as I say I do, I know he won't mind at all. He loves showing off."

Instantly, she released her bottom lip and reached up to press a soft kiss onto Jason's cheek. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it," he said, avoiding Steven's gaze.

Steven suppressed a smirk at the soft coloring that he saw appear on Jason's cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Jason rubbed the back of his neck and reached for his daughter's hand. "I'll go take Lil upstairs to wash up for dinner."

"It's alright, I'll do it," Elizabeth told him, taking the young child's hand and leading her up the stairs. "We'll be right back."

Swallowing his laughter, Steven scrutinized the young father before him. The man didn't waver under his gaze or flinch. He simply stared back and observed. Clearing his throat, Steven finally extended his hand. "We weren't exactly introduced formally," he said. "With Elizabeth squealing like she did," he smiled.

The young father shook his head and laughed, taking his hand. "I'm Jason Morgan. Elizabeth's boss."

"It's nice to meet you," Steven said, shaking his hand. "Thank you again for making it possible for me to be here. I hope there's any way I can repay you."

"Please don't. You made Elizabeth happy, that's enough payment for me."

Jason retreated further into the penthouse until he was sitting on the edge of the pool table. "I hope your flight went well," he said sincerely.

Steven nodded his head. "It was great." Rubbing his chin, Steven looked over the blonde standing before him. "Just out of curiosity, how did you get your hands on a private plane on such short notice?"

The tall blonde smirked. "My company owns it."

"That makes sense."

"When is your appointment with Alan?"

"Tomorrow morning. Thank you again for setting that up."

"Once again, no, thanks needed," Jason shrugged. "I knew that Dr. Henderson was retiring and GH was in need of a new Head of Pediatrics. I just made sure that Alan got your resume," he smiled slyly.

Steven laughed. "Well, I'm thanking you for it anyway. It was very nice of you."

"Elizabeth mentioned your work with _Doctors Without Borders_ and I looked into it. You're a perfect candidate for the position."

"I'll keep that in mind when my interview starts," Steven muttered, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his khakis. He watched the younger man, sit on the edge of the pool table and watch him. From Jason's actions to help him, Steven knew he was kind and helpful, but something nagged at him telling him there was a hidden agenda stashed away somewhere. "If you don't mind me asking," he started without wavering. "Why are you helping me?"

"To be honest," Jason sighed. "It's the only way I'll know for sure that Elizabeth won't leave Port Charles when she's no longer my nanny."

Before, Steven could question Jason's motives, footsteps echoed on the stairs. Both men looked up to see Elizabeth come down the stairs, a wide smile on her lips.

"Lil is ready to go with Mr. Floppy," she announced. "She's just getting something for David."

"I'm going to go wash up myself," Jason said, pushing away from the pool table. He smiled at them politely and dashed up the stairs.

Stepping furthering into the penthouse, Steven observed his surroundings. Coming to stand in front of the pool table that he found interesting, Steven concentrated on the arrangement of the equipment and not on his sister, who bore curious eyes into his back. Running his eyes past the pool table, a small white toy box caught his attention. On top of the closed lid a stack of books sat nestled between two white book ends. Walking over, he picked one of the bigger hard cover books and looked it over.

"One Hundred and One Beautiful Small Towns of Italy," he read the title out loud. Turning the book allowing for Elizabeth to see the cover, he asked "Isn't Lil a little too young to be able to read this on her own?"

"It's one of Jason's old travel books, he has a ton. He reads them to Lil," she supplied stepping towards him. "That's actually one of Lil's favorites," Elizabeth murmured, taking the heavy hardcover book from him.

Steven watched Elizabeth gaze down at the book with a soft smile on her lips. "They have a ritual," she explained. "Jason and Lil sit in this rocking chair that was a gift from Sonny and Brenda when she was born. He reads from the travel book of the week and then they chit chat about whatever is on Lil's mind, which is usually something amusing and uncomfortable for Jason to explain," she chuckled. "Then, he tucks her into bed along with Mr. Floppy, her trusted side kick, answers any other questions she might have, and kisses her goodnight." A light sipped into her eyes as she spoke of the young father and his daughter, a light Steven barely saw.

"Jason seems like a good father," Steven declared.

"He is," Elizabeth said confidently. "Jason's kind, gentle, caring, and loves Lil with everything he has." Her voice dropped an octave and she hugged the travel book to her chest. "It's not with just Lil. He's fiercely loyal and honest to his best friend, Sonny and there is nothing that Emily or Brenda can't go to him for. He never holds anything back from the ones he loves."

There was something about the way Elizabeth spoke of Jason and the way she looked at him.

She turned to him and smiled. "He's just a wonderful person inside and out."

Gazing into Elizabeth's cobalt eyes, Steven realized what he wasn't able to put a finger on when he saw his sister. There had been something very different about her. It showed in the way her skin glowed, in the intensity of her dazzling smiles, and the way she went about her actions. It all made sense to him now. The words left his mouth as quickly as they had formed.

"Does Jason know you're in love with him?"

Elizabeth's shocked cornflower blue eyes stared at him. Her lips parted slightly and she stared at him.

A small smiled tugged at Steven's lips, when he realized his little sister had no idea she had fallen in love.

"What—what…do you mean?" she stuttered.

"Does Jason Morgan know that you're in love with him?" he asked more specifically.

"Funny," Elizabeth scuffed, shaking her head, chuckling dryly. "Why would you ask that?"

Steven simply cocked his head and his eyes danced.

"You're serious," she exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"Of course, I am," Steven said folding his arm over his chest.

"What—" She stopped abruptly and gawked at him again.

Steven laughed and unfolded his arms. Cupping his sister's heat shaped face; he gazed into her startled blue eyes and murmured. "You're in love, little sis. You're glowing with happiness right now and I can tell that the feelings run very deep." Elizabeth's gaze fell from his as her cheeks heated under his palms. "I'm glad you found happiness again. After everything you've been through you deserve it."  
"I'm not in love with him. I can't be," she muttered stubbornly.

Pulling Elizabeth into a hug, he held her tightly, her head tucked under his chin. "I see your stubborn streak still exists."

"Oh shush," she murmured against his chest. "You're more stubborn than me."

"Not as stubborn as you are when it comes to love," he retorted.

Groaning, she buried her face deeper into her brother's chest. "I don't love him. It's not possible."

"Of course it is," he replied. "It's already happened; you just don't want to accept it."

She sighed. "I don't want to get hurt if he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Life's about taking risks," Steven murmured, stroking her back. "You're the only one that can decide if they're worth taking or not."

Again a heavy sigh slipped from her lips. "I'm not in love with him."

"The choice is yours," Steven told her, drawing back to cup her chin. "You can love him or let him go."

His sister stared back at him with confused eyes, the corners of her mouth pulled down. He saw the conflict in her eyes as she processed his words. The young doctor wanted her to be happy and to have a home full of love, which she had been deprived of as a child.

"Liz!" Lil's voice traveled to the living room as the three year old rushed down the stairs, her father behind her. "I'm ready," she announced, twirling for everyone to see.

"You look lovely," Elizabeth murmured, catching the child in her arms.

Jason came up behind them, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's small waist. "You both look lovely," he said, gently kissing Lil's soft golden locks.

Steven watched as Jason peered down at his sister and Lil. They looked like a perfect family already, full of laughter, happiness, and love. He knew Elizabeth and found something she had never had. A home of her own.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Are you going to sleep with Liz?"

Jason's head whipped around to face his curious daughter. He heard the crack of his neck from the quick movement. Sitting comfortably in her canopy bed with the powder blue covers drawn back, Lil gazed up at him with her questioning light blue eyes, Mr. Floppy in her lap. The young father blinked hoping that he was seeing things. However, every time his eyes opened he was still in the midst of pink and blue décor with his four year old peering up at him, fidgeting for an answer.

"Daddy, you look like Dory with your mouth open like that?"

The enforcer clamped his mouth shut at the comparison to a cartoon character. The question she had asked so innocently was still ringing in his ears. Lil was known for asking things that were ahead of her time. Repeating over and over again in his head that there was a reasonable explanation behind everything, Jason pivoted on his bare heel and faced his daughter. His hands were a death grip on the travel book he held and a thin layer of sweat had started to form on his forehead.

He forcibly cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, where did you get an idea like that?"

She smiled up at him. "Uncle Sonny and Aunt Brenda." She answered the question as if she had asked an everyday question.

"And why would they give you an idea like that?"

"Because they said that once you're married to Liz then you can go to bed together and I can call her mommy." She smiled wistfully at him.

Groaning, Jason collapsed onto Lil's bed, the travel book slipping from his grasp to fall to the floor with a thump. Closing his eyes, he promised to get revenge after he survived explaining things to Lil. Reluctantly opening his eyes, Jason found himself staring into the same shade of his eyes colors. His daughter smiled sweetly down at him, dressed in a pair of Dora the Explorer pajamas. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he situated Lil in his lap and concentrated his attention on the clock.

"When did Sonny and Brenda tell you all of this?"

"Right after you wouldn't answer my question about where babies came from."

The young father automatically frowned. He had escaped the conversation of the birds and the bees for it to come back to haunt him. "And what would happen if—if El—your nanny and I slept together?" He forced the words out of his mouth. He would rather face the Five Family then have this conversation with his daughter.

She paused for a moment. Her pale blue eyes coming to twinkle with hope. "Liz would become sick with a baby."

Instantly, Jason frowned. "Sick?"

"Yup, her tummy would get big and she'll have to throw up a lot," Lil explained. "And then after," she paused, counting on her fingers. "Nine months, I'll get a baby brother."

"A baby brother, huh?" For a moment, Jason entertained his daughter's imagination.

"Yup," she chirped. "I would teach him how to sing the alphabet and take him to picnics with us. I would help feed him and sing him a lullaby. I'll even help clean his dirty diapers." She crinkled her nose at the thought, causing her father to laugh at her behavior. "I'll listen to everything you and Liz say, I promise," she added quickly.

"Lil, it's not easy to have a baby," Jason argued, his voice growing softer. "There are many decisions that are needed to be made." Especially for a child in his lifestyle. When he had learned that Lil had been conceived it had thrown his life into a whirlwind of decisions. The most important one was how he would protect her. And after her birth the question evolved into how he would raise her alone. A second child for him would not only be a blessing, but would entail even more questions. Making plans for the future when neither him nor Lil knew if the woman they wanted apart of their family would be with them past next week.

Remembering that Lil did not know that Elizabeth was leaving, Jason straightened his shoulders and prepared himself to break the news to her. "Lil, there is something important that I need to tell you." Her life was about to be altered in a matter of days, she deserved to be told the truth instead of waking up to find the woman she saw as a mother was gone.

Her face lit up. "Can I guess?"

"Sweetheart, I don't think you want to."

She completely ignored him. Scrounging up her face she contemplated her answer before, she looked at him thoughtfully. "Does it have to do with Liz?"

Grimly, he sighed, "Yes".

"I knew it," Lil exclaimed smiling widely. "You're marrying Liz?" She asked before Jason got another word in otherwise.

Jason's heart began to break as he watched the expectation in his daughter's wide soft blue eyes. He inhaled painfully, dipping his head to press a gentle kiss against her temple. Brushing her loose pale blonde hair back, he enveloped her in his warm embrace and held on, searching for the strength that it would take to break his child's heart.

"Lil, sweetie," he began solemnly, his emotions threatening to strangle him. "I know how much you love Elizabeth and want a Mom. I want to give you that."

"Daddy," the young blonde interrupted.

Gladly welcoming the intrusion, Jason lowered his gaze to his daughter. She stared up at him with his identical eyes. The corners of her mouth were quirked up and her eyes were dimmed.

"You don't have to marry her", Lil informed him, her weak attempt at a smile failing.

Taken aback by the admission, the young father stared at his daughter with mystified eyes. Scowling, he turned Lil in his lap and stared down at her, processing her words and pondering his response.

"I want you happy," the wise child told her father. "I want Liz happy. Don't marry her because of me." She shrugged weakly. The sadness apparent in her face, especially in her expressive azure eyes. "I love you, both."

"Angel, we love you too," he murmured, touched by her concern for him and her nanny even though she would be sacrificing her own happiness for them. "We want you to be happy too. It matters more than anything else."

Drawing in a deep breath, Jason rested his chin on his daughter's head and listened to her breathing. He knew how difficult it was for his daughter to live without a mother. He remembered the first few months after Sam had left. Lil's beautiful eyes had sought out her mother's brown eyes before she finally stopped and the twinkle in her sky blue eyes dimmed. The twinkle returned after a three-year absence, when Elizabeth scooped her up into her arms and soothed her in the middle of the nanny's interview in his office. A void had been filled in his daughter's life with Elizabeth's presence and it was about to be empty again thanks to him. Unless of course, he figured out a way to persuade Elizabeth to remain with them.

Making up his mind, Jason dropped a kiss on his daughter's golden head and peered down at her with scheming eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lil questioned with a small frown.

"Just thinking", he shrugged with a grin. "If you'd like to help me surprise Elizabeth?"

"Oh," she exclaimed.

"Think you're right for the job?"

Instantly, a stunning smile curved his daughter's lips. "I think I can help," Lil whispered.

"Good," Jason whispered back. "Go to sleep now and tomorrow we'll plan."

"Promise?" she asked, she grinned meekly at him.

"I promise."

Shifting, Jason laid down his daughter and her sidekick. She smiled, staring up at him from under hooded eyes. Tucking her covers under her chin and Mr. Floppy's, Jason lingered for a moment. The need to protect his daughter grew with each passing day, especially now when her world was on the brink on shattering. Sighing heavily, he brushed away pale blonde hair, pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, and patted Mr. Floppy's head before rising.

"I love you, Daddy," the young child mumbled, her eyes drifting close.

"I love you too," he said in a soft voice.

Reaching the threshold of the hallway, Jason paused, watching his daughter shift to her side and ease into blissful sleep. Stepping into the hallway, "Sweet dreams", he told the silent room, shutting the door gently.

Rolling his head on his shoulders, Jason drew in a deep breath and turned for the stairs. Barefoot he descended the oak staircase pondering how to break dreadful news to his daughter before she found out on her own. Reaching the bottom step, he froze at the sight that greeted him.

With a hand grasping his desk for balance, his nanny slipped the strap of a black stiletto into place. Once again, he eyes ran over more skin than he wanted to see that he could not touch. Dressed in what appeared to be a black top with a back with cutouts that left much Elizabeth's alabaster skin exposed. The back consisted of strips of silk cloth arranged in a crisscross, held together with a simple knot where all the fabric met at the center of her back. A simple ruffled black skirt—he wished was longer—fell to mid-thigh, revealing her long legs. The high stilettos she tugged on currently completed her scandalous outfit.

Shifting, she tugged on the strap of her stiletto for good measure. She straightened and pivoted gracefully on her heels. Her skirt spread out around her at the slight movement, revealing the lace boy shorts she wore, causing his body to tense more than he thought possible.

Catching sight of him, she paused. A single crystal pendant hung on a silver chain, coming to rest between the valley of her breasts that the deep V of her top revealed. The crystal winked at him under the light. Her luscious lips glossed pulled up at the corners into a luring smile that only made his groin heavier. Her face was covered in a thin layer of barely visible makeup. The only prominent touch up was the eyeliner that made her thick eyelashes thicker and her eyes even more dark and alluring. The silky chocolate locks he wanted to quench his hands in rested on her shoulders, shinning in the light. The image before him reminded him of an option that two meddling brunettes had suggested to keep his nanny as a permanent fixture in his life. It held great appeal at the moment.

He had the urge to release the knot that held the back of her top together to see all the skin his eyes longed to see. He knew without a doubt that her legs would wrap around him perfectly and her talented digits would only send a trail of fire over his skin. The lips that had curved into a smile for him at the moment brought back memories. Memories of their softness. Memories of battling with her enticing tongue. He knew that if he slipped his hand under her skirt, the skin between her inner thighs would be soft.

"Is Lil down for the night?" she asked, her cobalt eyes soft as she spoke of her charge.

Elizabeth's voice snapped Jason out of his heated thoughts. Shaking his head, he cleared the cloud of lust that had settled over his mind. Clearing his throat, he forced the muscles in his mouth to work. "She's out for the night," he croaked. He was very grateful he had donned sweats in place of jeans.

"That's great," Elizabeth replied, shifting her attention to the small leather clutch that sat on his desk. She shifted things around in the small accessory, granting Jason the view of her barely concealed back again.

She finished her task to face him again, a pleasant smile on her painted lips. She observed him with questioning eyes when he didn't speak.

Forcing his eyes on her face, Jason frowned when a thought crossed his mind. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, realizing that she never mentioned any plans.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing. "It was last minute. Brenda called right after I said good night to Lil and asked to go out." She shrugged, drawing the fabric of her top taut across her chest. "She hasn't been out since Delilah was born."

He said nothing. He was having a hard time concentrating on her words instead of the mounds of her breasts that he remembered cupping in what seemed like a very long time ago.

She frowned in concern at his silence. Resting a hand on his motionless arm, she asked, "If you want me to stay I can cancel?"

Mentally shaking himself, Jason straightened and swallowed harshly. "It's fine. You enjoy your night." The words were past his lips and Jason wanted to smack himself. Dressed the way she was scorched his blood; he could only imagine what the reaction of other men would be. Suddenly determined to put an end to her night and keep her in the penthouse, covered and out of any man's reach--except his—he began to come up with a reasonable excuse when the penthouse door slammed open.

Brenda marched into the penthouse followed by Emily and a not so very happy looking Sonny. Both women were dressed in black dresses that were longer than Elizabeth's skirt, but by merely millimeters. Scowling Jason looked past the women in his penthouse to his very grumpy looking best friend. The mob boss dressed in his tailored gray Italian suit did not look very pleased with the little outing that his wife had arranged.

"Elizabeth, you look gorgeous," Emily exclaimed; circling her friend to admire the outfit that Jason had the urge to cover with Sonny's suit.

"We were right to force you to buy it," Brenda stated smugly, brushing away a lock that fell over the younger brunette's eye.

Jason glared at Brenda for her admission. Moving until he was standing next to Sonny, the young enforcer continued to watch the three energetic brunettes in his penthouse through narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe you're letting them go out like that," Jason grumbled loud enough for only the older man next to him to hear.

"Have you met my wife?" Sonny retorted. "The woman is as stubborn as a bull."

The enforcer snorted in agreement. His eyes focused now on his nanny as she fiddled with her crystal pendant, gushing over something with the other women.

"Why don't you order Emily to stay home?"

Jason threw a look of disbelief at his best friend.

"Point taken," the older man murmured, realizing that Emily was as headstrong as Brenda was and would not yield to anything her older brother ordered her to do.

A low, sharp whistle filled the room, drawing all eyes to the door. Max stood in his tailored suit, shaking his head in amazement. "You ladies look gorgeous tonight," he murmured with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "You'll turn more than a few heads that's for sure."

The women giggled, while the two other men glowered at him.

Smiling sheepishly, the bodyguard joined his bosses at the threshold of the living room. "Jason you could just come up with an excuse about Lil being sick to ruin their plans?" he suggested.

"Won't work," Sonny answered, rubbing his chin in thought. "Brenda is determined to go out tonight and this one here," he jerked his head in Jason's direction. "From the looks of it, already gave his nanny permission to go out."

The blonde threw the dark head a dirty look.

"And he's supposed to be the smart one," Max chided.

"You're going on door duty for the next month," Jason snarled with a deadly glare.

Ignoring the pouts of the grown bodyguard besides him, the enforcer signaled to the silent bodyguard that stood in the threshold of the penthouse. Johnny hesitated for a moment before stepping into the room to join the group. Slipping into the corner, he stared at the closed balcony doors.

"We're ready to go," Brenda announced, tugging on a cuffed cropped sweater.

Sonny and Jason exchanged panicked glances. They were both aware of the damage that the three brunettes were capable of if they were unleashed on the defenseless world.

Fumbling for a last attempt, Jason blurted out, "Don't you need a jacket, Elizabeth?"

Emily chuckled. "You may need a leather jacket in the middle of spring, but I think Elizabeth will do fine without one."

His nanny smirked at him, a bright twinkle in her eyes. She offhandedly straightened a loose black wrap around her bare shoulders. "I think the wrap will do, Jason," she replied.

Sighing, the mob boss and the enforcer accepted that they had no control over the situation and shot disgruntled looks at the brunettes that stepped into line to walk out the penthouse door that Johnny held open.

Grumbling under his breath, Sonny kissed his wife good-bye. "Behave," he warned all three women.

"Look after them," Jason ordered Johnny.

The bodyguard simply nodded.

Coming to stand behind Elizabeth, Jason paused unsure what to say or do. He wanted her to stay home, but knew it wasn't his decision to make. With her heels, she reached his lips. Inhaling the scent of lilacs and vanilla, he dipped his head, letting her thick locks brush his face. "Be careful," he whispered, lingering over one of her bare shoulders.

Glancing over her shoulder, she grinned at him. "I will," she whispered back in a husky tone.

Without hesitation, Jason's grasped her waist and spun her to collide with his broad chest. He smirked at the small gasp that left her parted lips and captured her tempting lips with his. A warmth that he knew only Elizabeth brought into his life, overwhelmed his senses. He didn't pause for the full electrifying shock of kissing her to settle. He took advantage of her surprised gasp to invade her warm mouth.

He ravaged her without a care in the world that everyone around him or her gawked at them. He plundered her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers; clenching his fist in her hair, as he had wanted to do the minute he had walked downstairs. A low moan escaped her lips to be muffled by his demanding mouth. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her petite form flush against his letting her know exactly what she did to him. Deliberately dragging his lips against hers one last time, he pulled back, taking in deep breathes. Winking at her rumpled appearance, he murmured, "Have a great night," before releasing her.

Watching her step out of the penthouse, her eyes wide open and her hands touching her trembling lips, and chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, the enforcer smiled in satisfaction. Licking his lips to taste her, he smirked. He was arrogantly confident his nanny wouldn't be drawn to any other man tonight.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Her throat burned as she swallowed down the cool liquid.

Her lips tingled and puckered from the strength of the liquid that settled in her body.

Without pausing, she reached for another piece of perfectly sliced lime. Bracing herself, she sucked the sour lime in on one draw. Throwing the bare skin aside carelessly, she reached for the saltshaker. Gulping down the last remnants of the lime in her mouth, she grasped the saltshaker and sprinkled a decent amount on her opposite wrist. Chuckling, she licked off the salt and stretched her arm to grab the tequila shot that slid down the counter. In one swift move, she tossed back the shot and swallowed roughly. Slamming the shot glass down with added emphasis, she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the star struck brunettes that flanked her.

"You were saying?" Elizabeth challenged her best friends.

"You win," Brenda said in awe as she placed a crisp twenty-dollar bill in front of the young brunette.

Inhaling, Emily started at her best friend with proud and amazed blue eyes as she too handed over a twenty-dollar bill. "I'm never doubting your ability to take tequila shots again."

"Want to double the number of shots?" Elizabeth suggested with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"To ten?"

"Yes, Brenda ten," Emily rolled her eyes. "You'd think she was the one that took five tequila shots in a row."

Raising both eyes eyebrows; she looked back and forth between her best friends. "Well?"

"I think you've had enough shots for tonight," the youngest Quartermaine declared, pushing away the empty shot glasses and lime peels.

"Oh come on," Elizabeth whined. "You're the one that said I needed to let loose and tequila shots are the best way to do it."

Emily and Brenda exchanged alarmed glances.

"Not tonight," the eldest brunette declared, gesturing to the bartender attending to other customers.

"It's time to go home," Brenda announced, signaling to a brooding Johnny.

The Musketeer sighed in relief and moved towards them, but immediately retreated back to his corner when Elizabeth shot him a warning glare.

"Not yet," the nanny murmured. Smiling mischievously, she faced the bartender and pretended to think for a moment. "I'll have…hmmm…a sex on the beach, James."

"Coming right up, Miss Webber," the blonde Club 101 bartender took her order and rewarded her with a wink.

"You're absolutely the best," she cooed.

"And you're drunk," Emily mused.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Brenda countered.

"Am not," Elizabeth harped, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Emily swung her brown eyes back and forth, watching her adult best friends be childish.

"Am too," Elizabeth declared.

"Are not," Brenda fell for Elizabeth's trap.

"I win," the nanny hooted before throwing back her sex on a beach in one swing.

Groaning, Brenda shook her head in shame. "How are we supposed to explain…her state to the prison wards?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking," Emily chirped.

"Well, think faster," Brenda encouraged while attempting to cut off Elizabeth.

"You know what," Elizabeth slurred, waving around a newly refilled sex on the beach. She didn't wait for the others to respond, she rushed on. "People with penis's suck."

Brenda laughed. "That would mean the male population."

"And the few exceptions," Emily responded.

"Don't get technical."

"Men suck," the nanny declared louder this time.

"That's a known fact," Emily replied.

"They're flawed," Brenda added, reaching for a bright blue martini.

"Send out crazy mixed signals."

"Yup," Emily sighed, giving in and reaching for a drink.

Realizing that they weren't going to be going anywhere for a while, Emily and Brenda gave up their feeble attempts to curve their friends drinking. Elizabeth's tone and the spark in her eyes said she had a great deal to get off her chest. Sitting back, all three brunettes reached for a drink and unwind.

"Make you doubt yourself."

"Uh huh."

"Do romantic, mushy, gushy things that make you melt inside and turn you into a ditz."

"Hate it when that happens," Brenda muttered.

"Can never come out and say their feelings for God's sake," Elizabeth declared, signaling for another drink.

"Makes you want to smack them," Emily growled.

"I've got one," Brenda stuck her hand up in the air for permission to speak. "They make you worry for nothing and then look at you like you're a head case for being genuinely concerned."

Dr. Quartermaine began to giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Elizabeth asked her friend, nearly falling over in her chair.

"I can think of reasons that they don't suck." She wiggled her eyebrows before breaking into a fit of laughter that the others joined in on.

"True," Brenda agreed, recovering. She waved her hand in the air to get everyone to pay attention to her. "But they're absolutely, completely, utterly terrible when they tease you mercilessly."

"And then make up for it with a mind-blowing orgasm," Emily sighed contently, a nostalgic look in her glittering eyes.

"Who are you been sleeping with?" Elizabeth asked bluntly, mixing up her tenses loud enough to turn heads.

"Speaking from past experience," the doctor rushed to answer, all the while blushing beet red.

Brenda shrieked. "You're sleeping with someone!"

"Am not!"

"We're not doing this again," Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Just tell us and it won't be painful," Elizabeth said, but the desired affect failed due to the goofy grin splayed across her face.

"I am not sleeping with anyone."

"Fine," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, dismissing the topic this time. "Just a clue," she came back to beg.

"No."

"So there is someone?" Brenda grinned, raising her nearly empty glass.

"Can we not have this conversation," Emily whined as she blushed redder. She avoided eye contact and began to fidget; tugging at the hem of her short dress all the while making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"As long as he's gorgeous, have fun," the married brunette advised the youngest.

"Another reason men suck," Elizabeth sighed. "They turn women into drooling idiots."

"I don't like how they order people around and expect them to follow like a bunch of foot soldiers."

Elizabeth and Emily exchanged glances, knowing exactly which man in particular Brenda was referring to.

"That's why you don't follow them," Elizabeth grinned, finishing off her drink.

"You're damn right I don't."

The brunette nanny freely laughed with the others before the sound of a piano tinkering in the distant stole her attention. A still silence fell over the once energetic nightclub. Her eyes strayed from her friends to the still forms on the dance floor on the opposite side of the bar, waiting for what was to come. The piano tittered into a low melody and soon was joined by a deep voice of a female singer. The bustling activity that had surrounded them all night disappeared and a cloak of serenity fell over the crowd as couples began to join on the dance floor.

A young pair caught her attention. Both dark haired and slender in their build held each other close. Their hands twined, arms wrapped securely around each other, bodies molded to perfection. There was a tranquility that surrounded them as they moved gracefully together.

Resting his chin on top of his companion's head, the young man gazed off, never losing track of the melody or forgetting the woman in his arms. He looked utterly content. Raising her hand to his mouth, he tenderly brushed a kiss against his ladylove's knuckles. The loving gesture granted Elizabeth a view of glittering stones and she immediately knew they were on more than just a casual date.

The brunette fiancée's body language declared that she wholly trusted the man she had promised her life to lead her on the dance floor and share her life with him. Eyes closed, head resting against his wide chest, the brunette smiled at the touch of his lingering lips on her knuckles. Shifting, she tilted her head back to stare up at him. He returned her gaze.

Their eyes were focused solely on each other.

The rest of the world faded away for them.

And Elizabeth tore her gaze away.

She felt the sting of tears. There was a time that seemed long ago that she had been in the arms of the man she loved. Forgetting everything, but him and the love they shared. Having your heart shattered left you avoiding every man that was a threat. Unknowingly, the months spent silently observing Jason Morgan had taken her heart captive and lead her down a path she had tried her best to avoid. For two years, she had dodged any relationships that went past two dates to then spend a year watching a man that had barely acknowledged her presence. And once again, she had fallen for the man she shouldn't have, bound to nurse her broken heart when her time in his life ran out. She had unknowingly fallen head first in love with Jason Morgan and there was no escape from the heartache that would consume her in due time.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth attempted to gather a hold of herself, but failed miserably. Giving into the sinking feeling of dread that danced in the pit of her stomach, she easily grabbed a hold of the bottle of Jack Daniel's that James had been passing down to a customer at the end of the bar. Sighing, Elizabeth poured the Tennessee whiskey into a short wide glass, watching the dark golden color lighten under the light. She calmly raised the glass full of liquor to her lips and took a long pull. It burned her throat, but the feeling barely registered in her mind as her eyes strayed back to the swaying couple.

The heartache that would come would be her fault. The past few days had been nearly perfect and in that time she had let the feelings she had held at bay to fully develop. She let herself imagine a life with Jason Morgan as more than just her employer. She let herself imagine children and a home with the man she was supposed to see as nothing more than the person signing her paycheck.

Without faltering, she watched the serine couple while pouring drinks for herself. She never noticed her friends watch her cautiously or the bottle of whiskey quickly empty of its contents with every passing moment.

She could have walked away without tangling her life and emotions to Jason when he showed no real signs of having strong feelings for her. But she would make it because she would have her memories of not only him, but also of Lil to cherish forever.

Exhaling heavily, Elizabeth finally tore her eyes away from the dance floor and let her gaze lower to her glass. The golden liquid stayed perfectly still, an antithesis of the emotions that raged inside her. Her heart ached with every breath that she took. A tingling sensation coursed through her body, mingling with her blood. Her nerve endings were sluggish and her mind raced to keep up with the noises that surrounded her. A muffled buzz invaded her hearing. It gradually grew steady and clear.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth focused her eyes on first Brenda and then Emily. She saw anxiety reflected in their eyes. She flashed them the brightest smile she could muster up, but it didn't have the desired effect. Her best friends continued to watch her with wary eyes.

Brushing off their concerned glances, she took another long pull of her drink. A drop of the whiskey clung to her bottom lip; with one swipe of her tongue it was gone. The tang of the alcohol lingered in her mouth as the memory of a subtle taste filtered through her mind. A taste that only belonged to Jason Morgan.

Her skin warmed at the memory of his lips demanding that she return his kiss. His hands tangled in her hair. His apparent arousal pressed against her abdomen. His breath dancing against her cheek a second before he pulled away. His passion and presence overwhelmed her senses, but left her floating in a sea of bliss. Also, left her extremely sexually frustrated. Just remembering his kiss left her damp and flustered.

Groaning, Elizabeth dropped her head to the black marble bar top. She wanted to feel her bare skin pressed against his. Wanted his clever lips skimming over not only her lips, but the rest of her. His work roughened hands traveling over every hidden crevice of her without any hesitation. She wanted to taste his skin on her tongue. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to make love to him. She wanted to love him. She wanted to be loved by Jason. Wanted everything with him.

But none of it was possible.

Sighing ruefully, she sat up and pushed away the tension between her thighs that consumed her senses. Grasping her glass tightly, her eyes found the young couple again. Her gaze unwavering she threw back her drink in one swallow and began to laugh. Not her usual lively laugh, but a deep mechanically laugh. She laughed so hard tears blurred her vision. She laughed at the pathetic state of her life. She had intended to spend the night out with her best friends and try to make sense of what her future held. More than a hand full of men had made their interest in her evident, but she had hardly paid any attention to them simply because the memories of another man lingered in her mind. For the second time in her life with the exclusion of kindergarten love, Elizabeth Webber was in love with a man that didn't return her feelings. A man that only lusted after her.

Chuckling softly, she poured herself another glass. Elizabeth glanced at Emily and Brenda, vaguely acknowledging their saddened eyes.

Raising her glass, she smirked at her best friends. "I proclaim a toast," she declared. "To all the men out there that have strung along delusional women and to the delusional women that let themselves hope to only to be disappointed. Wait," she paused for a moment. "That last part needs to be changed. To the delusional women that let themselves hope to have their hearts and dreams crushed. There that's better." Elizabeth swooshed her glass in an upward motion, gesturing for the others to join her, but they just stared in confusion.

Shrugging, she gulped down a ridiculous amount of her whiskey and exhaled a long breath. "Another reason why men suck," Elizabeth began. "They lust after women. They cloud our minds and leave us feeling vulnerable. And," she trailed on. "They kiss you senseless to the point that you can't remember your name."

Her two brunette cohorts exchanged wary knowing glances.

"They turn on their charm when you least expect it." Her words ran into each other. "They are despicable human beings because he made me fall in love with him against my will."

"I have to agree with that. Amen," the young doctor of the trio seconded right before she chocked on her drink. Her face flustered from the lack of oxygen that reached her heart, eyes widened in shock, Emily stared with a bit of panic in her eyes. "You're in love? As in L-O-V-E with my brother? Right? It's my brother, right?"

"Calm down, Emily," Brenda reached over to pat her young friend in comfort before focusing her attention on the very drunk woman sitting next to her. "Now Elizabeth," the older brunette softened her voice and smiled cautiously. "Why don't you put down the glass and tell us what happened?"

"I'll put down the glass," Elizabeth mumbled and frowned. "But I'm not giving up my drink."

Stifling a groan, Emily smiled sweetly. "Okay, but do tell us what happened." She shot Brenda warning a look to hold back any objections that she may have.

"My brother's in town," Elizabeth muttered, resting her drink and grasping her head. "And decided to offer his opinion on my life. He was happy for me. Thought Jason was a wonderful and Lil the cutest thing ever."

As the nanny recounted her visit with her brother, Emily stole a quick glance at Brenda before giving Elizabeth's whiskey bottle a quick shove away from her friend and racing down the bar.

"And he listened to me make a fool of myself while I gushed about them and then casually drops a huge bomb on me."

Watching the whiskey bottle glide smoothly down the surface of the bar, Emily nervously bit down on her lip until James grabbed the bottle and disposed of it. Sighing, she immediately turned to face Elizabeth in time. Nodding her head in understanding, she patted her friend's arm and urged her to continue.

"He was being a total know it all," Elizabeth pouted, facing her drink again.

Over Elizabeth's head, Emily flashed Brenda a quick thumbs up before returning her attention back to her slightly intoxicated best friend.

"He asked me flat out if Jason knows if I'm in love with him. Wasn't that insensitive of Steven?" Shifting on the leather cushion of her bar stool, Elizabeth faced Emily. "I mean he just _assumes_ I'm in love with my boss. I thought he had better manners than that. Another thing, men lack manners."

As Elizabeth ranted, Brenda watched the younger brunette closely as her hand slowly itched towards her friend's whiskey. Just as her hand closed around the glass, Elizabeth turned to face her and reached for her half full glass. Instantly, Brenda let go and whispered a curse under breath all the while ignoring Emily's amused face.

"I mean what is wrong with men?"

"How about you tell us how you responded to your very wise brother's question?" Brenda asked, trying to divert Elizabeth's attention away from her drink.

Elizabeth immediately went silent. She hadn't voiced how she felt about Jason in a very specific description. Her friends had always supported her, but she was afraid. Afraid to admit out loud to the whole world that she was not only infatuated by her boss, but in love with him. The kind of love that remained with you till the last breath you took. Indirectly admitting it to her brother was no crucial threat to her dignity because he would possibly never cross paths with Jason again, but Brenda and Emily were major figures in his life. Her declaration from a few minutes abruptly filled her mind and she groaned. She had already announced how she felt about Jason.

Sighing, she squared her shoulders and decided it was time to elaborate on her thoughtless remark. "I didn't exactly deny anything," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the dark liquid in her glass. She couldn't remember what was exactly in the glass. The buzzing noise she had fought, vaguely plagued her.

"Elaborate, woman," Emily urged. The twinkle in the young brunette's eyes was bright and an emotion that Elizabeth was scared to identify stared right back at her.

"I'm in love with him," Elizabeth declared firmly and loud enough for not only her best friends to hear, but anyone else in the their area of the bar. "I'm in love with him," she repeated in a hushed tone. "I love Jason."

Emily squealed and Brenda grinned like a child as both brunettes launched themselves at their best friend. Even as her closest friends rejoiced, the foreboding of her departure in a matter of days weighed down the happiness that being in love guaranteed in most cases. She was going to be gone in exactly six days, but her heart would remain with Jason Morgan and there was nothing she could do to change her future.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brenda murmured, releasing her friend to brush back one of her fallen locks.

"I'm in love with him."

Her two best friends exchanged bewildered looks.

"That's what's wrong," she elaborated. "I'm in love with him."

Once again, Brenda and Emily turned to each other in confusion.

"I'm in love with him and he doesn't love me. It's pretty pathetic how I tend to fall for the wrong guy. The guy that will break my heart and walk away." Exhaling, her shoulders collapsed and she reached for her drink again. "At least this time I didn't make a fool of myself and pour my heart out."

Shaking her head, Brenda tucked in the stubborn lock of her young friend's hair that refused to stay in behind her ear and smiled at her sympathetically. "You won't know what will happen if you don't take a chance."

She scoffed. "I can see it now. I profess my undying love to Jason and he either runs away mortified or…" she searched for the word as the buzzing in her ear grew fierce. "Laughs in my face. There we go. Laughs in my face."

"Honey, you don't know that," Emily murmured, gently rubbing circles into Elizabeth's tense shoulders.

The young nanny shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "None of it matters. I'm gone by next week," her voice hoarse, she looked away before the tears could fall. She swallowed roughly and tightened her grip on her whiskey to hide the tremble in her hands. "It doesn't matter that I can see myself with him. That I can imagine taking care of Lil and Jason." She smiled wistfully, her eyes dimmed. "I can see myself giving Lil the little brother that she wants. I can see forever with him, but it doesn't mutter. None of it matters."

"Yes, it does," Brenda said sharply, grabbing for the whiskey glass she had failed to get away from Elizabeth.

"Does not," was the grumbled response that the smashed nanny muttered. Elizabeth's held on tight to her whiskey, barely flinching in her seat as one of her best friend's struggled with her. "It doesn't matter anymore," she sneered. "It doesn't matter anymore because I am leaving. I am leaving because he doesn't want me other than in his bed." She chuckled. "In his bed. That's all he wants me for. A nice roll in bed." She chuckled again this time darker. "Oh and to take care of his daughter. The sad thing is if I could have that one night with him I would be able to walk away knowing that for a few seconds. For a tinsy winsy little bit," she demonstrated with her thumb and forefinger. "He was mine."

The corners of Emily's lips dipped at the sorrow that she glimpsed in her best friend's eyes. The twinkling cornflower blue eyes that usually stared at her were full of sorrow and remorse. A part of her wanted to go knock some sense into Elizabeth and her brother, but the other part of her knew that forcing the issue tonight wasn't going to help anyone. It could just make things worse. Confused as to how a night that was intended to be relaxing had turn into a disaster, the young shook her head and dipped her head to rest her forehead against her best friend's bare shoulder.

"It'll work out." Even as she muttered the words, Emily didn't believe them herself. A knot had developed listening to her best friend. There was enough misunderstanding and miscommunication between Jason and Elizabeth to cause a third world war to break out. Their pasts had them protecting their hearts with cast iron gates and they needed an honest conversation where neither of them held anything back. But it wasn't going to happen. The two would avoid the underlying issues between them until it was too late.

Peeking over Elizabeth's shoulder, Emily's eyes locked with Brenda's dismal gaze and knew the other woman was thinking along the same lines as her. Flashing her a sad smile, the youngest brunette's head fell again and she listened to the drumming of her friend's broken heart.

Rubbing her young friend's arm in a gesture of support, Brenda silently cursed in her mind. This night had not gone as planned. Cursing the male race and her husband's best friend, she raced to find a solution, but her usually devious mind failed to produce an idea that could fix everything. The only thing that could help Jason and Elizabeth now was a time machine, which weren't in production.

"Maybe we should head home now," Brenda suggested, already signally Johnny.

Raising her glass again, Elizabeth smiled ruefully at her best friends. "To the male race and their ability to create havoc in a woman's life."

Finishing off her whiskey, she gingerly lowered herself off her bar stool and onto her heels. The imbalance rushed through her and she felt Johnny immediately steady her. The world around her tilted. Shaking her head, she smiled at her Irish friend. "Hello Johnny my boy," she slurred. "It's nice to see you. The whole thing about hating the male race doesn't imply you. I like you," she reached up to pat his cheek.

The young guard raised a dark eyebrow in response.

"I know you wouldn't ever break my heart," Elizabeth cooed to a very confused Johnny.

"You let her get drunk," Johnny growled, swinging a very intoxicated Elizabeth into his arms. "You're going to have a lot explaining to do when we get back."

"Tell us something, we don't know," Brenda replied tersely, smacking the guard upside the head.

Losing his balance for a moment, Johnny straightened and tightened his hold on the brunette in his arms. Observing Elizabeth, he came to the conclusion that the whiskey had been the finishing touch. She snuggled into his chest and grinned up at him. He was glad for once he wouldn't have to be the one explaining the circumstances of someone's drunken state.

Jumping off of her stool, Brenda whistled to grab the bartender's attention over the music. He was at her side within seconds. "Place everything on my husband's tab and can I get coffee to go please?"

"Sure thing," James, the bartender, complied.

With a warm stainless thermal in Brenda's hand and Elizabeth's purse in Emily's, the two brunettes followed the Irish Musketeer out of the nightclub. Both of them watched warily as Johnny attempted to settle Elizabeth down in his arms, but failed miserably.

"Johnny, does your boss keep scotch in the limo?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"I think I'm going to need a shot by the time we get home," Emily grumbled.

Watching Elizabeth coddle a very flustered Johnny, Brenda replied. "We might not live long enough to take a shot of anything."

"At least we learned something to night." When Brenda raised arched eyebrow in question, Emily elaborated. "That it's true when they say that the most honest people besides children are drunks."

Elizabeth chose that moment to squeal in joy before leaning into Johnny to whisper something in his ear that had him blushing beet red.

The Corinthos matriarch groaned in dread. "Jason's going to kill us."

"Or he might just thank us."

"Let's hope you're right," Brenda muttered, stepping into the limo.

The night had been full of surprises and it was yet to be over. They could only imagine what the prison wards had in store for them at home.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

He was going insane.

It was past one a.m. and he was slowly and painfully going insane.

The cool air from the central air system brushing against his bare skin didn't register in his mind. The early morning moonlight streaming into his room through the open drapes didn't ever reach his line of vision. The rumpled sheets of the dominating bed served no purpose for him. The ticking of the Movado clock over the doorframe of his room and the silence of the first floor of his penthouse were the sole focus of his attention.

Dressed in only a pair of black boxers, Jason paced the length of his room in long, brisk strides. The muscles of his body knotted and his breathing labored, he paced. He had been pacing since Johnny had called to inform him that his charges would be running late. His best friend had been perfectly fine with the change of plans, but Jason was anything, but comfortable with the thought of Elizabeth out of his sight with Brenda and Emily as her companions within reaching distance of alcohol.

The cherry hardwood floor beneath his feet grew warm from the friction his bare feet created with every step. Jason was known for his patience and ability to remain calm under any circumstances, but at the moment he didn't live up to his reputation. His patience had fled the minute the clock had struck one and anxiety had started to gnaw away at his conscience the first of a dozen times that he had reached Johnny's voicemail.

Striding to the patterned windows in his room, he paused to crack his knuckles. Watching the moons reflection on the water, Jason rolled his neck on his shoulders and then proceeded to relieve the kinks in his shoulders. Despite trying to relax his muscles, his body remained taut and his stomach twisted in knots.

The apprehension coursing through him reached epic proportions at the cackle of the clock echoing in his room, announcing that it had just turned two. He had no reason to feel the anger that coursed through him, but the side that cared and wanted Elizabeth by his side brought the emotion screaming to the surface. Walking into his living room to spot his scantily clad nanny had sent his blood racing south and kissing her had only made the last six hours hell to get through. Realizing that she wasn't coming home early the minute the clock had turned ten had only agitated him to no end. Knowing she was out with two troublemakers didn't help ease the tangled knots in his stomach.

Of course, being the genius that he was and kissing her seconds before she left didn't help the situation. His mind on its own accord keep wondering back to the few seconds that he had held her in his arms. Her warm, delicate body pressed up against his larger frame. The feel of her silky locks twisted around his rough hands. The surprise that had passed through her body moments before her lips had joined him in battle for control. Despite the cold showers and a long run, Jason couldn't forget the desire he had tasted on her supple lips or wash away the thoughts of releasing her from the confines of her ridiculous idea of an outfit and leaving her in just her stiletto heels. It didn't help that his mind was able to conjure up the images of wrapping her slender thighs around his waist and feeling her stiletto heels digging into his back as she withered in his arms.

Feeling the tension increase in his muscles and blood rush south, Jason groaned and was glad no one was around to see him in his obvious state of arousal.

"What could they be doing out this late?" he muttered fiercely to himself, he resumed his pacing. He knew what they were doing out so late. Brenda and Emily had come up with one of their brilliant plans and had some how talked Elizabeth into it, which meant Johnny had possibly bitten off more than he could chew for the night.

Muttering gibberish under his breath, Jason reached his bedroom door and sent it flying open. The doorknob crashed into the wall and marched straight through. He thundered into the darkened hallway to only start silently cursing at himself. Quickly closing his bedroom door quietly behind him, he breathed in a calming breath and quietly made his way down the hallway.

Reaching the only decorated door in the long hallway, he hoped his idiocy hadn't woken up his daughter. If he had woken up Lil, his problems would only grow more complicated. Holding his breath, Jason grasped the bronze doorknob tightly and turned slowly, making sure it was completely turned before softly nudging the door until it was slightly open. Hesitantly peering through the opening, he was greeted with the image of his daughter continuing to sleep peacefully despite his insensitive actions.

Inhaling the sweet aroma that filled his daughter's room, he watched her sleep and in that moment the rest of his worries faded away. Her pink butterfly nightlight cast a soft glow over her small form. Cheek resting on her sky blue pillow with her golden locks spread out around her head and arms wrapped around Mr. Floppy, she was an angel in Dora the Explorer pajamas.

His angel.

His precious little angel.

And in a matter of six days he was going to have to break his angel's heart.

Swallowing roughly, Jason replayed the recent bedtime conversation with his daughter. Lil had a generous heart. A heart that deserved to have its every desire fulfilled. He knew she longed for a family. He saw it in her eyes every time she was around the Corinthos clan. It broke his heart to see Lil's piercing blue eyes dim in luster and the corners of her lips slightly dipped whenever she saw Brenda with her children. His daughter dreamed of having a family. She dreamed of waking up every morning to have breakfast with her stuffed animal sidekick and her parents. She wanted to help with taking care of a sibling. She wanted a mother's unconditional love. And at the moment it all hanged in the balance.

Lil had never received a mother's calming touch or familiar loving words that a newborn found comfort in. She had been deprived of all the precious moments. She had been deprived of the bond between a mother and a daughter. A piece of her had been missing the moment her young mind realized that Sam was gone. Elizabeth had not only been the missing piece, but she had also taken a place in Lil's heart that would forever remain. It was the love that Lil had for her nanny that would crush her and Jason couldn't bare the thought of being the reason behind it.

The harsh slam of the penthouse door brought Jason crashing back to reality.

Instantly scowling, the young father quickly yet quietly closed the door of his daughter's room. Without a second thought, Jason marched down the hallway and straight to the first floor of his penthouse. The hushed words that were exchanged amongst the intruders reached his ears causing his frown to darken. He could barely make out there words and there was a great deal of familiar giggling.

Stepping off of the last step, Jason adjusted his vision in the dark to make out four figures. Two petite female forms and a much larger male figure with a slender woman in his arms all stood clustered in front of his now closed door. Squinting, the enforcer attempted to decipher who was who in the pitch dark. Without a warning, one of the females flicked on the light and suddenly light washed through the room. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he blocked his vision from the blinding light.

Adjusting to the light, the young father slowly lowered his arm and immediately his blood turned to ice at the sight that greeted him.

Standing in the middle of his penthouse was the second to youngest musketeer and in Johnny's arms was his nanny. It wasn't the sight of the bodyguard holding his nanny that had halted all blood flow in his body. The sight of Elizabeth's talented digits—hours ago desperately clutching at his shoulders—dancing a little low on Johnny's torso sent his blood running cold. Slowly the instant reaction wore away and his blood scorched with controlled fury.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason growled menacingly, loud enough for the silent crowd surrounding him to hear and low enough that it didn't disturb his daughter.

Emily and Brenda exchanged startled glances before they both shifted their attention back to the livid enforcer.

Tilting her head to the side, Emily observed her towering as well as gloomy brother. Fists tightly clenched at his side Jason remained motionless at the foot of the steps. Pursing her lips, the young brunette attempted to suppress her urge to giggle at her brother's appearance. Clearing her throat and swallowing her laughter, she smiled sweetly at her brother, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Nice choice of attire," Emily teased, not bothering to answer Jason's question.

Stunned for a moment, Jason shot his sister a sharp look before lowering his gaze to his body to realize he hadn't thought to pull on a pair of sweats in his hurry to deal with the rowdy visitors. Shrugging off his lack of formal wear, the enforcer brought his attention back to his nanny.

Her hands were no longer on Johnny's abdomen instead her arms were hooked around his neck and her face buried in the crook of his shoulder. She was whispering something to the young guard making the musketeer blush beet red. The pleading look in the Irish man's green eyes spoke volumes regarding his discomfort. Johnny shuffled his feet and shifted Elizabeth, jerking her lips away from his ear.

Signaling the Irish guard with his pointer finger to stay put, Jason moved into the middle of the group. He looked over both Brenda and Emily. Scrutinizing them, he realized that both of them were as sober as they had been earlier in the evening. Turning to the oldest of the brunettes, the enforcer gave her a lethal glare.

"Want to explain how you let this happen?"

She returned his glare with equal intensity. "Don't mess with me tonight, unless you want to be castrated with my tire iron."

Johnny threw Brenda a curious look. "You know where that is let alone what it is?"

"Yes, I know what a tire iron is and where it is," she answered him, placing her hands threateningly on her hips. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

Confused, Jason glared at her. "Exactly, why are you being snippy with me when you got my nanny drunk?" he asked gesturing to Elizabeth's intoxicated state.

Emily winced at her brother's harsh tone and peeked a look at her sober best friend. The narrowing of Brenda's eyes and her stiff back only meant Jason was in for it.

Infuriated, Brenda dropped her hands to her side and clenched her fists. "Emily isn't the reason that Elizabeth is drunk," she began, seething. "Nor am I or Johnny the reason that your precious nanny decided to get smashed." She closed the distance between her and Jason and poked him in the chest. "You should take a good look in the mirror because you're the reason why that poor girl drank herself to oblivion tonight. You better figure out what you've done wrong, Morgan." With each word she said she poked his bare chest to emphasize her message. "Before it's too late and you lose her forever."

His clear blue eyes widened in surprise, moments before all of Brenda's words sunk in. Dumbfounded, the enforcer turned his questioning eyes onto his sister. Emily simply shook her head at him. Her sad yet hopeful brown eyes stared back at him, the message in her eyes vague. Something had happened. His instincts told him something had pushed Elizabeth to turn to the bottle for solace, but how was he the reason behind it?

Frustrated, the enforcer glowered at his best friend's fuming wife. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Hmph, not at all." She raised her chin sharply in defiance. "Figure it out for yourself."

His fingers itched to wrap around Brenda's neck and strangle her, but the sound of Johnny's yelp of surprise followed by the musical giggle he loved to hear drew his attention away from the stubborn brunette. The brunette beauty that had plagued his mind all night was in the arms of another man and being a little too friendly for his liking. Eyes narrowed into slits, Jason observed his drunk nanny and favorite guard. One hand clasped over her mouth, Elizabeth laughed uncontrollably while Johnny's face grew a darker shade of red with every passing moment.

A terrible taste invaded his mouth at the sight of the two together. Mustering up all the self-control he possessed, Jason flexed his hands before moving until he was standing in front of a skittish Johnny and thoroughly drunk Elizabeth. Without a word, the enforcer held out his arms to his favorite bodyguard.

Relieved, Johnny all but threw Elizabeth into Jason's arms and immediately retreated to the door.

Slightly calm now that his nanny was no longer cuddling with a musketeer, the enforcer prepared himself for whatever a drunk Elizabeth was prepared to dish out. She shifted around until she finally settled down with her cheek pressed against his bare chest and her arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a view of only the top of her brunette head. He felt the gentle pressure of her body against his all the way to his toes. Shuffling his feet, Jason attempted to rearrange the brunette in his arms and immediately regretted it. In his effort to make his nanny comfortable, the young father only succeeded in causing his body to react to the woman he was already lusting after.

His palms rested on skin.

Warm, smooth, flawless skin that belonged to Elizabeth.

Stifling a groan, he briefly closed his eyes and moved his hands until they both rested on top of fabric. Ignoring the heat that threatened to engulf him, Jason opened his eyes and forced them to remain on the aerial view of Elizabeth's head. His nanny picked that precise moment to test his self-restraint. She moved her cheek against his bare chest until her head was tilted back and her expressive cobalt eyes locked with his.

Instantly, the air disappeared from his lungs. She stared up at him with hooded bedroom eyes. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing raged. His only thoughts became of capturing her slightly parted supple lips with his and picking up from where they had left off. His heart raced in his chest as his head slowly dipped on its own accord. The rest of the world melted away. Her glazed over cornflower blue eyes his only focus and the desire he read in them.

"Hi," she whispered a breath away from his lips.

His gaze flickered from her lips and then to her eyes. "Hey," he murmured back, licking his dry lips in anticipation.

"And that would be our cue to leave," Emily announced loudly.

Jolted back to reality, Jason looked around the room and immediately had the urge to crawl under a rock and die. He had been so entranced by Elizabeth that he had forgotten about the room full of guests they stood amongst. Cheeks flaming, the blonde enforcer roughly cleared his throat and threw a nasty scowl at a very smug looking Johnny.

Scuffing his feet, he looked to his sister and best friend's wife. Neither one of them ordered him about or scolded him. Frowning, Jason tapped his bare foot. "Are either one of you going to say anything?"

"Good night," Brenda said, pivoting on her heels.

Johnny without hesitation reached for the door just as Jason released a low menacing growl.

"And where do you think you're going?" he erupted.

Cocking her head, the older brunette threw the enforcer a confused look. "Home. You know the place that's across the hall. The penthouse I share with my husband."

"I got that much," Jason said on a heavy sigh. "But why?"

Brenda gawked at him in disbelief before exchanging an encrypted look with her sober partner in crime.

"To go to bed in her home like a normal person," Emily offered, throwing her brother a puzzled look.

"Not if—" Jason's sharp objection was cut off by the lightest contact on his skin. Elizabeth's talented digits drawing patterns on his bare chest had Jason sucking in a tortured breath and struggling to remember what the conversation was about. Forcing his concentration on the people around him, he continued with his protest. "You're not leaving me alone with her," he growled, very well aware of Elizabeth's ministrations on his heated skin.

"Yes, we are," Brenda announced with a devious smile. "Johnny, would you be a dear and drive Emily home?"

The Irishman threw Jason a sympathetic glance before reaching for the doorknob.

"You're responsible for getting her drunk," Jason argued. "So, you're going to help me take care of her."

"Not exactly," his sister patted his cheek gently before turning for the door herself. "You drove her to the bottle so you're going to be playing babysitter tonight."

"Make sure to change her clothes before tucking her in," Brenda advised, already in the hallway.

"And don't forget the coffee and aspirin in the morning," Emily suggested, standing in the hallway with her hand on the doorknob. "_Adios_!" she bided him goodbye and promptly closed the door in his face.

Staring wide eyed in astonishment, it took Jason a moment to realize that he was alone in his penthouse with a sleeping child upstairs and a very tipsy nanny in his arms. Releasing an agonizing groan, the most feared enforcer on the Eastern border looked to the heavens for mercy. "What did I do to deserve this?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind."_

She was singing.

She was singing off key at the top of her lungs.

He wasn't sure what she was singing, but he knew for sure she was butchering the song.

_"Honey you oughta know/Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line/I wanna know what you're doin' after the show,"_ Elizabeth droned and Jason had the urge to find a pair of ear muffs. _"Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous/Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew."_

Jason wished the others hadn't abandoned him. In situations that included intoxicated friends, Brenda and Emily as well as Johnny were good at diffusing the problem without a hitch. They had more experience than he did dealing with drunks. The few times he had come across drunks they were dock workers that he had helped throw out of Jake's without a second thought. He couldn't exactly leave his very smashed nanny to fend for herself. He could only imagine the kind of trouble she would get into while under the influence of alcohol.

_"That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see/ I got a fever of a hundred and three/ Come on baby, do you do more than dance?/ I'm hot blooded, hot blooded,"_ Elizabeth continued on, making Jason wonder if she even knew what she was singing.

_"I want you to want me,"_ she sang into his ear. _"I need you to need me."_

He cringed as she hit a high note. With his eardrums ringing, Jason desperately looked around his living room. His hands were occupied and there was no other way to prevent Elizabeth from singing.

"Elizabeth," he pleaded. "Keep your voice down."

_"I'd love you to love me/I'm begging you to beg me,"_ his nanny continued on.

Suddenly, Elizabeth began to squirm in his arms. It took Jason a minute to realize that she was dancing. Then, she paused and the enforcer sighed in relief. He had the urge to massage his ears.

"I can't remember what comes next," she mumbled. Placing an elbow on his shoulder, a look of deep concentration fell over her delicate features. _"Didn't I—_" She paused again and she mouthed a few words. Then her sapphire eyes lit up brightly. "I remember!_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying!"_

"We have to be quiet," Jason tried to break through her dazed mind. "Lil is sleeping and waking her up only means grumpiness in the morning."

"But Lil loves this song," Elizabeth argued. "We sing and dance to it."

Shaking his head in frustration, the enforcer shifted his nanny in his arms and started towards the stairs. They were only three steps up the stairs when she broke into the second act of her performance. In a hoarse voice, Elizabeth started singing the song again, picking up from a completely different verse. Leaning the back of her head against his shoulder, she sang while he carried her to her room. She slurred a few more words before she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

_"I want you to want me/ I need you to need me/ I'd love you to love me/ I'm begging you to beg me/ I want you to want,"_ she sang against his neck, her words muffled by the position of her mouth. He felt every sweep of her mouth against his skin as she crooned out the song.

Ignoring the roar of his blood, Jason continued up the stairs to the second floor landing. Reaching the hallway, he took in deep breaths and swiftly walked straight down the empty corridor. It was half way to Elizabeth's room that the enforcer began to regret his rush to discover who had invaded his home.

Her hands.

Her talented digits. The hands that had affectionately combed through his daughter's locks. The hands that had lovingly cleaned Lil's scrapped knees were now instruments of torture. They were sending every nerve ending in his body screaming in frustration. The brief moments that he had been caressed by Elizabeth had been a taste of heaven. Tonight it was different.

Tonight it was heaven and hell rolled into one.

One hand innocently played with the hair at the nape of his neck, the other…the other ventured dangerously low on his back. A few inches shy of the waistband of his boxers.

Swallowing roughly, he attempted to disconnect his brain from his body. It didn't work. His mind couldn't disregard the feel of an artist's hands on his body. Her teasing hand discovered every contour and muscle of his back. Her restless digits traced the muscles that flexed as he carried her to her room. They brushed over the muscles that tightened in anticipation of the closeness of their bodies.

Her palms were as supple as he had remembered. The heat that her hands possessed trailed over his skin, enveloping him in a warm cocoon.

His heart screamed its consent to welcome the life that Elizabeth was full of, but his conscience begged to differ. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her for the rest of the night and ask her to stay. But he couldn't, she had to decide to stay on her own not because she felt obligated. She was drunk and the thought of anyone taking advantage of her filled him with rage. To be the person to take her without her permission only sent the horrid taste of self-disgust rushing to his mouth. He wanted Elizabeth to come to him when she was sober and certain that she didn't want to be anywhere, but with him and his daughter.

Thrusting aside the cloud of emotions hovering over him, Jason proceeded down the hallway. He felt every glide of her fingertips over his skin, but he reminded himself of the consequences that would follow if he acted on his desires. Consequences that would destroy the very fragile relationship that Elizabeth and him shared.

A heavy sigh of relief escaped Jason's lips when they safely passed Lil's door.

His sigh soon turned into a groan of frustration.

She was singing again. She wasn't singing as loud as before, but her voice faintly echoed in the hallway.

He paused at her door. Shifting her in his arms, Jason leveled their gazes. Her beautiful cobalt eyes were glazed over, but he found himself gazing into an emotion he hadn't seen earlier.

Sadness stared back at him.

A steady sorrow that blanketed the sparkle in her eyes.

The grief that soon fused with loneliness.

He had seen this look in her eyes before. When Elizabeth had shared her past with him, her eyes had reflected the pain she had felt as well as the loneliness. But he had never seen her that miserable since that day on the beach.

Stunned at the depth of the emotion, the enforcer stared far longer than necessary. Snapping himself out of the daze, he managed to open the door to Elizabeth's room without dropping her. Stepping into the room, Jason used the moonlight shining through the open curtains to make out the room. Her bed was in the center of the room, flanked by nightstands, a single streak of moonlight fell elegantly over her bed. All he had to do was get her under that covers and make it safely back to his room or the shower.

Walking over to the bed, Jason balanced Elizabeth against his chest and used his free hand to pull back the snowy white covers. With the covers pulled back, the enforcer shifted his mind back to get his intoxicated nanny to her bed. In the process of lowering Elizabeth down onto her mattress, Jason never expected what hit him next.

Instead of laying limp in his arms, his nanny decided to wind her arms around his neck and bring him crashing down along with her. Moments before they came down and her back hit the mattress, Elizabeth wrapped her thighs around his waist and locked her ankles, leaving him no room to move away.

His body instantly came alive at the heat that scorched his bare skin. Squeezing his eyes closed, he held his breath, begging his body to cooperate with his mind and shut down on the petite body that withered beneath his much larger frame. He heard his own labored breathing as well as her soft moan as she arched her back under him, pressing her chest more intimately against his.

He felt her chest and rise and fall as she drew in one breath after another. The sensation had him grinding his teeth in restraint. Thighs he had had the privilege of caressing in what felt like a lifetime ago, snuggled around his waist sent his blood pulsing. He felt his body tense and was sure if Elizabeth had been sober she would have felt his length pressing suggestively into her abdomen.

Reminding himself to breath, Jason swallowed past his suddenly very dry throat. Eyes still closed, he rested his weight on his elbows and then grabbed hold of Elizabeth's small wrists. He ignored the delicate bones in his grasp and did his best to gently disengage her arms from around his neck.

For a petite woman, his nanny had the grip of iron. "Elizabeth, you need to let me go," Jason muttered, still tugging at her wrists.

"Okay," she mumbled, finally letting go of his neck.

The enforcer exhaled and planted both hands on either side of Elizabeth's body and regretfully raised himself off of his nanny. Upper body released from her tempting touch, Jason became determined to free the rest of his body from Elizabeth's hold and make a run for it before he did something he would regret.

Clenching his jaw, Jason did his best to pay no attention to every fiber of his being that screamed in protest to stay. He did his best not to notice how perfectly their bodies aligned. She was made for him. From every curve to contour, she fit him like his other half.

Eyes still closed, he focused on the now worn resignation letter sitting in the drawer of his office desk. There was still six days left before she left. Six days to persuade Elizabeth to forget all ideas of leaving the Morgan household. It also meant he needed to escape her grasp as quickly as possible.

Ready to hoist himself off of Elizabeth's supple body, Jason balanced his upper body on one hand and grabbed hold of one of her ankles with the other. The softest of touch on his face had him grow perfectly still. Her gentle fingers traced the features of his face. They trailed over his lips. They parted on their own under her touch. He felt her pointer lightly run over his closed eyes.

Against his better judgment, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into blue orbs of temptation.

Running her hands through his wayward locks, she gazed up at him with a sweet smile on her luscious lips. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Voice hoarse, he could only croak in response. "No."

"Well, they are. They take my breath away," she whispered to him in a low voice.

Frozen in place, he could only stare down at her. She was admiring his eyes when he wanted nothing more than to admire her body. He made no move to get in control of his emotions or remove himself from her room. He stayed perfectly immobile watching the soft rise and fall of her chest. The crystal dependent that now rested out of place at the hollow of her throat once again winked at him in the moonlight. Unable to restrain himself, Jason traced the scattered silver chain with his index finger until the pendant fell into its rightful place between the valley of Elizabeth's breasts.

He heard her breath catch and her heart thud under his touch. He took in the sight of her flustered face. The way her chest rose and fell under his, pressing against him whenever she drew in a deep breath. His eyes raked over her upturned face. His gaze lingered on the desire he read in her hooded darkened cobalt eyes. Finally, his eyes dropped to her lips and he swallowed the groan of pain to be within reach of pleasure, yet deny it.

Pale pink and pouty, Jason was mesmerized by the lips he had kissed earlier in the evening. He watched fascinated as her tongue appeared between her parted lips and brushed over them. He stared at her glistening lips and slowly his resolve weakened.

He needed another taste.

Another taste of her supple lips under his, opening for him and gifting him with her sweet, intoxicating taste.

Just one taste.

Unconsciously, his hand found its way under her head and gripped the chocolate locks that covered her pillow. Clenching his fist in her hair, Jason savored the feel of the silky strands in his grasp. Using his hold on her hair, he closed the distance between them. His eyes instantly fell to her lips again. He felt her warm breaths brush against his own lips.

"Just one taste," he whispered to her before he captured her lips.

Instantly, the hunger he felt to have her seized him. He brushed his lips over hers again and again, fighting the urge to deepen the kiss. Under his lips, she stirred, grasping the back of his neck and molding their bodies from chest to waist. He shuddered at the touch of her wet tongue brushing against his bottom lip.

He didn't withdraw, but kissed her fiercely. Opening her mouth, he tangled their tongues in a frantic dance of desperation. Both his hands fisted in her thick hair, he lowered all his weight onto her petite frame and vaguely realized that every curve of her body fit his perfect. Slanting his mouth, he plundered the deep caverns of her mouth and demanded nothing less than her submission.

Every bit of restrain Jason possessed disappeared and he gave in. He drew back from her for a moment, chuckling at her outraged moan of objection. He returned to her only to nip at the corners of her mouth. When she began to grow restless beneath him, Jason moved away from her lips to place an open mouth kiss on her chin and continued on. At the first brush of his lips against the column of her throat, Elizabeth threw her head back, offering herself to his touch and he gladly accepted.

He kissed and licked his way down her neck, enjoying every moan and gasp that escaped her lips. Her legs tangled with his and he felt the heat of her body consume his. Reaching the neckline of her top, Jason paused to only run his tongue parallel to the V cut that left the skin between her breasts exposed. She arched off the bed to meet his touch and as a result pressed his aching erection against her mound.

Taking in a deep ragged breath, the hand that was cradling Elizabeth's head trailed down her spine to the knot that held her top together. Without a moment of hesitation, the enforcer pulled one end and felt the knot easily give away for his hand to instantly meet smooth skin. Using his other hand, Jason pushed away the offending top and felt his heart come to an abrupt stop for a moment before it took off on a gallop.

His eyes feasted on the sight of Elizabeth finally bare beneath him. Tentatively, he raised his hands over one of her breasts and paused before finally cupping her with his bare hand. She moaned in response, giving Jason all the invitation he needed. Lowering his head, he licked one of the sensitive tips.

"Jason," she gasped and he couldn't help, but smirk.

There were no words to describe the beauty before him. She was perfection personified. Swallowing roughly, he flicked his tongue numerous times before finally giving into the anxious brunette beneath him and taking the dusty tip into his mouth and suckled. He used his mouth and teeth to draw one moan of pleasure after another from her, all the while causing the other nipple to harden beneath his ministrations.

Jason felt her nails dig into his back, but didn't pull away. He forged on, paying equal homage to her other breast. A deep chuckle escaped him at the cry of pleasure that slipped from Elizabeth when his teeth clamped down on her ravished breast. One hand grasping her velvety soft thigh, Jason buried his face between her breasts and fought for control.

The need for just one taste had turned into more than one. A fire that he had never felt before burned inside him. He wanted nothing more than to possess the woman breathing heavily before him and bring them to the height of pleasure. He wanted them to stay like this forever. Their bodies inseparable and twined together for eternity.

Dragging in one breath after another, Jason closed his eyes and listened to her heart. Her wonderful heart that was racing just like his. He listened and reminded himself that she was leaving. That she was way past tipsy. That they were skating on thin ice and he may have just sent them crashing down with his lack of restrain on his lust.

Inhaling deeply, he ignored the tightness in his lions and raised his head to lock eyes with his very breathless nanny. He stared into her glazed cornflower blue eyes and observed the change in them in the moonlight.

The desire slowly faded away from her expressive eyes to be replaced by a tenderness that took his breath away. Gazing down at her, Jason saw nothing, but her and the emotions that flickered in her eyes.

His eyes closed on their own accord at her gentle touch. She caressed his now scruffy jaw. He leaned into her touch and drew comfort from her. He still had time. He could win her over and give his daughter the life she wanted as well as Elizabeth. He could have a whole family and cherish it as he never given the chance to a lifetime ago.

He needed her.

He needed her like he never thought he'd ever need someone in his life before.

He needed her in his life not just for his daughter, but himself.

It all came tumbling down on him as he remained in her arms, cheek against her smooth palm, bare chest against hers, and drawing in deep calming breaths.

They were motionless in time, when Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"I never saw myself here again," she rasped. "My heart aching for someone."

Instantly, his eyes snapped open. Jason searched Elizabeth's face for signs of regret, but only found bliss laced with sadness.

"Except this time, it's different," Elizabeth continued, her eyes fluttered close and her arms tightened around his waist. "My heart doesn't belong to me anymore. I've lost it forever."

She flashed him a weary half smile.

"I wish you could see how much I love you."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls, dry and stale.

Parting her lips, Elizabeth inhaled deeply, but it brought very little relief for breathing only intensified the foreign taste on her tongue.

Sighing, she finally opened her eyes and gazed up at the white ceiling hovering over her. Her temples throbbed like a hammer was pounding on them. Her eye sockets ached and the base of her skull was no better. Letting her heavy eyelids drop, she drew in a ragged, unstable breath. Lying perfectly still, she told herself to just slowly inhale and exhale.

Blinding grasping for the corner of the closest nightstand, she found an edge and held on tight. Using of the table for leverage, she dragged her herself up into a sitting position. Her stomach turned as she shifted until her back was perfectly aligned with smooth surface of the wooden headboard. Painfully angling her eyes, she spotted a bottle of aspirin.

Popping two white tablets into her mouth, Elizabeth gulped them down and and gladly welcomed the bitter taste. Pressing her cheek against the cool material of the moist glass, she waited patiently for the full effects of the over the counter drugs to seep into her system.

Remaining immobile, the seconds ticked by as her the splitting headache slowly dulled into a distant yet pestering ache. Gradually her mind began to function as normally as possible at a sluggish pace.

She had the mother of all hang overs.

There was a four year old that would be barging into her room soon enough.

A possibly furious employer and friends to face.

Worst of all, she could barely remember the previous night.

She remembered Brenda insisting on a girls night out, rummaging through her closet for something to wear, and then the earth shattering kiss Jason had planted on her. She sighed softly as her lips tingled at the thought of his demanding lips asking her to just give in. Then it was a dazed elevator ride and boldly accepting a bet. The rest was a blur of tequila shots and colorful drinks.

"I'm such an idiot," she moaned, smacking her forehead in self-loathing. "Ugh," she cried out as her brain vibrated from the self-inflicted punishment. Cradling her head in her hands, she silently groaned, waiting for the motion to cease.

She was never, ever giving up designated driver duties again.

Untangling her legs, Elizabeth sat up straighter and the room tilted. The bile rose in the back of her throat as her stomach churned. Gasping for a deep breath, she clamped down on the nausea and took small sips of water. Gradually, the cool liquid helped calm her nerves.

Sighing heavily, she returned the heavy glass to the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard. Slowly, her drowsy nerves awakened fully and realization hit her that she could feel the soft surface of the headboard against her bare back. Frowning, she shifted her legs to feel the smooth satin sheets brush against her skin. She wasn't wearing pajama bottoms.

"What the hell..." she trailed off at the cool air that grazed her exposed chest.

She was shirtless.

Swallowing roughly, Elizabeth forced down her growing panic. Tightly grasping her white bedsheets at her waist, she raised them a scant inch before frantically pulling them up to her chin.

She was naked.

She gaped at her bedroom door as her heart took off on a gallop. The seconds ticked by, echoing in her silent room and with each tick tock anxiety coiled tighter in the pit of her stomach.

"_I don't think we should be doing this, Elizabeth," he croaked hoarsely as his thumbs drew circles on her lower abdomen. _

"_Stop thinking," she mumbled in between pressing open mouth kisses to his throat. "Just feel."_

"_What if—" she brought the rest of his words to an abrupt halt by biting down on his bottom lip. _

_She sucked on the full sensual lip and smiled in triumph at the low groan that vibrated through his broad chest. Growing confident, she traced the open seam of his lips with her tongue. As she had hoped, he opened completely and she didn't hesitate to greedily seek out his tongue. His hands tightened on her hips and held her securely in place above him. She only pressed closer to the sweltering heat that radiated from his hard body. _

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

She blinked three times.

"_I could spend days just touching you," he murmured against her lips. "Your skin..." he trailed off, caressing her hip. "You skin is like satin."_

_His large calloused hands trailed fire over her skin as they traveled away from her waist. One tangled in her loose hair and using the other he raised his upper body until he was sitting on the bed, taking her along with him. His lips never slipped from hers, only continued devouring. Pressing a hand to the base of her spine, he molded their pelvic bones together like two pieces of a puzzle._

"_God, I can't stop." _

"_Then, don't," she groaned. _

_He didn't respond, but tightened his grip on her hair and tilted her head back, exposing the full length of her throat to his roaming tongue. He nipped, licked, and laved a path down her throat to pause at her collarbone._

Panic clawed at her.

She had brought a perfect stranger into Jason's home. Into her room, next door to Lil's room. He had trusted her and she had betrayed that trust. Nausea swept through her. What had she done?

_Flipping them over fluidly, she welcomed his hard body weighing down on her. He brushed his lips across one heaving breast, followed by the next. Then, she felt teeth rasp the tender tip of a nipple and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips. _

"_I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered, his tone laced with unquestionable lust. His mouth closed over a tip and he suckled, while his hand cupped and kneaded the other. She only arched her back in response, willing him to continue his onslaught. His tongue flicked and his teeth scraped as he paid equal homage to her breasts. _

_He clamped down on one nipple, she gasped, her nails sinking into his shoulder. Her body hummed as she slowly grew frantic for him to bring her release. _

"_You're so beautiful," he mumbled, nuzzling the valley between her breasts. "So beautiful," he repeated, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. _

"_Please," she begged, moving against him. Arching off the bed, she pressed against his throbbing length. _

"_Shhh," he whispered. Levering his body on one elbow, he brushed his lips against her racing pulse as his free hand swept down her abdomen. He hooked a finger in the band of her panties and drew the fabric slowly down her hips. "Lift," he commanded softly and biting down on her bottom lip, she silently obliged. _

_She mewed the moment his calloused hand cupped her already weeping mound._

"_Please, I need more of you."_

Her vision blurred.

She drew in an unstable breath as she stared blankly at a point on the wall.

She felt the remnants of sex on her body.

The musky scent lingered on her skin. Her breasts were swollen and sensitive. Her lips felt abraded. And between her thighs, she felt a tender ache.

A sob escaped her and her chest heaved as she struggled to hold herself together. Covering her mouth, she let the tears fall.

What had she done?

A soft knock jarred Elizabeth back to reality.

"Liz?" a muffled voice traveled into the room.

Eyes growing wide in horror, she gawked at the closed door.

"Liz, are you awake yet?" Lil asked, gently knocking again.

Snapping out of her momentary daze, Elizabeth flew out of bed. She swayed on her feet before grasping an edge of the nightstand again for balance. Stumbling onto wobbly legs, her eyes frantically ran over the room in search of something to wear. Spotting a silk robe she had a received from Brenda for Christmas, she grabbed it from her arm chair, and pulled it on.

Fastening it with shaking hands, she suppressed a groan at the length of the robe. It fell mid-thigh and hugged every curve of her naked body. With each step, she could feel the silk rub against her bare skin. From now on, she was asking for gift receipts from her friends to exchange any clothes she may receive from them for more appropriate ones.

"Liz?"

"I'm coming, sweetie," she said, hurrying to pull the open collar of the robe together. Fisting one hand on the two ends of silk, Elizabeth flung open her bedroom door.

Lil stared up at her, her stunning blue eyes full of concern. "We made you breakfast," she announced, smiling tentatively.

"Thank you, Lil," Elizabeth murmured, returning the young child's smile.

She forced her eyes to remain on the energetic four year old and off the towering figure that stood behind her charge. He stood perfectly still, making no move to leave or acknowledge her. His presence only caused her scattered nerves to grow restless and her muscles to tense to unbearable levels.

"We made your favorite. Uncle Sonny sent you waffles too," Lil pattered on, her pigtails swinging in the air with every move she made. "Daddy said that we can have breakfast for dinner later. Right, Daddy?" she peered up at her father for confirmation. Not bothering to wait for an answer, she charged on. "He let me mix the batter just like you do and put in the chocolate chips. Don't worry, we still have some left to make cookies with."

"That's great, honey," Elizabeth replied, gulping in air. Smoothing an unsteady hand down the the lavender silk robe, she breathed in deeply. "Why don't I get changed and meet you downstairs for breakfast?" She would do anything to get away from her employer while dressed in nothing, but a skimpy robe.

"I already had breakfast, silly," Lil giggled. "It's almost lunch time for me."

"Lunch time?" she parroted.

The young blonde nodded her head exuberantly. "Uncle Sonny promised to make me mac n' cheese for lunch and Aunt Brenda is taking us to the zoo." Lil grinned, clapping her hands in excitement.

Swallowing the trepidation that blossomed in her, Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Will you come with us to the park, Liz?" the four year old asked, her eyes shining with hope.

Before she had the chance to answer, Jason interjected. "Angel, Elizabeth isn't feeling well and needs her rest. We talked about this," he replied softly.

"I remember, Daddy," Lil sighed heavily. Tilting her head back to gaze up at her father, the four year old addressed him directly. "Will you take us to the park tomorrow, please? Liz won't get to go to the zoo today, but she can go to the park with us tomorrow. It's only fair that we take another trip so that she can go."

Jason chuckled, causing every nerve-ending in Elizabeth's body to hum in appreciation. She loved hearing him laugh. As quickly as pleasure had swept through her, anxiety replaced it and her heart clenched painfully. She was leaving in a few days and to top it all off she had ruined the precious friendship they had formed. He was never going to forgive her.

"If Elizabeth agrees, we can go to the park," Jason said, flicking one of her pig tails playfully.

"A picnic too?" Lil pleaded.

"If Elizabeth wants to, then yes."

Spinning sharply enough that the skirt of her yellow sun dress fluttered and Mr. Floppy's legs swung in the air, Lil stared up at her with expectant eyes. Grasping her hands, the child smiled widely. "Can we have a picnic? Pretty please."

Feeling her throat constrict with emotion, Elizabeth managed to only nod her head in agreement. Lil squealed in delight, her eyes laughing in joy as she flung herself at her nanny and hugged her legs tightly. Despite the ringing of her head, she awkwardly hugged the child back.

Pulling back, Lil grinned. "Do you want Mr. Floppy to stay with you? I don't want you to be alone."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at the child. Lil had a heart of gold and it killed her to know she would be breaking it soon. "Thank you, but Mr. Floppy deserves a day at the zoo with you."

"You sure?" she inquired, her wise eyes watching Elizabeth closely.

"Yes, I'm sure, angel," Elizabeth reassured her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy, I will see you downstairs," Lil informed her father right before lounging at her nanny again. Burying her face into the crook of Elizabeth's neck, she sighed. "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too," she mumbled back, past the lump in her throat. "I'm going to miss you today."

"I'll be back soon."

With one last kiss, Elizabeth released her.

"Bye bye," Lil sing-songed as she skipped down the hallway.

"Bye bye," Elizabeth sang back under her breath.

She deliberately stared after Lil long after the child disappeared down the stairs. His eyes were riveted on her and she wasn't ready to look at him. Her body zinged as she breathed in and out, the silk softly grazed her breasts with each gulp of air. Crossing her arms, she zeroed in on her toes and examined them. Simply sharing the same air as him made her ache inside with longing for what could never be. Especially after last night.

Jason cleared his throat roughly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she replied politely, eyes still downcast. "You didn't have to arrange for Lil to be taken care of today. I'm feeling fine," her head contradicted her words, but he didn't need to know that.

"Elizabeth," he sighed heavily, raising his hand. It hovered in mid-air before it dropped back to his side. "Just take care of yourself. The guards are downstairs if you need them."

Numbly, she just nodded her head.

He didn't move for what felt like hours instead of only seconds before he finally turned on a sigh and left.

A tear drop stained her silk robe as she watched him walk down the hallway, never looking back.

He was never going to forgive her.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"_I want more," she ordered on a breathless gasp. _

_He pressed another open mouthed kiss on her heated skin. He loved the taste of her skin. "Patience is a virtue," he murmured as his lips continue their loving descent over her body. _

"_I can't wait," Elizabeth pleaded. _

_He didn't listen, only continued exploring her flawless body. He was yet to learn what she liked, what made her gasp, what made her moan, and especially what made her scream in pleasure. He would take it one step at a time until he knew all her secrets. He brushed the pad of his thumb against sensitive nerves. _

_She moaned, arching off the bed. "Jason, please..."_

"_Please what, Elizabeth?" he taunted, again flicking his thumb against the heated lips of her center. Every inch of his body burned, but his need to prolong her pleasure and then bring her to ecstasy came first. _

"_Please don't stop," she sobbed. His fingers shifted, parting her to find her wet and swollen. _

_She whimpered._

_He drew circles on her swollen slit and she shivered, clutching him closer. He nuzzled her neck, licking the spot where her shoulder met her neck. His fingers began their sweet torture, teasing her with long, slow strokes. Her hips quickly picked up the pace and soon she rocked to the rhythm he set. _

_Elizabeth panted. The sound sweet music to his ears. _

_Jason felt her body clench moments before she shattered in his arms. The universe stood still as he watched her. Her eyes squeezed shut. Her head thrown back in elation. Her luscious hair spread on the white satin sheets. Her skin flushed an enticing hue of pink. Her supple lips parted on an audible cry. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on._

_His blood hummed as his eyes traveled over her slender frame. He couldn't help himself. He had to keep touching her. Gently, he brushed his mouth across her exposed throat. Then the dimple in her chin, her high cheek bones, and her forehead before his lips finally found hers. He kissed her softly, parting from her before he gave into temptation to deepen it. _

_Pulling back a scant inch, Jason licked his lips, savoring the taste of Elizabeth. He listened to their heavy breathing echo in the room. _

"_Jason," she sighed, her long lashes lazily rising. He started into her glazed cobalt eyes and his heart clenched painfully. _

_She was drunk and he was taking advantage of her. _

"_Make love to me," Elizabeth begged. _

_He felt the sweet friction of her skin against his as she absentmindedly moved her legs. Their legs were tangled. His bare chest pressed against hers. Her racing heartbeat echoed through him. Her talented digits danced along his spine and her parted coral lips called to him to devour them. The warm remnants of her orgasm on his and the heat between her thighs urged him to listen and give her what her body asked of him. _

_He wanted nothing more than to give in, but staring into her expressive eyes he knew he couldn't. Not tonight. He stood to lose more than he could gain by giving into her and lust. They had something special. He knew they did and he wasn't going to ruin them before they had the chance to begin. _

_Dipping his head, he brushed a lingering kiss across her lips. He broke away while his body pleaded for one last taste. He ignored the sting of Elizabeth's nails sinking into his biceps. Burying his face in her thick locks, he inhaled the scent of vanilla. _

"_Jason," she whimpered, tugging on his hair. _

_Rolling them over onto their sides, he gathered her into his arms and made sure they were covered. _

"_Jason, what's wrong?" she mumbled, her hands coming to rest over his heart. _

"_Shh," he whispered. "Nothing, go to sleep." _

"_Good night, Jason," Elizabeth yawned, snuggling into his side._

_He pressed his lips to her temple and tightened his arms around her delicate frame._

"You're really not the brightest crayon in the box, are you?"

Brenda's patronizing voice cut through his memories and brought him back to his surroundings.

Pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against, he straightened to his full height and raised an eyebrow at his best friend's wife.

"Well?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"Well what?"

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" she huffed, her tone accusing.

Jason stared at her perplexed. Fire blazed in Brenda's brown eyes and her stance was defensive. Usually, the brunette got straight to the point before browbeating him. She had yet to mention what he had done wrong, which worried him. And to make things worse, Sonny was overseeing shipments, which meant there was no peacemaker around to keep Brenda at bay.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Jason said, brows furrowed. "What do you want me to say, Brenda?"

"Typical of a male to be oblivious to what he's done wrong," Brenda muttered as she began rearranging throw pillows a little too fiercely to be considered normal. "There's a reason why women rant and rave. It's because men are all—a bunch of Neanderthals. Why can't they just open their mouths like God gave them the ability to do and just be honest about how they feel? It would makes thing so much easier," she ranted moving to the stack of mail on the coffee table. "And men wonder why women are emotional and nutty, it's because they're so difficult! How can you be so oblivious?" she rounded on him.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Jason retorted sharply.

"My pleasure," Brenda spat, jumping to her feet. "How are you able to go on and on about how you want Elizabeth to stay and that you care about her without telling her how you feel?"

Folding his arms, Jason frowned down at his best friend's wife. "Brenda, I may have asked for your help, but I don't see how this has anything to do with you."

"Of course, this has to do with me! As much as it has to do with you or Elizabeth. I love both of you and right now you're hurting her and if you continue as you are she _will_ leave next week."

"Where is this coming from?" he said, exasperated. "Did she say something last night?"

"No really, Sherlock," she snapped.

Clenching his jaw, Jason glared at Brenda. He was growing tired of her condescending tone. He may have asked for her help as well as confided in her about Elizabeth, but it gave her no right to turn around and reprimand him for how he was going about things. He didn't want to hurt Elizabeth and he only would be if he forced her to stay without being able to give her what she wanted.

"I'm leaving," he said as steadily as possible.

"Of course, you are," Brenda retorted. "It's what you do best."

Jason froze, his hand hovering over the door knob. Slowly pivoting on his heels, he turned and faced her. His patient ready to snap. "Excuse me?"

"You run when the going gets tough," she swung her arms out in frustration. "You never stay and fight. You did it with Robin when she left for France and I hate to say it, but you didn't even make an effort when Sam left." Bowing her head, she shook it. "You didn't fight when the mother of your child walked out on you and you claimed you loved her."

A muscle ticked in Jason's jaw as he stared down Brenda. He reminded himself that she was Sonny's wife and was reading him the riot act because she cared for Elizabeth and for him in her own way. She was only doing this because she cared. Inhaling deeply, he held onto what little control he had on his temper and turned for the door again. If he stayed he would say things he would regret.

"You're not even going to stay and fight me this time," she remarked. "I never knew you were such a coward."

"What do you want to say?" he roared before the logical side of his brain could kick in. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you care about her. That you don't want to lose her!" Brenda shrieked back at him.

"You already know that," Jason hissed.

"But she doesn't. She doesn't know that," she said, defeated. Running her hands through her hair, Brenda collapsed onto the couch and watched him with pleading eyes. "I know you. I know that you don't share your feelings as easily as the rest of us, but Jason, you have to. Your track record with women isn't the best and I don't want to see you lose Elizabeth from your inability to communicate. You're going to break your own heart as well as hers and Lil's."

"I can't."

Brenda froze at his soft admission. He watched as each vertebrate of her spine neatly stacked on top of each other until it was perfectly aligned. She took one deep breath after another. "She's in love with you."

He already knew that.

"_I wish you could see how much I love you." _

"If you can't tell her how you feel than I hope she leaves before you break her. You don't deserve her."

The tendons in his forearms ached from the strain of clenching his fists. He wanted nothing more than to relieve the tension in his body by simply punching a wall or by picking a fight with a dock worker at _Jake's_. He chose to swallow Brenda's words and leave before he snapped.

"Please have one of the guards bring Lil home when you get back from the zoo." He opened the door and continued mauling over her words. Pausing, he looked back at the woman who drove him up the walls, but occasionally managed to be a voice of reason. "I know she loves me." He smiled wearily at Brenda's shocked expression. "And I know I don't deserve that love."


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

She exhaled heavily at the thud of the front door shutting.

Cautiously, Elizabeth stepped onto the staircase and peered into the living room. She was alone at last, which meant she could do all the sulking she liked without having to worry. She wasn't up for faking any smiles today.

Carefully taking the rest of the steps, she headed in the direction of the kitchen to only freeze abruptly. The front door swung open and voices penetrated the silenced followed by the footsteps of more than one person. The Four Musketeers trudged into the penthouse in single file in the midst of what appeared to be a heated argument.

"You know I thought you were just stupid when it came to sports and women, but I'm starting to think you have rocks for a brain," Francis muttered.

"Do you ever keep your opinions to yourself?" Max asked over his shoulder as he made his way through the door.

"Nope, it would be like breaking a cosmic rule if I did," the Italian retorted.

"Well, if you don't be quiet I might just have to shut you up myself."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots," Max said, rolling his eyes.

"You should be," the oldest Musketeer growled, glaring fiercely.

"What are—"

"Alright, break it up," Johnny, the peace keeper inserted himself between the two. "You're both being idiots. You," he pointed at Max, "just ask the woman out already. It's not like you're proposing marriage to Jill. And you," he pointed at Francis, "you shouldn't be talking when you're being a pansy." Before either one of the others could respond, the Irishman moved on to the youngest Musketeer. "And can you tear yourself away from that thing of yours, fancy pants?"

"Fancy pants?" Adam echoed.

Dismissing the others with a wave of his hand, Johnny focused his attention on Elizabeth. He smiled warmly. "Good afternoon, sleepy head," he greeted her, flashing her a friendly smile. "This is for you," he handed over a white paper cup insulated by a cardboard sleeve.

She was smiling pitifully. She knew she was.

"Good afternoon," she mumbled back, watching them with widened eyes.

"How's the head this morning?" Adam asked politely, shutting the door behind him.

"Not as bad as it could be," she said. "What is this, Johnny?" she inquired, frowning at the cup.

"White mocha, Elizabeth," he answered. "I figured you could use the caffeine, but you can barely taste it with the chocolate."

"I would take it if I were you," Max commented. "Considering how tiny you are, I doubt your body has burned off the alcohol yet. I heard you went a little overboard on the shots last night," he said, smirking.

"Why did you get drunk last night?" Francis chided. "We expected Brenda or Emily to get plastered, not you. It's not like you, shortie."

"I was not plastered. I was not drunk. I was a little screwed up," Elizabeth defended herself. "That's all I was."

"Don't any of you have manners?" Adam snipped. "She doesn't have to explain herself. She's a grown woman who can do whatever she pleases."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at the young guard. "Thank you, Adam."

"Go away, fancy pants," Francis waved him off.

"Stop calling me that," he growled.

Ignoring his fellow musketeers, Johnny sat down and patted the seat between him and Francis. "Come here, kid."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth made her way to his side. Collapsing next to him, she leaned back and fixed her eyes on the ceiling. Deciding that hurt her head, she closed her eyelids and did her best to ignore all the eyes boring into her. Her head still ached and her stomach remained twisted in knots. She didn't know who she came home with last night. All she had were a handful of flashbacks that only made her skin crawl.

What had she done?

She fought back the tears that burned her eyes, but one still escaped.

Gently fingers messaged the kinks in her shoulder. "Want to tell us what's wrong?"

Eyes still shut, Elizabeth pondered Johnny's question. She had nothing to lose now. "It's embarrassing," she sighed.

"That's okay," Adam replied gently. "We all have moments we wish never happened."

She sighed heavily.

"That's a sigh of an untold story. Spill, Liz Bits," Max urged, gruffly. "We're here to help."

"I did something stupid," she grumbled.

"Other than getting hammered?"

"Shut up, Francis," Johnny growled.

"Will you two numb skulls let the girl speak?" Adam added.

"So I got drunk last night."

"You don't say," Max said sarcastically. "Sorry," he quickly added for the others could do him bodily harm.

"I decided drowning myself in my sorrows was the best way to get over the fact that I fell in love with Jason," she sniffled, swiping at her tears. "I promised myself that I would never give anyone the power to hurt me again, but I had to go ahead and fall in love with a generous, honest, loyal, down to earth gentleman who loves his daughter more than anything in the world. I'm ruining your suit," Elizabeth mumbled, patting the wet spots on Johnny's gray dress shirt.

"He'll survive," Francis reassured her.

"And to top it all off, he would die before he let anyone hurt his family," she continued on, giving up on attempting to brush her tears away. "And the fool that I am, I fell head over heels in love with the one man that I can't have."

"Sweetheart," Johnny whispered, pulling her into his arms.

She was sobbing hysterically now, but she didn't care. "And to make matters worse, I slept with a total stranger last night and can't even remember who it was. God, what if he didn't use any protection."

"That's not possible," Francis said from the other side of her.

"I think I'd know if I slept with someone," she snapped, turning to glare at the Irishman. "It may all be a gigantic jigsaw puzzle in my head, but I'm pretty sure I know that I had sex with someone last night."

"Johnny brought you home last night."

At Adam's words, Elizabeth pulled away from Johnny. Her gasp of horror echoed in the penthouse. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gawked at the guard. "Please," she whispered weakly. "Please tell me we didn't..."

He frowned at her. "Of course not, I'm not a jerk like these idiots think I am. You're like my baby sister." His green eyes reflected the honesty of his words. "Brenda, Emily, and I brought you home last night and I'm pretty sure there was no faceless drunk with us."

Sagging against Johnny in relief, Elizabeth accepted the comfort he offered. "Thank god."

"Uh..." Adam trailed off.

"I know, kid," Francis said to him.

"Oh boy," Max said.

Slowly, the frazzled nerve ending of her brain grew fully awake and it dawned on Elizabeth. A gasp slipped from her lips and fresh tears gathered in her eyes. She barely acknowledged Johnny's comfortingly rubbing her back or the sympathetic smiles that her friends gave her. Breathing became difficult as her mind deliriously searched for anything to negate her thoughts.

Helplessly, Elizabeth buried her face in Johnny's chest and muffled a sob.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

And that was how Jason found them. Elizabeth staining Johnny's shirt with tears as he patted her back in comfort while the others looked on.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

He felt the rain hit his skin-each drop like an electric shock to his system.

_Beep._

His eyes roamed over the open sky as the wide canvas grew livid with every passing moment. The sunset that had reached the horizon only minutes ago was engulfed by charcoal gray clouds. The clouds slowly turning ashy black to blend with the colors of the nearly distinguished flame of the sun. A bleak image formed before his eyes with specks of color straining to shine. The wind rustled the leaves as a brilliant bolt of lightning lit up the sky as a final warning.

_Beep._

On any other spring night, the gazebo in the park was the picture perfect spot for a quiet evening. Tonight, it resembled the emotions coursing through Jason. Closing his eyes on a heavy sigh, he stretched out on the wooden steps of the structure and folded his arm under his head. Within seconds, the sky erupted and he let the rain that suddenly intensified in strength pour down onto his exposed frame.

He welcomed the onslaught of rain that soaked through every stitch of clothes. The rain succeeded in drenching him to the bone, but failed to wash away the memories that it stirred. The memories of a night that he had come to bury over the years with the ones that he cherished. It failed to wash away the memory of the last time he had been here. It was only a matter of days since he had stepped onto the gazebo, but it felt like it had been years.

The overwhelming scent of smoke and blood invaded his senses.

He parted his lips and inhaled desperately.

_Beep._

It was that night that his life had started down the rollercoaster ride that he had no way of exiting. The last thing he wanted was to reach the end of the ride to face the future he knew was waiting for him. The future that left him and his daughter devastated and alone again. The future without Elizabeth.

_Be-_

With an aggravated snarl, he flicked the phone off.

He knew who was calling and all he wanted was to be left alone for the time being. His message had been clear when he had bumped into Sonny at the coffeehouse; unless the apocalpse suddenly erupted he was to be left alone. If anyone asked, he was busy and would be home in time for dinner.

He slipped his now lifeless phone back into his pocket and raised his gaze to the storming heavens.

It was a night like tonight that had turned his life upside down and had succeeded again years later.

_The sound of muffled cries brought him back to consciousness._

_Through the cool sheets, he reached for the warm body besides him. His hand came up empty. Patting the empty place next to him in bed, Jason sat up in confusion. The sheets on the left side of the bed were cold as though they had been left untouched for hours. They barely looked slept in._

_She was in the nursery again, he assumed getting out of bed._

_Offhandedly, his eyes strayed to the digital clock on the nightstand. It was a few minutes past two in the morning. It was right about time for Lil's first feeding of the day._

_Yawning, he ran his hands through his already mussed hair, moving towards the door. Cool air grazed his skin as he stepped into the empty hallway and headed in the direction of the nursery. The door decorated with a spattering of daisies was left ajar, soft cries of hunger drifting through it._

_Quickening his pace, he stepped into the dimly lit room and switched on the lamp besides the doorway. Light washed over the soft pastel decor and white furniture. In the mist of the soft colors, his daughter cried, her young arms flapping in the air as she reached out for someone. Shrugging off his surprise to find the nursery nearly deserted except for Lil, he moved towards the crib._

_With swift strides, he reached the crib in to gather his daughter into the cradle of his arms. "Shh, I'm right here," he soothed her, rubbing his hand along her fragile spine. Lil whimpered, cuddling against his bare chest. Tears clung to her pale blonde lashes as she sniffled in distress. Her face was a deep red indicating that she had been awake for more than a few minutes, crying from hunger and the need for comfort._

_Grabbing a bib, he carefully lowered his long frame onto the rocking chair. Anchoring his delicate daughter to his chest, he used his free hand to grab the bottle that sat on a nightstand already warmed. Lil latched on immediately once Jason brought the bottle to her lips and took deep pulls._

_Listening to his daughter's soft suckling, he leaned back in the rocking chair and used his foot to gently sway them back and forth. Closing his eyes, he let the warmth spread through him. It was no different from the first time he had held his daughter in the delivery room. The warmth and love he felt around her only continued to grow strong with each passing day. Five months later and he was still overwhelmed at the serenity that he found holding her._

_Opening his eyes, his gaze strayed to the storm that brewed outside. The wind slammed against the closed windows in protest as the rain drummed against the glass panes, adding its two cents. With a quick flick of his free hand, he closed the curtains, shutting out the ugliness of the world that he swore he would protect his daughter from whether it be something like thunderstorms or the life he led. It was a promise he intended to keep until his dying breath._

_Danger lurked around every corner in his life and it only gave him more incentive to protect his child even if he had come close to failing once already. It was a simple walk across the docks that had gone all wrong and left wounds wide open and still bleeding. Sam had chosen to take a walk with their daughter instead of coming straight home following an appointment as planned. Max had complied with her wishes and had ended up with a gunshot wound to his collarbone and Sam shaken up._

_She hadn't been able to make eye contact since the event three days ago and he felt the distance between them in everything around him. She bathed and tucked in Lil before he even walked through the door for dinner. He found himself eating dinner alone and coming to sleep in an empty bed. It had been three days yet Sam refused to discuss it. She had simply stated the memory was in the past and preferred not to speak of it again._

_Sighing heavily, Jason's glanced down at his daughter. She had ceased drinking, releasing the nipple so it rested against her cheek now. "Good morning, precious," he smiled tenderly down at her. "Now, how long will you be up tonight?" he chided her. She watched him with a tranquil expression, her piercing blue eyes following his every move. One of her beautiful smiles forming on her delicate lips._

_He shook the now empty six ounce bottle. "Someone was starving," he joked, placing the bottle on the nightstand. He shifted Lil until her chin rested on his shoulder and gently patted her back over her green cotton pajamas. It only took a few seconds before she burped. "All done?" he asked, turning her around to face him._

_He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. It felt so natural to hold his daughter and talk to her even if the only responses he received from her were baby noises. "Let's go find your mother," he told her, slowly rising to his feet._

_Safely tucking Lil into the crook of his arm, he started for the stairs with her. "We really need to change your sleeping habits. You sleep all day and stay awake all night. It's very unhealthy, young lady," he chided her. "You're just lucky you don't get bags under your eyes like the rest of us."_

_A frown wrinkled his brow as they reached the first floor. He forced down the apprehension that pricked at his senses. It was pitch black, the only source of light was obscured moonlight streaming in through the double doors of the balcony. "Where's your mother?" he absentmindedly asked his daughter who playfully thumped her small fist against his chest._

_Flicking on the lights, he expected to find Sam on the couch, but it was just as empty as their bed had been. Panic coiled in the pit of his stomach, slowly beginning its descent into his blood stream. Swallowing roughly, he grasped the door knob and silently opened it, nerves endings buzzing in agitation._

_He peered through the open crack of the door to find the hallway was devoid of anyone, but the guard._ _Francis' gaze locked with Jason's and the guard instantly went alert. Without hesitation, the Italian reached for his holster. With a shake of his head, Jason ordered him to stand down. Closing the door on the almost empty hallway, he wasn't sure if he was comforted or disappointed. Pulling back he found comfort in his daughter as Lil simply continued patting his chest._

_He pivoted on his heels and that was when his eyes fell on the envelope on his desk._

_It was a simple white envelope with his name scrawled on it in a familiar handwriting._

_Foreboding swept through him as he flipped the envelope over and unsealed it. Unfolding the paper, his eyes scanned over the contents. A lump formed in the back of his throat as his mind processed the words at an excruciatingly slow rate. Each word cut through him, leaving his heart bleeding for not only for himself, but also his daughter._

Jason,

I can't do this anymore. I thought I could, but I can't live with the danger. Right now, I don't see a tomorrow with you and I'm not sure I ever will. It feels like tomorrows don't exist and I can't live like that.

Please tell Lila I love her. You can give her a better life right now. I need to find myself before I can be the mother she deserves.

I'm sorry,

Sam

_With trembling hands, he dropped the piece of paper and tightened his hold on Lil. He felt the ground beneath him fall away as his heart crumbled. Each breath he took was an act of will as he attempted to hold onto the shattered pieces of his life. Despite how hard he tried, the pieces flew away from him. The one he was able to grasp and hold onto with dear life was his angel. His innocent daughter who rested against him, completely oblivious to the world spinning out of control around her._

An ache in his neck brought his mind back to the present.

Pushing away from the stairs of the gazebo, he rubbed at the kink in his neck. His body was suddenly sore and weary as though he had been run over by a train. Coming to his unsteady feet, he stretched, attempting to brush off the remnants of the past, but the memories refused to stay there. History was repeating itself and there was nothing he could do, but stay on the rollercoaster until it came to a screeching halt.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he forced his legs to move down the path that would lead him out of the park. With each step, the future formed and he saw himself alone with his daughter just as they had been four years ago. Elizabeth had made her decision and it was time he did as well. It was time to accept things as they were and prepare himself for the uphill battle to move on. He needed to be strong more for his daughter than for himself.

Danger had driven away one woman because he had failed to protect her as he had promised and once again he had succeeded in driving away another woman. A woman he had failed to convince they could have a future together as a whole family instead of a broken one. He truly didn't deserve her love and it was best to let her go before he disappointed her even more. It was better she left now rather than later because then there was a chance he could never recover at all.

There was so much to Elizabeth Webber he didn't want to see die away because of him like they had with Sam. The bright glow of life that surrounded Elizabeth was too precious for him to ruin. He could do his best to raise his daughter on his own and assimilate her to the life he led, but he couldn't force that on Elizabeth. At one point Sam had loved him just as Elizabeth did now, before it all changed because he hadn't been able to give her the life she deserved. She deserved to live as she pleased with someone that could love and give her the stability that his life didn't offer. He didn't want his life to touch her more than it already had, only for her to wake up one day and realize she had made the wrong choice. It was better this way. He knew she would just as Sam had. He could protect not only Elizabeth, but also his daughter.

It was better this way he told himself.

It was better for all of them.

The words echoed in his head as he stepped into the lobby of Harborview Towers and mindlessly made his way to the elevator. They swirled and reconfirmed themselves over and over again as he ascended to his penthouse. They left a bitter taste in his mouth along with a cloak of misery over him, but he accepted them. He resolved himself to bear the pain that was to come and move on.

With heavy steps, Jason reached his closed penthouse door. He vaguely acknowledged the young guards from the warehouse in position. Lil would be home soon. He would deal with breaking the news to her to prepare her for what was to come. He knew that Lil would be hit hard when she learned her nanny was leaving, but he didn't want to blindside her in a few days when Elizabeth walked out. It was better this way.

"Jason," Sonny's grave voice filled the hallway.

Looking over his shoulder, his gaze locked with his best friend's. It took nothing more than Sonny's eyes to tell him that there was news he didn't want. Brown eyes spoke of regret and concern as the mob boss handed over a manila folder.

Wordlessly, Jason took the file and flipped it open. He quickly scanned the contents for everything around him to come to an abrupt halt. His throat constricted and the ground beneath his feet shook with uncertainty. Breathing suddenly became difficult.

Seconds ticked by as he processed the information. Schooling his expression, he closed the file and handed it back to Sonny. He looked to his friend for confirmation.

With a nod of the head, Jason knew that there was no doubt that the information was legitmate. "Bernie got wind earlier today. He called me after he wasn't able to get a hold of you." The older man's eyes watched him closely, but Jason knew there was nothing Sonny could decipher from his stoic expression. "I thought you'd want to hear it sooner rather than later."

With a curt nod of understanding, he turned away and continued on his way to his penthouse. The weight of the world a heavy load on his shoulders.

Jason pushed the door open to his penthouse, his mind focused on the information he had just received. The situation would have to be dealt with, something he wasn't expecting, but his heart ached nonetheless. He walked into a room full of somber guards and a weeping brunette. Every set of eyes in the room fixed on him except for the pair that belonged to the woman who tormented his thoughts.

His heart clenched painfully as he thought of the days to come without her.

Inhaling deeply, he squared his shoulders and reminded himself this was the way it was meant to be.

It was better this way.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Tension sizzled in the air as no one dared to do so much as breathe.

Cheek resting against Johnny's shoulder, she listened to the silence stretch out, completely aware of who had just joined them. Drawing in a deep breath, she pushed away and sat up. With two harsh swipes, she cleared away the remnants of her breakdown. Calmly retreating to a corner of the couch, Elizabeth prepared herself for what was to come.

She felt all eyes descend on her. Especially his piercing gaze.

Spine locked into place, she kept her back to the door and concentrated on evening out her erratic breathing. She stole a glance at Jason to notice that he was dripping wet. She looked away quickly for her eyes to meet Johnny's inquiring green ones. Brows furrowed, he watched her closely. Forcing a smile, she reached for his hand. "It's okay," she reassured him.

Johnny nodded his head in understanding, but his eyes remained concerned. He squeezed her hand in support before he rose to leave.

She flashed a weak smile at each Musketeer as they all bid her goodbye. Anxiously rubbing her jean clad thighs, she waited for them to move for the door.

"We'll be right outside if you need us, Lizbits," Francis informed her, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head.

One by one, Elizabeth listened to them march out of the penthouse. The seconds slowly ticked by before the door closed with an ominous thud.

Once again silence descended over the living room.

Elizabeth didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who remained, where he stood, or how he felt. Tension rolled off of him in waves. Each wave relentlessly crashing against her resolve to confront the situation.

Her hands trembled as she reached for a throw pillow. Wrapping her arms around it, she hugged it close. Her eyes riveted on the checkered fabric.

"We have to talk," he said, breaking the silence. "I'll be back in a few minutes.

She nodded her head at the wall in front of her.

She listened to his footsteps as he climbed the stairs. They faded away as he reached the second floor and once again she was alone.

In the past, she would have gone out of her way to avoid any kind of confrontation, but she refused to let history repeat itself. Most of all she was tired of running. Running hadn't helped her relationship with Lucky. It had only intensified the pain and desperation that their relationship had concluded in. But this time, she refused to turn her cheek and pretend everything was good and dandy. This time she was going to put an end to miscommunications and make herself willingly vulnerable to set things right and move on.

His heavy footsteps penetrated her thoughts. The sound was only amplified by the silence surrounding them.

Elizabeth's gaze flickered to the staircase and instantly she regretted the action. Heat spread through her at the sight of Jason pulling on a dry gray shirt. Tearing her eyes away from his bare skin, she stared ahead. "Oh boy," she mumbled under her breath.

His towering shadow fell over her as he passed by her. She felt the couch dip as he lowered his large frame down next to her. She felt him shift to face her right before his dark aroma invaded her senses. Leather and pine enveloped her. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and bury her face into the crock of his neck.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth pulled herself together and raised her eyes. Instantly, she met his steady gaze. She expected his featured to be shuttered and his eyes guarded, instead she saw the same vulnerability she felt staring back at her.

He was the first to look away.

"I'm so sorry," the words slipped through her lips as shame washed over her.

His eyes snapped back to her. This time they were full of surprise and confusion. "What for? You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one—"

Elizabeth cut him right off. He had nothing to be sorry about. "For getting drunk," she released her hold on the pillow to freely gesture with her hands. "For being so irresponsible, setting a terrible example for Lil. I know better," all her anxiety forgotten, she relaxed and rambled on. "I don't get drunk and throw myself at someone. Especially my boss," she said fiercely. "I can only imagine what you think of me."

"Elizabeth," he reached for her.

She batted his hands away and continued on. "What was I thinking? I look after a four year old for God's sake. I shouldn't be drinking excessively." She threw up her hands in frustration. "It was irresponsible of me. I'm not a college student who can drink to her heart's desire because she's in a self pitying mood. I wasn't even that type in college!"

"Elizabeth—"

"And to think things would be fine after I threw myself at you. How delusional could I be? What was I thinking? Wait, I _wasn't_ thinking," she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth," Jason said sharply, grabbing her hands. He had her attention that was for sure. Forehead creased, his features pulled into a puzzled scowl. "Exactly what do you think happened last night?" he asked, cocking a sandy brown eyebrow at her.

She could feel the warmth spread through her body from his touch. His hands were as rough as she remembered them being and just as gentle. She knew her cheeks were flaming red and pretty soon she was going to break into a sweat or do something to embarrass herself if he didn't move out of her personal space. From what she could remember of the previous night, how could he ask her that? He was there. "You know what happened," Elizabeth mumbled, staring at his throat. She watched his Adam's apple bobble as he swallowed roughly.

"No, I want you to tell me what happened."

Bowing her head in defeat, Elizabeth released a long stream of air. "We slept together," she choked out, her cheeks scorching in embarrassment.

"Elizabeth," he sighed heavily. "Look at me," he urged, rubbing her hands.

"No."

Releasing her hands, he gently cupped her cheeks and tilted her head back, forcing her to look up at him. His stunning eyes raked over her face before a corner of his chiseled lips kicked up into a crooked smile. "Nothing like that happened, Elizabeth."

It was her turn to frown in confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course, we did," she insisted. "I remembered we did. I was there. I think I would remember something like that."

His crooked smile was a full blown grin now. "You were drunk. I don't think your memory is very reliable at the moment."

Leaning back against the arm of the couch, she pondered the night before. It was all fuzzy. She could only remember certain things vividly, but other things were hazy. Then again, Jason was right; she had been intoxicated above the legal limit. "I was drunk," she stated as though it was just occurring to her.

"Uh huh."

She pulled free to smack his arm. "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not," he replied, but the twinkle in his blue eyes said otherwise.

"You are," she yelped, her eyes wide in alarm.

Jason laughed.

She pummeled him with the throw pillow, but he only continued to laugh. "This is not funny!"

"I know," he agreed, gasping for air.

Somehow during her childish behavior, Jason had gotten the upper hand and pinned her onto the sofa. Back flat on the sofa cushions, she stared up at him as he settled in between her spread thighs. Since she had no hope of overpowering his two hundred-twenty pounds, Elizabeth settled for pouting. He only grinned down at her.

"This is not funny," Elizabeth replied, chin jutting up.

"I know," he dropped a kiss to her chin.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" she sassed him.

"Things got slightly out of control last night," he murmured, his eyes fixed on her lips. Her heart took off on a gallop. Things were heading towards out of control again in her opinion. "No ones to really blame. We were both willing participants except," he licked his lips. "Except you were drunk and one of us had to pull back."

"So we didn't sleep together?" she asked, her arms finding their way around his neck.

"Not in the biblical sense, no."

"And nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened," he said with a small smile.

"Okay," she said distractedly, running her fingers through his wet locks.

"Okay."

"It could though," Elizabeth told him.

It was as though a switch was flicked off. Jason was off her and on the other side of the room in a matter of seconds. Lying flat on her back, eyes trained on the ceiling, Elizabeth remained puzzled and struggling to control her irregular pulse. Sitting up, she took deep breaths to calm her hammering heart. She watched him closely as he roughly spread his hands through his damp hair. He tugged at them in apparent frustration. He turned his back to her, the tension visible in the arch of his stiff spine as he walked away from her. There was suddenly an edge to his movements.

"We—I can't," he murmured harshly over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I can't do this."

Forcing herself to breathe, she reached out for him. "I want to try though."

He shook his head adamantly. "I can't do this."

The words reached her from a distance. Each one slicing through her.

Pivoting on his heels, he faced her. Head bowed, hands on his hips, he was an unforgettable presence. A presence she suddenly found suffocating. A piercing pain ripped through her, stealing her breath.

"I thought…" Jason trailed off. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I thought I could take the risks of having a family in this life, but I learned early on that being vulnerable means having to make difficult decisions to protect not only myself, but the people I care for."

She caught the tremor in his hands as he scrubbed his face. "I have to think of Lila before anything else." The fact he used Lil's full name was more than just a sign he meant what he said. "She's my first priority and I need to do what is best for her. I can't take many risks in this life. I can't take the risk of hurting her." He inhaled deeply. "Or you," the simple two words a mere whisper.

A vision of the blue eyed child she loved like her own twirled before her eyes. The beautiful apparition blurred as tears filled her eyes.

"There are no words to tell you how much I appreciate your kindness towards my daughter. I can never repay you for loving her and taking care of her when I couldn't."

She struggled to hold back her tears. Swallowing past the ache in her throat, she pulled herself together. "She was more than a job."

"I know."

Drawing in a difficult gasp of air, she composed herself even though she began to feel the first cracks of her heart. Swinging her bare feet to the floor, Elizabeth prepared herself for the preparations she had held off since she had first submitted her resignation letter.

Clasping her shaking hands in her lap, she stared ahead. "I guess I should start packing."

"Packing?"

The young child's confused voice rang through the penthouse as clear as day.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed to Jason's alarmed ones. He remained frozen with his back to the penthouse door, which was now wide open and in the threshold stood a troubled Lil with her trusted sidekick. Rising to her feet, her eyes remained locked with Jason's as it dawned on her that they had both failed to inform the child of Elizabeth's impending departure.

Guilt and dread swept through her at the thought of causing her charge an ounce of pain. It was inevitable. Lil deserved the truth even though it would break her heart.

Jason turned to face his daughter just as Elizabeth reached his side. They both gawked at the child as she observed them with searching eyes. There was unspeakable knowledge in the wide, electrifying blue eyes. They assessed them with measured glances and scrutinizing vision. There was no lying to those eyes.

A resolved sigh echoed in the silence as Jason kneeled before his daughter. Elizabeth watched as he took hold of Lil with tender hands. Lovingly, he tucked in a lock of her golden hair.

"Daddy, why does Elizabeth have to start packing?" the wise child inquired before her father could address her. "Are we going on a trip?"

"Angel, Elizabeth is going on a trip."

Pale blonde eye lashes rose to her hairline. "Oh." Lil didn't miss a beat. "When is she coming back?"

A smile full of regret curved his lips. "She's not. Elizabeth is leaving."

The moment she fought off occurred as Elizabeth watched the confusion and then the pain seep into Lil's stunning eyes. Her heart shattered as Lil stepped away from her father and clutched Mr. Floppy to her heart. Her bottom lip quivered.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

Jason reached for his daughter, but she thwarted him. "She's going to go live on her own."

"You're not being nice, Daddy. Please stop," she begged. Her tormented blue orbs flashed to Elizabeth. "You can't leave."

"Lil, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth stepped towards the child as she took a step backwards.

"You can't leave," she repeated.

"Lil—"

"You promised," she cried, taking another step backwards into the hallway. "You promised never to leave me, Liz. You pinky sweared."

Her breath hitched at the unspeakable pain and sorrow that gazed up at her. Desperately, she reached for the child who had been the center of her world for the past year. "It doesn't—"

Lil shook her head fiercely as the first tears streaked down her cheek. "You promised!"

"Precious," Jason reached for her again.

"No," she gasped. She raised her wounded eyes to her father. "This is your fault, Daddy. You said you would try. You didn't try."

Elizabeth felt the first tear fall and soon a plethora of them cascaded down her face for the child before her. Her heart ached to know the pain reflected in Lil's beautiful eyes were partially her fault. She had betrayed the child. She had betrayed her in a way that was unforgiveable in Lil's young mind.

Helplessly, she watched Lil turn sharply and escape into the hallway. She broke into a full run, straight into the Corinthos penthouse. Brenda caught the child and swept her up into her arms. Her sad eyes caught Elizabeth's as she soothed the weeping toddler.

Reluctantly, she turned away and moved towards the stairs. She was leaving behind so much more than a job. She was leaving behind the daughter who was never truly hers, a man she loved for reasons she would never able to share with him and a family who had accepted her with open arms. Most of all, she was leaving behind a home she had desperately sought her whole life.

On a heavy sigh, Elizabeth took the first step of the stairs and began the long trek to her room to begin dismantling the life she had built in the Morgan household.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

With a heavy sigh, his knuckles connected with the door before him.

As he expected, it flung open and he stared into his past.

Samantha McCall in all her misleading glory met his gaze as she always had, straight on with an air off of confidence. Years ago, the glinting whiskey brown eyes would have been enough to bend him to her will, but now they only sent rage coursing through him. Rage churned in his stomach for this woman who repaid his devotion with betrayal and abandonment. Self-loathing quickly followed for loving and trusting this woman. For failing to see the signs until she walked out on not only him, but their daughter.

"Hello Jason," she greeted him with a smile full of charm, but it had no effect on him.

"Sam," he replied tersely.

He walked into the bedroom with steady strides without any invitation. He knew the door would close behind just as it did with a slam. He assessed the second story bedroom as he would any other space. He took in the sleek, clean lined furniture of the room. It was meant for comfort, meant to be used for more than a few days if the situation required it. His eyes trailed over a dresser until they were staring out a set of bay windows. A clear view of the drive way in the daylight filled his gaze. The SUV he had arrived in, sitting idle in the circular driveway, Max casually leaning against it.

"Is there a reason you had your goons drag me to the middle of nowhere?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.

Jason could practically hear Adam snorting from the other side of the door at her outburst.

With a shake of his head, he turned on his heels and once again faced the woman from his past. She appeared no different than she had four years ago. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and green button up, she was as petite as he remembered. She held herself as proudly and haughtily as before. Slight changes in her face were visible if one looked close enough. There were frown lines engraved into her forehead and between her eyebrows. A thick layer of makeup failed to conceal the weathering of age she sought to hide. It was her eyes that he saw so vividly now. They were the same chocolate brown eyes that had locked with his for years, but he no longer felt the warmth or love settle over him.

Clearing his throat, Jason took a step back and flexed his hands. He was wound up tight, ready to snap at any moment. Inhaling deeply, he meet Sam's gaze and set out to accomplish his purpose for arranging the meeting at the safe house.

"I brought you here to give you what you want."

Her eyes widened in surprise before joy erupted across her face. "You'll let me see my daughter? I know she's here and she's absolutely beautiful." Her face practically melted in longing. "Jason, I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

He brought her to a halt with a simple hand in the air. "There are conditions."

"Conditions?" Confusion quickly replaced her happiness.

He nodded gravely. "I assume the only reason you're here is to see her," he said as calmly as possible. "And I will allow you to, once and _only_ once," he looked at her pointedly, daring her to challenge him. "Then you will leave Port Charles, never to return. You will never seek out Lil again."

"What?" Sam snapped, outrage dripping from the single word. "She's _my_ daughter."

"No," he hissed. "She's _my_ daughter. You forfeited your claims to her the second you walked out."

Every muscle in his body convulsed with barely contained anger as he stared down the mother of his child. He had always believed a child belonged with its mother until the day his daughter was betrayed by hers. The night Samantha McCall walked out on her five month old infant was the day she signed away any right she had to his daughter. Lila Amanda Morgan became his and his alone that night. It would be no different if Sam was in Port Charles or on the other side of the world.

Sam shook her head fiercely. "You're being unreasonable right now. I said I would come back."

"You said _'I thought I could, but I can't live with the danger. Right now, I don't see a tomorrow with you and I'm not sure I ever will.'_ He recited the words that had been carved into his brain. Words he had spent endless nights tormenting himself with. After four years, he threw them back at her. "_'You can give her a better life right now. I need to find myself before I can be the mother she deserves.'_ You don't deserve her." He swallowed past the ache in his throat. "You don't deserve that beautiful little girl downstairs."

"I'm her mother," Sam argued vehemently. "I gave birth to her. I nursed her. I deserve a place in her life just as much as you do."

He shook his head on a sigh. "You're not her mother. A mother knows what makes her child smile. A mother fights tooth and nail to be at her child's side through the good and the bad." He shook his head again. "You don't know that she loves whip cream on her pancakes, that she hates clowns, that she can watch _Finding Nemo_ from sun up to sun down. You don't know who Mr. Floppy is."

Clasping his hands against his abdomen, he lost himself in the memories of raising his daughter. "You weren't the one who stayed up with her when she was teething or had an inner ear infection. You weren't there the first time she came across people who shunned her for being my child." A bitter smile pulled at his lips. "You're not her mother. You're a stranger."

"I told you I needed time to get over the danger. How was I supposed to raise a child when I wasn't happy?" she argued. "I needed to take care of myself before I could take care of Lila."

"The danger had nothing to do with it. You didn't want to be happy," Jason accused her. "You weren't happy with anything I did or said. You wanted things your way when you said you understood," he slammed his fist against his chest, "my life."

"Don't you dare blame me for leaving."

His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at her. "Then, why else did you leave?" He never gave her the chance to answer. He plowed on, unleashing four years of resentment. "You left because you wanted to. You never gave anyone the chance to stop you." Jason paused to release a shaky breath. "You never came to me or gave us a chance to work things out. You left. You left Lil," he seethed. "You left Lil, something I will never let happen again."

"I will take you to court, Jason Morgan," Sam stated, cold and calculating. Her face was a conglomerate of emotions ranging from rage to disbelief. "I'll sue you for custody and no judge in his right mind would grant a criminal full custody of a child."

He chuckled darkly. "Then you never knew me. I will stop at nothing to protect my daughter and a judge is the last thing that would stand in my way."

"We'll see," Sam said. Her chin set with determination and eyes blazing with fury.

"You'll never get the chance," he promised her. His tone cold and steady. "You're leaving and if you speak a word of who you are to Lil, I will expose your dirty little secrets.

A corner of his lips lifted at the shock that flashed in Sam's eyes.

"Yes, I know exactly what you've been up to while you were finding yourself." Jason smirked. "I bet certain elderly men would love to hear how you conned them. A few of my contacts at the FBI might find it interesting as well."

Jason allowed himself the satisfaction of watching Sam's face fill with horror as it dawned on her that he knew everything. He had had Sonny run a full background check on Sam and a few interesting red flags had popped up. For the last three years, Sam had been busy running around the states with Heather Johnson, conning older men. It was a simple operation, Heather married a wealthy man and then it was arranged for the new groom to be discovered in a scandalous position with Sam by his blushing bride. Heather walked away with a divorce settlement evenly split with Sam.

With one last glance, he pivoted on his heels and walked around her frozen form to the door. "Come down when you're ready, but remember this is a one time courtesy visit."

"Who is she?"

His hand had just grasped the door knob when Sam's words reached him.

Clenching his jaw, Jason remained facing the door. "Who?"

"The brunette who got out of the car with Lil. I saw how you were with her. She can't just be the nanny," Sam speculated. "Who is she?"

"Leave Elizabeth alone," he growled.

"Elizabeth, huh?"

"Sam," he seethed, turning to face her.

She shrugged. "If she's just the nanny, then you won't mind me talking to her." The wheels were already turning in her head.

He glared, his fists balled, his body desperately sought release from his pent up frustration. "You will meet Lil and then watch her walk out the door. Do anything otherwise and you will live to regret it."

He let the threat hang in the air and swiftly walked out the door.

With the barest nod of acknowledgment to Adam, Jason walked down the hallway as calmly as possible. He made it down two steps on the staircase before he collapsed against the wall. His shoulders screamed in agony. Every possible muscle in his body was tied up in knots. With a weary breath, he lowered his aching body onto a step and struggled to steady his erratic breathing. He felt the weight of the world suffocate him. Elizabeth was leaving. Lil was upset with him. And Sam was back causing trouble he didn't need.

He was ready to snap. The showdown with Sam was only a fraction of what he was capable of unleashing. His world was falling apart around him. The last thing he had expected when he walked into his penthouse last night was to hurt not only Elizabeth, but also his daughter. Dealing with Sam's arrival was just the tipping point to an already bad night. What made matters worse was that it was all of his own doing. He needed an outlet. At nine in the morning, there weren't that many options to release all the anxiety running through his system.

Jason pulled himself together and moved down the remaining steps to the ground floor of the safe house. He cringed at the sight that greeted him. They were just as he had left them a few minutes ago. His daughter perfectly still on a wing chair with Mr. Floppy snuggled at her side while Elizabeth remained immobile on the couch.

Johnny met his gaze, sympathy in the guard's green eyes. Francis continued to glare at him.

Quietly, Jason made his way over to Lil. Squatting down to her eye level, he gently cupped her face until she looked him in the eyes. It took his breath away to find her usually vibrant eyes bleak. The knowledge he was responsible for her misery was like a dagger through his heart.

"Lil?" he said softly.

He waited patiently. He wasn't sure if she would speak to him. Last night, she had fled to the Corinthos penthouse in refuge and refused to speak to Jason or Elizabeth until Brenda had intervened on their behalf. Lil finally came out of David's room to make the trip to the safe house, but had remained uncharacteristically quiet the whole morning.

"Yes," she finally replied, the reluctance clear in her eyes.

"There's someone I would like you to meet and then we can get going," he promised her.

A quick jerk of the head was the only response he received.

With a tender kiss against her forehead, he reluctantly released his daughter. Her world had already been tilted off its axis and it was minutes away from another devastating blow. The last thing he wanted to do was cause his daughter more heartache, but Sam was a threat he couldn't leave unattended for long. The longer she remained in Port Charles, the more trouble she would cause, something his daughter couldn't afford.

Tearing his eyes away from his crestfallen child, Jason moved to her side. He heard the soft clicks of heels on wood. He wasn't the only one. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Johnny and Francis go rigid and face the stairs. Elizabeth moved to the other vacant area at Lil's side so they flanked her like guards. Lil noticed as well. Her head shot up and her dangling feet dropped to the floor, eyes also trained on the stairs.

Sam stepped off the stairs, Adam right behind her. A bright smile full of happiness on her lips. The sight had Jason clenching his fists and refraining from swooping up his daughter and walking straight out the door. Fastening his feet to the floor, he focused on the woman he unfortunately shared a bond with as she moved closer to his daughter.

Reaching Lil, Sam kneeled before the child. Fascination gleamed in her brown eyes as they ran over Lil's small frame.

"Hello Lila," Sam greeted her with barely restrained joy. She reached out for Lil, but the last moment thought better of it and let her hand drop to her lap. "I'm Sam. I'm your-a friend of your father's."

This time Johnny and Francis snorted along with Adam.

Jason cleared his throat and focused on schooling his expression.

"Hello," Lil replied, a frown forming between her eyes. She wasn't used to being called Lila. "Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence fell over them.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, reaching for Mr. Floppy.

Lil moved her beloved stuffed animal away. "Mr. Floppy."

"He's a cute little fella."

"Thank you."

Jason watched his daughter closely as she watched Sam with intent. There was caution laced with curiosity in her young eyes. He knew Sam would keep her true identity a secret in order to protect her schemes, but the sooner he got Lil out of there the better. Lil was a curious cat by nature who was too young to know that curiosity killed the cat.

"Do you have many friends?" Sam asked, trying to draw Lil into conversation.

"Yes," the child answered, a hint of irritation apparent in her tone.

"That's great…" Sam trailed off. She glanced away from Lil for a moment to observe Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stayed in place by Lil. Jason knew without a doubt she knew who Sam was. Her shoulders were set straight, prepared to come to Lil's aid if needed.

Shifting her attention back to Lil, Sam smiled nostalgically. "I remember when you were a baby." She ignored Jason's scorching glare and continued on. Once again, she raised a hand to touch Lil, but refrained. "You were so beautiful, like a little doll. You're-"

"You knew me when I was a baby?" Lil cut her off. Her curious nature getting the best of her. She leaned forward a scant inch. Her inquisitive eyes roaming over Sam's features. "I know you, don't I?"

A triumphant smile spread across Sam's face. "Yes, yes, you do." She reached forward to touch Lil's pale blonde locks.

The child automatically stepped out f her reach. "I've seen you before," Lil whispered. Her eyes continued to rack over Sam.

Helplessly, Jason watched as daughter mulled over things in her head, things he could only guess at. She was too smart for her age and that last thing she needed to deal with was her mother's reappearance when the woman who was a pillar in her life was walking out of it. He wasn't sure his daughter could handle the anguish.

Her hold on Mr. Floppy tightened as she stared at Sam with wide blue eyes. "I've seen you in my baby books."

Just as Sam reached out for her, Lil swung away. Mr. Floppy's feet cutting through the air to hit Sam's hands away. The child stared up at her father with pleading, confused eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as she stretched her arms out and flung herself at the man who had always been by her side.

Without a seconds hesitation, Jason caught his daughter in his arms and held her closely as the first tears fell from her eyes. He felt the moisture against his neck as he ran a comforting hand over her spine. His heart ached to hear her soft cries as she fell apart.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"Daddy," she gasped against his skin. "I want to go home, Daddy. Please, I want to go home now."

"We're leaving. I promise."

He turned to the silent woman who had moved to his side. He didn't have to say a word. Elizabeth opened her arms, prepared to take Lil. Her eyes were full of concern and sympathy for Lil. He squeezed Lil and Mr. Floppy one last time before pressing a kiss against her hair. Carefully, he handed over his daughter to her nanny.

He didn't completely release his hold on Lil. He lingered, leaning in to Elizabeth. "Thank you," he whispered for her ears only.

With a nod of understanding, the nanny cradled her charge in her arms and headed for the door. Johnny held the door open for her. The guard flashed a look of contempt at the intruder among them before walking out the door himself.

Drawing in a deep breath, Jason faced Samantha McCall for what he hoped was the last time.

Calmly, he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out the paperwork he had shoved into his pocket before walking out of his penthouse this morning. Slamming the ticket and envelope on the coffee table, he raised his eyes to meet Sam's.

"I held up my end of the bargain," he said in an emotionless tone. "Now, it's time for you to do the same."

"This isn't fair," Sam argued.

"You walking out on us wasn't fair either," he hurled back at her.

He didn't wait for a response. He smoothly turned on his heels and walked out of the safe house.

~*~

With a heavy heart, she leaned over the slumbering child to softly kiss a tear-stained cheek.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth pulled away from Lil's bedside and dragged her feet to the door. With one last glance, she quietly closed the door behind her and headed down the hallway to her nearly vacant room. Standing in the threshold of the room, she observed the wreckage. She had emptied out her dresser by dumping all the contents of the drawers on the bed. Her closet doors were flung open revealing many of the now empty hangers.

Biting her bottom lip, she dropped to the floor and resumed her packing from the night before. Adam had been nice enough to bring her the storage boxes she had asked for. Reaching for the closest thing, she got to work. She began folding the skirt to only realize a chunk of it was missing. A sad smile pulled at her lips.

It was the white skirt with blue polka dots. The one she had worn to the petting zoo with Lil and Jason. A corner had been snacked on by a goat.

_"You were wearing a white skirt with blue polka dots. The goat wouldn't let go of it. He was really enjoying it..."_

Closing her eyes, she held onto the sound of his rough voice recalling the moment at the petting zoo while he bandaged her up. She remembered pieces of what had happened at the park, but his voice had been vivid in her mind then and still was. It was his worried, yet steady voice that she had held onto to remain conscious that day in the park. He was a life vest she needed to let go of now.

Blinking away the tears that suddenly blurred her vision, Elizabeth folded the skirt and tucked it away in a storage box before reaching for something else. Her mind drifted to the events of the morning. It was hard for her to still grasp how Samantha McCall had been able to walk away from Jason and Lil. She shook her head at herself. She had no right to judge the woman. She was doing the same except she had no claims to them. Lil wasn't her daughter and Jason was…Jason was more than her employer, but at the same time nothing more.

"Elizabeth?"

The sound of Emily's voice interrupted Elizabeth's musings. Looking up, she found her best friend leaning against her doorframe.

"You're really leaving?"

She nodded her head, more to the scattered pieces of her life around her than Emily.

Just as she had always done, Emily offered support instead of judging her. "Need a hand?"

"I'd love one." She smiled gratefully. "Only four days left and I have my life to pack up."

The other brunette immediately got to work, reaching for an empty box and plopping down on the floor next to Elizabeth. Emily began packing the books that had been on Elizabeth's bookshelf.

"Where's Lil?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"She's napping."

Emily turned to her in confusion. Lil had thrown napping out the window months ago. "Huh?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"No one told you?"

"No one told me what," Emily grumbled, exasperated.

Elizabeth let the cat out of the bag. "Sam's back."

She watched as Emily's eyes grew wide in surprise as she released her hold on a book, letting it drop into a box with a thump.

"Sam's back?" Emily repeated.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "From what I gathered, she's leaving soon though."

"Oh, thank God," Emily sighed. "See this is why I hate long shifts at the hospital, I miss out on things. What happened this morning?"

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth summed up the morning with Samantha McCall. "Jason took Lil to meet her at one of the safe houses. She spoke to Lil for a few minutes before Lil remembered her from one of her baby books." The memory of the child's turning to her father with tear filled eyes tore at her heart. "After that, Lil didn't want to stay any longer and Jason had us leave before Sam could object. Lil cried herself to sleep in the car."

"Poor thing," Emily mumbled, a faraway look in her eyes.

Elizabeth waited for her best friend to continue, but Emily seemed to be lost in her own world. Gently, she grasped her arm and shook her. "Emily?"

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "I can't say I'm sad to hear she's leaving after her disappearing act. Jason and Lil deserve better than her." She went back to packing books.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Elizabeth mauled it over. It was now or never. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

In one whoosh, she let out the question she had held back since she began working for Jason. "What happened with Sam?"

She watched the youngest Quatermaine pause before she stiffened and sat down on her haunches. The faraway look returned to her brown eyes.

"You don't have to tell me," Elizabeth quickly added. "I really have no right to ask. I just wanted to know since—"

Clearing her throat, Emily inhaled deeply. "It's okay." She paused again, shuffling books around in a storage box. "I think it's safe to say you know how simple yet complicated Jason is." She looked to Elizabeth with knowing eyes.

Elizabeth nodded for her to continue.

"In some ways, Jason has always been reluctant to be in a relationship. After he woke up from his coma, he wanted nothing to do with the life Jason Quartermaine had and you can't blame him," she explained. "The family really didn't make things easy for him." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he didn't want to be with Keesha, who had been Jason's girlfriend before the accident."

Emily kept busy as she spoke, going through the stacks of books before her. "Jason and Robin happened mainly because it was easy in some sense. She didn't pressure him to be who he used to be or force her expectations on him, but in the end she thought she knew best for him. As much as Robin loved him, she didn't approve of his lifestyle," Emily shook her head. "Even though Jason loved her-you can even say she was really his first love, you knew he was going to be okay after they broke up. And he was," she murmured, her hands stilling for a moment.

"Jason met Sam and for the three years they were together, he seemed happy. They seemed happy, but things started to change, but you thought they would make it." She shrugged. "Then, I got a phone call in the middle of the night. I remember it clearly. I was studying for some anatomy test and Sonny called, asking me to come over. When I got to the penthouse, it was just Jason and Lil, who had just turned five months old." She smiled sadly.

"She just left?" Elizabeth croaked.

"She just left," Emily repeated. "Jason wasn't the same after that. Refused and I mean _refused,_" Emily emphasized the word, "to date. I swear to God the man turned into a monk. I think he still is," she joked. "Sam walked out of his life and he avoided letting new people into his life." She turned to Elizabeth then and watched her with grateful eyes. "Until you," she grasped Elizabeth's hand. "I thought things would work out differently, but wishful thinking I guess," Emily murmured, releasing her friend.

It really was wishful thinking.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_I'm so sorry for the mix up. I messed them up on my computer and re-posted chapter 28 twice. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I just want to take a second to also say thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story. It really means a lot to me. _

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"What's in here? Rocks?" Steven exclaimed, shaking a storage box. The contents clamoring against the sides that held them captive.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to shake her head in amusement. For a doctor, her brother could be very dense sometimes. "Books. It's written across the side of the box."

Angling his head, Steven read the words scribbled in black permanent marker. "Oh."

"Uh huh."

"Then, what are in these?" he asked, kicking a group of unlabeled boxes.

"Clothes," she replied sharply. "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop abusing my things."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am—"

"Don't you dare," she cut him off, pointing a finger at him to emphasize her words.

"Fine, mother," Steven grumbled, stacking up the boxes he had abused a few moments ago. He paused to examine the growing number of boxes that he was taking with him to their new apartment. "Maybe you should have the smaller bedroom with the bigger closet," he suggested.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No really, genius."

"Hey! No need to get snippy with me, missy," Steven complained.

Scrubbing her face, Elizabeth bowed her head in shame. She was acting like an ungrateful brat. Her brother had taken time out of his busy schedule as the new Head of Pediatrics at General Hospital to help her pack her things. Not only that, Steven had generously offered her the spare bedroom in his new apartment until she decided what her next step would be. Instead of being patient and grateful towards her brother, Elizabeth had spent most of the afternoon being sarcastic and obnoxious.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just…"

"It's all right, kid." He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I know this is hard on you."

"It shouldn't be," she murmured, more to herself than her brother.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth pulled away from Steven and let her eyes freely roam over her room. She was far from packing it up. It was hard to imagine this room; this very penthouse had become such a critical part of her life. Blind-folded she could probably navigate through the spacious layout without colliding into anything. The thought of waking up next week miles away from Lil and her friends had her heart constricting in pain. The idea of never again staring into a pair of identical pale blue eyes as they studied her in total sync brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Dashing away the tears obscuring her vision, she cleared away the ache in her throat and composed herself. "All right," she said as cheerfully as possible. "Brenda and Emily helped me pack up most of the dresser last night, so we should focus on the closet today," she planned, pointing at the assortment of her belongings littering her bed. She had slept on the floor the night before.

Elizabeth finally met her brother's gaze to find herself on the receiving end of a scathing glare. It was rare of Steven to express anger towards her or in general. The only times she had seen her brother enraged was towards their parents countless times growing up and full of passion when he spoke of his work with children. He was ticked off now and definitely scowling at her. Hands on his hips, his green eyes snapped with frustration as they bore into her.

"What?" she asked softly, cautious of his sudden change in demeanor.

"What she asks," he scoffed. A muscle pulsed rapidly in his jaw. "How can you pretend everything's good and dandy when your heart is breaking?"

She pasted a bright smile on her face. "What are you talking about?" She shrugged, reaching for an empty cardboard box. "I'm fine."

Steven snorted. Her brother actually snorted. The always composed, eloquent Steven Andrew Webber snorted.

Astonished, Elizabeth gaped at her brother for a minute before she caught herself. Clearing her throat, she pretended not to notice his frown or his fighting stance. Her brother was on a mission and she planned to steer clear of him for now.

"I'm going to take these boxes downstairs and start on making lunch," Elizabeth dropped the empty box she held to move towards one of the packed and sealed ones. "I need to run over to Brenda's too and check on Lil."

"Oh, no, you don't," he blocked the doorway and stared her down.

She sighed heavily. "Steven…"

"I know you too well, sis," he said gruffly. "I've always been able to read you like a book and any other time I would have pretended like nothing was wrong to give you time." The corners of his lips lifted into a sad smile. "But you don't have much time left, Elizabeth. I can't stand by and let you do this."

"I'm not doing anything that needs your intervention," Elizabeth argued, hating the tremor in her voice. "I'm making a career decision. I'm no longer satisfied with my position here so I'm making a change for the greater good."

"You're going about it the wrong way!"

"That's your opinion."

"You are not—I am not letting you go down without a fight." He punctuated each of his words to emphasize the meanings of his words.

"Dr. Webber?" Lil's softly spoken words snapped the Webber siblings to attention.

Steven practically jumped in the doorway and then scampered to Elizabeth's side like if he were being chased by a ghost. He stared at the child with wide, startled eyes. He cleared his throat and got a hold of himself. "Why hello, Miss Morgan," he turned on the charm. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance."

"Hello, Dr. Webber," the toddler smiled shyly.

Silently, Elizabeth watched the young child interact with her brother. Dressed in a white t-shirt and light green overalls, Lil stood in the threshold of the room as though she was afraid to step in. Lil's barely restrained energy was lacking and her small shoulders were slumped. Both her arms were wrapped around Mr. Floppy like an anchor keeping her grounded as the sea churned in turmoil. For a second, their eyes locked and the air disappeared from her lungs. The pale blue eyes reflected the helplessness and despair Elizabeth had been struggling with every morning since she knew she no longer had a home with Jason and Lil.

"Can I speak to Liz, please?" Lil asked Steven politely.

"Of course," he granted her request like a gentleman, stepping out of her path.

Lil walked further into the room with small tentative steps. Mr. Floppy dangled from her arms as she moved towards her nanny. Elizabeth met her half way, kneeling once Lil stood before her. "Lil, who brought you back?" Elizabeth asked softly, tucking in a lock of the child's golden hair.

"Aunt Brenda dropped me off. I wanted to talk to you," she mumbled.

Elizabeth swept the child into her arms and gently combed a hand through Lil's hair. "What is it?" She frantically searched Lil's young features for what the child needed. The nanny could only imagine what her charge had endured the last few days. It had been a never ending circus for the child and she had bore it all like a little soldier. It amazed Elizabeth to find such strength in such a young child. It was the same strength she saw in Jason and his daughter had inherited that vigor from her father.

Guilt pierced her heart to know that she was responsible for the pain Lil did her best to swallow. There was nothing she wouldn't do to have a chance to make amends, but in a matter of days she would be gone. It would just be cruel to rub salt in Lil's already bleeding wounds.

Lil leaned into her touch. "Daddy said you're leaving Monday night." Sad blue eyes peered up at Elizabeth. "I don't want you to leave…but Daddy said it had nothing to do with me."

All she could do was silently nod her head in response.

The toddler looked to her sidekick for a moment. A silent conversation occurred between the two before Lil faced Elizabeth with Mr. Floppy. "I want you to have Mr. Floppy," Lil said, her eyes full of grief. "So you won't forget me."

"Lil…" Elizabeth gasped.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she gazed down at the innocent bundle of joy in her arms. She may not have given birth to Lila Amanda Morgan or raised her, but in her heart Lil was hers. Every fiber of her being loved the child. She had never expected to care for Lil as she did, but Lil deserved better. She needed someone who would have thought things through before jeopardizing everything. She felt the beginnings of a gaping hole in her chest. With every passing second, it expanded. A tub of ice cream would most likely be her best friend for the coming days it would take for heart to move on from her life with the Morgans.

"Oh, sweetie," she murmured against Lil's soft tresses. "I could never forget you. I love you too much to forget you."

"I'm going to miss you," Lil mumbled, resting her cheek against her nanny's.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth held onto Lil a few moments longer before she grudgingly lowered the child to her feet. She straightened all of Lil's hair and smiled as brightly as possible. "Why don't you go get washed up for lunch?" she suggested.

Lil nodded her head.

Steve appeared by her side. "You know, Miss Morgan," he drawled capturing both of their attention. "You could visit Liz and Mr. Floppy whenever you want. They'll still be Port Charles."

Elizabeth's eyes flung to her brother in alarm. She'd done enough to already crush Lil's heart. To give her hope and rip it away was just malicious. She would rather walk over glass than cause the child another ounce of pain.

"Oh," Lil squealed, swinging to face Elizabeth with bright eyes. "Could I really, Liz? Aunt Brenda and David and Delilah could visit you too with me. Oh! Even Daddy!"

Her soft features came alive as she stared up at Elizabeth with a glimmer of hope in her cerulean blue eyes. It was just too fragile to crush. She found herself nodding her head.

Lil beamed as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's legs and squeezed her tight. "I love you, Liz."

Of their own accord, her hands tenderly cradled the child's head and patted her hair. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"Here," Lil thrust Mr. Floppy into Elizabeth's arms and rushed for the door.

"Lil," Elizabeth called after her. "You can hold onto Mr. Floppy for now."

The child looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Mr. Floppy needs to get use to sleeping with you. I'll sit with him at lunch."

Nodding to Lil's logic, Elizabeth tightened her grasp on the stuffed animal. She watched as Lil skipped out of the room with a new found confidence in her step. She stared long after the golden haired angel disappeared through the door.

"Thank you," she murmured to the now empty door way as she drew Mr. Floppy closer to her side.

"You are not leaving that child," Steven stated from the other side of the room.

Confused, she turned to her brother in question. "What are you talking about? What is this about?" she asked, tired of the pretense. "Do you not want me living with you? Is that why you want me to stay?" She drew in a shaky breath. "All you had to do is say so. I can stay with Emily or just rent a room at _Kelly's_."

"Elizabeth," he barked. "This isn't about you moving in with me." The frustration was clear in the set of his jaw. "This is about you not fighting for what you want. Even we were kids," his tone softened. "You never stood up to Mom and Dad about how you felt. I gave them hell. Sarah gave them hell, but you, you made things easy for them." He shook his head in dismay. "You accepted the constant moving, them never being home, missing every important event in our lives."

"Steven," she started, feeling the exhaustion taking over her system. "You don't understand."

"No, you're right. I don't understand," he agreed fiercely. "I don't understand why you're leaving that child who loves you like a mother," he jabbed at the empty doorway. "A child you love like a mother. Sue me, but I don't understand the logic behind that," he all, but yelled at her. "Hell, you're in love with her father."

Her eyes burned as she witnessed the disappointment on Steven's face. Her determination to leave with dignity snapped. Reaching for anything solid with her free hand, Elizabeth threw the first thing she could find at her brother. She sent a crimson red satin pump sailing through the air. Steven ducked just in time for the heel to miss his head.

"You think I want to leave Lil? You think I want go to bed every night knowing that I will never see her and Jason again?" A green leather sandal went flying across the room. "You think this easy?" Her fingers wrapped around a black leather bootie.

"Quit throwing your stupid shoes," Steven shouted, dodging another one. "I'm just trying to help."

"You're doing a lousy job," she shrieked back at him, raising her arm to launch a pale pink stiletto at him.

"Then stop being a coward and fight, damn it!" he hollered catching a sneaker in mid-air. Breathless, Steven collapsed against the wall and stared at her with pleading eyes. "You're running, sis," he gasped, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his navy blue polo. "You're running like you always do. It's your signature move when you get hurt," he explained.

Elizabeth glared at him. He was right and she knew it.

"Emily—uh—explained why you resigned in the first place," her brother cleared his throat roughly, his cheeks coloring. "It made complete sense to me afterwards. You did it as a child and you did it again when you decided to move in with Grams after Mom and Dad didn't make it to the first showing of your work. Whenever someone hurts you Elizabeth, you run. Jason hurt you by rejecting you and he did it again the other day and you're running again," Steven smiled at her softly, eyes full of understanding.

Releasing a long breath, Elizabeth collapsed into her arm chair. Her fingers trailed through the velvet of Mr. Floppy's fur. Everything Steven said was logical and dead right, but there was one thing that was different about the present. The man she loved didn't return her feelings.

Steven moved to her side, sitting down on the arm of the couch to gently rub her shoulders. "Fight, sis," he urged her. "Fight for Jason and Lil."

"I did," she said harshly. "I told him how I felt. I told him I wanted to stay."

Steven raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief. "Did you really? In those words exactly? Did you say the words 'I love you' or 'I want to stay'?"

"Well…" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "I told him I wanted to try two nights ago, but he still wanted me to leave."

"Talk to him again," Steven suggested, pulling her to his side. "You still have time."

Resting her cheek against Mr. Floppy, Elizabeth stared off. "No," she sighed in resignation. "I won't stay where I'm not wanted. I won't do it again."

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
"What's in here? Rocks?" Steven exclaimed, shaking a storage box. The contents clamoring against the sides that held them captive.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to shake her head in amusement. For a doctor, her brother could be very dense sometimes. "Books. It's written across the side of the box."

Angling his head, Steven read the words scribbled in black permanent marker. "Oh."

"Uh huh."

"Then, what are in these?" he asked, kicking a group of unlabeled boxes.

"Clothes," she replied sharply. "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop abusing my things."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am—"

"Don't you dare," she cut him off, pointing a finger at him to emphasize her words.

"Fine, mother," Steven grumbled, stacking up the boxes he had abused a few moments ago. He paused to examine the growing number of boxes that he was taking with him to their new apartment. "Maybe you should have the smaller bedroom with the bigger closet," he suggested.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No really, genius."

"Hey! No need to get snippy with me, missy," Steven complained.

Scrubbing her face, Elizabeth bowed her head in shame. She was acting like an ungrateful brat. Her brother had taken time out of his busy schedule as the new Head of Pediatrics at General Hospital to help her pack her things. Not only that, Steven had generously offered her the spare bedroom in his new apartment until she decided what her next step would be. Instead of being patient and grateful towards her brother, Elizabeth had spent most of the afternoon being sarcastic and obnoxious.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just…"

"It's all right, kid." He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I know this is hard on you."

"It shouldn't be," she murmured, more to herself than her brother.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth pulled away from Steven and let her eyes freely roam over her room. She was far from packing it up. It was hard to imagine this room; this very penthouse had become such a critical part of her life. Blind-folded she could probably navigate through the spacious layout without colliding into anything. The thought of waking up next week miles away from Lil and her friends had her heart constricting in pain. The idea of never again staring into a pair of identical pale blue eyes as they studied her in total sync brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Dashing away the tears obscuring her vision, she cleared away the ache in her throat and composed herself. "All right," she said as cheerfully as possible. "Brenda and Emily helped me pack up most of the dresser last night, so we should focus on the closet today," she planned, pointing at the assortment of her belongings littering her bed. She had slept on the floor the night before.

Elizabeth finally met her brother's gaze to find herself on the receiving end of a scathing glare. It was rare of Steven to express anger towards her or in general. The only times she had seen her brother enraged was towards their parents countless times growing up and full of passion when he spoke of his work with children. He was ticked off now and definitely scowling at her. Hands on his hips, his green eyes snapped with frustration as they bore into her.

"What?" she asked softly, cautious of his sudden change in demeanor.

"What she asks," he scoffed. A muscle pulsed rapidly in his jaw. "How can you pretend everything's good and dandy when your heart is breaking?"

She pasted a bright smile on her face. "What are you talking about?" She shrugged, reaching for an empty cardboard box. "I'm fine."

Steven snorted. Her brother actually snorted. The always composed, eloquent Steven Andrew Webber snorted.

Astonished, Elizabeth gaped at her brother for a minute before she caught herself. Clearing her throat, she pretended not to notice his frown or his fighting stance. Her brother was on a mission and she planned to steer clear of him for now.

"I'm going to take these boxes downstairs and start on making lunch," Elizabeth dropped the empty box she held to move towards one of the packed and sealed ones. "I need to run over to Brenda's too and check on Lil."

"Oh, no, you don't," he blocked the doorway and stared her down.

She sighed heavily. "Steven…"

"I know you too well, sis," he said gruffly. "I've always been able to read you like a book and any other time I would have pretended like nothing was wrong to give you time." The corners of his lips lifted into a sad smile. "But you don't have much time left, Elizabeth. I can't stand by and let you do this."

"I'm not doing anything that needs your intervention," Elizabeth argued, hating the tremor in her voice. "I'm making a career decision. I'm no longer satisfied with my position here so I'm making a change for the greater good."

"You're going about it the wrong way!"

"That's your opinion."

"You are not—I am not letting you go down without a fight." He punctuated each of his words to emphasize the meanings of his words.

"Dr. Webber?" Lil's softly spoken words snapped the Webber siblings to attention.

Steven practically jumped in the doorway and then scampered to Elizabeth's side like if he were being chased by a ghost. He stared at the child with wide, startled eyes. He cleared his throat and got a hold of himself. "Why hello, Miss Morgan," he turned on the charm. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance."

"Hello, Dr. Webber," the toddler smiled shyly.

Silently, Elizabeth watched the young child interact with her brother. Dressed in a white t-shirt and light green overalls, Lil stood in the threshold of the room as though she was afraid to step in. Lil's barely restrained energy was lacking and her small shoulders were slumped. Both her arms were wrapped around Mr. Floppy like an anchor keeping her grounded as the sea churned in turmoil. For a second, their eyes locked and the air disappeared from her lungs. The pale blue eyes reflected the helplessness and despair Elizabeth had been struggling with every morning since she knew she no longer had a home with Jason and Lil.

"Can I speak to Liz, please?" Lil asked Steven politely.

"Of course," he granted her request like a gentleman, stepping out of her path.

Lil walked further into the room with small tentative steps. Mr. Floppy dangled from her arms as she moved towards her nanny. Elizabeth met her half way, kneeling once Lil stood before her. "Lil, who brought you back?" Elizabeth asked softly, tucking in a lock of the child's golden hair.

"Aunt Brenda dropped me off. I wanted to talk to you," she mumbled.

Elizabeth swept the child into her arms and gently combed a hand through Lil's hair. "What is it?" She frantically searched Lil's young features for what the child needed. The nanny could only imagine what her charge had endured the last few days. It had been a never ending circus for the child and she had bore it all like a little soldier. It amazed Elizabeth to find such strength in such a young child. It was the same strength she saw in Jason and his daughter had inherited that vigor from her father.

Guilt pierced her heart to know that she was responsible for the pain Lil did her best to swallow. There was nothing she wouldn't do to have a chance to make amends, but in a matter of days she would be gone. It would just be cruel to rub salt in Lil's already bleeding wounds.

Lil leaned into her touch. "Daddy said you're leaving Monday night." Sad blue eyes peered up at Elizabeth. "I don't want you to leave…but Daddy said it had nothing to do with me."

All she could do was silently nod her head in response.

The toddler looked to her sidekick for a moment. A silent conversation occurred between the two before Lil faced Elizabeth with Mr. Floppy. "I want you to have Mr. Floppy," Lil said, her eyes full of grief. "So you won't forget me."

"Lil…" Elizabeth gasped.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she gazed down at the innocent bundle of joy in her arms. She may not have given birth to Lila Amanda Morgan or raised her, but in her heart Lil was hers. Every fiber of her being loved the child. She had never expected to care for Lil as she did, but Lil deserved better. She needed someone who would have thought things through before jeopardizing everything. She felt the beginnings of a gaping hole in her chest. With every passing second, it expanded. A tub of ice cream would most likely be her best friend for the coming days it would take for heart to move on from her life with the Morgans.

"Oh, sweetie," she murmured against Lil's soft tresses. "I could never forget you. I love you too much to forget you."

"I'm going to miss you," Lil mumbled, resting her cheek against her nanny's.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth held onto Lil a few moments longer before she grudgingly lowered the child to her feet. She straightened all of Lil's hair and smiled as brightly as possible. "Why don't you go get washed up for lunch?" she suggested.

Lil nodded her head.

Steve appeared by her side. "You know, Miss Morgan," he drawled capturing both of their attention. "You could visit Liz and Mr. Floppy whenever you want. They'll still be Port Charles."

Elizabeth's eyes flung to her brother in alarm. She'd done enough to already crush Lil's heart. To give her hope and rip it away was just malicious. She would rather walk over glass than cause the child another ounce of pain.

"Oh," Lil squealed, swinging to face Elizabeth with bright eyes. "Could I really, Liz? Aunt Brenda and David and Delilah could visit you too with me. Oh! Even Daddy!"

Her soft features came alive as she stared up at Elizabeth with a glimmer of hope in her cerulean blue eyes. It was just too fragile to crush. She found herself nodding her head.

Lil beamed as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's legs and squeezed her tight. "I love you, Liz."

Of their own accord, her hands tenderly cradled the child's head and patted her hair. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"Here," Lil thrust Mr. Floppy into Elizabeth's arms and rushed for the door.

"Lil," Elizabeth called after her. "You can hold onto Mr. Floppy for now."

The child looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Mr. Floppy needs to get use to sleeping with you. I'll sit with him at lunch."

Nodding to Lil's logic, Elizabeth tightened her grasp on the stuffed animal. She watched as Lil skipped out of the room with a new found confidence in her step. She stared long after the golden haired angel disappeared through the door.

"Thank you," she murmured to the now empty door way as she drew Mr. Floppy closer to her side.

"You are not leaving that child," Steven stated from the other side of the room.

Confused, she turned to her brother in question. "What are you talking about? What is this about?" she asked, tired of the pretense. "Do you not want me living with you? Is that why you want me to stay?" She drew in a shaky breath. "All you had to do is say so. I can stay with Emily or just rent a room at _Kelly's_."

"Elizabeth," he barked. "This isn't about you moving in with me." The frustration was clear in the set of his jaw. "This is about you not fighting for what you want. Even we were kids," his tone softened. "You never stood up to Mom and Dad about how you felt. I gave them hell. Sarah gave them hell, but you, you made things easy for them." He shook his head in dismay. "You accepted the constant moving, them never being home, missing every important event in our lives."

"Steven," she started, feeling the exhaustion taking over her system. "You don't understand."

"No, you're right. I don't understand," he agreed fiercely. "I don't understand why you're leaving that child who loves you like a mother," he jabbed at the empty doorway. "A child you love like a mother. Sue me, but I don't understand the logic behind that," he all, but yelled at her. "Hell, you're in love with her father."

Her eyes burned as she witnessed the disappointment on Steven's face. Her determination to leave with dignity snapped. Reaching for anything solid with her free hand, Elizabeth threw the first thing she could find at her brother. She sent a crimson red satin pump sailing through the air. Steven ducked just in time for the heel to miss his head.

"You think I want to leave Lil? You think I want go to bed every night knowing that I will never see her and Jason again?" A green leather sandal went flying across the room. "You think this easy?" Her fingers wrapped around a black leather bootie.

"Quit throwing your stupid shoes," Steven shouted, dodging another one. "I'm just trying to help."

"You're doing a lousy job," she shrieked back at him, raising her arm to launch a pale pink stiletto at him.

"Then stop being a coward and fight, damn it!" he hollered catching a sneaker in mid-air. Breathless, Steven collapsed against the wall and stared at her with pleading eyes. "You're running, sis," he gasped, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his navy blue polo. "You're running like you always do. It's your signature move when you get hurt," he explained.

Elizabeth glared at him. He was right and she knew it.

"Emily—uh—explained why you resigned in the first place," her brother cleared his throat roughly, his cheeks coloring. "It made complete sense to me afterwards. You did it as a child and you did it again when you decided to move in with Grams after Mom and Dad didn't make it to the first showing of your work. Whenever someone hurts you Elizabeth, you run. Jason hurt you by rejecting you and he did it again the other day and you're running again," Steven smiled at her softly, eyes full of understanding.

Releasing a long breath, Elizabeth collapsed into her arm chair. Her fingers trailed through the velvet of Mr. Floppy's fur. Everything Steven said was logical and dead right, but there was one thing that was different about the present. The man she loved didn't return her feelings.

Steven moved to her side, sitting down on the arm of the couch to gently rub her shoulders. "Fight, sis," he urged her. "Fight for Jason and Lil."

"I did," she said harshly. "I told him how I felt. I told him I wanted to stay."

Steven raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief. "Did you really? In those words exactly? Did you say the words 'I love you' or 'I want to stay'?"

"Well…" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "I told him I wanted to try two nights ago, but he still wanted me to leave."

"Talk to him again," Steven suggested, pulling her to his side. "You still have time."

Resting her cheek against Mr. Floppy, Elizabeth stared off. "No," she sighed in resignation. "I won't stay where I'm not wanted. I won't do it again."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

A smooth fire washed down his throat as he downed another shot.

It was his fourth straight shot, but he was as sober as he had been an hour ago when he had wandered into _Jake's_. The whiskey did nothing to numb his body or mind. With agile fingers, he offhandedly poured himself another shot. He had started out with his usual beer, but after the first two he realized it wasn't having the effect he was looking for. He signaled for his whiskey and it was taking its sweet time working through his system.

Pursing his lips, he threw back the drink and slammed down the glass on the mahogany counter.

The mellow oak taste of the liquor lingered in his mouth as he moved for another drink. The sound of the amber liquid gushing from the glass bottle drowned out the numerous sounds of the bar. The loud, obnoxious ninety's music coming from the jukebox no longer grated on his nerves. The chatter of dock workers unwinding over a round of beer ceased to invade his hearing. He downed another drink hoping that his thoughts would disappear along with the rest of the room under the influence of the whiskey, but no luck whatsoever. The thoughts kept on swirling around his head.

_"Lil," he said softly, hovering at her bed side._

She sniffled, her back still turned to him. "Who was she?" she cried. "She was my mommy, wasn't she?"

The instinct to soothe his daughter took over and Jason gave into the need to hold her. Despite her protests, he gathered her in his arms and moved them to their rocking chair. Resting his chin on her head, he waited for her to calm down. The fight faded away from Lil's small body as he expected and she nestled against his chest, lumps of his shirt fisted in her delicate hands.

Using his foot, he rocked them in a peaceful rhythm. He had done this countless times since she was an infant, comforting her in the rocking chair until he knew she was content. But this time it would take more than just time in her rocking chair to mend her broken heart.

Closing his eyes, he listened to her muffled sobs. His own eyes burned. Her emotions were already raw from last night. And he had just inflicted more damage on her wounds by taking her to see Sam. He should have known Lil would put the puzzle pieces together. She had poured over her baby books from the day she was able to differentiate between faces. Brenda and Emily had extensive collections of photographs and Sam had been in many of them. It should have been no surprise that Lil would have come to the right conclusion about Sam on her own.

"She was your mommy," Jason answered her solemnly.

"I saw her in my baby books," Lil hiccupped. "She came back."

"Yes, she did," he replied hoarsely. How was he supposed to tell his daughter he had blackmailed her mother into leaving again?

"I don't want her as my mommy."

The soft admission snapped Jason to attention. "You don't?"

She shook her head against his chest, her cheek moving his shirt back and forth against his skin. "I don't know her and she left. I don't want a mommy like that."

Astounded by how wise his daughter truly was, Jason nodded his head and tightened his arms around her small form.

He felt the exhaustion run through the length of his body, but his mind remained as alert as ever. Sucking in a deep breath, he raised his elbows onto the bar and grasped both sides of his head and remained perfectly still.

On a regular old day, he would be home right now; washing up for dinner with Lil and Elizabeth, but today wasn't like any other day. Tonight, everyone had been invited to dinner at Sonny's and Brenda's for a farewell party for Elizabeth. The only reason it was tonight was simply due to a meeting that couldn't be rescheduled with business associates on Elizabeth's last official day as Lil's nanny. When Brenda had notified him this morning, he had simply hung up. He was sure the brunette got his message loud and clear that he wouldn't be attending.

_"Angel," he whispered against her hair. "I know you're hurting right now, but we need to talk about Elizabeth."_

"Why? Why does she have to leave?"

"Lil," he sighed. "It was Elizabeth's decision and we have to accept it. She can't stay with us forever."

"Is she leaving because of me?"

The softly spoken question full of guilt tore at his heart. It was like a punch to his gut, and this was the second time. It was ten times worse than the first time. Now, how was he supposed to tell his daughter her nanny was leaving because of him?

"Is it because I ask so many questions, Daddy? I promise not to ask anything else if she'll stay."

"Lil, Elizabeth loves you," he explained as best as he could. "She loves everything about you. It wasn't anything you did." It was his actions that drove her away. He was responsible that she would be leaving in three days.

"But she can't leave," Lil argued, sitting up in his lap to look up at him. "I want her as my mommy. You were going to marry her and give me a baby. My baby brother." Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she peered up at him.

"We can't always get what we want, Lil," he croaked. "We have to let her go."

She shook her head in objection, the light filtering through her golden locks.

"As much as it hurts," Jason started to only pause and clear the ache in his throat. "As much as it hurts, we have to do what's best for the people we love even if it means watching them leave."

"But what if I don't want her to go, Daddy? I don't want her to go," she pleaded with him. "Mr. Floppy doesn't want her to go either."

"Do you want Elizabeth to be happy, Lil?"

He watched his daughter think thoughtfully for a moment before her chest deflated and she nodded her head. "Yes, I want Liz happy."

"Then, we have to let her go," he murmured, resting his forehead against his daughter's.

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered, cuddling against him with Mr. Floppy. 

"Man, we're late," Jason winced as the deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Unfortunately, he knew that voice.

"He's started on the whiskey already," Francis grumbled.

Turning in his seat, Jason came face to face with his best friend flanked by the Four Musketeers.

Sonny Corinthos and his entourage of body guards looked as out of place as Jason looked right at home at _Jake's_. Jason watched the older man as he tilted his head to the side and assessed him. Just as he expected, his friend's brown eyes brightened with understanding.

"You owe me a twenty," Max said triumphantly.

Francis rolled his eyes, but nonetheless handed over the money.

A resounding crack echoed in the bar as Francis and Max simultaneously yelled "Hey!" in outrage as they both grabbed the base of their skulls.

"What the hell was that for?" Max whined, turning to Johnny with a glare.

The Irishman raised an eyebrow at him. "You're seriously betting at a time like this."

"Hey, Morgan dug his own grave," Francis argued, stilling rubbing at the base of his head. "We should leave him to lay in it."

"We're missing pigs in the blanket for this," Max grumbled.

"What is wrong with you two?" Adam barked. "Can I shoot them?" the usually calm bodyguard asked Sonny, pointing at the Italians glaring at him.

"No one's shooting anyone," Sonny announced calmly. "Francis, Max, you're on the door." Unfastening the buttons of his charcoal suit, the mob kingpin took a seat next to Jason at the bar. His remaining body guards followed suit, Johnny settling down on Jason's other side and Adam next to their boss.

Pinching the bridge between his eyes, Jason applied pressure as the beginnings of a headache intensified. "Who's on the girls?" he asked.

"Marco and Julian are on the penthouse floor," Sonny replied, signaling for Coleman. "The regular rotation is in place."

The enforcer nodded his head.

"Mr. Corinthos," Coleman greeted Sonny. "It's been a while."

"It's nice to see you, Coleman. How's business?" Sonny replied like the perfect businessman.

The bar owner beamed. "Couldn't be better. What can I get you?"

"Good, good. I'll have the usual."

Coleman nodded his head before looking at Johnny and Adam. "Anything for you guys?"

"We're on the clock. Water will do for me," Johnny said. "Adam?"

"A ginger ale."

Resting his forearms on the bar, Sonny turned to Jason. "So, I was in the kitchen cooking when my wife barged in and started screaming at the top of her lungs," he started casually. "And you want to know what she was yelling about?"

"Not really," Jason muttered.

"My beautiful wife was upset that someone had unceremoniously hung up on her," he plowed on, ignoring Jason. "Now, I know Brenda can be unreasonable sometimes, but this time I think she had the right to be upset that she was treated so rudely. Wouldn't you agree, Jason?"

Jason glared at his best friend through narrowed slits.

"He's right," Adam chimed in. "You should always treat a woman like a lady. Nothing less."

The enforcer simply shrugged them off and reached for his shot glass.

Johnny grasped his wrist. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jason."

"You don't think it's a good idea, Johnny?" he retorted sharply. "You don't think it's a good idea? You who happen to be sleeping with my little sister?" His voice rose. "Does that sound like a good idea to you, Johnny?" he growled. "Does it?"

Jason watched Johnny go as white as a ghost. He had figured out it earlier at the office when the bodyguard had refused to pick up Emily and instead insisted that another guard be sent. It had become a trend with Johnny for the last four months. Also, the Irishman ignored Jason's sister like the plague when the man was in the same room as them.

Sonny choked on his drink. "Wait, what?"

"When—how did you figure it out?" Johnny sputtered.

"It's true?" Adam asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Jason chuckled darkly. "You never sit next to her. You've taken yourself off her security detail." The one his sister didn't know about. "You never pick her up or drop her off considering the fact that you use to insist on being assigned the job." He swirled his wrist, causing the liquid content of his glass to swoosh in the same motion. "And you look at her like you're ready to lay down you life for her at any given moment," he tone softening.

Johnny blinked. He tugged on his collar. "I-uh-I don't know what to say," he didn't even bother denying it. He knew better.

Jason shook his head. He threw back another shot and turned to Johnny. "You gave yourself away," he said carefully. He observed his friend. The man looked like he was ready to pass out. He smiled bitter sweetly. "Just take care of her."

Johnny nodded his head. "I will," he croaked.

Grasping the whiskey bottle, he thought of how his life had spiraled out of control in just a matter of days. He kissed his nanny resulting in her resignation which only sent him on an insane mission to make her stay as more than just his nanny. His ex-fiancée blew into town and out of town just as quickly to throw not only him, but also his daughter off her axis. Next week this time, he'd be nanny-less and devastated. Who was he kidding; he was already sad and heartbroken.

"Give us a minute," Sonny gestured with his head. The older man waited for the remaining members of the Four Musketeers to disappear before he turned to Jason with an expression that said he was there to help.

But Jason didn't want the help. "Go home, Sonny. Enjoy dinner with your family and friends."

"They're your family and friends, too."

"Family and friends who don't like me right now," he cocked an eyebrow. "Those two over there can testify to that," he gestured to Max and Francis.

"Ignore those two idiots," the older man waved them off. "They're just upset they won't get a chance to see Elizabeth every day."

Jason reached for another shot. "They're not the only ones."

"But…"

"But what?" Jason growled. As much as he loved and respected Sonny, he really wanted to be left alone to drown his sorrows in the liquid anesthetic of the golden whiskey.

Sonny shrugged. "There's still time to change the outcome of things."

Jason grunted. "Change what?"

"Since when have you been this dense?" Sonny shook his head in obvious disappointment. "There's still time to convince Elizabeth to stay. You can still march into my penthouse and win her back."

"I never had her to begin with," he whispered, clasping his hands around his shot glass. "I can't. Lil and I—we won't survive if she stays to only leave because she can't handle the life or—" he cut himself off to stare down at the liquid fire in his glass.

"Or what?" Sonny prodded.

Eyes trained on his shot glass, he continued in a strained voice. "Or I won't live up to her expectations. I'll disappoint her and she'll figure out there's nothing to really love about me," his thoughts developing into words. "I won't do that to my daughter. I won't give her a mother figure to only be abandoned again. I'll just do the best I can to raise her on my own."

"Elizabeth's not Sam," Sonny argued, rubbing his chin with the top of his hand. "They're worlds apart." He threw his hands out wide to illustrate his point. "You need to listen to me. Sam is selfish, always has been and always will be. She didn't think of you or Lil when she left. Elizabeth on the other hand is always worrying about everyone."

"Sonny," he released a long sigh. "I know that. I just don't want to see my daughter suffer because I failed to make another woman happy." He shook his head, his eyes stinging.

"You're not listening, Jason," Sonny insisted. "Elizabeth would never up and leave without any warning. Hell," he drawled, a twinkle in his eyes. "If you can convince her to stay now, a team of wild horses couldn't drag her away if you even dared to try to get rid of her."

"It's a risk I can't take," Jason countered. "Lil and Elizabeth deserve to be happy, but unfortunately that won't happen if I'm in the picture."

Sonny lips pulled into a grim line. His eyes fierce with determination. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Jason frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," Sonny said with conviction. "You're the reason Lil has always been happy. Because you've done everything in your power to make sure she has never been lacking for anything." He completely ignored Jason's attempts to object. "Yes, she wants a mother, any child with one parent longs for a pair and you have the chance to give her that."

He smiled softly at Jason. "Elizabeth is a woman in love. A woman in love with you." He tapped the bar with two fingers to emphasize his words. "She fell a long time ago. You didn't see it. She didn't see it until recently, but she loves you for you. You made her happy," he said vehemently. "Despite everything, you're the only one that can make her happy right now."

"You don't know what you're talking—"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," the mob boss rebutted. Jason saw the face of a businessman persuading a client to make an investment, but also a friend fighting to steer a friend down a different path. It was a lethal combination. One he hadn't been expecting.

"You," Sonny jabbed him in the chest.

A muscle ticked in Jason's jaw at the attack.

"You have the power," his friend insisted. "She's put the ball in your court. Lil has put the ball in your court. You're the only one who decides how this story ends, Jason."

"Why are you doing this?" Jason roared out of frustration. "I told her I can't do this. I can't do this, damn it. She's leaving when it's the last thing I want." He released a shaky breath. "But I can't stand the thought of her getting shot again or being kidnapped. I would rather have her leave than end up hurt because of me."

Sonny released a low chuckle, full of amusement. "You're quite pathetic, my friend."

He replied with a scorching glare.

"You really don't know women. It's no surprise really that you're in this situation." Sonny sighed, the corners of his lips pulling into a grin. "You're scared, but you have to take the risk in order to be happy." The infamous dimples made an appearance. "Do you remember how long it took me to realize that I was better off with Brenda in my life than alone?"

Jason nodded his head. To say Sonny Corinthos had been a mess when he broke off his engagement to Brenda eight years ago was an understatement. He wasn't exactly sure what had occurred to change Sonny's mind, but after a few days of behaving like a mummy the man had made an ass of himself in front the whole town to convince Brenda to give him another chance.

He had to admit it had been amusing to see his best friend on his knees in the middle of the Quartermaine gala begging Brenda to take him back, but in all honesty it had been Sonny's greatest achievement. The man had a marriage that everyone in the business envied, but it had only been after Sonny had taken a risk on love.

"I still think you were better off alone," Jason murmured.

Sonny threw him a look. "The point is you'll never know the life you can have unless you go out on a limb and take a chance."

Jason bowed his head in defeat. There was no hope left for him. As much as he wanted Elizabeth to stay, he had given her the green light to pack up and leave. He had bolted shut a door that had no chance of being opened again. "There's nothing left to do. I all, but told her to leave. I told her I couldn't be with her."

God, he needed her to stay. The thought of never coming home to Elizabeth and Lil waiting for him was like a fist crushing his heart. He wanted to wake up for breakfast with the two most important women in his life, come home to dinner, and spend the evening watching _Finding Nemo_ for the millionth time. He wanted to give Lil the baby brother she wanted. He wanted Elizabeth in his life and not as just his nanny. She was the mother that his daughter deserved.

Suddenly, Sonny watched him with a puzzled expression. "Did you ask her to stay?"

Startled by the question, Jason turned to his best friend in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, good God," Sonny groaned. He swallowed his scotch in one swig. "You know, did you open your mouth while you were attempting, but failing miserably to court her, to tell her that you wanted her to stay? Something along those lines, maybe?"

Jason frowned. "No…"

Sonny scrubbed his face in frustration or amusement, Jason wasn't sure because a smile played on the man's lips.

"Jason, you need to eat a little crow and swallow some humble pie." He moved his jaw from side to side. "Make that a lot of humble pie."

"Huh?" Jason was sure he wasn't that drunk to eat crows. "People don't eat crows."

Sonny chuckled. "What I mean is, the only reason Elizabeth is leaving, Jason, is because things changed between the two of you after she got shot. You kissed her and took your relationship to a whole new level," he continued to explain as Jason slowly processed his words. "The relationship changed, but neither one of you stopped seeing each other as employer and employee." He watched him with encouraging eyes. "Jason, you may have tried to convince her indirectly the last few days to stay, but all she really needs to know is she's wanted. She needs you to ask her to stay in order for anyone to be happy."

Sonny's voice faded into the background as Jason's mind attempted to wrap around what his friend was saying.

Had he asked her to stay?

"Just think about it for a second," his friend suggested. "Elizabeth's beautiful, she loves Lil, she loves you," Sonny snorted. "She gets along with my wife, which can be a feat in itself. Your family likes her and usually their taste is questionable. I wholeheartedly approve of her and the knuckleheads over there adore her." He rattled on for Jason."She's not Sam and thank God for that. We don't need another one of her running around," he argued adamantly. "She's perfect and you're standing in the way of your own happiness."

It slowly sunk into his alcohol drenched brain. He had never asked Elizabeth to stay. He had simply chased her without truly admitting that he cared about her or that he didn't want her to leave. Especially since she had offered her heart and said she wanted to try and he had disregarded her both times.

"Did you ever ask her to stay, Jason?"

His head snapped up as his heart screamed in panic. He turned to Sonny; sure his eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. "Oh, shit."

And like the wonderful friend that he was, the man patted his shoulder sympathetically and signaled for Coleman to take away their empty glasses. "You still have time to ask her to stay," he advised. His brown eyes danced with mirth. "Just make sure to be clear you want her to stay as much more than the nanny."

Sonny dropped to his feet, tugged on his cuffs to straighten his sleeves, and then headed for the exit.

Jason grabbed his leather jacket and turned to follow suit, but came to a quick halt. He felt his body sway. The liquor was starting to take its toll on his body an hour too late, but he was known to sober up fast. Pivoting, he grabbed for Coleman madly. "Coffee and fast."

Coleman nodded and quickly filled the order.

A thermos of steamy black coffee in one hand and his leather jacket in the other, Jason rushed for the door where Sonny and the Four Musketeers stood waiting for him.

"Can you believe him?" Sonny said, shaking his head in a mixture of humor and dismay. "He never asked her to stay."

"Could you be any more of a buffoon?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Shut up," Jason threw over his shoulder, even though he knew the Irishman was right on the dot with that one.

Impatiently, he shuffled his feet as his friends took their time piling into Sonny's limo. Shoving Max out of the way, he hustled into the waiting car. Palms sweating, he rubbed them against his thighs as he tapped his foot, he was in no condition to drive, he was just going to have to hope he wasn't too late to change Elizabeth's mind.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

She felt the walls descend on her heart. The bricks laying one on top of the other in a perfect pattern as the cement hardened, sealing them into place. It was her Great Wall of China protecting her heart. It was self-preservation kicking in so she survived the sympathetic glances and reassuring smiles. Most of all, so she could leave without ripping open her barely closed wounds.

Distantly, she was aware of Emily and Steven sprawled out on the couch with a tray of appetizers between them, laughing over some gossip about the hospital. She heard the heavy foot falls above her head as Lil and David ran around playing on the second floor. Brenda was off arranging something, somewhere and in no time would be back to poke and prod at her to eat. Even though she was surrounded by people who loved her, would bring her comfort, she had withdrawn to the blanket spread out on the floor for Della.

Leaning against the sofa, she watched Della move around her wooden blocks as far as her strength could manage. She knocked over a soft pink colored one and then patted at it with her chubby hands. Elizabeth smiled softly at her attempts to grasp it. The smile fell from her lips as her treacherous mind reminded her that a child of her own may never be in her future. Her heart plummeted further. She would never share a child with Jason Morgan again or a future.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth helped the infant by picking up the block. Gently, she placed it in one of Della's small hands and brought the other over it so she cradled it on her own. The child thanked Elizabeth with a delighted gurgle and bright grin she had inherited from her father.

"Pigs in a blanket?" Brenda materialized out of nowhere. A tray of the appetizers promptly followed, hovering right under her nose.

"No, thank you," she said as politely as possible, pasting a beaming smile on her lips. She could feel the strain in the muscles of her face from the continuous effort to keep up the pretenses. She knew the others would keep pretending as long as she did. The fight had left her, but she had the resolve to make it through the next two days.

Brenda's lips tightened. "What about a margarita?" She held up the fruity pink drink in offering.

A genuine smile spread on Elizabeth's lips. Mrs. Corinthos, notorious for sticking to the rules when it came to her children, had thrown out "the no alcoholic beverages until the tots are in bed" on her account. "Really, I'm good with my iced tea, Brenda." She pointed to the untouched sweet drink on the coffee-table.

"Are you sure?"

She turned away from the concern that glimmered in Brenda's eyes. "I'm sure," she murmured, her eyes deflected to rest on Della.

"Okay," Brenda unwillingly conceded. "Come on, munchkin," she reached for her daughter. "Bed time," a telephone rang. "Or not," she chuckled. "It must be Sonny. That man has some explaining to do about his tardiness. He has guests waiting for him," she muttered, kissing the baby before heading for the stairs.

Sighing, Elizabeth stretched her legs out and crossed her ankles. The aches in her muscles traveled from the base of her skull straight down to her toes. She would be sore for the rest of the week, but at least her dresser, bookshelf, and all her clothes had been packed with Steven's help today. She just had a few personal items left to collect from around the penthouse to box up.

Della climbed onto her, resting her head on Elizabeth's stomach. Absently, she combed her hands through the infant's soft tresses. Her muscles wept even though she was barely using any energy. Once she was situated at Steven's, she would reward herself with a glass of wine and bubble bath.

Just two more days.

Vaguely, she was aware of Brenda returning to the living room and launching herself at Steven and Emily. Ignoring her suddenly lively friends, she patted Della's back as she listened to the child's breathing even out. Gently, she shifted the baby, careful not to jar her awake as she transported her to the playpen. A soft smile touched her lips to study the child's tranquil expression, completely innocent and fragile.

_"Liz!"_

Elizabeth's spine went rigid straight at the sound of Lil's shout. Startled, she laid one hand on Della's back just as the four year old barreled down the staircase in the Corinthos penthouse and straight at her.

The nanny caught the streak of gold in her arms, dividing her attention between the infant and toddler. After making sure Della hadn't woken, she shifted her attention to Lil. She peered down at the child in concern. "What is it?" she asked, her ears still ringing.

"Can you go get my _Sesame Street_ DVDs?" the toddler asked sweetly. "Please," she batted her eyelashes. "David and I want to see Cookie Monster and Elmo."

Her equilibrium off, Elizabeth nodded her head. "Of course."

"Thank you!" Lil said, her voice full of excitement. She threw her arms around Elizabeth's legs and kissed her thigh. "Thank you." With one last squeeze, Lil spun away and rushed up the stairs.

"You're welcome," Elizabeth called out after her. Smiling to herself, she turned for the door to only bump into Brenda.

Clasping both of Elizabeth's upper arms, her friend kept her in place and smiled widely at her. "Don't hurry back now," she sing-songed before letting her go to only twirl around her and push her towards the door.

Bewildered by Brenda's weird behavior, Elizabeth shrugged it off and continued on her way out.

"Take all the time you need finding those DVDs," Emily piped up from the couch.

She turned to her best friend in confusion. "It's a box set. It won't take that long to find," she replied, eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you sure about that?" Steven weighed in, his expression completely serious. "Are you really sure about that?" He shrugged. "I'm just saying your rooms a mess, it might take longer than you think to find it, maybe come across something else while you're looking for _Sesame Street._"

"Uh…okay…" Elizabeth trailed off, eying her suddenly bizarre friends and brother. "I'll be right back," she said, pointing at the door. She shook off their strange behavior. They were all acting like she was off on a grand adventure to discover the legendary Atlantis instead of a simple DVD. There had to be some extra ingredient in the margaritas Brenda had mixed. It was a good thing she hadn't bothered with the drink.

Shrugging off the weirdness, Elizabeth tucked her hands into the deep pockets of her white cardigan and began to cross the short hallway just as the elevator dinged and the doors glided open. Pausing, she waited for the occupants on the cart to exit before she headed to the empty penthouse across the hall.

"Hey shortie," Francis greeted her, stepping off the elevator. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head and kept on walking. "See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she repeated, following him with her eyes as he walked around her and into the Corinthos penthouse. "Where—"

Elizabeth cut herself off when a pair of burly arms wrapped around her and raised her a good foot off the ground. She was smothered in a bear hug. "Max!" she shrieked in surprise.

"Bye kid," he replied, gently setting her down on her feet. "Pigs in a blanket await."

She gaped at Max's back as he strutted past her and through the open penthouse door. A hand on her elbow brought her attention to another Musketeer. "Oh, Adam," she gasped, startled by his appearance. "Hi."

"Hi," he grinned down at her.

"What's with those two?"

"Just happy, I guess," Adam shrugged, already moving away. "Have a great night, Elizabeth."

There had to be something in the water. There was no other reason why Adam would be acting so strange as well. Francis and Max, she could understand, but Adam? The sane one other than Johnny? Yup, there was definitely something in the water.

"Hey Elizabeth," Johnny murmured, pulling her into a warm hug.

She hugged him back, patting his back awkwardly.

Pulling back, he smiled at her. His green eyes glinting down at her. "I promise to save you a slice of chocolate mousse cake with whip cream and ice cream." And with that comment and a comforting squeeze, he too headed for the Corinthos penthouse.

Elizabeth stared after him. "Huh?"

"Good evening, Elizabeth," Sonny's smooth voice filled the hallway.

Ignoring all the pleasantries, she turned to Sonny exasperated. She was more frustrated than ever tonight. To have to deal with the odd manners of the Four Musketeers after the three aliens who had abducted her best friends and brother on top of the stress of packing and keeping it together had her wound up super tight. She was a ticking time bomb counting down to detonation. "What's going on? It's like the twilight zone here tonight."

Sonny chuckled, taking off his suit coat and neatly folding it over his arm. "Good night, Elizabeth," he answered, kissing her cheek as he passed her by and walked into his penthouse.

Utterly baffled by everyone's odd behavior, Elizabeth strode across the hall and into the Morgan penthouse. Maybe she'd pack for a few minutes to give them some time to return to Earth and start acting like themselves again. Pulling out her keys to the penthouse, she pondered how her friends and brother were behaving. It stung a little that they had waved off her farewell party so casually.

Entering the vacant penthouse, she closed the door behind her. Leaning her shoulder against the oak wood, she gave up on the pretenses and enjoyed the silence that permeated through the Morgan penthouse. Taking advantage of the moment to herself, she rested all her weight against the sturdy door. She felt the fatigue invade and conquer her muscles, taking captive her strength.

She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and wake up a good three weeks ago when nothing in her world had been disturbed. She would still have a steady job, still be able to hold onto a child's unconditional love, and she wouldn't have realized she was in love with Jason Morgan. What she wouldn't give to turn back the clock for the chance to stay with the Morgans.

"Elizabeth?"

Now, she was hearing things because she could swear Jason was calling her name. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned into the door. She would rest a few more seconds before she went to find Lil's DVDs. Just for another minute, she would enjoy the tranquility of being home.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

His voice was closer now, stronger.

Releasing a soft sigh, Elizabeth turned until her spine was aligned perfectly with the door. Her eyes fluttered open and the sight of a scruffy, rumpled Jason Morgan holding Mr. Floppy filled her line of vision. Now, she was definitely hallucinating.

"Hey," he whispered, taking a step forward to tuck in a lock of wayward hair behind her ear. His knuckles graved her cheek, snapping her back to reality. Startled, she moved back to collide into the door. The impact barely fazed her; she was more occupied by his appearance.

"Hi," she forced out, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. She wanted nothing more than to lean into his warm touch. Fighting the urge, she pulled his hand away. Instantly, she released him so that his hand swung back to his side.

Her eyes tortured her as they ran over him on their own accord. He was dressed in his usual attire, blue jeans and a simple gray t-shirt, but he looked worse for wear. Days old scruff ran the length of his strong jaw. It was as though he hadn't bothered shaving since the last time she had seen him two days ago. The skin under his eyes was worn and red from probably continuous rubbing and her assumption was correct. With his free hand, he roughly ran his backhand against his eye. As battered and weathered as he appeared, his eyes remained as piercing and alert as the first day she had gazed into them.

Pale blue eyes followed her every movement, flickering over her constantly. They trailed over her, studying and observing methodically. It was disconcerting, but holding her chin up, she denied herself the privilege of reading the brushstrokes of emotions painted carefully across his uncharacteristically expressive face. With a smooth pivot on her heels, Elizabeth headed for the stairs. She had things to do and deliberately chipping away at her heart wasn't one of them.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she replied flatly. Without pause, she continued up the stairs. The hollow sound of her heels meeting wood echoed in the still penthouse.

"Wait," he called out after her.

She wanted nothing more than to ignore him and clamor up the remaining steps, but the soft ache in his voice left her paralyzed.

"Just wait a minute," he pleaded. "I just need a minute of your time. I promise I won't take long."

The logical side of her brain ordered her to go upstairs and put as much distance between her and Jason Morgan until she left in two days. The irrational side, the one conspiring against her with her heart, urged her to hear what the man had to say. Against her better judgment, Elizabeth turned on her heels again, blocked out any intelligent thought, and exposed herself to the pain she knew was to come.

Stepping back into the living room, she faced him straight on. Her spine erect and her body ready to flee at any sign of danger. Tucking her hands into her pockets, she fastened her gaze on Mr. Floppy and waited patiently. "You have your minute, Jason," she said as calmly as she could. A storm of emotions raged under her skin. "Use it wisely."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

An awkward silence seeped in between them and Elizabeth found herself trying not to tap her foot.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Lil gave you Mr. Floppy?"

She nodded her head, holding her hand out. "Can I have him back?"

His sandy blond eyebrows rose in surprise. "Of course," he mumbled, handing over Mr. Floppy. "We wanted to get you something else, but she decided Mr. Floppy was the perfect gift."

She drew the stuffed animal close, the soft velvet fur and the lingering scent of Lil's baby lotion brought her comfort.

"Can we sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the couch. When she didn't move, he added, "Please."

With lead legs, she walked to the corner of the sofa closest to the stairs. Perched on the edge of the cushion, she fisted her hands in her pockets and waited as he followed her to the couch. He sat closer than she had expected, separated by only mere inches. Thankfully, she had placed Mr. Floppy between them, a barrier she found soothing to her frazzled nerves.

A long silence stretched out between them.

Staring straight ahead, Elizabeth waited for him to break the silence. For all she knew, there was nothing left for them to discuss. She had said her part and he had said his. She had received the message loud and clear. She had accepted it and now all she wanted to do was lick her wounds in private.

An ache began to take form in her throat. Dragging in a deep breath, she remained frozen in place, waiting for the other shoe to drop already. She felt him shift and then exhale a long breath. She felt his eyes on her, skimming over her again, sending her nerve endings screaming in defense and her muscles preparing for flight.

"I need to tell you something," he murmured.

She nodded her head in permission for him to continue.

"I should have told you this earlier. It would have made things easier," his voice was hoarse and tired. "For us, for everyone."

The ache intensified, making swallowing impossible.

Again silence filled the room.

He shifted again. Using her periphery, she watched him spread his legs apart and clasp his hands between him.

"I never explained my life to you," Jason began to only pause again. "More importantly, I never explained my relationship with Sam." He bowed his head for a moment before raising his gaze to stare off. "We…I…," he struggled, his jaw moving from side to side as he concentrated on finding the words. "There was no grand love story about how we met. It was almost ordinary. One day, she walked into the coffee house and I happened to be there." His eyebrows rose, wrinkling his forehead before they fell back into place. "I can't even remember how it happened, but one minute we were having coffee and the next we were moving in together."

He shrugged, hands still clasped, rubbing his thumbs against each other. "We fell into a routine. Sam lived her life. I lived mine and at the end of the day we came home to someone. Someone I could love and trust." He tilted his head to the side, his lips parting. "I had something in my life then that I hadn't experienced since I woke up from my accident. I was normal. For those few years, I was normal."

A tender smile touched his lips, pounding against her defenses.

"Then, we had Lil," she could hear the joy in his voice. "I never thought I would have a child," he shrugged, the awe and disbelief still apparent in his eyes. "But I did and she was unexpected, but I love her more than I thought possible," he shook his head. "I can't regret her. If I didn't have Lil…" his voice wavered.

With a slight tip of her head, Elizabeth was able to study Jason's sharp profile. A rare faraway look filled his eyes and the emotions ran clear along the lines of his face. She saw the love of a father for his child, the dedication, and wonder. She felt the brigade guarding her heart ease up a fraction at the raw emotion she witnessed.

He rubbed his temple, his movements unsteady. "After Lil was born, my life really was even more normal. I came home to a family every night, but then things changed." He paused to clear his throat. "I don't even know when it started. Maybe when Sam was pregnant and the Ruiz family arrived in Port Charles," he shook his head as if to sort his thoughts. "I know I was overbearing then with the security. I got on everyone's nerves about it. Even Sonny was frustrated with me."

She didn't know what else to do, so she quietly nodded her head.

"I guess it happened then. I was too busy trying to protect everyone that I forgot to just take a moment and enjoy my life." She didn't hear regret in his voice, but acceptance and understanding. "I—when Sam left, I no longer had the ease I had gotten so comfortable with. I realized how vulnerable I had become then." The muscles convulsed in his throat as he swallowed. "It hurt. I was so vulnerable that it hurt like someone had ripped my heart out. It was worse because I had an infant I had to raise on my own."

Her hands latched onto the edge of the sofa on each side of her thighs. She wanted to bolt. She felt compassion swirl around her for the man sitting next to her. She understood that he had been dealt an unfair hand in life. She got that, she really did, but she didn't understand what it had to do with her. He was quite sure where she belonged or didn't belong in his life.

"I promised myself I would never be that vulnerable again." Conviction and resignation were laced with the raw admission. "I promised myself I would never let that happen again to my daughter."

She nodded her head at no one in particular.

With both hands, he covered his face and remained just like that for a moment. "It's why I had to catch myself," he murmured, his hands dropping to his lap. "It's so easy to be around you. I don't have to think. I don't have to worry. I can just be."

She heard his words. She did hear them, but her mind registered the ones he had said recently right where they were sitting at that moment. The ones that had shattered her heart and hope.

_"We—I can't...I can't do this."_

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

Vaguely, she heard his words. Her fists tightened on the fabric of the sofa.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." The sofa dipped towards her as he moved closer. "I let my past steer me and I didn't think of how this was different. How you were different."

Drawing in a slow breath, she nodded her head. One by one, her fingers released the sofa and she found herself on her feet. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for explaining. I know how hard it must have been for you, so thank you."

With those words, Elizabeth turned for the stairs. It was as close to closure as she would get with Jason Morgan.

"Damn it," he growled, his fingers closing around her wrist. "God, I keep screwing this up. Please just hear me out."

Tears burned her eyes as she remained frozen in place. His touch burned her skin, but she didn't release herself from the pain. She stood there and endured it. It would be one of her last memories of him. His fingers fell away and she felt the heat of his body surround her as he stepped up behind her to clasp her arms from behind.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said right against her ear. His hand caressing the exact place the bullet had pierced her skin over two weeks ago. She was filled with a warm languid feeling only he was able to invoke in her.

"I'm already hurting," she admitted on a broken whisper, escaping from his touch. She faced him and let the mask fall away. The tears promptly followed. "I may have been the one to set all this in motion when I resigned, but I have regretted the decision from the moment I made it." She inhaled a ragged breath. "I never wanted to leave and a part of me wanted to believe you felt the same way, but the last few days you've all, but pushed me out the door."

An eerie silence fell over the penthouse as they both absorbed her quiet admission.

Wrapping her arms around her waist to hold onto something solid, she stared at the floor through blurred vision. With her eyes, she traced the edges of each block of wood weaved together, anything to distract her from the overwhelming pain that battled to breach the defenses surrounding her heart.

"You never said anything…"

His words were deafening to her ears. They snapped something in her, sparking unexpected anger she didn't know she could still feel.

"You don't get it, do you?" She snapped, harshly wiping away her foolish tears. "This became my home. No one ever wants to willingly leave a place that makes them feel safe and protected," her throat burned, but she listened to her brother's words echoing in her ears. She fought as Steven had urged her, unleashing the sudden fury coursing through her. "I never wanted to leave Lil. I love her," the tears cascaded down her face. "I never wanted to leave my home, my friends, even you."

She shook her head, her hair catching in her tears. "You just never saw it. I never told you how I really felt. Never gave you the words." She found courage to say the words. "I love you." Ambivalence overwhelmed her, relief to have finally said the words to the person they were meant for and heartache to know she would never hear them back. "I fell in love you. I love how you would do anything for Lil. That you go above and beyond for your friends." She smiled sadly. "I love how you don't seem to know what to do with your hands when you get nervous." She laughed softly. "And you do get nervous."

Closing her eyes, she told herself to breathe. Sniffling, she struggled to get a hold of her emotions. Pursing her lips, she muffled the sobs that fought to fill the silence. Her brain screamed at her to run. If she kept standing there, she would have leave in two days with nothing more than her heart in her hands.

She could hear the clock ticking in the penthouse entwined with her breathing as she remained in place, eyes on the floor, standing before Jason, who had yet to speak let alone give any signs he was still breathing.

God, she was a fool. A pathetic fool.

Her shoulders fell in defeat. "Your minute's up. I heard what you had to say."

"I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. She didn't want any sympathy, especially his. She just wanted to be left alone to keep building her defenses so she could heal from the loss she was experiencing.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I'm doing to you what Sam did to me."

Her eyes snapped open at the guilt ridden admission. Their gazes locked and she was no longer able to run from the raw emotions clearly reflected in the blue depths she loved. The newly laid bricks heaved under the weight of the revelation.

A collage of emotions marred Jason's face as he studied her. Guilt blended with regret. Anguish smeared over a hint of joy. Longing laced with determination. A crack began in the foundation of the wall and slowly crumbled the fortress surrounding her heart.

His heart breaking with each passing second he stood immobile watching the tears stream down Elizabeth's beautiful face. Guilt overwhelmed him to know he had pushed her so far, that he had caused her more grief than anyone had the right to. If she would have him, he would spend the rest of his life making up for his blunders. The bells were still ringing in his head that he was only now realizing that he was hurting Elizabeth the way Sam had hurt him.

He recognized the pain in Elizabeth's eyes. It was the same pain that had stared back at him in the mirror for nearly a year after Sam had left him. He saw the hopelessness he had felt written on the furrow of her eyebrows. He saw the confusion of nowhere to turn as he had aimlessly wandered. He may not have walked out on Elizabeth, but he had abandoned her by not holding onto her as he should have from the start.

"I've really royally screwed this up," he said, closing the distance between them. Tentatively, Jason cupped her face. A relieved sigh escaping his parted lips when she leaned into his touch. "I'm so stupid," he whispered before dipping his head and brushing his lips across hers. He tasted the salty tears and the pain. It was a brief kiss, but it reinvigorated and filled him with determination.

Pulling back, he closed his eyes and ran the pad of his thumb back and forth against her smooth skin. He inhaled the scent of lilacs and lavenders. He wanted to wake up to that sweet aroma. He wanted the chance to mend her broken heart and give her what he had denied her.

"I can't give you those words right now," he admitted. "I can't say them because you did." He heard her sharp intake of air and then her body stiffen. Holding on fast, he rushed on. "It doesn't mean I don't feel them. I feel them and so much more." He did. He was in love with Elizabeth Webber just hadn't realize it until it was almost too late. "I won't say them just because you did. I want to say them on my own." He released a low, husky laugh. "I felt it the first time you said it the other night."

His eyes fluttered open to stare into her surprised cobalt blue eyes.

He smirked. "You're a lousy drunk."

She tried to smack his arm away.

Jason smiled pulling her in against his chest. He inhaled deeply and met her gaze. "What I'm trying to say is," he paused to gauge her reaction. She studied him patiently, but he saw the pain and uncertainty linger in her gaze.

He ran with the idea of making Elizabeth and Lil happy and himself in the process, so he took a risk. He took a risk on love. He stepped out of his path and cut himself a slice of humble pie.

"I'm asking you to stay," he rasped. "I'm begging you to stay."


	33. Epilogue

_Surprise?_

**Epilogue**

Kisses.

Hot sweltering kisses.

A smile tugged at her lips as she awoke to the kisses running down the side of her neck.

A calloused hand caressed her silk covered hip, slowly sneaking under the hem to make its way up her torso to cup her bare breast. Instantly, her nipples puckered and her muscles convulsed. Teasing digits drew circles around her areola, tantalizingly close to the straining tip that begged for attention. A moan escaped her pursed lips at the gentle flicker against her breasts.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare straight into smoldering blue eyes.

He smirked just before he rolled her over in bed and leaned in to take her lips. He covered her lips with his own supple ones. His kisses never ceased to leave her breathless and longing for more. They were demanding yet loving. They swept over hers before his tongue came out to play and sought entrance into her mouth. He grasped one of her thighs and threw it over his hip. He fit perfectly against her like he always did.

Every nerve ending in her body came roaring to life from a simple touch of his. The man's hands were made to seduce her. They tortured her as well as cherished her in every way possible. It amazed her in so many ways. They were hands that were capable of destruction, but loving as well.

Her hands trailed up his back, her nails dragging against his bare skin. She was sure to leave marks, but she would remind him afterwards that she had been simply marking her territory.

She gasped against his mouth as he tugged on her nipple.

She got pay back and a deep groan by yanking on his hair.

His lips moved away to travel down her neck to her collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. Levering his weight onto his elbows, he lowered his mouth onto her neglected breast. He ran a teasing tongue over her covered nipple. In return, she wrapped her hands around him. She smiled wickedly at the low hiss that escaped his lips.

Her hands found the band of his boxer briefs just as he bunched up her nightgown. She met him half way, raising her hips to meet his as he entered her in one smooth thrust. She mewed in pleasure, welcoming his invasion. He lingered, remaining perfectly still inside her. She dug her heel into his back demanding his attention. He withdrew to only ease into her in the leisurely manner that he knew drove her insane.

His heavy breathing mingled with her own as she joined him in the enticing dance they had perfected. Her nails sunk into his shoulders as she held onto his well-built body. His mouth muffled her moan when she finally found the release her body craved whenever his talented digits wrecked havoc on her senses.

He wasn't far behind her. The powerful muscles under her palms constricted before she felt the tremors pass through his body. His weight pressed her smaller body down into the mattress, but there was nothing about the moment she would change. Their bodies were laced together as one. The air dense with the musky scent of their lovemaking. Their labored breathing in sync as the first light of the day spread across the sky.

Shifting, she angled her face to stare up at the man who covered her possessively. The corners of her lips pulled into a beaming smile as she took in the sight of the sweat glistening on his tan skin. His stubble yet to be shaved covered his strong jaw. His electrifying blue eyes studied her with arrogant satisfaction.

With a smooth movement of his head, he took her lips in a tender kiss.

He pulled back to hover over her. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Morgan," Jason murmured.

She smiled widely. "Happy anniversary, Mr. Morgan."

Her eyes lifted to his. Her smile only grew as he stared down at her, his azure gaze dancing with mirth. She would never tire of walking to eyes watching her with love or the feeling of his warmth cocooning her protectively in the middle of the night.

Her hands trailed over his collarbone, tracing the abstract curve until her fingers stumbled. Her eyes fell to the distorted skin that marred the smooth plane of his chest. The scar was a splatter that spread from his collar bone to his right pectoral. Lovingly, she raised her head to kiss the wound that had nearly stolen him from her and Lil.

_She pressed a damp cloth to his chest, gently dabbing at his golden skin, careful of the bandages that covered his right side. His skin was still feverish to her touch, but the perspiration that streamed down his face reassured her that his fever had indeed broken. They had survived the worst of his recovery._

_She listened to his breathing, steady and strong._

_"It's not going to get any different than this," he whispered, his eyelids slightly parted. "And I'm sorry. I know this can't be easy on you." He paused to draw in a painful breath. She felt the shudder run through his well built body. "I'd understand…"_

_Running the cloth down his chest, Elizabeth paused to frown at Jason's still frame. "You'd understand what?"_

_She watched the muscles constrict in his throat as he swallowed. "I'd understand if you didn't want to be here right now," he rasped. "Or…"_

_"Or what? Or if I didn't want to be here at all?" she raised an annoyed eyebrow at him._

_He sighed, his chin dropping to his chest, eyelids following the same motion. "I wouldn't blame you."_

_She shook her head more in amusement than anger. "I might take the Four Musketeers up on their offer to set you right."_

_His damp forehead furrowed deeply._

_Tilting her head to the side, her eyes ran over the sweat and pain that were sprawled over his face. A gunshot wound to the shoulder and abdomen and the man was still more concerned about her and Lil than himself. A corner of her lips quirked up in a bittersweet smile. It amazed her how selfless he was. Lacing her fingers through his, she carefully leaned over his bare chest to avoid the gunshot wound to his shoulder and gently brushed her lips against his pale ones._

_Slowly, he dragged his eyelids open and watched her intently with tired blue eyes._

_"I'm right where I want to be, Jason."_

"What are you thinking about?" Her husband's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Shaking away the memory, Elizabeth focused on Jason. He rested his head on her chest, careful not to suffocate her with his weight. Absentmindedly, her hands combed through his thick hair.

She shrugged. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."

Jason moved his head, grazing her bare flesh with his hair. Staring down at her, he gifted her with one of his gorgeous smiles.

He kissed her sweetly, stealing her breath. "I'm the lucky one," he said softly. "You agreed to marry me." Grasping her hand, he kissed her wedding rings roughly.

_"We'll be back in time to tuck you," Elizabeth promised Lil as she hugged her. "Be good for Aunt Brenda, okay?"_

_She smiled sheepishly. "Aren't I always?"_

_With a soft laugh, Elizabeth shook her head and kissed the child one last time. She came to a halt when Lil grasped her hand. "What is it, sweetie?"_

_"Say yes, okay?"_

_"Lil!" Her father objected from the door._

_"Just say yes," the five year old urged._

_"Say yes?" she repeated in confusion._

_Lil nodded her head adamantly, her golden hair bouncing in the air with the movement._

_Puzzled, she just went along with it and nodded her head in return. She released Lil with one final squeeze and moved towards the door, which Jason held open for her. He placed a gentle hand on her lower back as they stepped into the hallway separating the Morgan and Corinthos penthouses. She let him guide her to the elevator to only realize at the last moment they were heading straight for their penthouse._

_"Jason, I thought we were going out?"she asked over her shoulder, stepping through the door. It was then that she noticed Jason's appearance._

_He was in his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt under his leather jacket, but it was the pallor of his skin and the obvious anxiety written across his face that had her frozen in place. He was almost as white as snow, a line layer of sweat covering his forehead. He stared at her like a man lost in the Amazon, searching frantically for a path home._

_Carefully, she cupped his face in her hands and searched his eyes for answers. "What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong, Jason."_

_He covered her hands on his cheeks and gazed down at her. She saw the love reflected there, laced with trust and tenderness. "Nothing's wrong," he murmured. "I'm not good with words and I want to give them to you. I want you to know that I love you," he whispered._

_"I know," she replied cautiously, watching a variety of emotions play across his features. Doubt mingled with hope and longing weaved with contentment. "You know I love you."_

_"I know," he paused to swallow. "I never thought it was possible that someone could walk into my life and bring me such happiness. Bring my daughter happiness," Jason at her softly, running a trembling hand through her hair. "I didn't know what was missing—everyone else did, even Lil, but I didn't until I almost lost you," he said roughly._

_Tears sprang to her eyes watching him struggle to speak. She didn't understand where he was going, but the vulnerability she witnessed took her breath away._

_"You were missing. You were the missing piece of our family—Lil and I weren't complete without you." He closed his eyes for a moment. Breathing in deeply, his eyelids fluttered open and he looked down at her with raw sparkling blues eyes. "We both love you and will always want you to be a part of our lives."_

_With baited breath, she let him go when he released her and reached into his pocket to retrieve something._

_A small crooked smile pulled at his lips. "I'm trying to ask you," he paused, holding out his fisted hand to reveal a little blue box in the center of his palm._

_Slowly, Elizabeth took the little blue Tiffany's box with an overflowing white ribbon. Her eyes flickered to his for a moment._

_"Open it," he urged her. His voice hoarse._

_With one tug, she released the satin ribbon. Carefully, she took off the lid and turned the box upside down for the second velvet box to fall out. Jason took the original box from her and waited patiently as she stared at the black velvet box. "Jason…" she whispered._

_"Open it," he urged her again. "Please."_

_With trembling hands, she flicked open the lid and found herself staring at a stunning ring. Her artist eyes roamed over the pain-stacking detail circling the flawless round cut center stone. It was flanked by simple square cut diamonds._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_His soft words enveloped her as her mind grabbed hold of the moment._

_"No prongs?"_

_Startled by the question, he stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat roughly. "Yeah, Lil kept repeating no prongs. I had no idea what she was talking about, but the saleswoman did." He rubbed the back off his neck and continued rattling on. "She explained that you would have trouble cleaning paint out of a ring with prongs. I wonder where she picked that up, but she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. It's a bezel setting so you won't have paint problems with it."_

_Tears blurred her vision as she listened to him ramble on. Her habit of going off on a tangent had really rubbed off on the normally quiet Jason. It was endearing on him. It amused everyone._

_"The ring was perfect for you. Simple, elegant, yet unique and absolutely stunning." He smiled, a hint of doubt in his light blue eyes. "Just like you. I thou—"_

_Without hesitation, Elizabeth cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, effectively cutting him off with her lips. The tears freely trailed down her face as she kissed him with everything she had. She felt the beginnings of his five o'clock shadow against her chin. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She felt the gentleness in his lips as he took control of the kiss and teased her with soft grazes. She felt loved and protected. She was right where she was meant to be._

_Reluctantly pulling back, she gasped for air, her forehead resting against his. Her hand trailed down his collarbone until it rested against his galloping hear. She listened to his steady heartbeat and rapid breathing._

_"Elizabeth?"_

_"Yes," she whispered breathless. "Yes, I'll marry you."_

A year later, they were celebrating their first anniversary and she knew without an inkling of doubt that there would be more to come.

Without warning, her husband flipped their positions.

"Jason!" she gasped in surprise from the sudden movement as she planted her hands on his chest to hold herself up, the insides of her thighs clasped the outsides of his heavily muscled ones.

She watched his Adam's apple bobble as he swallowed roughly. "You looked bored just lying there," he said hoarsely.

"I wasn't bored," she murmured, deliberately lowering her voice. She wiggled and he stirred back to life where they were joined.

"Elizabeth," he groaned. "Don't move."

She widened her eyes and deliberately pulled down the corners of her lips. "Why not?" she asked innocently.

His hands dug into the soft skin of her hips. "Mrs. Morgan," Jason barked.

She moved the pad of her thumb over one of his bare nipples. "What?" She squirmed, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. She could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Biting her bottom lip, she used her knees to slowly raise herself off him. A moan escaped her at the sweet friction that swept through her. Fastening her eyes on him, she observed the effect she had on her husband through hooded eyes. A muscle ticked in his jaw. Just to a reaffirm her control over him, she leaned over and kissed the pulsing muscle, making sure to brush her breasts against his bare chest.

"Tease."

She loved the desperation she heard in his voice.

"Why yes," she drawled. "Yes, I am."

With a loud kiss to his lips, she pulled back and resumed torturing him. She felt the strain in his body as he remained still under her. His heavy breathing echoed in their silent room, each exhale and inhale hinting at the patience he possessed. She felt the coiled tension in his muscles as he relinquished control to her as she set the pace.

He moved only once to slide his hand up her spine and pulled her down to stretch over him, breasts to chest. She found a new rhythm as his lips found hers in a tender coupling. She felt his grip on her thighs tighten as he peaked and she followed. He arched off the bed, muffling his shout of completion in her tussled hair.

Two years ago, her life had changed in so many ways, but she wouldn't change any moment of it for the world.

_"I'm asking you to stay," he rasped. "I'm begging you to stay."_

_She heard his words. They roared in her ears, but her heart still clung to its crumbling walls._

_"Why?" she mumbled._

_His desperate eyes locked with hers._

_She took a step backwards toward the stairs._

_"Why should I stay?" _

"_Why should I stay?"_

_She sounded so broken and he was the one who had broken her._

_He swallowed past the lump in his throat and reached out for her. He wouldn't lose her now because of his own stupidity._

_"Because," he grasped her small artistic hands in his and held onto her like a lifeline. "Because I want you to stay as my something more," he dipped his head. "Not as my nanny. I want you to stay, so I can come home to not just my daughter, but my something more." He ran his thumbs back and forth over the soft skin on the back of her hands._

_He cleared his throat, his eyes running over her. He saw the raw wounds in her cornflower blue eyes as she stared at him in a mixture of awe and caution. "You should stay so I can take care of you," he continued. "There will be times when I will keep things from you and be unreachable." His grip tightened on her petite hands. "But I promise," he whispered, closing the distance between them. "I promise to protect you and Lil," he pledged. "Stay so we can be a family." _

Two years ago, she stayed, giving them a chance to be a family. A year later, she vowed to be his wife. It was a gift he would forever be grateful for.

Releasing a long breath, his wife laid her cheek against Jason's chest, sweat on sweat. Tilting her head back to watch him, she smiled mischievously. "Do I look bored now?"

His chuckle vibrated through his chest. "No," one hand weaved through her soft locks as the other rubbed the back of one of her bare thighs. He grinned. "But you're still a tease."

She laughed against his chest. "But you still love me?" she said coyly, her sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, I do love you."

_"I know we went into this together, decided we—you and I," she emphasized her words by gesturing at him and then herself, "would communicate, which I thought meant we would use the roughly three pounds of cells known as our brain to move our jaws and open our mouths to put our feelings into words, so neither one of us would ever doubt the other."_

_Jason stood off to the side watching as his something more than a girlfriend marched around their penthouse throwing a tantrum and wondering how she even knew the weight of their brains. Silently, he watched her practically slam dunk Lil's scattered toys into the toy chest._

_"I get it," she huffed. "I get that you're the strong and silent type so sharing your feelings isn't the easiest thing in the world for you to do. I get that, I really do," she sliced her hands through the air. "But what I don't seem to understand and you might want to enlighten me on this," she gave him a appointed look, "is why you won't talk to me. Last I checked, I was here for you unless things have changed and you want me to go back to being the nanny," she flicked her hand in the air. "Because that can be arranged, Mr. Morgan."_

_He winced at her brisk tone. He was really in trouble and he should have known better than to have gone AWOL on her the last few days._

_Things had escalated with Lorenzo Alcazar in the past week, placing the Corinthos-Morgan organization in a precarious position, either they took out the target immediately or risked letting the Venezuelan arms dealer continue breathing for the time being. Alcazar just had perfect timing arriving in town in the middle of a dispute between the Five Families when every law enforcement agency on the East coast was on high alert. Jason's reaction to the situation was to distance himself and in the process had landed himself in hot water with Elizabeth. He wasn't really looking forward to sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future._

_"Eliza—"_

_"I want to believe Taggert is a clueless dimwit when he calls you quarterbrain or dumb as a box of rocks or Sonny's lap dog," she rattled off, her cheeks continuing to color as she continued to rip him a new one. "He even calls you Sonny's lackey and I want to believe he's the idiot, but I have to say Taggert got something right when he called you dumb as a box of rocks because that's exactly what you are right now. As dumb as a box of rocks!"_

_Jason's eyebrows shot right up to his hairline. Now, that stung._

_"Or I might just be the stupid one in all of this," Elizabeth shrugged, grabbing her afghan to fold when really it looked like she was swiping the air with it. "I've been the one laying alone in our bed for the last four days wondering where the man I love is," she said casually, but the grim set of her lips and the fire in her eyes said otherwise. "All the while telling our five year old that her father was fine when really I was scared he wouldn't be coming home myself."_

_He couldn't help, but smile as he listened to her now. Despite how concerned she was, she never let Lil see it. She always remained strong and brave for their daughter. It wasn't official, but they both knew Lil was Elizabeth's daughter as much as she was Jason's. His heart swelled to know that she had been waiting up at night for him when really he deserved to be punched for making her worry. He could have gotten word to her that he would be home late._

_"No phone calls. No emails. Not even a measly text message," Elizabeth shrieked, slamming the books she had only just collected back onto the coffee table. "You walked in and you walked out of the penthouse. It was like you didn't even leave here. And listen here buckoo, there's something wrong with that. Extremely wrong and cruel," she pointed an accusing finger at him._

_A full blown grin graced his lips as he continued to listen to her give him a dress down. Who was he kidding, he deserved it. The fact she was concerned enough to rip him a new one reconfirmed all that he loved about her. He loved how fiercely she defended him and despite the short falls of being in his life she was still there and refused to leave, despite all the reasons he had given her to walk out the door._

_"I should have the Musketeers water board you!"_

_"I love you."_

_The words slipped through his lips on their own accord and he was glad they did. The anger and confusion seeped away and immediately surprise took over her face, but it didn't last long. The woman actually glared at him._

_"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" She planted her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Because you have another thing coming to you, Jason Morgan. It won't work."_

_Jason's smile only grew wider._

_Hooking an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him and kissed her frowning lips._

_"I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber," he repeated._

_"Oh."_

_"Uh huh," he murmured before leaning in to kiss her again._

_"You're still in trouble," she argued against is lips for a moment before melting in his arms. _

Lowering his head, he caught her lips in a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I already know that, silly."

He laughed at her cheeky smile.

"How long do you think we have until Lil wakes up?"

Tilting her head to the side, his wife gave it some serious thought. "I give her a half hour tops." A sporadic knock followed her announcement. "Or a few seconds," she laughed.

She pushed at his chest and bit down on a whimper as he reluctantly withdrew. Sitting up, she pulled up the straps of her nightgown. Jason followed suit, jumping out of bed to reach for a pair of sweats he always kept handy for mornings like this. He pulled them on and turned to Elizabeth as she made sure her skirt was back in place under the covers. Spreading their duvet over the bed to hide anything their daughter shouldn't see, she gave him the nod that she was decent.

He kissed her hard one last time before pulling open the door to their master bedroom.

Stepping to the side for the grand entrance their morning guest always made, Jason grinned widely as Lila Amanda Morgan barreled through the open doorway in her bright yellow pajamas with her trusted confidante flopping in her arms. He mentally counted down to five before Lil's much livelier sidekick came trotting into the bedroom.

The miniature goldendoodle pranced through the door and barked at him in greeting as Goldie Locks obediently waited for him to pet her as he always did. Ruffling a hand through the dogs soft locks, Jason had only a second before Goldie Locks jumped onto the bed.

_"You got her a dog?" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, completely disregarding all the Corinthos rules._

_"Yes," Brenda answered him calmly._

_"What for?"_

_"As a wedding present, duh."_

_He flashed her a scathing glare as his wife patted his shoulder._

_"We're going to let you two battle this out," Elizabeth said, abandoning him. She grabbed Sonny and hustled them into the kitchen._

_"Let us know when World War III is over," Sonny threw over his shoulder before he disappeared._

_A man went away for two weeks for his honeymoon and he came home to a dog. A puppy from what Lil had told him over the phone last night. Inhaling deeply, he observed his best friend's wife. She was being irritatingly calm, which meant she had something up her sleeve._

_"Why couldn't you get your own kid a dog? Why my kid?"_

_"Are you insane?" she gaped at him. "Have you seen my Persian carpets?"_

_Jason rolled his eyes, a retort on his tongue when Lil came flying down the stairs._

_"Daddy!" she shrieked, rushing to him. "Daddy, look!"_

_He frowned at the bundle of golden hair. "Where's the dog?"_

_"This is the dog, Daddy," Lil gave him an incredulous look. Raising the sleeping puppy against her chest, she cradled it lovingly. Over the top of her head, Jason spied Mr. Floppy also staring up at him from Lil's back pack. "I named her Goldie Locks because of all her gold hair. Isn't she pretty?"_

_Gazing down into his daughter's hopeful blue eyes, his resolve faded away. "Yes, she's beautiful, Lil."_

_Brenda flashed him a triumphant smile before she skipped into the kitchen._

"Happy anniversary," Lil hollered, jumping onto her parent's bed.

"Thank you," Elizabeth laughed, grabbing for their daughter who had disappeared behind a pillow. "Come here, shortie."

Lil kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck. Settling into her mother's lap, their six year old pulled Goldie Locks and Mr. Floppy onto her lap. She giggled as Goldie Locks barked at Elizabeth and snuggled her face into Lil's neck.

Standing back, he watched his family with a tender smile. A family, he thanked his lucky stars for everyday.

_Vaguely, Jason was aware of the priest's deep timber as he eloquently opened the ceremony, but his attention was held captive by the delicate hands that held onto his. The small hands were engulfed by his, but a reassuring warmth swept through him at the thought of how freely she had taken his hands and stepped forward before Father Coates with him._

_He raised his eyes to gaze into stunning cobalt orbs. She smiled at him and in her eyes he saw the years to come of a life full of random moments and laughter. He knew like any other marriage they would have their rough spots, but they had made it this far and had too much to lose to give up. He accepted her just as she was and she did the same for him. He couldn't think of anyone else who wouldn't have blinked twice at walking down the aisle to a man dressed in faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, and bare feet. Only Elizabeth had and always would. He returned her smile just as Father Coates said his name._

_In the distance, he heard Father Coates repeat the vows he had already memorized by heart, eternal vows he would be making to his future wife._

_"I, Jason, take you, Elizabeth, to be my lawfully wedded wife," he recited in a thick, but steady voice. "My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." His eyes held hers as he made her promises he would never break. "In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times, and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." His voice grew hoarse as he continued. "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

_His hands tightened around hers as she drew in a deep breath and smiled at him. They didn't need the vows, with or without them they were a couple, a partnership, a family. The vows were just a formality for them._

_"I, Elizabeth, take you, Jason, to be my lawfully wedded husband," she repeated to him. "My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Tears glistened in her eyes as she cleared her throat before continuing. "In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times, and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise," Tilting her head, she smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling with joy. "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

_On cue, he turned for the ring his best friend held out to him. Sonny flashed him a dimpled grin as he placed the ring in his palm and clasped their hands. For a moment, Jason's eyes fell to his friends' bare feet and he couldn't help smirking at the sight of Sonny shoeless on the beach. With a warm encouraging squeeze, Sonny let him go. Over the mob boss' shoulder, his eyes connected with each member of the Four Musketeers, each glance one of congratulations and friendship._

_Returning to face his bride, he grasped her hand and peered into her sparkling eyes. His heart beat at a galloping tattoo as he took in her beauty in the fading sunset. She was dressed in a simple strapless sheath that fell right under her knee, the silk arranged to hold at her back as the dress flowed over her slender frame. She was absolutely gorgeous, bare foot and beaming at him._

_For a moment, his eyes flickered to the petite brunettes standing behind his wife-to-be. A tearful Brenda smiled at him as Emily wiped away her tears and stuck her tongue out at him. Shaking his head at the two, he locked eyes with Elizabeth._

_"With this ring," he slipped a glittering wedding band onto her ring finger. It locked into place under her engagement ring. "I thee wed."_

_Elizabeth grasped his left hand. The contrast between his tanned and her milky white skin caught his attention, to this day still amazed him. Her dainty hand placed a white gold ring decorated with simple milgrains running parallel to the edges on his hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_Her beautiful Mona Lisa smile spread across her lips as his heart erupted with happiness._

_"Don't forget about me!" Lil yelped, jumping up and down in the sand._

_They all laughed as Jason squatted down and picked up his daughter. Lil grinned at the both of them. She waited patiently in his arms for Elizabeth to give her hand to her. The five year old then proceeded to gift her mother with a token of her pledge._

_"With this ring, you're my mommy," she announced happily, placing a band encircled with aquamarines, her birthstones, after the ring her father had just placed on Elizabeth's hand._

_Elizabeth laughed through her tears._

_"You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Morgan" Father Coates declared, amusement apparent in his tone._

_His daughter still in one arm, he drew his bride close and kissed her sweetly. Pulling back, Jason gazed into his wife's eyes and smiled. "We did it."_

_She grinned. "We did."_

_Together, they faced their applauding friends and family._

_Jason smiled freely as his eyes ran over the small group that had been invited to the island for the wedding. A feeling of contentment grew in his heart as he watched his old friends and new family celebrated the event._

_"Francis, time to pay up, buddy," Steven said clasping the guard on the shoulder._

_"I swore they would take another year before they got hitched."_

_"Yeah, right, numskull," Johnny muttered._

_"My money's on Johnny and Emily next," Brenda yelled._

_"I want in on that," Sonny, Steven, and three of the Musketeers joined in._

Leaning in close so that her mother could only hear, Lil whispered. "Did you tell him yet, Mommy?" But it still caught Jason's attention.

Pulling back, Elizabeth shook her head ever so slightly.

"What are we whispering about?" Jason asked playfully.

With a soft smile, she studied their beautiful daughter before shifting her attention to him. "Come here," Elizabeth gestured him over to the bed.

Settling onto the bed, he wrapped his arms around his wife and laid his hands on his daughter's knees. Resting his cheek against Elizabeth's soft unkempt hair, he tightened his hold on his family. Closing his eyes, Jason enjoyed the silence that drifted through their penthouse.

Elizabeth shifted, her head resting on his shoulder, her lips right by his ear.

"We're pregnant," she whispered.

His eyes snapped open and slowly turned to Elizabeth in a daze. A lump formed in his throat as he searched her eyes. His wife's eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy as watched him watch her.

"You sure?" he forced out.

Wordlessly, she nodded her head.

"We're pregnant," he repeated, his voice stronger.

"Yup," Elizabeth said, laughter in her tone.

"It's a boy!" Lil shouted at the top of her lungs, Mr. Floppy swinging in the area to emphasize her words. Goldie Locks barked as well.

He kissed his wife on the lips, a quick ecstatic brush before he grabbed his daughter and peppered her face with kisses. Joy more than he ever thought was possible to feel burst in his heart when it suddenly dawned on him what Lil had said.

"Is it really a boy?"

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed. "I don't know yet," she shrugged. "I'm only seven weeks along so we have another eleven weeks before we can find out."

He nodded his head, hundreds of questions racing through his mind. When did she find out? Had she gone to the doctor yet? Had her morning sickness started yet?

His wife's hand against his cheek brought his attention back to her. "Stop worrying," she scolded him. "Everything's fine."

Smiling, he kissed her. "I'll do my best not to."

"All right," Lil said, grabbing their attention. "The baby needs a crib," she began pacing on the bed. "A high chair, swing, bassinet, what are those anyway?" she asked as she plowed on before her parents could answer. "I'm not sharing my room after the stork delivers," she declared.

Resting his chin on Elizabeth's shoulder, Jason laid one hand on her still flat stomach and wrapped the other arm around her waist. Sitting just as they were, he watched his daughter continue prepping them for the baby on the way.

And in that moment, he gave thanks for the life he had never thought he'd have. It may have taken a two weeks' notice for him to sit up and pay attention, but he was glad he had. Two weeks had turned into so much more.

_El fin._

_I'm going to spare everyone one of my long winded rambles and make this short and to the point. I wanted to end this story with a few words of gratitude. I know this story has lost and gained many readers in its long, drawn out lifetime, but I am thankful for every single person who has ever read. I have made many friends through this story and I am eternally grateful for that. So thank you all for reading, commenting, and encouraging Two Weeks Notice until the end. I couldn't have done it without you all._


End file.
